Teen Titans: Demon Hunters
by rath malone
Summary: Jake had only one job. It was killing demons not joining the Titans and falling in love.
1. Disclaimer

Jake Spiegel and organization are owned by Laeedil.

Hazara owned by DarkRavenna

Otomo owned by DarkReno-kun.

Rath, Jess, and Demon Knights are owned by me.

Raven, Teen Titans owned by DC.

There are others I plan on adding.

This is a merging of Laeedil's story with mine. This is first part of a planned trilogy. First part will focus on Jake and fellow hunters. Read and enjoy.


	2. The Entrance of The Gunslinger

Plop, plop, plop struck the heavy rain against the figure walking down one of the streets in the east side of Jump City, one of the better parts of town. The brim of the hat protected their face however the rain soaked through their duster coat. Cold, wet and pain from a pervious fight didn't wipe away the smile. This person loved the rain.

The coat hid the guns pressing against their sides along with the ammo magazines pushing into their back. Don't want those prying eyes of those who stared to notice them. Three months being in this city one got used to those stares.

Fifteen feet from the entrance of the bank when _BOOM_ of that blast created a good wind, sending his hat flying which, revealed the scar that went from the forehead across the brow just stopping on the check. Hands still in pockets while the bottom of the duster just flapped wildly.

Voices came from inside the ruined bank.

Exiting through the flaming debris, "Come on barf bag, we gotta hurry before those snot munching Titans show up," said a child-like voice who was suspended on four spider like legs.

"Well, if Mammoth would hurry up, we would be gone already," replied the pink haired girl following spider legs.

A third voice came out as a figure approached, "I'm coming already," stopping and staring at the only person who didn't go running from the blast, "Hey, who's that loser?"

Now they stared at the new player in this game.

"What, you some new Titan snot muncher?" remarked the spider legged child.

"Nope, can't say that I am," grinning, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk away easy."

Grinning, they dropped the bags of money.

"No Titans, get the money," said the pink haired girl, "and we get to have fun with this guy, must be our lucky day."

"I'll play with him for a bit," said the big one

Mammoth was spoke,

Walking up and stood in front of the stranger. Mammoth, yes that was his name, was big and regular bullets would just bounce off his hide. That didn't worry the stranger, it was Mammoth's breath that worried him.

Waving his hand in front of his face, "Are you sure they shouldn't call you dog boy, cause your breath smells like you've been drinking from the toilet."

Mammoth's anger rose as his friends found that joke funny. His fist swung at this comedian only missing by a mile.

Jumping back, unholstering the gun from his right sided, the muzzle pointed at Mammoth's face.

Grinning, "You missed," charging the round, "maybe you just can't see," pulling the trigger, "let me brighten things up for you," sending bright light from the gun barrel at Mammoth's eyes.

Screaming, Mammoth's hands covered his eyes. Pain from the shell sent him to his knees, crying like a baby.

The other two sent missiles and pink waves of energy at the stranger only to dodge them like nothing. Running towards them, bringing his gun up, he fired two more rounds at the spider child backpack strap. The rounds sliced through the straps cutting the power. A fist to the gut took out the spider child.

The girl proved more agile almost successful with some pink energy waves. Toe-to-toe for a few minutes. A stun round sent her unconscious to the ground.

Starting to stand up only a sudden pain to his side forced him to hunch back down. Patting his side, his hand felt something warm and wet. Bringing his hand in front of his eyes, the rain was washing the blood away fast just not fast enough.

"Damn," grumbling to himself, "that lame bandage didn't cut it."

Forcing himself to straighten up, his eyes closed tilting his head up towards the sky, letting the rain wash his face.

"Pardon me, but I believe this is yours," remarked the voice from his left side.

Going to default, his gun hand shot up. His eyes focused on a red haired orange skinned girl holding his hat. Four other people behind her jumped into a fighting stance as her eyes went wide with fear.

Releasing a breath, "Don't sneak up on me, my reflex's will force me to draw."

Uncocking the hammer of his gun, spinning it on his index finger, he reholstered.

Smiling allowing her and her friends to relax, "And thank you for finding my hat," placing it back on my head which blocked their view of his scar, "Cops should have no problem with them," motioning to the criminals on the ground,

Turning, he started to walk away when intense pain erupted from his side causing him to drop to his left knee. The girl and her friends ran up. They yelled something he couldn't make it out as darkness covered his conscious mind.

Slowly waking up, he tried to lift his right hand to his eyes to rub the fog from his memory only to discover it tied to the bed producing fear and anger.

"So, your finally awake," said a cold male voice.

Staring at the source, and from the new reports on the TV display windows in the city, this was Robin. Studying the room, he picked out Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, the orange skinned girl who returned him his hat.

"Yea, I'm awake," asking through clenched teeth "Can I leave yet?"

"You ain't going anywhere for a while with that one nasty gash on your side," said Cyborg. "We had to bring you to our tower cause this was the only place close enough to treat your wound. You need to heal first."

Robin approached, "And when you're done healing, you're going to jail," shoving his finger into the patient's face.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me, why, cause I did you job for you?"

"You were carrying illegal firearms, used them in public, and you pointed a gun at Starfire."

Chuckling, "Oh really, and tell me. Where in the hell were you when they hit that bank? Have you even checked my background. I am authorized by the president himself to carry any firearm, concealed or exposed. And for your Starfire, like I told her, my reflex's take over when someone sneaks up on me. Now, untie me and leave me be."

Everyone's eyes wide opened stared at the tied up patient who was losing his patience.

"You work for the president?" asked Beast Boy.

Shaking my head, "Not directly, but I saved his life, and in exchange, he granted me use of my guns whenever I see fit."

From the shadows in the corner, " _And why aren't Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo dead_ ," remarked the one named Raven, " _You just used regular bullets_."

Again shaking his head, "Those guns I use are apart of me, and I can alter the bullet in the chamber. For that Mammoth character, I blinded him with a light round," looking back at Robin, "So, are you going to untie me or not."

Robin didn't look convinced.

"Fine, where are my guns?" he asked, "You want proof, check the resignation numbers. It shows my license with photo and the president's signature."

Nodding, "Fine, we will," replied Robin, "but you're still staying there and be under guard."

Everyone walked out leaving the patient/prisoner alone. Unable doing anything else, he went to sleep.

Hours later, he woke up finding himself freed. Sitting up, he rubbed his temples to wake up or calm down the hammering going on inside his skull. Noticing the note on the table beside the bed.

 **Your story checked out. When you feel up to it, we would like to talk to you a bit more up in the main room.**

It had Robin's signature it and it gave directions to get to the main room. Returning his attention to the table which a clean pair of jeans, a new t-shirt, familiar pair of guns, and holsters. Dressing, putting on his combat boots which were at the foot of the bed, he exit the med room heading towards the main room.

Five minutes of searching for the elevator. He stepped in. Pushed the button marked main room. Listened to some theme by John Williams dedicated to Superman. Ding and no one noticed him exiting that elevator.

"Alright, I'm in the lead, dude."

"But not for long, BB."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game and it was at hearing loss inducing levels. In the corner, Raven was reading something. Near the kitchen, Robin and Starfire were talking. Standing there for a moment, he turned to leave.

A scream came from behind him, "You have awoken," stopping his exit.

He turned around just as Starfire wrapped a bear hug around him. His ribs nearly cracking plus his eyes felt like bopping from his eye sockets.

"Air," he gasped.

Letting go with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, my friends tell me I do not know my own strength."

Smiling at her, "Its okay, my back feels better though." turning to Robin, "So, care to talk?"

Grinning, "Yea, first, I want to apologize, you were right, I didn't look into your background."

Shrugging, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time really. I need to find a way to carry ID."

" _You could carry a wallet_ ," remarked Raven.

"I did," rubbing the back of my head, "it was stolen two days ago." laughing a little.

Throwing a spaghetti sauce jar over the shelf, "How's this?" asked the red head with a batch of white over her left eye.

"This is meat sauce," throwing back the jar, "Need cheese sauce."

The male had to be twenty five. The redhead was six months older then the male while the fifteen year old girl acted with maturity.

Using the shopping cart, the redhead propelled herself onto top of the shelf without knocking products over. The male was beside her.

Looking at their list, "There."

Using the top of shelf like stepping stones, they found the last item from their list.

Heading towards the check out registers, "Uptown funk, funk you up. Uptown funk, funk up. Uptown funk, funk up," came from the redhead.

"Is it that all you know?" answered the male.

"I'm so vain. I know this song is about me."

"You had to ask," remarked the fifteen year old.

Reaching the conveyer belt, they unloaded their purchases onto the conveyer belt.

"This place needs self check out," remarked the male.

Reaching the cashier, four robberies wearing ski masks, red, orange, blue, black.

"They look like dorks," laughed the redhead pounding her hands against the conveyer belt.

"Shut up, bitch," said the red ski mask.

"You're right. She's been a bitch of late," said the male, "Go ahead shoot her."

"I'm hurt. Tried of putting up with your verbal shamming," remarked the red head, "I can find better men."

"And you're still here."

"You two shut up," cocking his gun.

The male slapped the cylinder causing it dislodged from gun. With snap of his wrist, red ski king returned the cylinder back in its spot.

Pressing the barrel against the male's forehead, "Splattering your brains for that," pulling the trigger.

Click, click, click.

Revealing the bullets in hands, "These make that gun go bang," dropping the bullets.

As the bullets bounced off the floor, the male grabbed the gun then slammed the butt against the red ski mask's skull. Throwing the gun, it hit the blue ski king's face. A can of green beans followed hitting the orange ski king. The male run across check out conveyer belt. His right foot shattered orange's gun hand then a punch sending him to sleep land. Blue ski king had .357 magnum from an old lady preventing him to counter.

Throwing a banana then an orange at the black, the redhead run then dropped onto her side on the counter. Her right foot missed causing black to duck. She brought her heel against his face.

"Can't believe you missed that simple kick, Jess," said the male.

"Rath, you got help from an old lady."

"Time to leave," said the fifteen year old, "I paid with the money from that wallet you found," walking past them.

"She's getting too old for her age," remarked Rath.

"Shave her bald," replied Jess.

"Shotgun."

"Fuck."

"I was impressed by your file," said Robin, "Was all that training true?"

Nodding, "Yep, your looking at the youngest trained S.W.A.T., Seal, and Ranger. Believe me, it was hell to go through, but it paid off time and time again."

An alarm interrupted any further questioning.

Checking the computer, "Titans! Trouble at the docks," said Robin.

A picture came up. That familiar cold feeling washed over the gunslinger. A feeling he felt many time before when demons were involved.

Robin turned back to the rest of the group, "Titans…"

"Stay here, I'll handle it." turning "You won't have the training to take on the ones who caused that," loading rounds into the chambers of his guns.

Heading towards the elevator, his ears caught, "You're not a Titan, you stay here," from Robin's mouth.

"And you're no demon hunter," entering the elevator, "I am and this is what I do," he said as the elevator door closed.


	3. Hunter's Life and Worries

Arriving at the docks five minutes after the alarm, maybe around five or six, still some light, however not for long. Hot wiring Robin's bike wasn't exactly easy or quick. Sliding off the bike seat he brought up his guns.

Heading towards a burn mark on the ground, "Reaper demons," shaking his head, "should be a piece of cake."

Hearing a scream from around the corner, he took off running. Turning the corner with his guns raised watched the demon vanished, and a headless body falling to the ground. Detecting movement behind him he snapped around, and had the faces of the Titans in his cross hairs.

"For crying out loud, I told you to stay behind."

Before Robin could answer, another scream filled the air. Reaching the origin of the scream, it was another lifeless, headless body.

"Damn," turning to the Titans, "Fine, if you want to help, get everyone clear of this area. If you find the demon," turning, "do not face it," walking off.

Searching from building to building, scanning with his eyes. Entering the third building, his ears detected heavy breathing. It didn't sound human.

"You shouldn't be here," remarked a voice from behind me.

Jumping around to find Robin looking at him.

His mouth opened nothing came out as an ear-piercing scream filled the room. Snapping around to find a sheet of darkness now covering what little light that was left. At the top was a pale skull surrounded by a deep blue fire.

Robin tensed up.

"What is that thing?"

"A Reaper Demon," he replied, "the reason I want you and your team to keep back. You guys can't take it."

"And you can?"

Smiling, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Rushing forward, pulling the triggers of the both guns sending .45 caliber slugs into the demon's chest. Being impaled by the slugs caused the demon to scream in pain. Slashing with its sickle searching for the source of those slugs.

Ducking beneath the blade. Coldness coursed through the hunter's body. Smiling as he focused on fire.

This was an Ice Reaper. Returning fire. It's screams increased. After five flame rounds hit the demon, its body turned to dust, the skull was the only thing that didn't change, it landing on the ground with a thunk. Walking over and crushed it into dust under the heel of his boot.

"All clear."

Noticing the Titans minus Raven had their mouth hanging open.

"Dude, what was that thing," asked Beast Boy pointing to the dust on the ground.

With a straight face, "It was a demon. That's all I can tell you here. I'll explain more when we get back to your place."

Twenty minutes later, they returned to Titans Tower. The Titans were gathered on the half circle couch, with the demon hunter standing and staring at them all.

This was his story as he told them.

"My name is Jake Spiegel, codename: Gunslinger. My job in life, is to hunt demons and cult working towards bringing the devil to this world. Myself and a few others work for the government, ages ranging from as young as 12, and as old as 70. For each confirmed demon kill, we are paid for the demons class ranking. The rank is based on powers. The one I faced today would be a class 27 demon. It wasn't the weakest out there, and nowhere near the strongest."

"How do you know that there are demons around?" asked Robin.

Pointing to his scar, "This was given to me in my first demon fight. When a demon of evil is around, it puts off a cold feeling. The kind you get when you get sick to your stomach, and worse if it is a higher rating demon."

"So how come you said we can't fight it, but you can," came from Cyborg.

"Because you haven't been trained, in order to fight demons, you have to go threw training that brings you close to death. Many can't because they are too afraid. And if you can't go through the training, you can't touch a demon, even though it can hack you to pieces."

"Ok, and why are you in Jump City?" asked Robin.

"It has been report that major demon sights may occur in this city. I was the only operative available to come and stop anything that comes to this world. So until I manage to close any portal linking the worlds, I get to hunt demons in the city," looking right at Robin, "and to let you know, in the way of demon hunting, I am the only one qualified to hunt them. Should anyone, including yourselves get in my way, I will not hesitate to have you thrown in jail for becoming involved in government work."

Returning the stare back, "And we aren't going to stand down."

Nodding, "I figured as much, and in a city like this, I'm going to need help. You can help. In a fight, a demon won't be afraid to use normal humans as shields. You can get people out and keep them out until I finish the demon off," approaching Robin, "and in turn, I can help you fight crime and give you a cut of my pay," holding out his hand, "Do you agree?"

A moment of thought.

Shaking Jake's hand, "Agreed, but when we fight normal criminals, I lead and you don't kill."

"Fine," Jake said, "but again, when you hear me call out Demon, you and your team pull back and get everyone out."

He nodded, and Jake became the sixth Titan, known as the Gunslinger.

Given a room that only had a bed in it. It was the size of an apartment, with full working bathroom and a small kitchen. Even though it had nothing in it, it kind of felt good to have a room rather then sleeping on streets an in dark alleys. Sitting on the bed, think about what he needed to get for the room when a knock came to his door. He opened it finding Raven stood there.

" _May I speak with you_."

Her voice monotone, yet fear was detected in her voice.

Smiling, "Of course, please come in."

Entering, she looked around a bit.

Turning to Jake, " _Are you here to kill me_?"

His eyebrows arched up.

"Uh, no, why do you think that?"

" _I am the daughter of Trigon_."

Staring at her, he started laughing.

"That's funny, now, why do you really think I would kill you?"

She gave him a looked that could kill lesser men.

" _It is no joke_."

Stepping towards her, concentrating hard, "As far as I can tell, you are no demon."

Her eyes didn't change, so a better explanation was needed.

"You see, demons enjoy hurting innocents for pleasure. That's what gives them a demonic aura that I can sense. I get it a lot for the most corrupt humans as well. But when I sense no demonic aura, then I have no reason to kill."

" _But his blood runs threw me_."

"Then answer me this, do you enjoy hurt people for no reason? Even a little?"

She shook her head.

Shrugging, "Then you're not a demon. You may be able to use demon like traits, but you are no demon. I am sure of it."

" _Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow_ ," turning to leave.

"Wait," causing her stop, "Now, can I ask you something else?"

She nodded.

"Would you be willing to catch a movie tomorrow night, I sort of got a crush on you since I first saw the news."

Her face didn't changed, except for a little blushing along her cheeks.

" _I would say yes, but I can't. Those demon like traits I have prevent me from using my emotions_."

Rubbing his chin while thinking, "I'll make a deal with you. If I can find a way to let you use your emotions, without removing you powers of course, you go out with me. Agreed?"

For a moment, she thought pretty hard.

" _Fine, but lets see what you come up with to help me, then we can talk dating_."

Afraid of more questions, she left in a hurry.

Smiling and falling asleep in a real bed, something he missed for a long time. That night, he dreamt of black angels.


	4. Paperwork and Freed Emotions

The next morning Jake walked into the main room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing about breakfast foods.

"Eggs are living things!" replied Beast Boy.

"I'm practicing population control," remarked Cyborg.

"Hey, Jake," bringing his attention onto Robin, "since you now a member of the Titans," tapping the computer pad in his right hand, "you've got some paperwork to fill out."

Shrugging, "Ok, I guess, I mean, it can't be that bad."

Following Robin into what looked like an office. Jake sat in front of a table stacked of papers the size of his arm from hand to elbow.

"I figured to get you first thing in the morning, cause it will take you most of the day to fill it out," said Robin with a smile.

Rubbing his forehead, "You sure you need that much paper work."

He nodded,

"Fine, but that means you and the other Titans fill out paperwork for me tomorrow."

He laughed and patted me on the back, "I'm sure it can't be as bad as this, right."

A grin formed across Jake's lips.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Really, don't care if you're the youngest SWAT member assigned to protection detail," said the Secret Services.

"Actually the youngest and quickest to graduated, Agent Brian," corrected SWAT gear wearing dark haired young man.

"Officer Spiegel, don't let that get to your head."

"Warning! Chasing suspect into elevator," buzzed on their ear piece

"Move to secure the President."

Officer Spiegel along with eight Secret Service agents and fellow six SWAT converged with weapons drawn on the elevator. Spiegel gripped his M-16. Sweat run down his face. One trains for this. Never knowing the times to put it in action.

"Describe the suspect."

"A purple ninja."

Joking then again there's a flying boy scout and rodent. The elevator went ding. Doors slid open revealing an empty elevator.

Looking at the elevator ceiling, "Almost like a bad TV…"

His eyes followed several metal spheres falling from elevator ceiling then bounced off the elevator floor."

"Move!" came late from Spiegel's mouth as flash blinded him and his colleagues.

Coughing on tear gas, his ears detected something colliding with human flesh. Did the human bat cross into the dark side?

The gas dissipated allowing his eyes to clear. Noticing only

"Freeze!" he ordered aiming his weapon at the purple ninja having his katana blade pointing his superior's throat.

Quick movement the ninja had the superior between him and Spiegel's target sights.

"Take the shot!"

The ninja wore a dark purple combat armor. Jake wondered if it was made like Batman's outfit. Those blue eyes stayed on Jake as he inched his way to the stairs. What was his game?

"You're not getting out of here."

Wait, why was he here? Was he here to kill…The President was here for an award ceremony for Fin Sheppard. He couldn't let this ninja continued. Firing a shot at the ninja caused the ninja to tilt his head.

Snapping Agent Brian's neck, a swift kick sent body onto Jake allowing the ninja dashed towards the stairs. Jake pushed the body off him. Entering the stairwell, he watched the ninja leaping from section to another section.

"Fuck, parkour," he mumbled.

They reached the sub section. The president was being escorted to the bunker, most secured area in the world via underground tunnels.

Noticing the flickering the lights, Jake followed the beheaded agents. Reaching in time to witness the ninja preparing to kill the cowering President.

Shooting the katana out of the ninja's hand, then click that went Officer Spiegel's last bullet. Throwing his gun which the ninja caught then threw it back, Jake ducked then blocked a punch heading to his stomach. Throwing punches proved useless since the ninja's palms keep blocking Jake's punches. Blocking Jake's knee attempt to his face allowed Jake to wrap his arms around the ninja. BANG! A bullet ripped through the ninja's back then into Jake's chest knocking him onto the ground. The purple ninja's middle finger thump between Jake's eyes. Before passing out, Jake wondered why gunpowder smelt like burnt garbage.

The next day, Jake was the first one up, setting everything up for the Titans who managed to walk in at the same time like they were ready for training. They stopped when they saw Jake then a table for each of them, with a stack of papers about the size of Beast Boy, from head to toe. They had rather large eyes.

"Yesterday, Robin had me fill out paper for the Titans. Now you get to fill out paper work for me," moving to the paper work, pointing to different sections of the stack, "Powers of attorneys, information gather, personal releases, medical background, personal references, and a few other things," looking back at those scared stiffs, "Come on guys! It took Flash three days to finish this stack. And be happy you've only seen one demon. Then again, so did Flash."

Beast Boy's face light up, "Dude, you work with the Flash?"

Rubbing his chin at the memory, "Yes, but please don't remind me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Oh, and before I forget, the first one is mandatory. If I feel that I can't trust you, you have to fill out a stack like this every time you see just one demon. Just be happy it wasn't a higher class, the stack would be three times this size."

It took them the better apart of the week to finish the paperwork, after which, they agreed to trust Jake so he wouldn't be forced to pull out those stacks again.

"What a rush!" screamed the red head with a white over her white hair.

Dropping twenty stories, then swinging upwards made of her think of sex, fighting, drinking. Then they haven't played ninja tag in awhile. Someone: Susan hid a prize and the redhead has to out race her male competitor.

Stopping, he's synchronizing himself with the energy of city then pinpointing on Susan. The red head could do the same thing, however she choose to follow him. Watching still amazed how quickly he pick up Susan's trail. Now follow the leader.

Reaching the bridge, Susan hid it on one of the towers. Running along the support cable, he reach with her not far behind. He was heading towards the box when she attacked. He blocked her leg strike. A swinging punch blocked. Arms tangled up. They fell. Rolling across the brick surface, she found herself on top. Her lips touched his.

"Salma," he said.

"I know," laying beside him, "Let's cuddle."

She got her prize.

For the next two weeks, things had been pretty quiet. There were no major crimes and no demon sightings, so it was just sitting back and relaxing. Coming around the corner, Jake headed towards his room with his eyes studying a new gun magazine.

His ears heard a click followed by, "DUDE, WATCH OUT!"

Eyes from magazine to a water balloon, full of a dark liquid, flying right at him. Dropping the magazine, his reflexes took over causing his hand to head towards his right side unholstering his gun as his left hand started fanning the hammer back focusing on the right amount of energy to use. BANG echoed through the hallway as the round sent the balloon which didn't break back into Beast Boy's face drenching him whatever that god forsaken liquid was.

Taking a breath, he reholstered his gun picking his magazine off the ground.

Walking up to Beast Boy, "Next time you want to lay a trap, make sure it doesn't end up going back into your face."

" _BB_!" caused Jake's attention to go onto the very angry eyes of a certain soaked Goth.

It seemed there was a lot of that foal liquid in that balloon and the excess had landed on Raven. Surpassing his laughter, just a little, as her eyes turned red. A cold feeling rushed over him. It was odd. Jake couldn't pinpoint it. Blinking and her eyes returned to normal, and that cold feeling disappeared like it never happened. Crossing her arms across her chest, she ran off.

"Was that normal?" Jake asked Beast Boy.

"No," was his reply shaking his head, "but, the last time I tried to pull that gag off, it was a repeat. Me and Cyborg ended up in her head which was real creepy and…"

Bringing his hand up, "Wait, you went in her head, how and why?"

Scratching his head, "She was really mad and got really big with tentacles that pulled Dr Light into her. When he came back out, he needed psychological help for a good three years before he could manage a simple sentence. And I really don't know the how, we looked into a mirror in her room and we just ended up inside her head."

Nodding, "Ok, I'll check on Raven if she in her room. Get to the others and keep her from getting mad. Got a really bad feeling from her just now."

BB's eyes went big, but nodded and ran off to do just as Jake told him to do.

Knocking on Raven's door, "Raven, it's Jake, we need to talk."

No answer.

"Are you ok, Raven?"

Still no answer.

Pressing the door release, he stepped inside. There were several books inside the very dark room. The only sources of light were to lamps on either sided of the large bed and the light from the hall outside. She wasn't in her room, but something caught my eye on her dresser. It was an odd looking mirror.

"I wonder if this is the mirror Beast Boy told me about," he asked himself. staring at his reflection.

Looking into it for a moment, Jake was about to return it on the dresser when it started to grow. It continued growing pulling him in. With all his strength to push it away he slipped into unconsciousness. Blackness claimed him when the mirror sucked him in.

Waking up, Jake's ears caught, "Are alright, son?"

Wincing., "Yes, Mr. President," retrieving his first aid, "Where did the ninja go?" placing a bandage over his wound.

"Using your pistol wounded him, he escape. You did a great service for your country. How can I reward you?"

"Anything?"

"Correct. Within reason."

Thought of using guns without interference from the law crossed his mind.

"I know my price."

Face down on a hard surface which felt like rock. His head pounded from the jackhammers against his temple causing a huge headache. Forcing himself up, he studied his surrounding. Shocked to discover himself on a rocky trail in the middle of some dark patch of space.

That cold feeling washed over him again. Noticing dead trees along the path, he saw perched on the branches several four red eyed birds staring at him. They looked like ravens which still didn't him where he was.

" _You shouldn't be here_ ," bringing his attention onto Raven wearing a green outfit not her normal black.

"Nice look," he asked, "but where is here?"

Shrugging, " _Kind of hard to explain_."

I sighed, "I'm in her head, aren't I?"

Looking at him with surprise written on her face, " _How do you figure_?"

Pointing to the space off the walkway, "I've been inside a person's head before, and if that isn't a dead give away, this is the most you've talk to me then since I've been with the Titans."

Blushing and rubbing the back of her head, " _Wow, when most people realize that, they freak out to no end_."

Smiling, "Can I just ask one thing?"

" _You just did_ ," grinning, " _but go ahead_."

"If I'm inside Raven's head, who are you?"

" _I'm one of Ravens emotions_ ," approaching, " _I'm Bravery_ ," offering her hand.

Shaking her hand, "Funny, I thought she kept her emotions caged up."

Bravery's smile widen a little, " _As long as we keep quite and stay in check, we can roam her mind_ ," then her face went grim, " _but Anger is always locked up, but some how, she has grown in power_."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, "Tell me everything, tell me how you can help."

" _You can help by leaving_."

He turned around to find the real Raven standing in front of him.

" _It's not safe for you here_."

Opening his mouth to speak, only to be thrown sideways by an unknown force. He slid to a stop on the ground. Looking up, he stared at the four glowing eyes of Trigon the Destroyer. Pair of Ravens, being joined by several other cloaked figures turned to fight.

" _Take the path_ ," yelled the real world Raven, " _it will lead you back to the real world_."

"What about him?" he yelled back.

She didn't reply. He got pushed back more. Raven's emotion began circling her, and after a moment, the fused into the real world Raven. She then began to fight the version of Trigon that had plagued her mind. Looking at the path, he didn't take a step toward it. He wasn't no good to her outside of her head. He could help here. A scream turned his attention onto Raven splitting from her emotions. She mumble something his ears couldn't make out.

" _The prophecy allows me to grow in strength, and with you here, I can destroy you and take your body for myself!_ " yelled Trigon gripping a glowing deep red sword.

Lifting it up then swinging it for that fatal blow.

BANG sent that the sword into pieces. Jake's gun kicked back from the recoil. a soft tink from the shell landing on the ground.

Trigon stared at Jake's smiling face,

"You don't think I would let an angel like her fall, do you?"

" _Not the one I excepted_ ," remarked Trigon smiling, " _You should have listen to little Raven and ran for your life_."

Laughing, "Why should I run from a wannabe demon like you?"

Trigon and Raven were shocked at his statement.

Growling, " _You damn fool, who do you think you are_?"

Shrugging, "A nobody really, but even I can tell that all you've done is posses one of Ravens more powerful emotions. And since all emotions are linked, and emotion she show must make her powers go crazy," looking at Raven, "If you had told me this sooner, I would have been able to free you from the burden."

" _You are a fool to think such things, since you can't kill me and you will die_ ," releasing a powerful blast of energy.

Hitting Jake dead on, smoke surrounded him.

" _Another fool thought he could take me on, and now you must live with his blood on your hands for what little life you have left, little Raven_."

"I didn't think I could take you on, I know I can, and beat you."

The smoke cleared bringing those shocked faces again on still living Jake. Raven's eyes betrayed a slight sign of relief.

Walking forward, "I have fought along side the sons of Sparda, half vampires and vampires with souls, warriors of the spirit worlds, powerful witches and alchemists, and even half demons wishing to become full demons. And yet, every battle I fought with them, I have never faced a possession so weak as yourself. I almost feel pity for you," laughing.

Trigon fired a second blast at him which got batted away with the ease as if Jake was fanning away a fart.

Bringing up his gun, "I'll make it easy on you, and just finish you off with on shot. Oh, and Raven, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt you to, but trust me," charging his gun glowing a deep red, "Return to your master, and tell him to fear me should he ever come to this world."

Pulling the trigger sent an explosion like an artillery round from the muzzle. A red flame caused a pair of screams one from the fake Trigon, the other from Raven. In a flash of bright light, the false form of Trigon was destroyed leaving a Raven dressed in dark red.

Reholstering his gun he approached the passed out Raven. Her emotions faded away along with the Anger. Carefully picking her up, Jake followed the path back to the real world.

Standing in Raven's room, Jake placed Raven onto her bed. Watching her sleep peacefully, she seemed a different person now. He managed to get rid of the demon that controlled her emotions, so she might feel something was off yet she still have full use of her powers. Leaving a small note on her side table explaining what he did and how she could use her powers and her emotions freely. He also added if she ever needed help, he was there. Turning, he headed for the door. Reaching the door he looked at her once more.

"Sleep peacefully angel, the nightmares are over."

And with that, he stepped outside right into the questions of the other Titans.

"Ow," rubbing the side of his head.

"Headache?" asked the light brown woman laying beside him.

"More like someone fucked up," feeling her hand bush his arm.

Wait. Staring at the empty where Salma once laid, he felt her touch, yet she laid six under with Eva. Feeling the spot where she laid beside him, he sighed. Ghosts just can't the leave the living alone as much as the living obsessing over the past, good and the bad.

Three days passed when Raven woke up and her only words to Jake was, " _Never go in my room again_."


	5. Stone Maiden

Sitting at a workbench full of gun parts in his finished room equipped with a fair size refrigerator, a decent TV, and a few other things. Jake was working on a custom shotgun, when the door buzzer sounded. Walking towards the door, it slid open revealing Cyborg.

"Hey, dude," said Cyborg, "we got mail, and someone sent you something. How the heck did anyone know where you are, its not like you're in the public eye or anything?"

Shrugging, he had an idea who it was.

"Thanks Cy," taking the letter.

The door closed as he opened the envelope. It was the picture of a blonde teenage girl with green eyes and a letter which read;

 **Dear Spiegel aka Gunslinger,**

 **We have come across information that may be useful in the prevention on a demonic uprising that will occur in the near future. The subject's name is Terra, last name unknown. Last known location was Titan Tower. We feel that she may have information in the way of possible locations of underworld portals and who may be calling demonic creatures on this side of reality. We suggest you search out one Garfield Logan for questioning as to the possible location of the subject. Should you complete this assignment, you will be given the sum of 500 dollars** _._

Sighing, "Great, not only do I have to fight demons, but now I got to look for a run away girl."

Shaking his head, where start looking. A thought smacked his brain like a runaway train.

Reading the note again, "Titans Tower, that's this building I'm in. Garfield must be a Titan, but who."

Starfire and Raven were ruled out leaving the guys. Jake didn't exactly have an efficient analytical working mind in other words he'll have to ask.

Stepping out of his room, he headed towards the rec room which everyone was at. He look Raven over. She basically still had the same wardrobe, except there was a smile on her face which was priceless. Shaking his head, stay focus.

Clearing his throat, "Which one of you is Garfield Logan?"

Confused eyes stared at him.

"How did you find out about my real name?" replied Beast Boy.

Approaching Beast Boy with everyone's eyes still on him, "I've got my sources," Jake said stopping in front of him, "Where is Terra?"

Silence filled the room. Everyone with wide eyes didn't give him an answer.

Grabbing Beast Boy by his shirt snapping him out of the daze he was in, "I want an answer, where is Terra?"

"Dude, why do you care all of a sudden. Do you even now who she is or did some random name pop up?" came from Cyborg.

Out the side of his eye focus on Cyborg , "The letter you gave me was from the organization I work for with new orders. It stated that she might have information that I can use. It also said that I should search out a Garfield Logan to question where she's at since this Tower was the last known location. So I put two and two together and figured I should ask for a Titan named Logan. Now is someone going to tell me where she is?"

Jake saw pain and sadness in Beast Boy's eyes. Looking around the room, he noticed the same pain and sadness on everyone else's face.

"I guess we should visit her," sighed Robin.

He followed them to a room with _Tomb of Fallen Titans_ etched over the doorway. Entering he saw the stone statue in Terra's likeness.

"Are you joking?" Jake said.

" _No, it's her_ ," said Raven.

Beast Boy fought back the tears. He was losing that battle for he loved her with all his heart. Something was off. Walking up and read " _Terra, she was a Titan, she was a friend."_ Touching the statue produced an ear-piercing scream. Jake jumped back causing the other Titans to look at him like he was crazy.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Are you well friend slinger of guns?" asked Starfire.

Jake didn't answer just staring at the statue. Again he touched it. That scream returning to his ears.

"Can you hear me?" asked Jake.

Screaming stopped.

"Who said that?" followed by a sniff.

Who ever that voice belonged to was scared out of her mind.

Jake was about to answer only for Robin to speak behind him.

"Jake, who are you talking to?"

Turning his head not breaking the contact, "Shut it Robin, and just give me a sec," bringing his attention back to the statue, "Do you have a name?"

Haste to answer.

"Terra."

Taking a shape breath, Jake broke the contact

Wiping sweat from his forehead, "She's alive. Terra's alive!"

"She alive. How? Can I speak with her?" came from Beast Boy.

Holding his hand up to stop anymore questions, "What happened to her?" asked Jake.

They told him about Slade and how she fought him risking her life to stop a rising lava flow from threatening the city.

Nodding, Jake reestablished contact.

"Terra, can you still hear me?"

A weak answer of, "Yes."

"My name is Jake Spiegel."

With anger in her voice, "How do I know your not just another voice that will try and drive me insane?"

She had a point.

"Tell me something what could I show you that would make you believe in me."

"I can't see, always darkness," sounding like she was slipping away.

"Wait, I'm connected to you, you can see through my eyes, just tell me what you want to see," A pause, "Please, let me help you."

"Could…I really look through your eyes?"

"Yes, but given me a moment," turning to the other Titans, "I'm going to let Terra use my eyes, she's only seeing darkness. I don't know how she feels about you, guys. If she wants to talk, I will let her if she's willing."

They nodded their heads.

Closing his eyes, "Terra, I want you to close your eyes if you can, ok?"

Muffled, "Yes."

"Okay, when I count to three, open them slowly, and you will be looking through my eyes. One."

"Two."

"Three."

Opening his eyes, only blackness. Could still feel the stone and the rest of his body, but couldn't see a thing. A gasp detected.

"Is that what's outside?"

Chuckling, "Yes, Terra, the Titans, your friends are here."

"But how can they consider me their friends, after what I did."

Feeling her tears on his face, "Let me show you something, maybe then you can truly believe them as friends," slowly turning his head until his eyes rested on the plaque. Another gasp.

"They did that…for me. I don't understand. I betrayed them."

"Do you really believe that Terra," taking a breath, "They told me what you did. You paid the ultimate sacrifice to save them. And as for Beast Boy, he loves you even now. I have a feeling that as long as he is near you, he could achieve great things."

Now the tears were freely flowing.

"Beast Boy, I have so much to say."

"Could you shorten it to a couple of lines?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I can step aside from my eyes, I can do the same with my mouth, but don't take too long and don't break contact with the stone, and you can speak with him."

"Yes, please!"

"Ok, give me a moment. When you don't hear me anymore, count to three and try talking like normal, ok"

A more enthusiastic, "Yes."

Taking a breath, "Titans, the next voice you hear will be Terra's and not mine, but don't take too long or I'll black out and that won't be good."

Taking another breath, he counted inside his head. One. Two. Three.

"Did it work?" Terra asked.

"Yes, Terra. It worked. We can hear you through Jake."

"Oh my god," producing more tears coming forward, "I'm sorry, for everything, how could you still stand even the sight of me?"

Before Beast Boy could answer, someone else answered.

" _Terra, you fought back_ ," came from Raven, " _You fought against Slade. You risked your life, to save all of us and countless more. What friends would that make us if we turned you away like that_?"

"Raven? Are you smiling? I thought you never smiled."

"Jake managed to help me with my emotions," replied Raven.

"God," replied Jake, "I'm out of body and now she gives me credit."

Terra laughed causing Raven stare at her.

Managing to get a hold herself, "Sorry, but Jake said something," remarked Terra smiling, "and its been so long since I could truly laugh."

Still able to control of his hand, Jake brought up into Terra's line of sight.

Extending all fingers . "Terra, you've got this long before I have to break the connection, ok."

Taking a breath, she repeated the message to the others. Pinkie finger went down.

Taking another breath, "Beast Boy, I want you to know that you were the one thing that gave me any hope of escaping the darkness I've been in please, don't forget me."

Beast Boy was speechless, but Terra continued as the ring finger folded towards Jake's palm.

"And please know that during that last fight, I realized that you meant more then life to me. I love you Beast Boy."

"And I've always loved you Terra."

Index and middle fingers left.

"Ok, Terra, again, I need you to close my mouth and eyes, and when I count to three, you'll be back here. But don't worry, we will find you a way out of this darkness. I promise."

Index finger still standing.

She closed her eyes and mouth. Again, one, two, three. Opening his eyes, Jake saw the tears in Beast Boy eyes.

"Your back, aren't you, Jake?" he asked.

Nodding, "Yes and we will bring her back Beast Boy," padding his left, "I promise."

Standing straight, "What can I do to help?"

Robin came up behind him.

"What can we all do to help since you're in charge."

Staring at Robin, "What do you mean, you're the one in charge unless there is a demon around."

Pointing at Jake, "But you all ready seem to have a plan, and you probably can handle this for the better."

Nodding, "This room is too small. Cyborg which room in the tower has the most space."

"That's the garage."

"Good. Robin can hit every library and magic shop and fill it with books on alchemy and get as many as you can. Raven, I need you to set up to open a dimensional rift, I'm going to need outside help," Turning to Beast Boy, "I want you to stay here with Terra. She may be able to feel you presences and draw strength from it."

He nodded. He wanted to help, even if it was just being around her.

Touching Terra's rocky form, "Terra, myself and the others are starting to work towards helping you regain your naturally form."

She felt like she wanted to cry again.

"However, Beast Boy will be here with you though."

The instantly brighten her spirit.

"If you can feel him, draw for his strength, I know he would give it to you."

"Yes, he would," she replied.

Breaking contact, he turned back to the Starfire, "You and Cyborg need to move Terra to the garage without chipping her. And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Get me back to my room. I need sleep."

With that Jake passed out from the strain caused by Terra using his body.


	6. Enter the Fullmetal

Waking up who knows how many hours later, Jake noticed on the end table beside him a small stack of notes. Grabbing them, he first read:

 **I got the all the books I could. I even called in Batman to help and you've got a very large stack to work from – Robin**

 **I have the portal ready, but I need to know what I need to focus on in order to pull whoever threw – Raven**

 **Terra been moved to the garage. Star and I didn't cause a single chip on her. – Cyborg**

Returning the notes back on the end table, he showered. Toweling off, he looked at the date figuring he's been out for three days. Putting a pair of jeans and shirt on and short on time, he left the boots off. Grabbing a manga book off the bookshelf, he went to search for Raven. It was time to call in help. He found her in the rec room with the ingredients for the portal set up near by.

"Raven," causing her attention to focus on him, "here is who we need to get here," handing her the book.

Taking it, she studied the cover.

" _Ok, who are they_?"

"Edward and Alponse Elirc. They are powerful Alchemists. The older one is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. And if anyone can help Terra, it's them."

Looking again at the cover, she nodded.

"But how can you call some one from a book," causing Jake to look over his shoulder and noticing the others arriving.

Turning back to Raven, "Get started, I'll explain it to them."

Nodding, she went to work.

Walking towards others, "Do any of you know how a reality is first created?"

At least they shook their head, Robin seemed like he developing a headache.

"It is created," pointing to his skull, "here. Every dream, fear, and desire is a separate reality within your mind. Should you forget about that dream, or over come that fear that reality fades away before life could truly take hold. But write it down or draw it, it becomes a true reality in space. Every work of fiction, every movie, and television shows are their own true reality."

" _I'm ready, Jake_ ," said Raven

"Alright, listen up, treat these guys with respect. The older brother is not the one in the armor, and don't make fun of his height, he can get pretty sensitive about it," nodding towards Raven.

Raven began chanting. The portal began opening causing the wind to rush out at a fast speed sending everyone's hair flying. There was a bright flash, followed by a thud and the sound of metal falling on flesh.

"Uh, what happened brother?" came from a child's voice.

"I don't know Al, I don't even know where we are," came an older, but childlike voice.

Stepping forward, "Ed, Al, I had you brought here," Jake said, "I need your help."

Looking at him, "Where are we?" asked Ed.

"Jump City, USA," helping them off the ground.

Now standing up allowed the Titans to looked them over.

"This is Al," pointing to the seven-foot suit of weird looking armor with the a voice of a child, "Ed," pointing to the four foot eight inch blonde wearing a black and white two piece suit with white glozes and a long red coat who happens to be the older brother.

Stepping forward, he offered his hand to Ed.

"My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and welcome to Titan Tower, our home."

Grasping it, "Edward Elirc" greeted Ed, "and this is my brother Al."

Introductions and small talk went around until Ed finally asked, "So Jake, what do you need help with?"

Turning to the Titans, "I need to explain things to these guys in private," motioning Ed and Al to follow.

Taking elevator to the garage, "I've a got girl encased in lava and she's alive,"

Ding, they stepped off the elevator.

"There she is," motioning towards the Terra statue.

Slowly Ed walked around her.

"This is defiantly not lava, and the rock is cut to close. Even someone will skill would still leave chip marks, but there isn't a single one on her."

"And you think that it might be alchemy, Jake?" asked Al.

Nodding, "The really strange thing is when I touch the stone, I heard her. Even managed to let her see threw my eyes and speak with my mouth," looking at Ed, "Any chance the same would happen with you?"

Shrugging, he placed his left hand against the stone.

"Can you hear me?"

His eyes opened wide looking at Jake.

"Its okay, calm down. I'm a friend of Jakes. My name is Edward."

It worked.

"He brought me here to help you. Terra is it? Yes, he is right here," breaking contact,

"She wants to talk to you."

Smiling, Jake walked over and touched the stone.

"Hey Terra, how you holding up?"

"A lot better since you talk to me. Why did you call in help?"

Grinning at Ed, "I called in help because these people are the best at what they do."

"He should ask the Dust Devil," whispered Al.

"Shut up, Al," came from side of Ed's mouth.

"I didn't want to risk losing you if I tried anything on my own," continued Jake, "With Ed and his brother Al's help, I doubt will any a problem."

Ed smiled ear to ear.

"Then, if you trust them, then so do I," replied Terra, "But, how can I ever thank you for doing all this for me, you don't even know me."

Looking at her stone face, "When you become conscious and can see BB's smile, plant one on his lips. His reaction would be worth it."

Laughter came from Ed and Terra.

"Alright, I think I can manage that," she replied.

"Listen Terra, we're going to discuss things. Talk to you later, okay?"

"That would be great, and could you asked the Ed guy to come back soon too."

Smiling, "No problem," breaking contact.

"What did she ask when you told her to 'plant one on his lips?" Ed asked.

Grinning, "She was asking on how she would pay me back?"

Heading back to the rec, "Hey, Al."

"Yes, Jake?"

"When we sit and eat, they are going to ask you if you want any food. If they continue pestering too much. Show them your hollow, no offence. I figured might as well get them used to the idea of you being around, but yet not around."

"None taken Jake," said Al, "and I guess your right, we might be here awhile and they will have questions. It would be best to get it out of the way."

Four days they looked through the books Robin got. It was all basically the same. The book in Jake's hands which Jake might've looked through before.

It read:

 _Many have heard the alchemy can turn iron to gold. Though it was never successful, it was deemed possible. But alchemist believe that if one can turn iron to gold, it must or maybe possible to change other materials. It maybe possible to change fire to ice, and even stone to flesh._

Stopping. Jake reread that last line again.

"Ed, Al, I got something."

They listened as he reread, " _It maybe possible to change fire to ice, and even stone to flesh."_

"It almost sounds like human transmutation," said Al.

Shaking my head, "the people in this reality never truly worked with alchemy, and I don't think this would really be consider true human transmutation."

"Should've asked the Dust Devil?"

"Who's the Dust Devil?" asked Jake.

"A prick," replied Ed.

"Just because you didn't like his answer," remarked Al.

"How do you figure, Jake?" Ed changing the subject.

"If we're turning stone to flesh, it's just that, we're not trying to call back a soul."

"But what about human organs and blood?" asked Al.

"Maybe the differences in the rock became different things. Blood maybe in fact became dirt because both can move freely," stated Ed.

"Do you think it would work if we tried it Ed," I asked.

Thinking then nodding, "If we can successfully change rock to flesh, then we should collect different kinds of rock to see the outcome. If we could come up with something like organs using them, then we have a chance to save Terra," standing up.

The alarm filled the room.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"Titans, trouble at the docks," came from the overhead speakers and answering the question.

Looking at the brothers, "I guess that answers that, huh," leaving Ed and Al behind to work on the solution of helping Terra.

Watching the monitor, "Talk about bad reality television," mumbled Rath .

It's not like they're turning water to wine. Teacher must teach students.


	7. Pink Haired Turncoat

Arriving outside the area of the reported incident, Jake parked his new Harley next to the T-car as the rest of the Titans exited the car.

"Alright. We move in teams of two, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven and Slinger, and myself and Star. Look for any clues. And remember Slinger, we bring them back alive," ordered Robin.

"Would you like me to ask if they want the royal treatment? Or how bout a mint on their pillow?"

"Titans, fan out."

Walking in silence, Raven and Jake headed towards the far side of the docks. With his gun drawn, his index finger of his right hand rested on the trigger guard.

Without looking at him, " _You could relax, who ever was here got what they wanted and left_."

Sighing, "We're going into a possible hostile situation, without the knowledge of the perps are still being here, and if so, how many and armed with what, then I have a right to be ready."

Slightly shaking her head, " _You sound like a cop_."

"And you got a problem with that," I asked. "My dad was a cop, and I was trained as a SWAT member. I think that would be expected"

Opening her mouth then closed it again. A quick cold feeling came over Jake causing him to stop and turn around. Scanning the area. Nothing. That cold feeling didn't return.

" _What is it, something freaking you out_ ," asked Raven.

With a slight mock laugh, "In short terms, yes," whipping out the Titan communicator, "Titans, listen up and don't talk back. Be warned, possible demonic creature in area. However, it is unconfirmed. Keep eyes and ears open, you see anything, call me ASAP."

Putting it away, he and Raven continued the way they were going. Again he felt it only stronger. Whatever it was, they were head towards it. Placing his index finger against the trigger, he motioned for Raven to stay close.

" _Is this really necessary_?"

Nodding, "Whatever it is, it's pulsing, which more then likely is ether very powerful and hasn't come into this reality, or very, very weak."

Moving to the front of one of the smaller warehouses closer to the dock, "Inside," pressing his hand against the door, "Raven, call the others to get their butts over here. I'm going in."

Before he couldn't hear her objections, he ran along the side of the building looking for another way in. After two minutes of searching, he was perched on the roof looking inside through a skylight. Everything seemed normal except for a cultic sacrificial table and low burning candles.

"But no one's around," he mumbled for his ears.

Opening the window, and jumped downwards through ten feet of air onto the top of a stack of boxes. Then another twenty odd feet air onto the concrete floor. Scanning and searching, no signs of movement and the cold feeling was gone.

"Where are you hiding, asshole?" he mumbled.

Moving to the table, he saw the candles.

"They've only been burning maybe thirty minutes."

Jumping back as a pink waves of energy hit the table, turning it into dust. A trap, stupid.

"I was hoping for the Titans so I could finally destroy them," came a female voice.

Spinning around to find the girl he stopped at the bank named Jinx along with fifty like full metallic clones of Cyborg.

"But really, it doesn't matter," she continued, "I can destroy you for you interference from the last time we meet."

Sighing, "The least you could have done was bring more then fifty cyborg wannabes," he said slowly moving his left hand towards a EMP grenade.

"Who said I only had fifty," she said with a wave over her head.

Lights flashed on revealing Jake surrounded by the robotic clones of Cyborg.

Smiling, "Good, then the grenade I have in my hand," pulling the pin off with his thumb, "Wont be a waste," dropping it.

It bounced off the ground as Jake spun and shot in the air. Reaching the top of the boxes, the grenade went off frying the circuits in every cyborg in the building while losing the sight of Jinx.

"You're pretty quick," came a voice from above, "but pretty dumb to."

He looked up as Jinx headed towards him with a karate kick. Rolling off the box, her leg went through the boxes. Lying on his back, he looked down his gun sights firing into the box where she fell in. Focused on stunning since he wasn't feeling the demonic aura from earlier. Pulling trigger until the gun was empty, he waited listening. No sound. Standing up, ejecting the empty clip, his hand headed for a fresh clip. A black boot kicked the gun out of his hand. He saw Jinx without a scratch on her.

"Like I said, pretty dumb."

The cold feeling returned as a wicked smile appeared on her lips and a burning 'S' appeared on her forehead. She was weakly possessed acting as a remote for someone else.

"Well, then," he said smiling, "if I'm so dumb, maybe you should just knock me out and carry on with whatever you were doing."

Smiling, "That was the idea," drawing her fist back and sending it flying towards Jake.

Catching her arm, he brought it around to her back into an arm bar. He kicked the back of her knee sending them to the floor allowing Jake to pin her with his weight.

"TITANS, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

Putting his free hand over her eyes, he concentrated breaking the possession first freeing her completely from the controller. Focusing to find where the controller was. Few more seconds.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

A steel foot into Jake's side forced him to lose concentration. Flying off the top of Jinx, into a steel beam that stopped his momentum. Rolling a few feet, he coughed tasting copper in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER," came from that voice again.

Looking up at the very angry eyes of Cyborg, he noticed the confused eyes of the other Titans.

Standing up, "What the hell was I doing, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU TIN IDIOT."

Stepping between Jake and Cyborg, "Hold on Cyborg," said Robin, "give him a minute to explain."

Staring at the Titan leader, he closed his mouth keeping his angry eye on Jake.

Filling his lungs with fresh air, "The feeling I had… a feeling that whoever it was…was here… was possessed. As Raven and I drew closer it wasn't feeling like a greater power. Then, when I got in here, I found her with metal clones of you," pointing to Cyborg. "She was possessed, and it was so weak, I just had to focus to free her mind. And before you kicked me off, I was trying to use that link the possessor used to find out where the jackass was so I could take him out," moving towards Cyborg, "but you screwed that up royally, now there's no chance to find whoever was helping her."

Realizing Jake was helping her, his eye went from anger to sorrow.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Shrugging, "Yea, well, next time, just pick me up and throw me, I think that kick bruised a few ribs."

Laughing, "Agreed."

" _I think she's coming to_ ," bringing Jake, Robin and Cyborg's attention onto Raven, Beast Boy, and Star who were checking on Jinx.

Rushed over, Cyborg kneeled on one side of Jinx while Jake on the other. Things were falling into place inside Jake's slow moving mind. The way he was angry when Jake was 'on top' of Jinx. The concern in his eyes now. He really cared for her which brought a grin on Jake's lips.

"What bus hit me?" groaned Jinx opening her eyes, "I'm gonna kill that old bastard," noticing the Titans, "What did Blood make me do, rob another stinking, warehouse?"

That name smacked some brains cells inside Jake's skull. His lips stayed sealed.

"What do you remember," asked Robin.

Rubbing her temples, "After the stone incident with Cyborg, I stuck with Hive on my own for a little bit more. But then I got tired. Friends would stab each other in the back and act like nothing happen, the beatings, the."

At the mention of beatings, Cyborg eyes filled with a rage again, a higher level of rage then the one earlier aimed at Jake.

"What do you mean beatings?" asked Robin.

Biting her lip, a moment.

"If we failed in a fight against anyone, we weren't allowed meals for three days, most of which was spent in solitary confinement, and at least fifty lashes from a whip."

"Blood's living up to his depraved reputation," thought Jake.

Shaking her head like trying to get rid of those memories, "About three months ago, I wanted out, same with Gizmo and Mammoth. Blood didn't care. We were his students. Using some kind of physic brainwash thing, Mammoth and Gizmo wanted to stay, but it only worked on me for a little bit. After the fight with him," pointing at Jake, "A few weeks ago, I was going to sit out my sentence in the jail, but then Slade showed up."

Jake's face went pale. Jake noticed the same lack of color in the rest of the Titans' faces.

Few tears ran down her cheeks.

Turning to Cyborg, "I wanted out Cy, I wanted a new life. I…"

The tears came letting the pain out, crying and trying to wrap her arms around herself.

Pulling her into his arms, a tear formed in Cyborg's eye.

"Stay with her," Jake's lip movement formed.

Motioning for the others to follow, they stepped out of hearing distance.

Turning to Robin, "If I'm right," said Jake, "she witnessed everything she did while possessed, but couldn't stop herself."

Nodding, "To think," replied Robin looking at Cyborg cradling Jinx, "she wanted to change, just to be with some who really cares for her."

Sighing, "Even the most evil of hearts can change if given the right motive."

"Sooo, what's going to happen to her?" asked Beast Boy.

Thinking for a moment, "She really shouldn't go back to jail," remarked Robin, "She wasn't really in control of herself. But there is no way to help her with her past."

"Let me handle that," causing everyone looked at me, "I know she is free for a fact right now. If she is true to her word, then a clean slate is this best thing. I can work my connections to have her file sealed," watching Cyborg the entire time.

"Thank you," was mouthed by Cyborg indicting he was listening.

Shifting through the pages, Ed and Al's ears detected the footsteps heading towards them.

"Dust Devil," from Al almost gave Ed a heart attack.

Studying the Terra statue, "Trying to turn stone to flesh?" asked Dust Devil.

"Yes," more like how did he know.

Removing a notebook from satchel bag, his hand movement indicate he was drawing a circle.

Handing the paper to Ed, "Just follow that. Remember you'll need a lot of spiritual energy."

"Anything else?"

"When you're going to listen, shorty about your brother and mother.

"I don't to listen to your advice."

"Yet, you'll travel that road many followed to their ruin."

"Your gauntlet is flashing."

"It seems another event to follow," leaving.

It seemed the shadow swallowed him or he was blending into the shadow.

"Calm down, Susan. I'm on my way."

Returning to the tower, it was decided that Jinx was staying in the Tower on a probationary status though Robin was against it including everyone else besides Cyborg, the Elirc brothers, and Jake.

Excitement ran through Jinx when Jake informed her that her criminal record was thrown out the window. If she could truly be trusted, she would be allowed to become a Titan. However Robin made it very clear that it would take a lot to earn their trust. The rest of the evening, she and Cyborg couldn't be separated even with the jaws of life.

Near the shore line staring at the ocean, Jake was having a drag from his cigarette. A laugh escape from his lips the first one in at least six months. Now finding out that two of the human races worst enemies were on this world, his nerves were shot.

"Mind if we talk," causing Jake's attention onto Robin with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sure, what's up," Jake said blowing smoke circles into the air.

For a moment, he stood there.

"We don't cuss in this team."

"Everyone cusses."

"Not in this team," walking towards Jake me, "and as long as you're apart of this team, you don't cuss," pulling the burning cigarette from Jake's hand, "and we don't smoke," holding it as if it was evidence.

A moment passed, then Jake snatched the cigarette back from Robin's hand.

"If you're done, then let me explain something to you. We have an agreement, I help you with crooks and give you some cash, you let me do my job and keep innocents out of the way. That doesn't mean that I am really apart of this superhero team. The only time I will take your orders will be when we are chasing bad guys, the rest of the time, I'm going to be me whether you like it or not," turning to face the sea, "I ain't a Titan, but I respect you guys that if someone in the city thinks I'm one, I up hold the damn image to tell them I ain't. I don't drink or smoke in public, so you haven't got to worry about your rep," looking at him again, "now, is there something else."

He didn't reacted if he was pissed off just shook his head, and started to look away.

"Hold it, since you tried to tell me something, now it's my turn," holding his hand up to prevent Robin from speaking, "on a different subject mind you."

"What?" he said.

"You really should tell her."

His eyebrow shot up.

"Tell whom, what?"

"I'm not blind Robin," said Jake, "You know you need to tell Star how you feel towards her, cause if you don't soon, you might lose her. And before you say anything, you don't need to worry about me, I got my eyes on someone else."

"You shouldn't date teammates."

Taking one last drag without taking his eyes off Robin, "That's bull and you now it. Who gave you that shit anyway?"

No response.

Stepping forward, "Here's a piece of advice, take or leave it, I don't really care. But don't let some tell you how to live your life. It's just that, yours to live to fullest, how you see fit. I am not telling you go out and shoot someone, but if the way of your heart tells you should care for someone special, go for it. Don't hide in the closet cause someone tells you. In the end, you only hurt yourself with the 'what if' and the 'maybe' questions. Think about what you want to do."

With that, Jake walked back into the tower leaving Robin to his thoughts.

Entering the door, there was Ed to greet Jake.

"Jake, we think we can bring her back, we think we got it. We think we can revive Terra."


	8. Stone to Flesh

Reaching the roof, it seems the garage wasn't good enough, Jake stared at Terra still the same just resting on a transmutation circle that was chalked onto the ground. There was Beast Boy, Raven, Al, Cyborg and Jinx who still connected hip-to-hip. Detecting the elevator door open behind him. When I looked back, it was Robin and Starfire, holding hands. Jake gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Blushing, Robin acknowledge with a smile. Starfire had a confused look on her face.

"Uh oh, we better watch it, blue boy," joked Jinx, "we got romantic competition."

Cyborg laughed.

"Can we please bring her back now?" said Beast Boy jumping around the roof in anticipation.

Nodding, "We're only going to have one shoot at this," said Ed, "so Al and I are going to give it everything we got."

Nodding, "You might want to get the med lab ready," said Jake to Cyborg, "in case she need medical treatment."

Nodding and managing to break from Jinx's grasp, he left to prep the med lab. Taking up spots next to the circle, Ed and Al nodded at each other. Dropping to their knees, they placed both hands on the circle. A moment. The circle began to glow, then the statue of Terra followed. Blue lighting began to spark as the stone surface slowly faded.

"There isn't enough power, brother!" screamed Al.

"Keeping go, Al! We can't stop or we could lose her completely," responded Ed.

Coming up next to Ed, Jake dropped beside to him, placing his hands on the glowing circle. They looked at each other. He nodded. Jake began to focus his energy into the process, adding his power to theirs. Deep red flames followed the circle then appeared on Terra. The rock and flesh of Terra was changing faster. It wasn't holding.

"Its still not enough," growled Jake.

Noticing movement to his side, he watched from his corner of his eyes Raven going to her knees placing her hands on the circle. Looking at Jake, she smiled. Returning the smile, he focused his energies. Blue lighting and the red flames began twisting and turning as a black shape with a blue outline of a raven began circling. Through it all, Terra was changing. Her blonde hair flying, her green eyes in shock, and beginning to fall.

"Beast Boy, get your ass in there and pull her out!" screamed Jake.

Jumping into the maelstrom a large green ape carefully pick her up. The moment he jumped out, the four of us broke contact with the circle, and it all disappeared.

Getting up, Jake rushed over to Terra. Her eyelids were closed. Her breathing, ok. Checking her pulse, weak not life threatening.

"Get her down to the med lab and have Cy check her out," replied Jake, "She should be fine, but better safe then sorry."

Nodding, Cyborg walked off with her carefully cradled in his arms. Ed, Al, and Jake watched as the rest of the Titans followed him.

"Whoever changed her in the first place knew what they were doing," said Ed.

"Jake, do you know who did it to her?" asked Al.

They both looked at Jake.

Letting silence creep into the air allowing, "Slade," to be heard from Jake's lips.

Opening his eyes. That was draining. Doing a human transmutation using a human conduit would kill most then again he wasn't average. Standing up, bracing his hand against a brick wall, his head cleared. He continued towards the bar Susan called from.

Walking into the crowded med lab to hear, "Again, I don't know how, but she checks out one hundred percent," announced Cyborg, "A couple nights of natural sleep, and she'll be as good as new."

Sitting on a stool beside Terra's med bed, Beast Boy saw her beginning to move.

"She waking up," said Beast Boy moving closer to her. "Hey Terra, welcome back home."

Opening her eyes, she smiled as her eyes rested on Beast Boy. One moment, she was lying in the bed. Next, her arms around Beast Boy's neck and planted a kiss on his lips there might have been a little tongue action. Flailing his arms, realization checked in as his arms wrapped around her waist, returning the kiss. Wonder which animal tongue he used.

Shaking his head, Jake laughed and left.

When the door closed behind him, "God, I've turned from bad ass demon hunter, to match maker," he realized, "What is this world coming to?"

Walking away, his ears caught angry shouts of, "What do you call me? I'm a shrimp. If it wasn't for me you would still be rock girl!" from Ed.

Shaking his head Jake headed towards his room.

"She walked in here," said Susan.

"Relax," studying the interior of female's bathroom, "Need to block this off," handing her an ID, "We're investigating a missing person that's all they need to know. Go."

She left as his blue eyes continued studying. It seemed normal. Yet? Touching the bathroom sink basin, a joint went through his arm. Reaching into the pocket of his duster coat, he pulled out a post it pad. Drawing the reveal symbol, he pulled the paper from the pad then flipped into the air.

It floated towards the ceiling. Touching the overhead light, the room flickering like some hologram. The normal clean bathroom was replaced by an interior that had the signs of a fight.

Removing his bo staff from his coat pocket, it extended to its full length. Attaching a claw, he inched it towards a device where the overhead light used to be. Claw dislodged it. Lowing it, claw opened dropping the device into his hand. Returning the bo staff to the cylinder size, the staff placed in his coat pocket.

Studying the device, clever combining technology with magic, solving the volume of empty air problem however left something traceable for a magic sensitive person.

Returning his attention to the room, Jess didn't give her kidnappers an easy time even in her drunken state. Looking at his wrist gauntlet, he pushed the locator button. There she was. Time to retrieve her.

The next couple of days passed with nothing happening. Ed, Raven, and Jake were drained. No longer then five minutes did Beast Boy leave Terra's side for. By the end of the week, Raven sent Ed and Al back to their reality.

In his room, Jake finished the shotgun he's been working on. Questioning Terra didn't led anywhere. Sending his report back in the normal fashion receive five hundred dollars in his account the following business day.

Answering a knock from his bedroom revealed Raven was standing outside his room.

" _Hi, I was wondering about something_ ," she said.

"About?" he asked, motioning for her to enter which she did.

Closing the door, "This isn't another chat about me killing you is it?"

Producing a small laugh, " _No, something else_ ," Turning to allow Jake see an odd smile on her lips, " _Do you remember the agreement we had_?"

Surprised, he thought for a moment.

"Oh, the one dealing with your emotions, what about it?'

" _How come you haven't asked me out again_?"

His mouth snapped closed.

"Um, I have been a little busy, with, um."

Smiling again, " _With getting Jinx and Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Terra together. I'm sure it was worse then any hunt you've been on_."

Grinning, "Care to see a movie tonight?"

Still smiling, "How about this? Everyone else is going out tonight as couples, I figured we'd join them, especially since you, Jinx, and Terra haven't been recognized as Titans."

Shrugging, "Well, officially, I'm not a Titan, but it sounds fun. Where are we going?"

Half smiling that crept him out, she walked towards the door.

Walking pass him, " _That's for you to find out, but you can come as you are_ ," exiting his room.

Poking his head out to watch her hips swaying down the hallway, "Would the lady at least give me the answer as in if she wants a ride on a motorcycle there and back."

Turning, " _The lady would love a bike ride, see you tonight_."

Mesmerized by those hips, Jake smiled pulling his head back into his room. He had a date with an angel to get ready for.

Water run through the sewer as the purple ninja followed beeping on his gauntlet. She was close with only a wall blocking his process. Slapping the post it with reveal against the vertical black line, the wall dissolved away leaving a passageway. Sticking katana blade into pass away, he pulled it out. Squinting his eyes, his right hand went forward. Flexing his fingers something was off.

Removing two mini hour glass from a pouch on his utility belt, he placed one in the passageway and the other outside of passageway. The one in passageway was flowing faster then other that's outside. Time was off.

Sighing, he entered with caution. Following the tunnel into an enclosure, his eyes studied the surrounding. Finding his quarry chained and naked to brick wall, he cut her chain links allowing him to lay her onto the blanket. Kneeling beside her, he used the rape kit to collect evidence. She had a weak steady pulse. Checking her blood content, alcoholic level higher level then normal at least normal for her. Strange, unknown drug. Search.

"Jess?" brought a groan.

Connecting his gauntlet to her gauntlet, he searched for the audio log that only he knew about.

"This drunk bitch was a hand full."

Jamin.

"That's why she's number two," said female.

"Darla," the purple ninja mumbled.

Locking of the shackles, cloth being ripped then unbuttoning, unzipping, and rustling of denim.

"This bitch should've wore zippered boots," followed by two dull drops.

"No, wonder she had curves," said Jamin.

"No, she's fat," replied Darla.

"There are those that take that as a praise plus earning her that whore rep."

"As long her tongue get loosened and tells us what's in Los Zappatos?"

"How's the IV drip?"

"Nighthawk," growled the purple ninja.

"Her blood alcohol content's steady and high," stated Darla.

"Good. Dr. Ohse, time to test your serum."

"Sure her immorality won't cancel the effects?"

"That's why her blood alcohol content must stay high and steady, doctor to keep her healing factor from nullifying the serum."

"Been looking for a live test subject to prove that council wrong," squishing sounds, "There the electrode in her vagina. Increasing the dosage and amps."

"Aaaaaaaaa," groaning of Jess.

"Think the slut's coming," replied Darla.

"What's in Los Zappatos?" asked Nighthawk.

"Mexicans," moaned Jess.

"Why are you're payments sending there?"

"To keep them in their country."

Whispering.

"Who's your goddaughter?"

"Eva, Rath's daughter."

"Pay the good doctor."

Chattering teeth tearing into flesh drowned out the doctor's screams.

"Rath, I'm going to say hello to the wife and kid while you're still trying to mind scan this fragmented drunk slut's mind."


	9. Karaoke Dreams

Pulling up next to the T-car at some place that Jake didn't have a clue about. Sliding off, Raven waited for Jake. The R-cycle came up beside them with Robin driving and looking quite comfortable with Starfire's arms wrapped around him.

"Alright ya'll, time to party!" yelled Cyborg with his arm around Jinx.

Smiling Beast Boy had his arm was around Terra's waist. Having no clue, Terra, Jinx, and Jake just shrugged at each other. Walking passed the 'Self Preservation Society' arriving soon sign, they stepped inside not believing what they walked into. A karaoke bar/restaurant and it was karaoke night.

"Alright you, three," said Cyborg, "We are here to have a good time, but first, you got to get up and sing."

"Sounds fun," said Terra while Jinx and Jake stared in bewilderment.

"You have got to be shitting me," said Jinx while Jake twitched.

Terra went first. Still in shock, Jake didn't know what she sang. It was a five minutes song and Terra got a large applause and he couldn't recall it. Jinx's turn.

"Fine," she said grabbing Cyborg, "but your singing with me. Unless you want to be single again."

Laughter followed as his fear set in, Grabbing her hand, together rushed towards the stage.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core," _drifted hauntingly from Jinx's mouth.

" _Wake me up inside"_ blasted from Cyborg.

Five minutes of Cyborg and Jinx performance. Cyborg managed to sing all of the right parts.

Now all eyes were on Jake.

Sighing, "Fine, just so I don't have to listen to you guys complain," getting up, "but this does not mean I'm a Titan."

Grabbing the mike, "Where the last two performers were into the more energetic sounds, I've got something a bit less heard. During this song, remember what you have lost, and cherish what you have. Here is Nickelback's, Good Times Gone."

Strumming guitar haunting electronic sound leading to;

" _Lost in the Chesterfield  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
Lost in it a diamond mine  
It's dark as hell and hard to find_

 _Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree  
You can look around but you still won't see  
What I'm looking for_

 _Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All the stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
Well I still don't know_," watching everyone.

Couples pulling each other closer, as if afraid to lose them. The Titans, the only other people who truly felt loss, listening, and thinking of their lives, past and present.

" _Out in the back of the old cornfield  
Underneath the tractor wheel  
Thought I'd dig till I found it first  
Broke my back and died of thirst  
Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God_

 _You can sell off everything you've got  
And you still won't know _

_Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All that stupid fun and all the shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
And you still don't know,"_

Something dawning in Raven eyes which caused Jake to smile and she smiled back.

" _Saw it on the silver screen  
Preacher says "Don't know what it means"  
Last page ad in a comic book  
Bought me a map, told me where to look  
It ain't carved of stone or made of wood  
And if you par for it then it ain't no good  
And you still wont know  
What I'm looking for_

 _Where the good times gone  
Where the good times gone  
All that stupid fun and all the shit we've done  
Where the good times gone,"_

Sitting back down at the table, he noticed the Titans were staring at him.

"What, it's a good song," he replied.

" _I admit, I was touched_ ," remarked Raven.

A waitress came up, "now that your new friends performed, would anyone like to order a drink?"

"Root beer," from Cyborg.

"Diet cola," Jinx and Terra.

"Regular coke," BB and Robin.

"Mustard," Star.

Jake stared at Star for a moment.

Shaking his head, "Coke, light on the ice please."

" _Herbal tea_ ," Raven.

Looking at Raven, "So, this is the reason you were acting so weird earlier?"

Grinning, " _Part of it, the rest will come later_."

"I can't wait," giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They had dinner. Small talk and listening to the performers on stage that sang everything from Garth Brooks to the worst rap that haven't been produced by the record company pass the time. The others danced while Raven and Jake sat.

Watching the others, "Mind if I ask you something about the other day?"

Her attention on him.

"Why did you help revive Terra? I didn't even know that you knew alchemy. From the way you acted around Beast Boy, I thought you would have wanted to be with him."

Blushing at mention of Beast Boy, " _When you freed my emotions, I approached him with my feelings_ ," she answered, " _He was shocked at first, which didn't surprise me. But he told me right there that I was more of a sister in his eyes. And when you and the Elirc brothers were trying, but started losing her. I saw the hope fade in his eyes. So I stepped in to give him some happiness. And as in the way of alchemy_ ," lost in thought like she trying to recount something, " _I don't know it. All I did was focus my magic into it, hoping that it would add the extra power that you needed. I'm just happy that I was right_ ," smiling.

Smiling back, he pulled her close.

"And I'm happy for the fact I can hold you close, my angel."

Recoiling a bit, " _Angel? But I'm part demon, how can you_ …"

Putting his fingers on her lips, "Even a dark soul can be an angel to a few, " he spoke softly to her, "And you, fair Raven, are my angel, not matter what happens."

She smiled. Leaning into kiss, "Ahem," stopping them. Looking up, they found everyone standing there.

Leaning forward, "If you're done putting the moves on our Raven," remarked Cyborg "we need to pay the bill and get out of here," pointing over his back towards the waitress.

Standing beside her were Terra and Jinx wearing aprons with a pissed look.

Smiling, "And since you three or any other new people in the group," replied Robin, "you guys get to pay off this," tossing a piece of paper onto the table.

Picking it, Jake saw a five hundred dollar bill.

Looking at him, "A hundred I can stand, but five," said Jake, "we didn't get all that much."

"We buy the drinks and food for everyone else," said Raven with the largest grin on her face, "when we come with new people,"

Looking at her, then the other Titans, then back at her, "I would hate you if I didn't love you."

Her grin just grew bigger. Surprising it didn't cause her cheeks to cramp .

Pulling out a small stack of bills, "Since I'm not a Titan, like I keep telling you people, I wouldn't be doing this," said Jake, "But since you did it to Terra and Jinx, I can't stand see them work off a large bill cause they're new," counting six hundred bills, "that should cover it," handing it over to the waitress.

Counting, "This is six hundred dollars here," she said causing all the Titans mouths to drop.

"And keep the change," causing the waitress to faint.

"How can you afford that?" asked Robin.

Taking a napkin and the waitress pen, Jake wrote, "I took out a level 5 demon before, that alone give me a bank account of $60,000,000. $600 is chump change," handing to him which caused him fainted.

Grabbing the napkin before anyone else could, "He can tell you when he wakes up, but I don't want to drag all of you home," turning to Terra and Jinx, "You gals can take those off now," shaking them out of the daze they were in.

Ripping off the aprons as if they were going to eat them alive, they smiled at him turning to their respective boyfriends. Sticking their tongues out at them, they walked towards the door. Taking a half full water glass off a nearby table, Jake emptied the glass onto Robin's face awaking him up startled.

"Come on, boy blunder," Jake said, "let's head home."

Nodding, he stood up.

"Did you really make that much on one demon?" asked Robin.

Jake nodded causing Robin stumbled a bit more.

Shaking his head, they walked outside. A once was a bustling parking lot had only three vehicles beside ours.

"What time is it?" Jake asked, "I thought we just got here a half hour ago?"

Looking at the clock on his arm, "It is two in the morning," remarked Cyborg, "wow, were leaving early for a change."

Shaking his head, "Let's just go home," offering his arm to Raven, "Coming?" .

Nodding, she waited for the others to load up in they're respective vehicles then headed back to the tower.

Placing his palms against her cheeks, her beauty unmatched. Kissing her forehead, his loyal warrior.

"Averaging husband, father comes. Go play your part."

Pushing the button on her gauntlet, she teleported away. Sensing his opponent nearing, he checked his wrist gauntlets.

"Nighthawk!" causing his eyes rest on Rath wearing purple combat armor.

"Keeping them under radar, that's why you're number one," noticing the unsheathed katana, "Rath this won't end like you think," beeping from Nighthawk's gauntlet.

Ion beam blasted Rath and Nighthawk.

Arriving back at the Tower, each guy escorted they're date to they're rooms.

Standing in front of Raven's room, "Truthfully, a karaoke bar is too lively for my taste," remarked Jake.

" _Me, too_."

"So maybe we should go out one night," with a slight grin, " just you and me?"

" _And where may I ask_ ," she asked folding her arms across her chest, " _Where are you planning on taking me_?"

Shrugging, "Where ever the pretty lady would like to go, it would be fine with me."

Leaning up, " _Then be ready tomorrow,_ " kissing him on the check," _and nothing fancy just the two of us out by ourselves_."

Turning to kiss her lips, "I'll be ready by five, my sweet angel."

Stepping back, she shook her finger at him.

" _Sorry, no kissing until the first date_."

Smiling, she closed the door.

"Oohh, denied," came from three male voices causing Jake's attention onto Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boys with grinning faces trying they're best not to laugh, and failing badly.

Shrugging heading towards his room, "At least someone didn't hook me up with my girlfriend like you guys."

Not paying attention to the angry arguments coming from behind him, he was off in his own world dreaming of tomorrow night.

Using his katana to brace himself, Rath watched Kirk Breed and his HDC soldiers had Nighthawk on his knees and handcuffing him.

"Demon hunter business, immortal," said Kirk.

Flipping Kirk the middle finger was Rath's answer. Getting blasted by Kirk's ES-pulsar rifle was Kirk's reply.

Unconsciousness claiming him, "I've been waiting to do that for years," from Kirk's mouth to Rath's ears.


	10. Whiskey Dreams

Waking up with sweat jumping off his face as Jake shoot up, "What the hell was that?" he panted trying to catch his breath.

Concerting on his dream, there was Blood saying something, but Jake couldn't make out the words. Slade and Blood were standing in front of some kind of portal. A flash of the city in rumbles, the flames from hell itself fighting to get free of the underworld.

Now Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Jinx frozen in stone. Robin was lying face down in a pool of his own drying blood. Raven with strange symbols covering her arms fighting a giant red demon. Nothing. Then an ear piercing scream, that's when Jake woke up.

Sitting in silence, allow his nerves to relax, he stared at the clock on the end table. Four in the morning. Only two hours of sleep, no way he can sleep now. Getting up, he put on a pair of jeans then walked out of his room.

The hallway lights were dim not to blind anyone if they got up in the middle of the evening.

Heading to the rec room, "Something to drink should calm my nerves," he mumbled.

Reaching the kitchen, there wasn't even a whisper of a sound as he retrieved a small glass.

"Now, what do they have to drink around here?" he grumbled opening the fridge, "Juice, milk, soy milk, mustard," shaking his head, "and soda."

Sighing after that dream, he needed something a bit stronger. After a little search, he found a few things to use to make something worthy. Grabbing a glass, he filled it about half way with water.

Taking the few ingredients then placing it into, he rattled, "Tea, coffee, sugar, and a couple of other things."

Taking a handful of flour tossing it onto the counter, he draw a transmutation circle placing the glass in the center of his flour transmutation circle. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on the circle. A moment of a few sounds coming from the glass, he opened his eye. Lifting up his hand revealing the liquid had changed.

Sipping the mixture, "Perfect," cleaning his mess up.

Walking over to the game station, he studied the library of games. Racing, racing, racing, fighting.

Looking at the cover of wrestling robots, "Try again," thinking to himself about five minutes of finding nothing that suited his interest, "You know, I miss playing that X-men Legends. I had back home," shrugging.

Maybe so fresh air would do him some good.

Rubbing his forehead, he saw his gloveless hands. Shifting his eyes, he noticed Susan. There was Alice and someone hiding from his eyes.

"How was the funeral?" he asked.

"Beautiful," said Alice.

Susan bit her lip.

"Could bring up the SOP about protecting loved ones even though it's a waste of paper and time?"

"Thanks," shifting to let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed, "I like to be left alone."

Susan held his hand while fighting the tears. She rushed out of the room. Alice closed the door behind her. Rath's eyes rested on the hiding figure. It was like witnessing a five year old trying to avoid punishment by delaying facing their parents.

"Come here," still hiding, "Come here!"

With her head down, she walked towards him like a guilty child. Her thumb of her right hand rubbed the index finger of her left hand.

Grapping both of her hands, he got her drop to her knees.

"I'm…I'm…sorry," wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know," holding her.

"I never meant…"

"They drugged you. Simulated you. Used alcohol to delay your recovering."

"Still."

Tears flowed when was the last time she cried.

"Did you get that bastard, Jamin?"

"Yes. Need you to stay here to watch over Susan and Los Zappatos."

"You're planning on humbling someone."

"Yes."

"Make Wheeler piss his pants."

Getting up, it was pretty cold, however it didn't bother him. When one travel through the seven levels of hell and traverse the North Pole in ones boxers, hot and cold doesn't affect such of person. Taking another sip of his drink.

" _I thought I was the only one up this early_."

Turning his head to see Raven standing there with her head tilted to one side, "Bad dream," shrugging, "Needed to get something to calm my nerve before I could crash again," coming up next to him causing him to stare at the black ocean in front of him, "What about you, when I woke up, the clock read four. I didn't think anyone got up before six, and that's just when Robin trains."

Shrugging, " _I enjoy coming up here sometimes to see the sunrise. What are you drinking?_ "

Still looking forward, "Whiskey."

Nodding, " _I was wondering what you were making. I'm surprised you used that alchemy. And to think, you made it out of coffee, my TEA_ ," making him for using her tea, " _and tofu_."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "What do you mean you were wondering what I was doing?"

Smiling, " _I stood there watching you layout the flour, cast that spell, and grumble something about X-men Legends back home_."

Pushing his eyebrow over my headline, "I'm surprised you," he laughed, "Didn't say anything."

" _I did, but I don't think you heard me_."

Could she see him blushing in the dark?

" _Where are you from, you never told anyone_?"

Another sip, "Cause I don't like talking about it."

" _Is that because of something bad happen?_ " she asked causing him to nod an acknowledgement which caused her to look a bit taken back, " _Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. The last person I did tell ended up killing what was left of my family_."

Taking a last swig of his drink, "At least it was somewhat healthy, I'll talk to you later, angel," walking towards the elevator.

" _Are you going back to bed_?"

"Yea," turning back to her with a smile, "I'm no good on two hours worth of sleep."

A single light in this room of darkness laid a rectangle conference table. At one end of the table are the Triplets Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos at least that's the name they use. On their left, Abraham Wheeler. Across from Wheeler, Nigel Powers. Their eyes on the empty chair at the other end.

"She knows the rules," said Wheeler.

"She does," replied Nigel tapping his papers against the table top.

"Any old business," said Atropos or was it Lachesis.

"Where's Nighthawk?" Rath.

"Strange. Not on the list."

Placing the katana blade under Wheeler's chin, "Where's Nighthawk?"

"Odds are," said Clotho.

"He's off," remarked Lachesis.

"This planet," replied Atropos.

"Extensively," remarked Clotho.

"Out of your reach," commented Lachesis.

"He's been exiled," replied Atropos.

"After selling the Knights out," Rath.

"If you prima donna…" said Wheeler.

Pressing the blade closer, "Your prima donnas do well as prison brides," Rath.

Nauseating scent of burning tobacco meant Victoria arrived.

Puffing on her cigarette, "Killing him only makes thing worse," said Victoria.

Turning his wrist, the sharp edge of the katana went to flat side of the katana.

Bringing the flat edge of katana against Wheeler's skull, "I," slap, "can't," slap, "kill," slap, "you," slap, "I," slap, "will," slap, "remind," slap, "you" slap, "of," slap, "pain."

Each slap against Wheeler's face caused the council members to wince.

Flicking the ash from her cigarette, "Rath, you're suspended. Turn in your assignments to Alice."

Staring at Wheeler's bruised face then Victoria, Rath left.

"If he had told us…" commented Nigel.

"They should've been died already," sitting at her end of the table, "Any old business?"

Four hours of sleep got interrupted by the sound of the alert from the door.

"What do you want?" yelled Jake.

"Dude, mail call," from the speaker, "You got something."

Dragging himself out of bed then towards the door which he managed to open. Standing there was Beast Boy with an envelope in his hand which Jake took.

"Dude, why you still in bed, you missed training and breakfast?"

"Bad nights sleep," he replied even though his bottom lip was numb, "Thanks for giving me the letter."

Nodding, he walked away.

Closing the door, "Not more orders, I hope," he mumbled for his ears.

Studying the envelope, wasn't the normal envelope that orders did come in. Tearing it open, he pulled out the note. Written by a woman' and it read:

 **Jake, you maybe in danger. I can't tell you in this letter because of the possibility it slipping in the wrong hands. Meet me at six tonight at Brawlers Bar on the east side of jump city. Come alone.**

"So much for tonight, I'll be lucky if I make it to the bar alive."

Arriving five minutes early, he got lucky with the excise of the meeting a contact for information on a demon. There was some truth . The reason Jake had came to Jump City was to hunt Raven. She was a like for a powerful demon to come to this world. Jake was in Jump City a lot longer then what he told the Titans watching Raven from a distance. True, she used her powers to hurt people, but she never killed or enjoyed fighting. Jake had a feeling that this had to do about her.

Stepping inside the poorly light bar even with the afternoon sun coming through the windows, it took a moment for Jake's eyes to adjust. Looking around then he saw her sitting in a corner with her hand coming up from under the table. From where he stood, he could see she was nervous. Giving her a slight nod, he headed towards the bar. Showing his ID, he got a glass and bottle of whiskey and walked over to her.

"Nice to see you again, Jill," he said studying the red hair wearing her own jeans and tank top under her trench coat.

He glimpsed at of her 9mm glock in her cross draw holster. Looking in her eyes told a different story. Normally calm, something was really troubling her to make her this nervous. No, she was scared out of her mind. His nose detected burnt garbage digging at a past memory.

"Hurry up and sit down," snapping his mind back to the present situation, "We don't have long," she said emptying a shot glass that she placed beside five empty shot glasses.

Sitting down, he poured himself a drink.

"So, what's going on that you couldn't tell me in the letter."

Looking around a bit, she leaned forward towards him.

"You need to finish the job or pull out."

His eyebrow went up like Spock.

"You know I never pull out of a job and as for finishing it, I don't have enough information to work with."

Sighing, "I know, but you need to, things are worse then you were told."

"How so?"

"Remember that demon you captured when you first arrived here?"

Nodding, "It was like a class 39, just a class above the lowest."

"I was there during the entire interrogation. The demon was scouting Raven, your target. Through him, we learned the Trigon was going to use her as a puppet to…"

"Come to this world, I know that and took out the curse that he would of used to control her."

Shaking her head, "That was only part of it. The curse was there so that she would act freely to bring him here, and it can still happen."

"What do you know?"

"I don't know how, but as long as she is still alive, Trigon can still be brought here. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" I asked.

Another look around.

"The organization maybe disbanded and the hunters will become the hunted. I don't know who, but someone is blaming us for a lot of high political assassinations and hacking. Some sectors have already put out warrants for our members. We've already lost Markson and Jacobs."

"Do you think it's a set up?"

Shrugging, "I don't know what to think, all I know is it isn't safe anymore. If you don't have a safe house set up that hidden from all eyes, set it up. You should also pull out as much money out of your account as you can. If warrants are issued, your account will lock up and you are stuck without money."

Nodding, "Thanks for the info, who else knows?"

"Hank and Burns for a fact. You are the last one. I tell anyone else, and we could have problems a lot faster."

If too many hunters went into hiding at once, the warrants could be issued for the remaining hunters. Jake knew since the Hank and Burns were working on high priority cases they needed to know.

Finishing his drink, "Thanks for the info, the whiskey's on me. Have some to calm down then disappear. The more hunters we have in hiding the better."

She nodded as he left. Picking her sixth shot, she split it out. There was ash in her drink.

"This could've been avoided if Rath didn't lose the Raven contract," brought her attention onto a pair of pink eyes staring at her over thin rimmed glasses.

Stopping at a local bank, Jake withdrew a half a million in cash. If she was right and she was always right, he would need it. Walking past a window display of outdated television sets, a special report came on. Stopping to watch, he hoped it was about the Titans being in a fight.

A female wearing a red suit appeared on the screen, "Good evening, I am Wanda Gonzalez with a late breaking report," displaying an photo of wanted criminal, "This man is wanted in the connection of an unknown number of political assassinations. Though his name is unknown, he is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, please call emergency services as soon as possible."

Studying the photo, "Yep, that's me. Jill must have been followed and didn't even know."

Looking around, must've been late for there was no a soul around. Walking the rest of the way back to his bike, he kept an eye on every shadow. Reaching his Harley, he did an ammo check. Six clips of .45. Ten shotgun shells. Not good. He needed weapons and ammo and the only place that had then was Titans Tower. Breaking into Titans Tower was something only criminals did while not realizing staring from a rooftop was the familiar figure of a purple ninja.

Standing over the kneeling man with his hands tied behind his back which were secured to the collar around his neck, "Like to beg, George?" taunted the man with the sword blade resting on his shoulder.

""I don't beg to traitors, Kenaz?"

"Traitor? Just jealous because I'll live and you'll die."

"If you were a real demon knight, you would fight me without the help from the HDC."

"Wake up, old man. This is a brand new world those arcane beliefs are as extinct as the dinosaurs,"

"Those arcane beliefs are as powerful as those who believe in them."

"Well," holding the sword over his head, "love to continue this philosophical discussion, but time to take your head, but don't worry this will be brought up to Washington," bringing the blade onto George's neck.


	11. Escaping the Titans

Leaving his shotgun and one handgun behind so he could work faster and had to carry things out, he needed a free hand. The one handgun he kept was moved to the front and placed on his belt. Hoping didn't need to draw it. Walking up to the front door, not smart, he had no other way.

Sliding his ID card through the scanner, Gunslinger: Titan ID 3461. Access Granted

A good sign just as bad. One hand, they might not know a warrant was issued for him. On the other hand, they could know already and want to fight on there terms.

Taking a cautious step in, the door closed behind him. Checking the clock on the wall, it showed 10:30 at night. Hoping that the Titans were fast asleep, he made it to his room without a problem. Opening the door, he stepped quickly inside.

Sighing, "So far so good."

Not wanting to stick around, he grabbed a canvas bag from his closet throwing it on his bed. Stuffing a few tee shirts and jeans inside, he placed as much ammo for his handguns and shotgun as well as rifle ammunition. Grabbing a rifle case, placed a World War II American Springfield 05 sniper rifle, his favorite rifle, inside. Closing both, he headed towards his desk. Pulling out two sheets of paper and two envelopes

First letter was to all of the Titans, " _Not to worry, I would never tell your secrets upon pain of death, and I always keep my word. Robin to look after my stuff, cause on day I would return and be they're friend once again. Signed Jake Spiegel_ ," placing it aside.

The second letter was a bit more personal, " _Sorry, for everything that will happen should we ever fight_ ," sighing, collecting his thoughts, " _The real reason I came to Jump City was to hunt you, my dear angel. You were like a powerful demon that come to this world. I watched from a distance noticing you used your not kill and you didn't enjoy fighting. Don't worry you won't have to look over your shoulder or you slept, I will always protect you_ ," taking off his dog tags from my training days, " _Hold onto these tags. I will want them back. Love Jake Spiegel_ ," placing his dog tags into the second envelope.

"Now to get out of here."

Reaching under the bed, retrieved a long rope. Tying one end of the rope to the handle of his rifle case, he headed towards the window. Opening it wide enough to get the case out the window, he lowered it then let released the rope. Turning back to the bed, he removed the top half of his clothing. Returning to the closet, he put on a body armor with red, white, and blue skull. Placing a trench coat with the same pattern painted on the back on the bed, he inserted handgun magazines into the same pouches that his normal coat had. He placed the smoke and flash bang grenades into the flak jacket clips.

"Now, play mailman and get the heck out of Dodge."

Grabbing the letter for Raven, he checked the clock, which read 1:30 in the morning. Walking out of his room, he headed as quietly as he could towards Raven's room. Reaching her door, he slid the letter under the door. Standing up, he stared at the door.

"You wont ever need to worry, I'll be there Raven," he sighed returning to his room.

Returning to his room, he put on the trench coat. Grabbing his bag and the second letter, he exited his room. Reaching the rec room, he went into the kitchen. Opening his bag, he threw in a couple bottles of water and food that wouldn't go bad.

"Hey Jake, didn't think you would still be up," caused him to freeze.

Looking over, he saw Cyborg.

"And how come you got you coat on?" he asked.

Using the refrigerator door to blocked Cyborg from witnessing Jake's hand heading towards his gun, "I, uh, got thirsty and didn't have anything in my room. As for my coat, I was, um, cold in my room and left it on."

Looking at Jake for a moment then he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, since your back, I lock the place down, good night," turning his back to Jake.

Yawning, he tapped the buttons on the security pad. Lockdown engaged appeared on the security pad. Turning to leave, he stopped.

Turning to look at Jake, "Jake, what's with the bag?"

Jake's grip tightened on his gun. Cyborg saw the bag. Someone's going to be hurting this morning.

"Titans, we need to find Jake, a warrant has been issued for his arrest, we got to get him first," came on their communicators.

Looking straight at Jake, Cyborg paused for a moment.

Bringing up his sonic cannon, "Robin, he's in the rec room," firing his cannon.

Ducking behind the counter, Jake cursed his luck. Reaching into the cupboard, pulling out a large can only god knew, he crawled over to the end of the cupboard.

"Come out and I wont hurt you Jake."

"Sorry Cy," throwing the can up over the counter.

Cyborg's cannon went off as Jake jumped sideways and fired three charged shots. One disabled his cannon while the other two split opened his chest compartment and short-circuited him causing him collapse on the ground. Standing up, Jake grabbed his bag. Walking past Cyborg, Jake noticed Cyborg's human side was active.

Looking into his human eye, "Sorry Cyborg, it just the way life is. Your body is only stunned, you'll be fine in four hours. There's a note to the Titans on the counter. Have the others read it before they come after me," opening the door.

"Whatever you did, I'm sure you had your reason," said Cyborg, "that doesn't mean we can't talk."

Looking over his shoulder, "It's no longer in my hands Cy, and if I stick around, you will all become targets. If I even gave myself up, there's no saying I won't see the sun the next day. See you around, bud," exiting the kitchen.

Managing to avoid the Titans until he got to the bottom floors. In the room next to the front doors, he stared around the corner. There stood Jinx and Terra. Sighing, he hated this with a passion. Turning the corner, he held his gun at his side.

They stopped talking and looked at him. And without saying anything, Terra stepped to the side and Jinx opened the door and just stood they're looking at me.

"You helped us. We help you. The least we could do. Even if the next time we meet, we have to fight," said Terra.

Looking at her then Jinx, who just nodded. Walking up to the doorway, he stopped then smiled at Terra.

"Good luck out there, Slinger," Jinx said.

Smiling at Jinx, "The least I could do for this is make sure you two don't get in trouble."

She thought for a moment, then nodded, and readied herself for what was to come.

"Uh, Jake, what are you talking about?" asked Terra.

"This," shooting her with a stun round.

Lining his gun on Jinx who just smiled and mouthed 'Thank you,' Jake pulled the trigger hitting her in the stomach with the same stun round. Emptying the clips, he walked out then towards his Harley. Strapping his rifle to the back of his Harley, he kick started the Harley on. On the road he followed leaving his friends, and my love behind.

Watching Jake ride off, "This is Ninja-R, he's on the run. Alice, stop laughing."

Report for Victoria Price's eyes only. Care of Alice Carroll.

Three months past since Jake Spiegel's left the Titans Tower. The Titans never forgot Jake. Investigating every report of demonic fights all over the city. Only to find a dust ridden floors and shell casing scattered over the ground.

When the Titans weren't fighting crime, they were "looking" for a wanted man at movies theaters and restaurants. Even Robin, the leader, wasn't very focused on finding the certain criminal.

As for Raven, she would remember Jake. Why not, he had given her so much including a headache, and yet he left without her being able to give thanks or a right cross against his jaw. Whenever she would think of Jake, she would play with the dog tags which she wears around her neck.

One night, they managed to get to an emergency call. The call turned out to be a rampaging demon, a large demon, wearing armor and a dome like helmet. No matter what they threw at it, it didn't stop. They didn't give up.

Robin was about to sound another charge, when a brick missing his head landed next to his feet. Looking at it strangely, he picked it up noticing a note attached it. Detaching it from the brick and read, " **Four latches get it off, that's the trick to this beast** _."_

It wasn't signed. If it made their lives easier, he went with it.

"Titans, get that helmet off," he called to the others.

Nodding, They turned to face this demonic juggernaut. Terra lifted the ground throwing the opponent out of balance. From above Star flew in getting behind and undid two of the latches. As the demon turned and swung at her, she flew back out of reach.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ ," yelled Raven, a sexy creature the type the reader of this report would make porno about or secured in their love cave. Yes, let Jess know that about the competition.

Enveloping and pinning the two bulky arms behind the demon's body. She struggled to hold him as a small monkey version of Beast Boy, climbed up and undid the last two latches in front. Beast Boy jumped off as the demon force himself out of Raven's grip.

Changing back to his human form, "Now, hit him now."

All at once, Jinx, Robin, and Cyborg each hit the demon with whatever they had for a ranged weapon. This knocked the demon back, and it sent his helmet flying off.

The smoke cleared. The demon stood there with his face exposed as his entire head floated in a pale green flame came from his eyes.

"No one does that to me, and now you will -," BANG.

The demon got hit in between the eyes. Standing in shock, its turned into dust followed by the rest of its body being carried a stiff breeze leaving the set of rather large armor.

"Titans!" yelled Robin, "Check the roofs, that had to have been Jake."

Those who could fly, did only seeing what looked like a man tanning on the roof in the middle of the night.

Everyone up to the rooftop there, and the man hadn't moved. He had blonde hair wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, who still wear those, and sunglasses. His hands held one of those reflective tanning screens.

"Excuse me, sir," said Starfire.

Waiting a moment, "I think he's sleeping," said Jinx.

Looking a Terra, "Mind waking him up?" asked Robin.

Shrugging, she threw a few pebbles softly at his face. By the third pebble, he woke up with a jump.

Looking around startled , "Dude, what's going on?," he said, "Why is everything so dark?"

The Titans stared at him.

"Why don't you take off your sunglasses?" said Beast Boy, "It's the middle of the night."

Jumping again, "Dude, I'm blind and I'm hearing voices, I knew I should never have had that triple thick burger."

Everyone sighed. Using her powers, Raven took his glasses off.

Looking around, "Woow, I can see again," seeing the Titans, "Dude, did I die and end up in babeville?"

Staring at him, "Did you hear a gunshot?" asked Robin, "Why are you up here?"

"I'm here for the surf and babes," bad surfer accent, "I just came up here to get a tan to increase the power of my babe magnet bod dude."

"The sun set a few hours ago.," came Cyborg.

Surprised, the fake surfer looked at the sky.

"Dude, the sun, its gone. Cool stars though," giving one of those fake air headed laughs.

The Titans shook their head.

"Never mind," said Robin, "Enjoy your evening, sir."

Returning to the street after wasting twenty minutes with the airhead nut, Jake had added distance between them and him.

"Come on guys, lets just go home," said Terra.

Titans left. This would be disappoint Batman knowing that Robin got fooled by a bad blonde wig, maybe the hideous Hawaiian shirt blinded him . Yes, the air headed nut was Jake in disguise that Raven could've saw through if she developed her demon sight.

"I can't believe that worked," Jake said between breaths removing the blonde wig, which revealed his normal dark hair one just want to run their fingers through.

He knew running would've got him spotted so he hid in plain sight. Something Rath would've done. Being the first time they confronted Jake may ease the criticism. Send those evil e-mails. Getting up, he lifted up his rifle which he was laying on the entire time. Clearing the rifle, he pulled out his handgun from the small of his back, bet that was uncomfortable, and cleared it. He looked at the direction the Titans went and laughed. Wonder if he would've felt like laughing if he knew Nin Jar was watching.

Nin Jar followed Jake back to the underground safe house that's been used to watched by Rath to spy on Titans back when he still had Raven's contract.

Should be noted Ninja-R hates being called Nin Jar. A girl needs some fun. Jess makes it too easy. Could call him Nin Jak, however Ninja-K already taken. This report should find you in good humor my former sex master. Signed Alice Carroll. Personal note fuck the council for not allowing the truth about the political assassinations be released. Should note Rath's been reassigned back to killing demons. Happy days, old whip master.

Still laughing when Jake returned to his new hole in the ground using an abandoned part of the sewer system, he found after two days of running from the Titans. He kept the open area smoked. It helped if bounty hunters wanting his head owning personal cloaking generators had to move and breath, which gave him a target

This underground lair he used since arriving in Jump City. A complex computer system, kitchen, rec area, and small armory that held everything for knives to M60s and plenty of ammo. Returning the rifle back to the rack, he needed a shower. It had been a long day, five kills, and the problems were just getting started. Wearing only a pair of jeans, he grabbed a drink and went to the computer station he had setup.

After a couple minutes of work, he got a link with the cameras he had installed in the Tower. The Titans weren't going to find the dozens a pinhead sized cameras that sent a untraceable signal to his computer. On the computer screen, he saw all the Titans talking in the main room.

"Does anyone even know if that sniper was Jake?" asked Terra.

Nodding, "Only he would know how to defeat a demon like that," answered Robin.

"But if it was Jake," replied Jinx, "Where the hell was he, all we found was that…"

Titans went slack jawed realizing Jake was the airhead they ran into. The cameras, even small, gave Jake a crystal clear picture of their faces. Few seconds later, he lost control and started laughing like a mad man.

Rubbing his head, "Great, now we know that he's good a disguising himself," said Robin looking at the Titans as Jake cleaned his teeth with whisky, "This means we need to search everyone every time we go out on a call."

Spraying out his alcoholic mouthwash, he stared at the screen of shocked Titans were in.

"What do you mean?" yelled Cyborg, "Search everyone, that's crazy!"

Sighing again, "We have to," said Robin, "and the warrant on Jake's head just went to the highest priority and as far as the Justice League is concerned. We should have already caught Jake three weeks ago, and if we don't do something fast, they will come in with every thing they got," taking a breath with concern etched on his face, "that, and something doesn't fell right to me."

"By what do you mean, friend-that-is-boy Robin?" asked Star.

" _It has to do with those killings everyone thinks he commits_ ," said Raven with concern.

Nodding, "It doesn't make sense, we know demons exist and we saw Jake fight them, and now, the government acts as if they know nothing about it."

Shaking her head, "Sounds like a cover-up to me," remarked Jinx, "Taking out the hunters so the demons can move in a take over would be my guess."

Shaking her head, " _But that can't be the case, the control Trigon had over me was broken, and without me, he can't get through to this world_."

"But if that's the case, Raven," said Robin, "Why has he stayed here and not moved on?"

Few moments of silence.

"Maybe, he was planning on retiring here," commented Beast Boy.

"But what about his real home, why not go back there," said Terra.

Again silence.

"I'm going to bed, "came from Cyborg, "Its late and we are all stressed out from this. Night y'all."

A quick kiss on Jinx's cheek, he headed to his room. Slowly, each Titan followed his example leaving Raven by herself. Jake zoomed the camera in on her.

Turning the volume up to hear, " _No, he's not hiding and watching me or_ ," she whispered, " _Need a new boyfriend_."

What did that mean? Her father at work.

Knowing she was alone, she pulled out a necklace from under her leotard. It was Jake's dog tags.

" _Stay safe Jake_ ," still whispering, " _and find a way back soon_."

Giving one of the tags a quick, soft kiss, she slipped it back under her leotard and called it a night.

Jake turned the computer off. Jake stared at the screen for a moment.

Smiling, "Goodnight Raven, and thank you," he said to no one except to the one person he was thinking of.


	12. Start of a Typical Day

_Legend has it that you speak an ancient tongue_

 _But no one's spoke to you and lived to tell the tale_

 _Some say that you have killed a hundred men_

 _Others say that you have died and live again_ -"Nomad" by Iron Maiden

Beep, Beep, Beep, repeatedly and loudly came from the digital clock on the night stand right side of a bed with a big lump under the comforter. A hand shot from under the comforter. It had to feel around for the clock knocking over empty bottles of various liquor products like Southern Comfort, Jim Bean, Jack Daniels in different favors, and Hot Damn. Finally grabbing the source of that irritating beeping, the hand threw it. It would've hit the wall instead it hit the blue carpet because of the cord was plugged into a wall outlet behind the nightstand and was still going Beep, Beep, Beep.

A groan came from under the comforter. The lump started moving towards the edge of the bed. Two hands slid from under the comforter and touched the floor then the rest of the body dropped onto the floor. Laying on her back with her legs propped against the bed was a red head with a batch of white hair over her left eye and one massive hangover wearing boxer shorts and a white tank top. She was reaching that point in her life where drinking was becoming a pain instead of being fun expect she wasn't ready to stop just yet. Right now she wanted that beeping to stop. Again her right hand searched for the annoying clock. Finding it, her thumb clicked it off. Now she could lay there until the hammering stopped inside her head.

Then a knock came from her closed bedroom door. Before she could tell the knocker to go away, it opened and a teenage girl with green hair popped her head through the crack between the door and doorway.

"Jess, time to get up," greeted the teenager.

"Shove it, Suzie," groaned Jess.

"Can't, promised Rath that you would be up and ready before he got back."

"That bastard," Jess mumbled sliding onto her right side.

Since she was on the wrong side of the bed, it was going to require effect for her to crawl around and over the bed to get to the bathroom. Her big ass along with her big chest prevented her crawling under the bed.

Closing the door behind her, Suzie walked towards Jess. Lifting Jess up wasn't easy for the young woman, but she was able to get Jess onto the bed. Rolling her towards the bathroom, Suzie entered the bathroom. Sounds of water from the shower filtered into Jess's ears, but the pounding blocked it out. Returning, Suzie rotated Jess until her feet faced the bathroom. Grabbing her hands, Suzie tried pulling Jess onto her feet, but kept sliding under the bed. Getting onto the bed, Suzie sat Jess up. Wrapping her arms around Jess, she pulled up. Jess barely went up. Trying again, Suzie propped her knees under Jess's butt. Placing her hands on Jess's butt, Suzie pushed sending Jess towards the opened bathroom door. Jess's hands landed against the sides of the door way preventing her from hitting the bathroom floor face first.

"Suzie, I can take it from here," she said shifting her feet into the bathroom.

After the bathroom door closed, Suzie went towards Jess's black dresser. The top draw had Jess's tank tops and boxer shorts that she wore around the apartment. The second draw had her sexy underwear that made men drool and the women to hate her which Jess never had time for. The last draw was the one Suzie opened. It had Jess's exercise underwear and normal working shirts. Suzie pulled out an exercise bra, panties, and a black shirt and placed them on the bed.

Opening the closet door, she stared at the black duster coats, pants, and fedoras. Getting one of each plus a pair of combat boots placed them on the bed. She didn't get socks since them were already in the boots. Seeing that everything was ready, she left to make breakfast.

Leaning her head against the mirror, Jess kept her eyes closed and listened to the water flowing from behind the shower curtain. How she hated that bastard? Not for letting Suzie be a wet nurse towards her which she been doing since that business in New York, but for letting Suzie see her hung over. Opening her right eye, a bloodshot brown eyeball stared back at her. Pulling her head back, she stared at her disheveled reflection. She wanted to ram her head through the mirror, but didn't want to scare Suzie.

Removing her tank top and boxer shorts, she stepped behind the shower curtain. The cold water hit her bare skin. Lathering herself up with soap, the fog cleaned up inside her head allowing her to have her first clean thought which was "How did she ended up in her bed wearing only her tank top and boxer shorts?"

When the coffee pot got full, Suzie turned it off. Pouring the coffee into a fifty two ounce mug, she added sugar and milk.

The two slices of toast popped up black. Removing them from the toaster, she placed them on a plate. Spreading ranch dressing on both slices, she placed Swiss cheese onto the dressing. Cracking three eggs into the cast iron pan, she fried them. Placing it onto a bread slice, she put the other slice onto the fried egg finishing Jess's fried egg sandwich.

Placing the mug and plate onto the counter, Suzie sipped her orange juice and nibbled on her pop tart.

Watching Jess walked out of her bedroom still drying her hair minus her coat and hat., "Would you like me to get your hat and coat?" asked Suzie.

"What?" removing the towel from her hair.

"Would you like me to get your hat and coat?"

"I don't need a mother, you know."

"Only when you're on one of your benders."

"You know about those?"

"You try to hide it, but yes, I know."

"Oh well," sipping her coffee," you need to get a life of your own and stop chasing Rath."

"He might give up and let me catch him."

"Not likely," nibbling on her sandwich, "Did you feed that stupid bird?"

"Yes, Stengo's been feed."

"Like to know where he got that bird from?"

"I believe it's a cockatoo."

"It's a stupid bird to me," chewing on a piece of her sandwich, "You still need to get a life of your own."

"That's way I moved out."

"And working as an observer."

"Right."

"There's better jobs."

"But I won't see you guys that much."

"That's the point of having a life of your own besides this place got a lot of room."

"I don't know where the doors go."

"True," pouring more coffee down her throat, "Wished Victoria let you be with me."

"That was the plan."

"On your first assignment, Rath, and I get that pervert, Turner."

Finishing off her coffee, Jess went to retrieve her coat and hat wondering how she ended up in her tank top and boxer shorts.

Around noon, Jake was riding his bike for pretty much no reason then to relax. Heading towards a small bar in a bad part of town called Scraps, one of his favorite places, it had a mean reputation and the people in it were often worse. The people who worked there knew him and didn't give a rat's ass about the warrants. As far as they were concerned, he was always a guest since he saved the owner's daughter was taken by a group of low life scum to have they're way with. He talked to them with the best language he could with his fist. He helped bounce the bar allowing him free drinks.

Walking in, the bartender nodded at him while pulling out a glass and bottle which he grabbed. Passing by, the bartender didn't say anything, which was fine. Walking over to his normal table against the back wall, facing the door. Since coming to Jump City, he came here to think, the fairly good music, and once in awhile a good brawl.

Twenty minutes passed when someone caught his eyes. Little over six foot and had black hair. He wore black pants, shirt, and trench coat. Must be early twenties easy.

His instinct to kill this guy got overruled by caution so he placed one of his guns on his lap. Looking around, the stranger rested his eyes on Jake with grin that sent a huge chill down Jake spine. Jake never felt anyone this powerful since he took on a level seven maybe eight demon.

No one paid attention, not even the bartender, they acted as if they didn't see him as he walked towards Jake. Cocking his gun, Jake watched him sit down with the table between them.

Another evil grin, "You have no need for that here. I want to fight you in the open."

Giving this stranger a look the should have made lesser men cringe, "And I thought things like that didn't matter to people like you."

The stranger's grin widen.

"Oh, yes, I agree, but I enjoy playing with my toys before killing them."

"And why shouldn't I take you out now, since you just admitted to what you like do."

A full-blown smile on.

"Because, you have several witnesses here, who, should I die, well tell the police that you disemboweled me with a pair of chop sticks made of bones," leaning a little closer only for Jake to hear, "and don't say that the security cameras will say different, my powers can affect those who watch it as well."

"Fine then," said Jake adding venom to his voice, "what do you want?"

Bolting back with shocked looked on his face, "What, you're not even going to offer me a drink to your trusted friend."

Laughing as Jake stared at him he stopped and stared at Jake.

"You want to know," leaning forward, "then this is all I have to say," adding venom to his voice as his eyes shifted from a white to red color, "You are to stay away from Trigon's daughter, Raven. Failure to heed my warning will mean a slow painful death for you, and even Raven, once Trigon is done with her," laughing like an evil genius.

His laughing stopped when the barrel of Jake's gun got shoved into his mouth.

"And if you don't heed this warning, hell will seen like heaven after what I put you through. Got IT."

Backing away, he stood up as Jake lowered his gun keeping a civil smile wasn't easy.

"Then, I guess we will have quite a fight the next time we meet."

"Yes, we will," Jake agreed.

Walking a couple steps away, he stopped and turned.

"And by the way, the name Marcus."

Raising his eyebrows, "What the hell couldn't find any good names?"

Giving a slight laugh, "No, fancy titles are nice, but I prefer the look of fear when people see me, even in this form."

Heading towards the exit with no one stopping him, he disappeared through the bar door. Standing up, Jake left a couple dollars tip and exited the bar. It was going to be one hell of a fight. He needed to prep as best as he could.

At a booth in Mel's Pizzeria, a red head wearing a black duster and black fedora stared at the brown metal plate covering the back of a right hand which propped the owner's head who was wearing the same black duster and fedora. Connected to the metal plate was a leather strap which runs between the second and third fingers.

Pulling a picture from her duster coat pocket, "This is the guy," placing the picture on the counter, "Roger Berger, a serial killer, killed at least fifteen only four are know by the police. Problem is the cops don't know about his safari. They got him for a hit and run. He's in cell 4B," sipping her ginger ale float, "How you kill him is your business? Any questions, Rath?"

Staring at the picture through the crack between his index and middle finger, "One question, how are the Cubs doing, Alice?"


	13. High Speed Firefight

Stepping outside the bar, he slipped his sunglasses on. A quick look around the area. It was clear. Walking to the hiding spot of his bike, every few minutes he changed directions just in case he was being followed. It took twenty minutes for him to get to his bike. Walking towards it, he placed a cigarette to his mouth, when his ears detected movement behind him.

"Don't move, Jake," came from behind me.

"We only want to talk, man, so be cool," came another voice as his ears caught a shifting sound.

It seems the Titans were following Jake. A small grin that none of them saw formed on his lips, as he gripped a flash bang that he saves for just an occasion.

"Now raise your hands slowly and turn around," ordered Robin.

Raising his arms, he turned and saw it was Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Terra, and Beast Boy. Their jaws dropped seeing in his teeth gripped a string. The only thing special about it was the fact the string holding down the priming level down.

Smiling, his lips pulled the string. It popped off. The grenade dropped towards the ground. Its descent got interrupted by Jake's foot that kicked it towards at the Titans.

Half a second after the kick, "GRENADE," then a flash blinded everyone that was standing there. Spinning around, Jake's butt landed on the seat. Turning the ignition roared the bike to life. Gunning the engine, Jake raced towards the exit of the alleyway. The majority of the Titans jumped in one direction or another, however Beast Boy was too slow so he got closed lined by Jake as he sped by.

Two Titans were missing. Where were Starfire and Raven? The answer came as a green bolt of energy slammed into the ground near Jake. Swerving to avoid it, he adjusted his side mirror to see her. Removing his shotgun from the holster strapped to the handle bars. Aiming at Starfire caused her to fly back and forth making Jake's job harder. Aiming as best as he could, he pulled the trigger.

"Damn," he mumbled, "Missed," watching a cloud of green smoke appeared next to Star.

Twirling the shotgun's trigger guard to reload a new round into the shotguns chamber, he took aim again. A blue beam of energy slammed his side. Damn, it stung like hell. Thank the heavens, Jake didn't drop the shotgun. Adjusting my other mirror, he saw the T-car behind him. Cyborg leaned out the drivers side while Terra hung from the passenger side. She was angry And her hand was glowing. Not good.

Focusing his attention on the road in front of him caused his eyes to go big. Terra was turning the road into a tidal wave of rock and asphalt. Grinning, he reholstered the shotgun then gunned the engine. Hitting the rise with a little extra force, he went straight up the road. Terra had pulled the rock wave from under his bike causing him to go airborne.

Pulling out one of his guns, he charged it with enough power to stun Star. Turning with his back to the handle bars, he pulled the trigger sending the round into her stomach, and she began to float down as he turned again while reholstering, his hand grabbed the grip in time as the bike wheels hit the ground causing sparks under the bike. Looking into the side mirror, he saw the T-car stopped to leave Terra with Star. It was back to the pursuit.

Slowing enough for them come up beside him, he turned his head and smiled. Instead of lowering the window and risking being shot, the t-car's sky light opened. Wearing a weird pair of sunglasses, Jinx popped up with hands glowing.

"Ha, can't use a flash trick on me now, so surrender, or get hurt, your choice!" she yelled at Jake over the rushing air as they drove.

Smiling at her, "First off, those glasses don't suit you, and second, who said anything about using a flash," reaching into his coat, "when this works to," grabbing a smoke grenade.

Pulling the pin with his teeth, he tossed it towards her. Trying to catch it only to fumble it like a hot potato, it fell into the car. Cyborg mouthed something when the cab filled with thick gray smoke. He was at least smart enough to not turn the wheel as the T-car slowed to a stop while Jake kept going.

One Titan remained appearing down at the next cross street. Gunning his engine, Jake Robin gunning the R-cycle entering a game on chicken. Getting close,, Robin launched his bike into a jump. Leaning too far causing his bike to slid towards the airborne R-cycle.

Keeping his right hand gripped to the handle, drawing a gun with his left hand. Aiming as Robin sailed over him, he sent bullets into the underside hitting the bike in the right spots causing repairs before Robin could make another pass at Jake. Flipping a switch, Jake was upright holstering his gun and glancing at Robin getting up from his bike which was smoking from taking gunfire holding his shoulder a bit. Looking away, Jake didn't see the anger in his face.

The light turned green. The car wheels started moving then the brake light came on as someone wearing an orange sweat jacket riding a motorcycle ran the red light causing several fender benders. Horn blared and more brake lights came on as the motorcycle rider continued breaking traffic laws.

Hearing sirens, pair of blue eyes stared into the review mirror to see a motorcycle cop. Grunting at this insult and seeing flashing lights heading towards him, he crossed the medium. The motorcycle cop followed only to get hit by an on coming cop car.

Now driving against traffic, he watched the more cop cars heading towards since the ones he past were having trouble turning around. He went down a hill allowing couple cop cars to catch up. Entering an alley way, he found a dead end. Turning around, he discovered a cop car blocking his exit.

Turning the handle grip, he headed straight towards the cop car. Jumping off the bike, his slammed against the roof top of police car. The bike slammed into the grill. His right foot kicked the driver's face. Spinning, the heel of his foot hit the passenger's temple.

Watching another car enter the alley way, he jumped off the car's truck. With his hands up, he walked towards the second car.

"Freeze!" came from the stop car, "Put your hands up!" was followed by, "Drop to the ground!"

With his hands up, he went to his knees.

"Listen, smart ass! Lay on your stomach!" which he did.

As gun pointed at him, his left wrist was cuffed and held against his back. When his right wrist was grabbed, he twisted it from the cop's grip. Grabbing the cop's throat, he threw the cop at his partner. Jumping to his feet, he removed the motorcycle helmet. Throwing it at one cop who caught it, he kicked the second one in the stomach. Kicking the helmet out of the cop's hand, he caught it and slammed it against the two cops' head.

Dropping the helmet, he saw flashing red and blue lights at the alley entrance. Removing the orange sweat jacket, he walked towards the flashing lights. Seeing a lot of gun barrels pointing at him, his hands went into the air and allowed his right wrist to be cuffed. He was stuffed into the back of a cop car and hauled off.

Returning to the warehouse near his hideout, he parked my bike inside. Turning the engine off , he sat there for a moment. He screamed. It seems that last trick he pulled while sliding, ripped the seat of his pants off, and his ass hurt like hell all the way home.

"Was that a cry for mercy or pity," came a voice from the shadows causing to Jake snapped up.

Drawing a gun on a figure standing in the shadows, "Come into the light!" called out Jake.

The figure complied. Standing in front of Jake was a faceless man dressed in a 1920's detective suit holding a file.

"I go by the name Question, to answer your first, and I have something you need," said the faceless man. Neat trick without a mouth.

Looking him over for a minute, with his gun still aimed at him, "And gave me a reason I should trust you."

"Because," holding the folder up, "this contains documents of the people that framed you for everything you are wanted for. I'm here to give it to you."

"Let me guess as a payoff," laughed Jake, "to stay away from Raven, am I right?"

"No. I want you to keep close to Raven, and protect her as best you can. There is not just one cult after the daughter of the famed destroyer of worlds, Trigon. Almost all of them are, and I know how the destroyer can be brought into this world."

Looking him over, Jake lowered his gun.

Keeping a firm grip on the gun handle, "I'm listening."

Walking towards Jake, "In order for a portal to be wide enough to allow Trigon to pass, the blood of his kin must be spilled on the morning of the red sun, following the night of the blood rain. This is the only chance in protecting this world without killing her."

"And what is it do you want in exchange for this information to get the cops and Titans off my back?"

Handing Jake the folder, "All I want, is to make sure you give your word to me, that you will stop whatever power to destroy this world, no matter the cost."

Fine with Jake, it was how he worked anyway.

"Ok,"

Receiving the folder, he checked contents and it was legit.

Shaking hands, "Don't know what to say, other then thanks. Really. I guess if I need the dirt on anyone, I come to you."

Laughing a little, "I guess you can say that, Huntress still can't get over the fact that it was girl scouts that drew the crop circles."

Giving him a look as he walked away, Jake looked the papers a second time. Painfully he walked back to his place. He needed to call in the Titans, hope they were still in a listening mood.

Watching Jake walk away, Question flipped his phone on.

"Alice, he took the file. Funny, I have no mouth. Yes, lunch sounds fine."


	14. Enter the New Hunters

Finishing the upload of a digital version of the information Question gave him, he studied it for the second time. Laughing, it didn't help the other hunters. He had free reign in the city. No more watching over his shoulder ever second of the day would make everyone's life a lot easier. Switching to the cameras in the Tower, he wondered what the Titans were up to. They were in the rec room resting from their high speed firefight.

"You know, he may have beaten us," remarked Cyborg, "but you have to admit, the sliding trick that he pulled on you, Robin was pretty cool."

Giving a slight laugh, "Yea, haven't had a bad bike experience like that since Rancid broke my arm," sounding a bit more serious, "but I still can't figure out why he runs from us."

They were all silent. Writing up a quick email, saying sorry for hurting them and he was a fall guy and the proof was the attached the digitally copy of the evidence, Jake sent the email to the Titans.

Returning to the video feed, his ears the alert signaling his email had arrived.

Getting up, Cyborg read it.

Snapping back around, "Guys, it's from Jake, and you guys need to read it," bringing it up on the big screen.

Reading the email, they continued on to the evidence.

"I know some of these names," commented Jinx bringing everyone's attention on her, "What, when I was with HIVE, some of these people we would pay off so that if caught, we got off light and could escape easily. And I see at least three other names that supply the academy with weapons and supplies."

" _If we have this information_ ," said Raven, " _we could get the warrants cancelled_."

Looking at the list of names, "I also know a couple of these names," commented Robin, "Back when I was still working with Batman, we broke up a cult gathering that was going to 'sacrifice' a teenage girl. Some of these names were people that we had put away."

"So, does this mean the Jinx was right in the way of removing the hunters so demons could take over," remarked Beast Boy.

Robin nodded.

Looking at Jinx, "Wow, maybe you should have gotten into the hero academy instead," said Terra, "you've got a good intuition."

Smiling, Jinx had a bright blush. Cyborg whispered something in her ear in which she playfully punched him in the arm causing her to rub her hand afterwards.

"What's going on here?" asked a new voice.

Unable to use the camera he been watching from, he switched to another revealing the majority of the senior members of the Justice League standing at the doorway of the rec room.

Stepping forward, Batman read the screen.

"Where did you get this information?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Jake just sent it to us," replied Robin, "the entire time, it has been a frame up to take him out of the picture."

Looking back at the information, "Have you cross checked it yet?

Shaking his head, "We just received it no more then ten minutes ago," answered Robin.

"Good, because it's a dead end. Everyone on this list is ether dead or in jail."

"And speaking of jail," said Green Lantern approaching Jinx and Terra, "isn't that where you two are supposed to be."

Looking him over, "We're are Titans now," said Jinx, "and I don't know about Terra, but my criminal records were sealed."

Before anything could be said in her defense, Lantern surrounded Jinx's wrists with a pair of green glowing cuffs.

"Consider your record unsealed," he said.

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO!" yelled Cyborg running up behind GL to knock him out of the way.

With a burst of speed Superman got in front of him. With a simple push, he sent Cyborg flying into the back wall. The wall cracked, but didn't give way. The titans stood in shock.

Looking Robin over, "You are letting one of your teammates date the enemy," said Batman.

Before Robin could speak, "Boyfriend Robin, what is happening?" came from Starfire.

Batman looked at her, then back to Robin.

"And you are dating a teammate," bringing his back of his hand against Robin's jaw, "I made you, Robin, and this is how you repay me, by going against my rules. You now know the dangers of dating teammates, they can betray you before you know what happens."

"Enough, we were obviously wrong when we allowed the Titans to be formed," said Supermen, "As of right now, there will be no more Titans. Jinx will be taken back to prison. Terra will be taken in for questioning for the events prior to her disappearance. The rest of you will leave this city."

Silence as the Titans looked at each other.

Breaking the silence, " _What about Jake_?" asked Raven, " _What will happen to him_?'

Staring at her from the corner of his eye, "We will find and arrest him," commented Superman, "He will be trialed as an adult for his crime," squinting his eyes, "What is that around your neck?"

Gripping the dog tags, " _It doesn't matter what they are_."

Superman nodded at Flash. In a blink of an eye, he got the necklace off her neck.

Studying them in his hand. "Someone's dog tags," reading the name, "Their Jake's"

"Where did you get them?" asked Batman.

" _For your information, Jake gave them to me the night he left, along with a letter saying that he would be back for them_."

"I may not have been born in a man's world," laughed Wonder Woman, "even I know that means he will never be back. He left you just so he could go bang another poor girl."

"YOU'RE LYING," Raven screamed even though, " _There's some truth there_ ," crossed her mind.

"It doesn't matter," said Superman stepping between the two women, "even if he wasn't lying, we will catch him and he will be behind bars, so ether way, you will never see him again," looking at the other Titans, "go pack, you will all have escorts in one hour to the airport, where you will take a plane back to you home state. If you have no family, you will be put under state care in the state you were born in."

They didn't say another word, the Titans just left, defeated by they're superiors.

Sitting behind a chain link fence that caged off his desk, a police officer studied his travel brochure. His vacation time needed to be used up before the new fiscal year.

"Two days and counting," he thought.

A buzz went off. Staring at a TV screen, he saw two officers bringing in a new guest for the jail bar motel. Pushing a button, a green light came on to signal the officers that it was OK to enter. They headed towards him.

"Hello, Gill," greeted one of the officers.

Getting up, "Hello, Williams," staring at the prisoner, "Whose the unwelcome guest?"

"This is Robby Knievel," pushing the prisoner closer to the fence, "Say hello, Robby."

No response just those blue eyes shifting from Williams to Gill.

"See, practicing his right to remain silent."

"What did he do?"

"Besides breaking the rules of the road, he thought he was Jackie Chan just not as funny."

"Guess the feds won't be interested in him."

"Yeah, besides no ID," placing the helmet and sweat jacket onto the counter, "This was all he had, no black fedora or duster coat."

Pulling the helmet and jacket through the opening between the fence and counter top,

"Less paperwork to do."

"Only for more to replace it," grabbing the prisoner's right arm.

Gill pushed another button. Another buzzer went off. Williams and partner could their prisoner towards the holding cells.

Returning to his desk and brochure, "Two days," he thought.

Gill wished his vacation started now for he didn't like how those blue eyes stared at him.

Following the stairs downward, they headed towards the holding cells. The prisoner's eyes stared at the black stenciled numbers and letters above the cell doors. 1-A on his left as 2-A was on his right. After 10-A, 1-B appeared. Seeing 4-B, his feet stopped.

"Hey keep…" got interrupted by the prisoner slamming his right foot onto the Williams's left foot.

His partner got tripped. Jumping, the prisoner slipped the cuffs under his feet. Driving his elbow into the back of Williams's partner's, his left foot connected with Williams's face. Removing the keys from Williams's gun belt, he opened the cell door up and entered.

Finding Rogers proved to be easy. He was the only one in the cell. He was sitting on a bench staring at the wall.

"Even jail couldn't keep you headhunters from reaching me," sighing, "Here for my head?"

"Yes."

Sighing, "I'm tried of this existence," shifting his attention to his visitor, "Who'll collect you head when there's no one left to behead?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Bet you will," returning his eyes back to the wall, "Let's get this over with," getting up.

Turning his back to his visitor, Rogers went to his knees.

"Do it quickly, demon killer."

Covering the cuff chain with both his hands, light glowed through his skin. Walking towards Rogers, he wrapped the chain around Rogers's neck. Pulling, the chain sliced through Roger's neck.

Tapping the chain with his fingers returned the chain to its dullness. Stepping out of the cell, he dodged the nightstick that headed towards his skull. Slapping the cop's gut allowed him to wrap the chain around cop's neck.

Looking over the cop's shoulder, blue eyes saw gun barrels pointing at him. Using the cop as a shield, he walked away from those guns. Prisoners screamed to kill the pig, but he didn't have a reason to kill the cop, yet.

Finally he came to a thick metal door that led to the prisoner loading dock. Pushing the door handle, he leaned against the door. It wouldn't open. Kicking it, his ears detected metal snapping. Leaning against the door, it still wouldn't open. Studying the door frame, he saw the door hinges.

Looking over the cop's shoulder, he still saw trigger fingers ready to blow him away. Moving close to the door handle, he pushed it, hooked it with his elbow, and opened it enough for the back of his right heel to catch the edge of the door.

Removing the chain from around the cop's neck, he pushed the cop towards the trigger happy cops. Swinging the door open with his foot, he ran outside and closed the door as bullets slammed into the metal door. Leaning against the door, he placed his right palm against the door and door frame. The metal began glowing red. Hearing a car horn, he left the fissured door.

Running towards a dark blue car, the green haired female passenger opened the driver side door for him.

Getting in, "Keys," he said putting the car in drive.

Leaving the underground parking lot, the young woman opened a leather case up. Taking the cuff key, she handed it to him before they emerged with the traffic. Unlocking the cuffs, he threw them over his shoulder.

Taking Rogers's picture out, "So he's died right?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

Ripping the picture up, "One less demon to worry about," she remarked tossing the pieces into the air.

The driver instead stopped the car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the woman.

Taking the keys, "Stay here," he said leaving the car.

She watched him climb up and over a chain link fence. Getting out, she found a hole in the fence and went after him.

Banging against the door, the cops stopped when the lights started flickering.

Inside Rogers's cell, energy shot from his body and short circuited the police station's computers and fuse box. It traveled along the power line blowing lights out and destroying transformers. It finally came to a vacant lot and struck the man who killed Rogers.

The green haired girl started in disbelief as she watched this man absorbed Roger's life force. When he stopped convulsing, he got up and walked towards the girl.

Walking past her, "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"Rath, was that…"

Still walking, "What Susan?"

"Was that Rogers's life force?"

"Yes," coming to the chain link fence.

He went over the fence and opened the car truck. Using the hole in the fence, Susan joined him as he slipped on his black duster, slung the strap of the satchel over his shoulder, and placed a black fedora on his head.

"Thirsting?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh yeah, you need to make a report," he said turning and walking away from Susan.

"What about the keys?" she yelled.

He threw them over his shoulder. Going over her head, they landed near a storm drain.

Sitting there in shock for an hour after the Titans left the Tower, going their separate ways Jake kept watching the League. They stood like statues. Nothing came through the speakers until Jake's ears detected a sinister voice.

"I must admit, I am impressed."

Changing cameras again, focusing on three new figures. The first reviled was Brother Blood.

Turning to the other two, "I may be able to control the younger generation of 'hero's'," said Blood, "but this high priest can control the Justice League."

The second figure was the one eyed man himself Slade.

"Yes, but when given the power of a demon like Sabaoth, you should expect great things. Isn't that right, sir?"

The third man stepped forward causing Jake's blood to ran cold. It was Marcus.

He spoke, "Of course, and using the Justice Leagues against the Titans, forcing them to separate was brilliant if I do say so myself," said Marcus, "And this also works towards are goal in capturing young Raven. She more then likely believes that she will never see her Jake again. Things are working even better then before. And both of you will get what you are after as well I believe."

With Slade's mask, Jake couldn't read his face, but Blood smiled.

"Yes, I get Jinx back to punish her for defying me and Cyborg to keep my promise of pulling him apart to see how he ticks."

"And I will be allowed to retain my two failed apprentices," said Slade. "Now that Batman deemed Robin as a failure, he will see no other choice then to follow my teachings and my order."

"But what of Beast Boy?" asked Blood.

Marcus smiled, "There is a church in France that is contently short on food. And since they only eat meat, Beast Boy will serve them well. Either as beef, chicken or pork, it doesn't matter."

Turning the cameras off, "Those heartless bastards," whispered Jake.

Something moved behind him, Jake snapped around. Lifting the gun off the table, his eyes searching for movement. Seeing nothing, he stepped forward, scanning the room. Thinking his ears playing tricks, he lowered his gun. Turning around, he came to face a duel sword wielding ninja. For a moment the sight registered, he jumped back bringing his gun barrel o bare on the stranger.

"Who are you?" Jake called out, "Why are you not wearing purple?".

The stranger just stood there. Placing his weapons back in their sheaths on his back, he pulled off his mask revealing a six feet tall male with short black hair and dark blue eyes and dressed completely for the ninja part of some Johnny Cage movie.

"You crossed paths with the mythical ninja," he said, "my name is Otomo, codename Ninja-O and I am a hunter like you."

"We figured you could use the extra muscle around here," called a voice from behind Jake.

Looking over his shoulder, Jake saw three other people, all female.

The first female was a slim five foot seven female with shoulder length red hair and what looked like green eyes. She wore all black leather including matching gloves with exposed pieces of metal and a pair of army knives on her belt.

The next female was wearing a leather jacket and red tube top which Jake barely saw as well as jeans and black boots. She was just a couple inches shorter then the first. Her brown hair with dyed blonde tips went past her shoulders and hazel eyes. Strapped to her back was a leather case with nasty looking daggers on her sides.

The last female was wearing a black strapless dress that seemed torn in many place. Across her waist was a red sash holding a pair of daggers. She had a pair of shackles on her wrists with a chain leading behind her. Her black hair tied in a ponytail with long bangs on her face. She wore a bridle over her face. On her forehead was a black crest moon, as well as a similar moon on a choker around her neck.

Looking the women over a bit longer, Jake's attention went back at the ninja, Otomo. They all looked like hunters.

"So," lowering his gun, "shouldn't you all be hiding?"

The woman in the black leather stepped forward.

"We felt you needed help. Hank was captured and Burns is dead. Not to mention that all of the other hunters are now wanted in every sector."

Sighing, Jake didn't want the help. With Blood, Slade, and Marcus controlling the Justice League and the Titans now long gone, he needed the backup.

Nodding, "You, ladies, got names?"

The woman in the black leather held out her hand.

"The name's Etana," pointing over her shoulder, "The one in the jacket is Daria and the one with the bridle is Hazara."

"I take it that you all have hunter experience and know what you're doing?" asked Jake, "We're needed on the streets and get the Titans back if we can before any major trouble begins," watching them all nodding, "Ok, what is it that you do?"

"Bounty Hunter," answered Etana,

Walked towards Jake, Hazara touched his arm allowing him to hear, _"Assassin and torturing."_ inside his head.

"Anything that lets me kill demons," remarked Daria causing Jake to stare at her, "A demon brutally killed my mother and I want revenge."

Shrugging, "Works for me. Alright, here what we are going to do. Etana, Otomo, and Hazara, I want you to find the Titans whereabouts. They've been disbanded by the Justice League and sent off to different parts of the country. However, most are going to be captured and forced into hell by ether Slade, Brother Blood, "mentioning of Slade and Blood caused Etana and Daria to go pale, "or a daemon name Marcus. I want to beat them to the Titans and get them back here where they can be some help."

They nodded.

Raising her hand, "Want about me?" asked Daria.

Looking at her, "you and I will stay here in the city, stopping any demon that gets in our way. But leave the Justice League to me."

She nodded.

"Alright people, you've got your orders, now get to hunting."

Why do all bars have that smoke hanging in the air? Who cares? Where's that bar?

Sitting on a bar stool, "Bartender, a shot glass and bottle," ordered Rath removing cash from his coat pocket.

The bartender put the glass down. Opening the bottle, he was about to fill the glass.

"I'll do that myself," said Rath counting his cash, "How much for the bottle?"

"$5.50 per glass."

Looking up from his cash, "I'm not buying a glass, but a bottle."

"We don't sell bottles."

Moving his fingers, "Twenty for the bottle."

"Twenty for the bottle," repeated the bartender.

Handing the twenty to the bartender, "Get lost," grabbing the bottle.

When the bartender left, Rath filled his shot glass. Placing his hand around the glass, his fingers began to glow. The glowing stopped. Removing his fingers from the shot glass, the clear brown liquid was replaced by a white liquid. Holding the shot glass, he poured the white liquid into his mouth.

Licking his lips, "Too sweet," he thought.

Instead of refilling his glass, he shifted his eyes towards the blond haired man wearing a cloak that covered his body. Actually the cloak was his wings.

"Didn't know this place sold milk, hunter," remarked the man.

"Actually it's rice milk," turning the stool to face the shell of a man, "You're not here to drink so deliver the message before I kill you."

"Should warn you, hunter. I've got a camera recording us, hunter."

"Been warned and now the message."

"The alley way on between Memorial and Twenty-Seventh."

"Question, why are you telling me this?"

"Simple, hunter betrayal is a demon's specialty not some organization ran by bureaucrats, hunter."

"Fine, got something to tell you."

"What's that, hunter?"

Smiling, "I'm not a hunter and don't care about that camera,"

Grabbing the bottle by the neck, he slammed it against the edge of the bar. In a blink, he was gone and the demon messenger felt a small pain in his neck. Trying to turn his head, he couldn't move it instead his head fell from his neck and landed on the floor before his body did.

Now the footage from that camera would show Rath smashing the bottle then disappeared then the demon's head falling off. If one could slow it down, they would see Rath taking the smashed bottle and beheading the demon. Only one problem, the camera got fried in a freak electrical storm.

Rath didn't get out of the parking lot before car alarms went off and head lights flickered on and off. Again he got electrocuted. How the life of a demon knight sucked? That could be the title of someone's biography, expect Rath didn't have time to write it. He had to meet a fellow demon knight who wanted a dual to the death which the council had outlawed. Doing something that was outlawed and the fact he was outlawed, how god had that crazy sense of humor working over time.

Getting up, he staggered out of the parking lot.


	15. Friends in Pain

Three days Jake sat in his room in a hole in the ground he called home, thinking of what has happened over the past twenty fours hours. The disband of the Titans, the discovery of Marcus controlling the Justice League, and now four of his fellow hunters were working with him. They must have know that there was trouble, since it would have been safe if they were in hiding. Their reasons for coming out must have been good, since they properly preferred being someone else.

Knocking on his door, it was Daria.

Entering, "I'm heading out to check the city, you coming."

"No," he replied, "Come back in four hours and I'll take watch," nodding then turning to leave, "and watch your back out there, we have no idea what will pop up now."

Giving her about five minutes, then headed into the main room. Bringing up the live feed in the tower that Marcus wasn't smart enough to check for. What if he did know and wanted Jake to watch. Checking the rooms with the installed camera to gather intel that could be use, what Jake found tied his stomach in knots.

Slade was in the basement retraining Terra. It seems she wasn't sent to be 'questioned' instead made it easy for one of Slade's 'failed apprentices' to return for a refresher course. More like a damn beat down. She did her best to fight. He knocked her down kicking her hard, several times. Crawling away a bit, she spit up blood. An hour of this refresher until a pair of Slade bots dragged her off. Switching from camera to camera until they stopped and threw her into an utility closet that got turned into a jail cell. Shaking his head, Jake knew Slade hadn't changed his sick training method.

Fear crept in or was it disgust. What if Jinx was still in the Tower? He had to be sure she was still alive. Finding her in no time and she was worse off then Terra. Her hands encased behind her back. Her dress barely covering her exposing those sensitive areas and parts that were meant for one man to see. A Blood controlled Cyborg look alike bot delivered her a cruel beating.

Calling off the bot, "If you think this is the worse your going to get young Jinx," said Blood, "then you are quite wrong. Isn't that right, boys?"

Mammoth and Gizmo came into view with evil smiles on their lips.

Smiling, "Your old teammates feel left out of your little runaway to the Titans. I feel it is only right that they physically pay you back for the emotional strain you put them through. Have fun boys, and be sure she can still breath," leaving.

"Hey Gizmo, would you mind if I go a couple of rounds with a punching bag?" Mammoth asked with a cruel smile.

"If you mean and punching bag that screams when you hit it, then I have no problem with it, here, let me hold it for you," remarked Gizmo grabbing Jinx's ankles with a pair of mechanical arms.

As she was launched into the air, she shrieked in terror.

Taking up a boxer's stance, Mammoth sent a straight jab into Jinx's stomach. Five minutes of no screams, unhappy Mammoth got bored.

"Maybe her throat needs cleared out," said Gizmo giving Jinx a French kiss.

A muffled scream then bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood.

"She bit me, that slut," dropping her.

Landing hard on the ground, she stared at him. Smiling, she spit out his blood along hers.

"I've tasted better school cafeteria food, and that's saying something compared to you pig," shifting her eyes on Mammoth, "and as for you, you pathetic excuse for a bull's ass, I won't give you, or Blood for the matter, the pleasure of hearing me scream."

Grabbing her hair, Mammoth brought her to his eye level causing her feet to dangle in the air.

Smiling at her, "Then I guess we'll beat you until you change your mind and scream," following up with another punch to her stomach that had enough force that sent her flying towards the wall at the back of the room.

Turning the camera off, afraid they were going to do something that would send his fist into the computer screen. Looking at the clock, two hours passed since Daria left, another two hours to go.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, he took long swig from the bottle. It didn't help.

"Those damn motherless sons of a…," throwing the bottle against the far wall, shattering and covering the wall with glass and whiskey.

Fighting demons, anyone Jake called friend always got hurt one way or another. His thoughts drifted to Raven who he cared for with all his heart. She properly crying her heart out thinking that he would never return. She might even fall deep into depression that sacrificing herself to bring her father into this world would cheer her up. Or worse find a better boyfriend.

Couldn't let that happen especially the boyfriend part. Couldn't let himself hurt her that way. Yet, he didn't have a way of helping her. He didn't know where she was. Hating to say it, he needed to put faith into someone other then himself to get the job done.

"What the hell am I going to do now?"

"You could be out looking for her," coming from behind him.

Snapped around with my fists balled up, his guns were out of his reach. In front of him was his guest, Robin not wearing his normal red, green, and yellow costume instead an all black suit with a blue bird across his chest.

Blinking, "Robin? I thought you followed Bats ever order to the T."

Grinning, "Robin does, but I'm not here as Robin. You're looking at Nightwing."

"That really doesn't answer why you're here."

His face turned grim.

"The Justice League were acting weird the other day, and not just Batman. He did something that he has never done, something I could never believe he would do."

Jake's face mirrored Nightwing's grim face.

"You mean, when he hit you?"

His face turned from shock to confusion.

"How did you know?"

Motioning him to follow, Jake lead him to the computer. Using playback, showed when he sent the Titans the evidence against him.

Staring at him from the corner of his eye, "Before you say anything," said Jake, "this hasn't been the first time something like this has happened to me," starting the playback "so don't take offence," taking a step back.

With his own eyes for five minutes to run through the tapes, Nightwing was as pissed as Jake.

Controlling the tone of his voice, "That last man, do you know him?"

"Only enough to know that he is a high ranking daemon, meaning part human and part demon, that is working to bring Trigon forth. The fun part is even a high ranking demon like him would have made a name for himself somewhere, but I've never heard of him."

Nightwing nodded processing the information.

"What about Terra and Jinx? Do you know what happened to them?"

"They never went to the police. Long story short, it would be best to stay out of Cy and BB's way if they ever run into Slade or Blood's students."

"Have they been.."

Nightwing couldn't say it. He was afraid to ask, or hear the truth.

"Raped?"

"Terra, no," pausing about Jinx, "After seeing the footage, it took me five hours and thirty demon kills to calm down enough to not rush the tower single handily."

Shifting his jaw, Nightwing put a large fist shaped dent in a ten-inch stainless steel table.

"They will pay," said Jake, "All three of them will pay dearly."

He nodded in a silent agreement.

"Robin, is that you?" came from the side of them.

It was the tear stained face of Starfire with mask less Otomo behind her.

Nightwing didn't moving until Jake gave him a hard shove towards her direction, "Give your girlfriend a hug, you love sick idiot."

They came together with Starfire crying into Nightwing's chest with his soothing whispers into her ear.

Standing beside him, "She was the only one I found," said Otomo watching the reunited couple, "but I see that it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean," angrily said Starfire, "We haven't obeyed their wishes and are together again."

Hurt by her outbreak Nightwing's numbed tongue prevented her ears from hearing the words to ease her anger.

"I'm guess you are referring to the Justice League," remarked Jake, "who just happen to be under someone else control and had no way of controlling their own actions."

Seeing Jake, "This is your fault Jake," letting her hands glow, "We called you friend or to be betrayed just like Terra did with Slade."

"Star, he has been right the whole time, he was setup. Nothing is his fault." Causing her look at him, "I trust him."

Nodding her head, "Then, then I will trust him as well."

"Looks like someone started the party without us, BB," came from the entrance.

It was Cyborg and Beast Boy following by a very pissed off Hazara. Beast Boy acted like he was trying say to her until a murderous glace in his direction causing a small scream and trying to use Cyborg as shield.

Guess Harzara found Beast Boy's jokes annoying.

Forcibly putting her hand on Jake's arm, " _Next time, give me all the details about someone, or next time I'll kill them no matter how important they maybe needed."_

"Um, sorry?"

Punching Jake's stomach, she walked over and sat on the cold hard ground near the far wall.

Trying to catch his breath at least she didn't go for his cock, his ears caught Otomo laughing.

"Oh shut up," I reply as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Nice threads, Robin," commented Cyborg.

"It's Nightwing."

"Nice threads, Nightwing," replied Cyborg "Hey Jake, where's the other girls?"

How to answer?

"Let's wait till Etana comes back with Raven," answered Jake, "then will worry about Terra and Jinx."

"She ain't coming back," said Etana stumbling into the room.

It looked like her broken leg that didn't heal right. The rest of her didn't look so well. Supporting her was Daria, who looked very concerned for her fellow hunter.

"I found her just coming into town," said Daria, with her voice sounding tired from helping Etana all the way here.

Cyborg got her over to the couch. Hazara stood close to her. What's their relationship about?

"I couldn't get to Raven," said Etana, "Marcus beat me to her. And he had one nasty fire minion under his control."

"Cyborg, how she looking?" asked Jake.

"No, internal bleeding from what little scanning I can do here, another then some sleep and a shower I'm sure, and a cast on that leg, she should be okay."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jake's ears detected a sigh of relief from Hazara. With that bridal she wears, he couldn't really tell.

Everyone had circled around. They needed to talk and create a plan on getting the Tower back, rescue Jinx, Terra, and now Raven, beat the three power house bad guys that have taken over, and no three hundred Spartans. They were in for a long night.

Standing across the street, he stared at the alley entrance. Rain drops slid down his umbrella. Walking towards the alley entrance, a car brakes screeched behind him.

"Stop," yelled a female voice getting out of the car.

He didn't. Hands grabbed his right arm. He pulled his arm free.

Stepping in front of him, "He'll kill you," hoping to him stop.

He pushed her away.

Grabbing his leg, "Don't do it. I'll be your slave."

He stopped and looked down. She stared up at him. Being soaked by the rain couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

Gripping her arms, he pulled her to her feet.

"He wouldn't know where I was if you didn't call in your report."

"You know."

Holding his left wrist to her face, "I was warned after receiving Roger's life force."

"You still let me call."

"Yes."

"Then let's run away."

"No, better to face it now then later."

"Kenaz will kill you."

"Not if I kill him first, now go," walking around her.

Entering the alley, he closed the umbrella letting the rain to hit his hat. A silhouette appeared at the end of the alley. He continued towards it.

Stopping, he stared at figure. He was dressed like Rath. A sword rested on his shoulder.

"Guess you're Kenaz."

"So you know my name…"

"All you need to know is that I'll kill you."

"Think that's going to be easy?" snapping his fingers.

Soldiers appeared from dumpsters, windows, and around crate.

"You must think I'm real dangerous," remarked Rath.

"You killed the messenger. I'm post to be the malicous one, not you."

"Then why do you need back up?"

"Well you see the council gave me the permission to behead demon knights if they resist arrest and you're resisting arrest."

"Wheeler isn't going to be happy."

"Less he know, the better," snapping his fingers.

Bullets hit air and fellow soldiers.

"Oh, shit, a runner," thought Kenaz.

On the rooftop, Rath listened to the sounds of bullets flying and hitting soldiers.

"Never seen anyone phase that quickly," came from behind him.

Turning, he saw Kenaz. Holding the umbrella, he slid his hand down the umbrella turning it into a sword blade.

"An alchemist," remarked Kenaz going to his stance.

Twirling his sword hand, Rath started circling Kenaz's who did the same thing. Slowly the distance between them closed. Kenaz took a swing. Rath blocked it. Fury of slashes followed as lightening flashed and thunder clashed around them.

Kenaz's over swung allowing Rath to cut through his right knee. Kicking Kenaz's sword away, Rath's sword rested on the front of Kenaz's neck. Before Rath could take Kenaz's head, a searchlight appeared on them. A bullet from a sniper rifle went through Rath's right shoulder allowing Kenaz to roll out of the searchlight. Bullets from the spinning barrel of the helicopter's machine gun torn through Rath's body. As bullets continued to assault him, he staggered towards the edge of the roof.

When there was no longer solid ground under his feet, he dropped like a rock. Hitting the edge of a fire escape, he continued falling until the edge of a trash dumpster stopped him. Rolling, he hit the wet pavement.

Lying on his back, his brain registered the pain that shot through his body. He was breathing therefore still alive. Turning onto his stomach, he lifted his head up. Rain rolled into his eyes. Wiping the rain from his eyes, he saw a manhole cover.

Closing his eyes, the manhole cover started rising as pain increased in his body. It lifted up enough to catch the edge of the pavement. Crawling, he blocked the pain in his body which wasn't easy. Gripping the edge of the manhole cover, he slid it enough for him to enter the sewer. Hooking his arm on a rung, he returned the manhole cover. Trying to climb down, he slipped and landed into the raising sewer water below him.


	16. Fighting Back

Six hours went by trying to prevent Cyborg and Beast Boy from getting killed. They agreed to wait till Jinx, Terra and Raven were rescued, and they got first dibs on the pain giving to Slade and Brother Blood even though Cy and B.B. didn't stand a chance.

"Do they even know who the heck those two are?" said Daria.

Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightwing.

Staring at the Titans, "The two of them are the worst human's monsters that hunters have ever faced," said Jake.

Eyebrows raised or jaws dropped by those that didn't know. Comparing info by Jake, Otomo, Daria, and bits from Etana, the Titans learned everything known. Blood had help the devil of seven different realities come to power in the real world. Each time, he use abused children that were meant to grow into the following generation of heroes. Whenever someone stood in his way, he enjoyed giving slow painful deaths, worth of torture from the depths of hell itself. If one of his own turned against him, they would experience much worse. They would become the other children's screaming plaything until normally bleed to death.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for, we got to save her!" heading for the exit leave.

"And how is your corpse going to save her?" remarked Jake stopping Cyborg who looked over his shoulder, "Even if you get through those clone bots of you and those Slade bots, you're going to have an army of demons you can't even touch. And if by some miracle you got through them, you get the face Blood and Slade and a high ranking daemon."

"We can't just leave her there to die," he said quietly barely holding everything in check.

"She won't be left there as some sick toy, same goes for Terra," replied Jake looking at Beast Boy, "But we need to get in and get them out before we go for the kill, that way they won't get caught in the crossfire."

"Speaking of Terra," said Beast Boy, "What is Slade going to do to her?"

Opening his mouth then Jake felt it. Demons. Surrounding them. Thirty class. Group of demons, and lot of them. The other hunters feel it to leaving the Titans to guess.

Staring at the hunters, "Did anyone kill a demon down here?" asked Jake.

Otomo, Etana, and Daria shook their head, however Hazara remain still.

"Hazara!" bringing everyone's attention to her.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, _"I killed an invisible demon when I first came down here, brought it down here and I hide the body."_

"You did, what? Damn it!" retrieving an already full duffel bag, "Everyone get out of here, meet up at pier nineteen in two days at sun down."

from the back wall, a banging. Less then a minute and they are going to break through.

"Hazara," looking at her, "you make sure they get out as a group then come back for me."

"I can move faster," said Otomo.

"She also is the reason they're down here. If she hadn't brought down a dead demon into a sewer where the scent of its blood could be contained, we wouldn't be in this mess," grabbing the M60 off the bipod and slinging it over his shoulder, "She gets to make up for that by helping me get out of this mess."

Loading a hundred rounds into the M60, Jake saws the anger in everyone's eyes. They wanted to fight. Realizing Jake was buying time for them to get out, all the Titans and hunters with Cyborg carrying Etana exited the room

A hundred rounds, then a straight fistfight till Hazara showed up. Simple plan. Couldn't help, but be grinning on the inside. This was be fun.

Getting into a good position when the demons broke through. Stopping the demons snarled at Jake.

Grinning right back at them. "Time to Rumble," pulling the trigger and filling that hole with lead.

Within the confines of this position, the M60 was deafening. The muzzle flash was blinding from reflecting off the smoke. Short bursts to put the most lead into those undead minions. The lead ripped through them and they kept coming.

Holding them back for about five, maybe ten minutes, Jake run out of ammo. His pistols were holstered next to the door. He couldn't backup without letting demons through. Time to get up close and personal.

Reaching behind his back, his fingers unsnapped the strap to the gun. Gripping the guun, he pulled then twirled it around. Gripping the barrel of the weapon, he waited for them get to close. Swinging it like he was in South Central pistol whipping disrespecting gangsters. The weight awkward. After the second swing, the weapon went flying from his hand.

Balling up his fists, he rushed forward into the group of demons. Managing to keep one step ahead of their fists or one swing of their swords.

Fifteen minutes staying ahead was tiring. He needed more time. Breaking every bone. His shirt being torn to pieces. Receiving a number of cuts. The beast inside of him was calling for its release. He couldn't risk it.

Kneeing a demon in its stomach then snapping its neck, he turned to the next demon. A dart threw right into its neck. Screaming in pain, it fell to the ground. Jake didn't see who threw it. Using the daggers from her sash, Hazara has rushed into the fight.

"Hazara," giving a right cross to a demon's face, "buy me some time."

With slight nod, she slit a demons throat.

Turning, his elbow slammed into a demon that was behind me in the stomach and rushed towards his weapons. Only them needed to get out of not this endless tide of these demons, and they were getting tougher.

Grabbing the duffel bag then the spare shotgun, he strapped his gun belt followed by the bag finally the shotgun. Gripping a pair of pre-loaded Mac 10 machine pistols, he positioned himself by a spot next to the door to cover their escape.

"Hazara!" bringing his guns to cover her, "Fall back! Now!"

She didn't comply. She almost has no control, lost in her rage.

"Hazara, get your ass out of there. NOW!"

Finally listening to Jake, she crouched down then broke into a run. She headed towards Jake as he pulled the triggers of the Mac 10's. Too many demons in the room made Jake's aiming difficult yet he still didn't miss. He kept shooting the group closest to Hazara until she was the other side of the door. Click, click empty clips. Dropping the guns, he run out the door like a madman, pulling it closed behind him.

Scanning the area, his eyes rested on a piece of rebar against the wall.

"Grab that and hand it to me," he said.

Giving him a look, she still did what was asked of her. Handing him the Rebar allowed Jake to see her wrist under her shackles. Sliding the metal into the handle, barring the door for about a minute which was all him needed.

Running ten feet down the tunnel, Jake planted two small blocks of C4 he altered from his bag.

Tossing one to Hazara, "Stick it to that wall and press the button."

She does placing it the opposite wall. Motioning her to follow as the door gets shredded open. Watching the charging demons, Jake turned while grabbing Hazara's arm. Reaching the closest junction, he pinned her against the wall. Pulling out the remote, he grinned while quickly counting.

"Time to say goodnight," pushing the firing button.

BOOOM caused the tunnel shook from the force of the explosion. Heat rushed along the tunnel while scorching Jake's skin. Holding in his grunt of pain, he looked down into the pure rage eyes of the female hunter. Forming a lopsided grin as a piece of the ceiling came down on top of his shoulder causing a painful pop and head butting Hazara. Even though his face hurt more then his shoulder, protecting Hazara was more important then his welling being, his golden rule.

The tunnel stopped shaking. Stepping back, he rotated his shoulder producing a spasm of pain shooting through him. Ignoring the pain, he pulled out a handgun with his free arm aimed at the collapsed tunnel section. Nothing moved. One could guess how much rock and asphalt came crashing down. Then again who cared it delayed anything coming after them.

Smiling, "Now we're safe."

Hazara stared at him while rubbing her face near her bridle. She pointed to his hanging arm.

"Dislocated, I think," looking at her blood soaked hands, "how are you doing?"

Shrugging, she rubbed her face.

"Heh, sorry about slamming heads."

Approaching her, he noticed a crack formed on the bridle.

"Why do you wear this thing anyway?" he asked feeling the crack with his index finger.

Grabbing his arm didn't prevent the bridle from breaking into two pieces and falling off her face. Taking a fast breath in, she let out a small breath in shock. It was enough for scent of the death to enter Jake's lungs. They closed up as he began coughing as the bile began to rise. A cold sweat registered through his body as his blood boiled. Never feeling pain like this before. Well short of being in the middle of an atom bomb detonation. He dropped to the ground with constantly coughing and spitting up blood, he blacked out.

Five men dressed in black dusters and wearing fedoras entered J and K's Dry Cleaners. Looking up for his Home and Gardens, the clerk watched them open the door marked W.C. Entering, they followed a long hallway pasted several doors actually they lost count after five hundred. At the end of the hallway was an elevator the only button beside the doorway, it slid open. They entered and the door the button marked with an arrow pointing up was seen which they pushed.

"Too Legit, Too Quit," filtered from the elevator speakers as they went up and check their weapons. Ding was followed by the door opening to reveal a orange hair woman sitting at a desk typing on a keyboard. They walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Miss Price," said the one holding a triple barrel pump action shot gun.

"Nature of business?"

"It's council business," remarked the one playing with a dagger.

Pushing the green button to speaker phone, "Miss Price, there's five men who want to discuss council business," releasing the button.

"Let them in Miss Bramn."

"Through there," she said pointing to the red cushion covered door.

Entering their eyes stared at a chair with its back to them. Closing the door behind them, the chair occupant was a female with shoulder length white hair wearing a blue pant suit holding a cigarette between the fingers of her right hand. Her pink eyes stared through the lenses of her thin rimmed glasses.

"Miss Price, you're under arrest."

"Really Micheal, which council member issued that order?"

"Will you surrender?"

Flickering ash from her cigarette, "Good question," grasping the top of her cane.

Getting up she rested her weight on the cane then stared at the five. Leaping onto her desk, she went flying towards the five while pulling the cane sword from its shaft.

Miss Bramn continued typing away as the sounds of gun fire while with "Watch out for crossfire!", "She moves fast!" and one point in this melee of sound, a chain saw went off then it stopped. The door opened and out stepped Miss Price with her cane.

Lighting her cigarette, "Miss Bramn?"

Without looking, "Yes, Miss Price?"

"Get my car ready. Going to change some thinking."


	17. Healing Factors

Laying there, Jake wondered how someone's breath could hit harder then a barrage of artillery shells. Relaxing as his body built up an immunity to whatever poisoned his body. How he was unconscious? Who knew? Whatever the poison was, it meant for a quick kill , but highly painful. Lucky to be alive which would lying if wasn't for his healing factor that was spliced into his DNA.

When he first joined the hunter organization, there had been a call for volunteers. He picked the healing factor along with another enhancement. That combination unleashed his inner demon. He did everything including mental commands to shut off the two enhancements. He had to turn back on the healing factor to live which too much to fight for now. He had to finish his fight leaving this world.

Rolling onto his back, he opened his eyes to blurriness. Blinking a few times, they cleared up. Rubbing his face to clear the cobwebs out of his head, he looked for Hazara. She was gone.

Leaning his head back on the ground, "Damn it, woman," he groaned, "The lest you could do was warn me about that breath."

Hearing voices from past the destroyed tunnel. More then likely police and rescue personal. He didn't know how long he was out. He needed to move out of there now. They could've almost broken through the tunnel, or send a team around to check this side of the tunnel.

Standing up, he took a moment to gather his senses. Noticing the broken pieces of Hazara's bridle, she must've not had a spare. With her breath was poisonous, she likely found a place to sit and hide for the rest of her life. Picking the pieces up, they were still useable. Searching the ground, he saw a trail of blood.

bleeding from her wrists gave him a trail to her. Not wanting followers, he ripped off the remaining of his shirt wiping the blood up as he went so the cops couldn't follow. If she was hurt, that was the worst thing they needed.

Following her blood trail to a door maintenance room, he found the door locked.

"This has to be the one she's in," he thought, "Hope she's was alive."

Pulling out a special made silencer from his duffel bag and screwing it onto his pistol barrel, he aimed. Three shots placed into the door handle following up with a swift kick.

CRACK went the door flying open.

Stench of death hung in the air. Since the poison no longer affected him, he stepped into the room. Detecting breathing, he followed it in a dark corner near the back.

"Hazara, you ok?"

No reply. He continued forward.

"Leave me in peace," from a weak voice, "I am doomed to this room. And you should be dead."

"Funny, I figure you would have seen it as payback for Beast Boy."

Finding her sitting with her back against the wall, anyone else would be crying right about now, Hazara saw herself stronger then that. Moving next to her, Jake saw that she was nervous.

"And no, I didn't really die just passed out from that morning breath of yours."

She had confused look.

"But how…"

"Come I'm not affected by the poison," he finished, "Ever hear of the enhancement program the organization had a number of years ago."

Thinking on it for minute, then shook her head no.

Sighing, time for some explaining.

"The organization had an enhancement program a few years ago to try and make the hunters work and fight on a higher scale. I got a healing factor out of it."

"So, after ten minutes, your immune to poisons."

Nodding, he was rubbing the groves between his knuckles.

Noticing the rubbing, "Do your hands hurt from the fight?"

"Been a long time since I've used my fists in a fight," looking at her from the corner of his eye then stared at her wrists, "How are you doing? Is that bleeding getting any worse?"

Inspecting her shackled hands, "As long as I don't do much, I'll be fine."

"And?"

She looks at me, "And if there is going to be a fight, I'm going to kill even if it means my death."

He understood every hunter has a vengeance against demons. Slipping the straps of both the duffel bag and the shotgun off, he placed them next to her on the ground. Pulling out a flashlight, he turned it on lighting the room up. Looking over at Hazara, he blinked.

"You sure, you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've lost too much blood. C'mon, lets get these things off of you and I'll bandage your wrists," moving his hands towards the shackle on her left wrist.

Pulling away, she tried to move away only collapsing halfway as she tried to stand. Jake caught her before she hit the floor.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP OR YOUR PITY!"

He saw her rage filled eyes. Pinning her on her back against the ground, she weakly struggled against his hold.

"And stop acting like a hard ass bitch, you ain't fooling me."

Looking at him, she wanted to strike him.

"So some demon wanted to make you his and you said no. It cursed you and you want revenge, and until then, you're going to kill everything in your way."

Her expression changed from the rage to shock, then confusion, and back to rage.

Opening her mouth only for Jake to cut her off.

"And don't say I don't know shit, cause half of the damn hunters like you and me want revenge to, the other half have filled the desire, but they still enjoying protecting innocents and killing freely to quit," still seeing the hate in her eyes, "You can hate me for as much as you want, but you need to put trust into others and you need to accept help when it is offered, or you may never fully that desire for that one kill that matters the most to you," letting her go, "now," standing up, "Are you going to keep up the act and bleed to death, or are you going to let me help you, cause I can leave you to die alone, hell, I could have already left you for dead."

No reply. Waited a minute or two. Still no response.

Shaking his head, he retrieved to his duffel bag and shotgun. Placing the bag strap on his shoulder, he gripped the shotgun tight. Looking over at her, she had rolled over onto her side. Shaking his head, he headed towards the door.

His ears caught something like, "She promised to have this curse removed."

Turning his head, he stared at her. Again he heard her voice.

"Help me, so that I may kill once again, even if it is only once."

Dropping his gear, he walked towards her. The first fix her bridle and get it on her in case he needed to move her. Using one of her daggers, he scratched a transmutation circle into the ground. Placing the broken pieces into the center, a second later, her bridle is repaired and back on her face. The air cleared of the poison. It seemed she passed out.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck."

From outside of the room, I hear, "OH…GOD…SOMEONE…HELP ME!"

"Damn, one more problem I need."

Grabbing the shotgun, he rushed towards the door to save the screamer hoping they can help him save Hazara's life. Outside of the door, he saw a tall female with long wavy hair that has a couple of braids with red dyed tips. Wearing an off the shoulder red top with a couple rips in it, more like a design aspect then the fact she wore it in a fight, along with. black pants with red lacing on the sides at the, she run from four scouter demons. Seeing them, he realized they must be weak if he didn't sense them.

Seeing the fool staring at the ceiling and shaking his head, she run towards him. Her eyes widen opening her mouth to scream as he aimed the shotgun, .

"DROP!" which she did without a moment's hesitation

A demon tried jumping her from behind. BOOM sent the demon backwards landing on the ground dead. Seeing bigger threat, the other three rushed him. They didn't reach him as three more shotgun rounds reached them instead. He had no time to play with these punks.

Returning to the room, he threw the shotgun on the ground. Dropping next to Harzara, he felt her pulse which was barely there.

Hearing a gasp behind him drew his attention to the girl he just saved. Seeing her face in decent light, she had hazel eyes with flecks of gold, and was pale with a lot of eye make-up.

"Is she alive?"

"Barely," he replied, "but not for long if I don't find a way to wrap her wrists."

Inspecting one of Hazara's shackles where was that damn release. The girl moved down next to them checking Hazara's pulse. Pushing Jake away, she grabbed Hazara's wrists. Time seemed to slow down around them.

Jake watched a slow, steady light appears around her. Twenty minutes passed then the process was done.

Checking Hazara's pulse which was strong and steady, Jake stared at the newcomer who looked like she went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali himself.

Seeing confusion in Jake's face made her smile.

"I'm a healer for the organization, came to find you after Burns was killed," motioning to Hazara, "she'll be fine after a nights rest, and I think I'll join her," falling asleep rather quickly.

Shaking his head, things are starting to turn around for the good guys.


	18. Returning to the Surface

Rain pelted the young boy. It helped to hide the tears that were running down his cheek. The sight of his father on his knees with his hands tied behind him was source of those tears. The young boy tried to stop the man with the sword, but was pushed away.

"You're the son of a bastard and a bitch," said the man.

He would've struck the boy if the man in the white robes hadn't stopped him. Grunting, the man went back to the job at hand beheading Richard Clarkstone, the traitor.

The blade went up then down slicing through Richard's neck. Energy crackled from Richard's body. It shot from his body and entered the young boy electrocuting him.

"Remember my son, train hard. Never let anyone beat you. Be number one," was the last thing young David Clarkstone remembered about his father.

Scratching of a manhole cover being pushed woke Rath up. A blanket covered him as he laid on a brick floor. Sounds of water running echoed through the sewer tunnels. Shifting his eyes towards a ladder, a basket of food was being lowered. When it rested on the concrete ground, feet followed the ladder rungs down. Susan lifted the basket up and carried it towards him.

How she ever found him was what one could call a miracle? Chances were she used his locater to find him. Looking at his hands, the wrist computer was missing from his left gauntlet. Susan remembered her lesson that she couldn't tell anyone

Placing the basket beside him, she sat down and stared at him.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, "This is conceded treason by the council."

"My loyalty is to you, not them," she answered, "You and Jess got me out of that hell hole, not them."

"Where is he?"

"Is that all you can think about, killing him?"

"Better him then me. Besides this was how we, demon knights lived before the organization."

"Not much of a future."

"Either tell me or I'll found out from someone else."

"He's at pier B-fifty two in a warehouse."

"Thank you. Now go to Victoria, she'll help you."

"She can't"

"Why not?"

Her eyes shifted away.

"Tell me why not, Susan."

"They tried to arrest her. She killed them and got away."

"Wheeler got his way after all."

Pushing the blanket away, he grabbed the bottle from the basket. Standing up, he removed the cork with his teeth, and spat it away. Taking mouthful of the liquor, he sprayed it onto the bandage that was wrapped around his left arm. He poured the whole contents of the bottle over his bare body. Bending his fingers until they looked like claws, Susan thought she heard a snake or maybe a cat as Rath took a long hard breath while bringing his claw like fingers toward him.

Finding a piece of metal, he used to secure the door closed. Two hours passed since the fight in his hideout, and the cops had come and went. They had tried the door finding it locked tighter then a dead mans coffin and left.

Sitting on the wall opposite of Hazara and the healer, Jake enjoyed his cigarette smoke and being. bored stiff out of his mind watching two unconscious women hunters sleep. Having no watch, he guessed it was around midnight on Saturday, maybe Friday. He's been underground for too long.

Letting his mind wander, no surprise, went right to Raven. Whenever he had a moment to relax, even before the warrants were issued, he would just sit and think about her. Her dark complexion, her small, confident smile, and her light scent of lavender. After bit of thinking, he drifted into sleep.

Instead of a dreamless sleep he hoped for, he got a nightmare of being on a world during his first mission after his enhancements. Demons everywhere. The ground soaked red with blood. A small child was screaming as he approached it. He stared at it as it gurgled up blood. The child died a painful death before being given a chance to live. Looking to his left, he saw the child's mother at least the top of her, dead on the ground in a pool of blood. Five feet away from her was the bloody stumps of her bottom half.

Hearing a voice next to him, he saw the father of the child screaming silently at Jake. An explosion of smoke filled the room. It slammed the father into the back wall. Two more bangs rang out. He fell to the ground, another lifeless body. Staring at his left hand, it gripped a smoking gun. His right hand was covered in blood. Stepping outside, he saw the town of bodies everywhere that hadn't been there before. Each had gunshot wounds or stab wounds, most died slowly, and the luck ones were the ones that died quickly.

The dream changed. This time it was Raven covered with red markings like previous dream. She tied to a cross. Her silent face twisted in pain. Bleeding from her wrists into a small bowl resting on the ground. She struggled to no avail.

"JAKE!"

Snapping back awake, his senses were on full alert. Fighting the rage that built up during the nightmare, he saw that the both females were awake. Hazara stared at him while the other seemed to be looking through something.

Blinking as the rage calmed down in his mind, his nose detected burning flesh. staring at his fingers being burnt by the cigarette that he didn't dropped while asleep. Putting it out, his healing factor removed the burn.

Giving a lopsided grin to Hazara, who was still staring at him, "Breakfast ready yet?"

Hazara rolled her eyes as the healer snap her head around. Seeing Jake was awake, she smiled.

"About time, we've been awake for about three hours. You got anything to eat in this bag?"

She was looking through his duffel bag. Standing up, he walked over to her.

Finding piece of my equipment scattered around her, "That personal's stuff and I don't like it when people look through and make a mess with my stuff, miss…"

"Altair," she said with an apologetic smile, "and sorry, I didn't mean to look through it, but the two of us have no money and we didn't want to wake you to ask if we were going to eat."

Standing up, Hazara walked towards Jake.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, _"She means that she doesn't want me going out and stealing anything, so she wanted to look through your bag because she was complaining of being hungry."_

Nodding, he looked back at Altair.

"Don't worry, I've got a place we can lie low until we meet up with the others," placing his gear back into the bag.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" asked Altair.

"Being that I'm trained SWAT, we are taught to keep our weapons, ammo and gear close by. Most kept their gear in the back of a car, but me, I keep mine close by in case I need to grab and run."

Five minutes later, the duffle was full again. He kept his extra pair of sunglasses out when we got out of the tunnel.

"All right ladies, lets move," he said unbarring the door.

Altair left without saying anything, but Hazara touched his shoulder, _"You might have earned some respect from me, but don't call me a lady, makes me sound stuck up"_

He nodded as they left.

Carrying a paper bag, Susan walked towards door of her apartment with her keys out to unlock it.

"Hello, little Suzie."

Looking up, there was Kenaz standing on the stairs staring down at her. Dropping the bag, she unlocked the door. Getting in, she relocked it. The sounds of Kenaz's footsteps filtered through the door and they were getting closer. Reaching the phone, the door shattered from Kenaz kicking it.

She tied dialing, but her fingers kept hitting the wrong sequence of numbers. Grabbing her by the neck, Kenaz took the receiver from her and shattered it by slamming against the phone.

"We're going for a little road trip," he said, "To get to know each other better," dragging her out of the apartment.

Down the stairs towards the front door, he forced her into a van. Her hands and legs were tied together. A hood was placed over her head.

Walking for about five minutes, they reached the entrance of the tunnel. Stopping long enough for Altair to her retrieve weapons that she used or dropped when she crossed paths with the scout demons. Turned out there were about a dozen rather then the four he killed with his shotgun. Her weapons consisted of throwing stars and a pair of knives with spiked front guards.

"Hold up," he said causing the females to stare at him, "Can you stick to roof tops?" asking Hazara.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Ok, stick to the roof tops, and no it isn't cause of the bridle. We need someone to be a watchful eye," putting down his bag, "You know Morse code?"

She should, it was apart of basic. And again, she just answer with a look.

"Ok, ok, just making sure," pulling out a pair of radio's and hands free set pieces, "You sense any demons or see any of the Titans or other hunter, tap it out in Morse, I'll give order what to do then."

Nodding, she took the radio, putting the earpiece in her ear and securing the radio in her sash. Handing her the shotgun, it would be a very large mistake if anyone saw a man with a shotgun walking in the street and called the cops. Hazara seemed to be on the same page since she took it without asking. He placed the web belt along with his handguns in the bag for the same reason.

"Ok," slipping the bag onto his shoulder, "we're heading to a bar called Scraps. I helped the owners daughter and he doesn't give a rat's ass about cops so we'll be fine. It's about two blocks east, so we should be there in no time."

Slipping on the sunglasses, they stepped into the hot midday sun.

The removal of the hood allowed Susan's eyes adjust to the sudden change of light. She was tied to a chair. In front of her was Kenaz heating a spoon with the flame of a Bunsen burner.

"Where is he?" asked Kenaz.

"You can't do this to me! What will the council think when they hear how you tortured an observer?"

"True. What do you think, Mr. Williams?"

A thin balding man appeared.

"Mr. Williams happens to be my observer. What are your two cents worth?"

"What torture?"

Smiling, "See. Back to my question, where is he?"

"He's coming to kill you and even the HDC can't save you."

"Really," walking towards her with the spoon in his hand, "Too bad," clasping her jaw, "you won't be able to see it," shoving the hot glowing tip of the spoon into her right eye socket.

Twenty minute to get to the bar plus five for talking with Mitch, the owner of the building. They crashed at a third floor apartment for the tonight and tomorrow night. Jake had to play bouncer for the bar in order to pay for the room.

Hazara and Jake stayed in the apartment while Altair went on patrol. couple of crates and a couch to sleep on was all furniture the apartment had. Jake brought an old shirt from Mitch, who was close to his size, with what was left of his cash.

Jake cleaned his guns while Hazara with her bridle on sat and stared at the fast food in front of her. Jake gave a slight laugh receiving nasty look from her.

Grinning at her, "You going to eat that, or would you prefer to continue with your staring contest?"

Starting to stand up, Jake put his hand up stopping her.

"You can take that bridle off. The poison on your breath no longer affects me, the vents are closed, the doors block closed, and Altair knows to call on the radio when she's coming up stairs. So you might as well take it off and eat."

Thinking for a moment, sighing she removed the bridle from her face. Taking a breath to get the poison in his lungs, building up his immunity when the full hit of her breath kicked in.

She began eating as Jake returned to cleaning his guns. Ten minutes in complete silence.

"What was the reason that the enhancement program was ended so quickly?" she asked.

Without even turning, "The majority of the hunters that went through the procedure weren't just alter physically, but mentally as well," taking a breath, "You know how you face a certain demon, that can make you mad enough to throw you into a rage. Well, most of the hunter that went through the program had theirs unlocked to the point most couldn't control their rage. Some would just pound a concrete wall until their hands were bloody pulps, others would kill anything within sight," taking another breath, "all that couldn't control their rage were sent into exile or killed on the spot, mostly the later. I was one of the luck ones to where I kept control of my rage," rubbing between his knuckles without even realizing it.

His regret was hurting to come out, and he couldn't use them.

"What about that nightmare you had back in the tunnel?" asked Hazara.

"That was nothing just stress from this entire ordeal."

They sensed a high-powered demon nearby. A class 12 at least. Rushing Hazara put her bridle back on as Jake put on his gun belt.

"Go to the roof tops, when the fighting starts, drop down and hit the thing from behind."

Jake didn't see her nod. His ears caught the window sliding open. She was gone.

"She won't mind," grabbing a couple of French Fries from her container.

He rushed out the door.

At Mel's, Rath sat at a booth with Alice sitting across from him.

"Missed you for a few days," remarked Alice playing with her Sunday float.

"Tell me about it and Kenaz."

"Well, the HDC have been rounding up hunters. The knights not leading the round up operations have gone underground or rogue."

"Really? It's not the HDC's job to arrest hunters."

"Well they're doing it and I can't find out where they're holding them."

"Now Kenaz's."

"Want the long or short story."

"Don't make it too long."

"He's one of those knights who got his butt saved when the dual got outlawed. He killed George."

"Already knew that."

"How about Demeter?"

"Didn't know that, but does Jess know?"

"She didn't react when they meet," still playing with her straw, "Know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Going to break some rules?"

"Have to."

"Wish you luck."

"Know you don't, you want me to pay for that Sunday."


	19. Marcus's Minion

Reaching ground level, Jake saw the demon which was 8'6" demon with black scale armor and red wings, skull mask, and clawed hands. It saw Jake and smile.

"My master orders your death, and I shall do as master Marcus commands." With that, the demon rushed where I was standing, the black armor erupting in flames.

Jumping sideways as the demon slashed at Jake with its claws, "For something so high powered, you sure are slow," said Jake.

Aiming then firing his pistol from his left side, the demon's head snapped back from the impact of the bullet. It didn't fall instead stood up from its crouching position slowly turning its head to face Jake.

A sick smile plastered on its face. The bullet embedded in its skull mask. Its smile grew wider, forcing the bullet to pop out and fall.

Standing there, the demon smiling at Jake, and Jake pointing a gun at its face, "Is that the best you posses?" it asked backhanding Jake right into a nearby building.

Through the wall and across the room, Jake slammed into the wall.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, "Oh, this is going to be a whole hell of a lot of fun," he thought.

Standing up and steady himself, he noticed people staring at him.

"What, aren't you people going to run?"

A moment passed, then, "OH MY GOD, IT'S THAT WANTED ASSASSIN!" began the running and screaming for the exit.

Trying to exit through the hole he entered through, he got burned by the demon that was coming in after me.

Still smiling, "You might put up to be a challenge after all, unlike that last hunter I let get away."

Gripping both guns in his hand, "Then lets party," replied Jake charging up ice rounds, "boy."

The demon charged at Jake as he rushed at the demon shooting at him. Within five feet, Jake jumped twisting, firing at the side of the demon. Three shoots struck him, still it didn't go down.

Standing letting its flames melts the ice away. Standing there, doing the only thing he hoped worked, Jake kept firing until the clips were empty. The ice melted faster before reaching the demon's flesh.

The demon just smiled.

"Then again," it remarked, "I could be wrong."

Launching forward faster then Jake's eyes could follow, its fist struck Jake's stomach sending Jake into the front wall, crashing through it and landing on the street. Rolling onto his knees, he coughed up blood. His healing factor already mending his broken ribs from the punch and the impact going through.

"FREEZE!" brought Jake's attention to with cops and even national guard aiming their weapons at him.

He wanted to say it, "'This couldn't get any worse," instead he whispered, "Any time would be nice, Hazara."

It wasn't quite what he expected still it worked. behind the police barricade with the crowd was Altair, she launched herself into the air. Sending five shurikens into the hands of the police causing them to cry out in pain as she rushed the remaining police force and guards.

Barrage of bullets headed towards Altair and Jake ignoring the demon crashing through the wall building. Being the higher level trained hunter, Altair focused her attention on fighting the law while Jake focused on the demon.

Losing his guns, Jake brought up his fists. Jake's joy of close combat against this demon was being matched by the demon bringing up a hand containing a fireball.

"You're more pathetic then my master had thought," rearing back to throw like a baseball pitcher.

Halfway its the motion, something pierced the exposed skin between the armor and his wrist. Clutching its wrist in pain, it screamed its inhuman scream.

Looking up, on a rooftop was Hazara standing in position anyone could see she had thrown one of her darts. As her other hand going to draw a dagger, Jake swore despite her bridle, he saw her smiling for the chance to fight.

Staring at her. "You will pay for that, you bitch!" the demon screamed.

Distracted, Jake rushed towards it like he was missing out of a good fight. Low kick by his right foot to the back of its knee followed up with a mid kick across its face with the left foot. The demon went down.

Keeping light on his feet like Muhammad Ali by bouncing in the one spot, "Don't forget, son of bitch, that you started this fight."

Looking at Jake, a grin spread across its lips. Launching up, its claws swiped at Jake causing him to jump back. A claw did slice through Jake's shirt. Continuing to rush forward with its claws swiping at Jake only shredding Jake's to shreds. Jake's healing factor gave him a higher stamina then most. This demon was moving too fast which was tiring Jake quickly.

Jumping down, Hazara rushed the demon from behind. Trying to stab the demon from behind proved useless since her daggers couldn't break through the armor. Turning, the demon smacked her into a nearby building. Taking the opening, Jake punched the demon in the stomach.

They stood there just the two of us. The demon's claw struck where Hazara used to be and Jake's fist against its stomach.

"Ow," mumbled Jake.

Staring down at Jake with a sick smile on his face, "Did you think that a punch would work when daggers just slide off?"

"Had to try."

Just nodding, it punched Jake sending him flying into a Military Hummer. Leaving a sizable dent in the door, he slid onto the ground. His healing factor mended his broken bones. His vision fuzzy, couple of blinks cleared it up. Tilting his head up, he watched Hazara fighting this demon minion. She seemed to be favoring her right side probably had a couple of broken, or bruised ribs.

"How you doing?" brought his attention onto a tried Altair looking at him.

"I'll be fine," he replied, "How bout you?"

"Got shot in the shoulder?" staring at dried blood on her left arm.

She was a healer so dried blood meant she had healed it. Now for the next problem, civilians.

"What about cops and guards?" he asked standing back up.

"I fought them back to the point to where they were sitting at the ends of the streets setting up new blockades."

Nodding, "Check for remaining civilians and pull them away from the fight."

Nodding, she left. Staring at the law enforcement and military personnel that she managed to knock out, he walked over to a national guardsman. Next to him was an M16 and berretta in his holster. Picking up the M16, he replaced the empty magazine with full magazine. Leaving the berretta, however something useful did catch his attention. A fragmentation grenade.

Grinning, "Thanks," grabbing it.

A couple of burns and blood seeping from her bridle, Hazara was getting the worse of the fight while the demon was enjoying her ordeal.

"Hey, scar face," brought the demon's attention on Jake, "You might be thick skinned against slow moving pistol ammunition," pressing the rifle butt against his right shoulder, "so lets try rifle rounds," pulling the trigger sending a single round into the demon's armor.

A spark appeared, it didn't pierce through. Continuous fire, switching over to three round bursts, till an empty magazine. Jake dropped the useless weapon.

Managing to piss the damn thing off, it rushed towards Jake forgetting Hazara and the rest of the world around it. Lunging a claw at Jake who stood his ground, it rip through the flesh of Jake's stomach.

Ignoring the demon, Jake focused his eyes on Hazara, or more to the point staring at one of her daggers. Looking at it, then Jake with curiosity, she seemed to get the idea he had an plan. His wink sealed the deal.

Throwing the dagger towards Jake who felt his stomach heating up. He caught it in midair. Spinning it around to grip the hilt, he plunged the blade into the demon's throat. Shrieking in surprise, the demon tried pulling away from Jake. Grabbing its hand, Jake pulled it back into the bloody hole it made.

Using his hand, Jake pulled out the grenade with his teeth pulled out the pin. Since the mask ended at its upper lip, its screams of bloody murder which exposed its mouth.

Shoving the grenade in its mouth. "Lets see you survive this," forcing it far into the demon's mouth preventing it from pulling the grenade.

Bringing both hand up, Jake pushed the demon away while retrieving Hazara's dagger. The grenade went off blowing the head of the demon in every direction then the rest of the body fell.

With the fight over, Jake saw at the far end of the road the Special Forces making their way towards them.

"Now what?" asked Altair.

"Take Hazara, and get under ground, I'll meet up with you guys, get as far as you can and heal her up, she beaten pretty bad," I stated.

Slowly his wounds were mending still he was going to be slow for awhile. Blood rage was evident in Hazara's eyes.

"Hazara," bringing her attention onto Jake, "go with Altair and get out of here."

Evident in her body and eye movements, she wanted to fight. Altair moved to help her only for Hazara to pull away.

"Don't fight, just go," looking directly at Hazara, "and let her help you and heal you."

They headed towards a manhole cover while Jake run towards the second building to retrieve his fallen pistols. The Special Forces opened fire on him unable to hit their intended targets. Jumping through the demon created opening, he rolled back onto his feet. After a quick glance he found his guns he got knocked out of the building. Picking them up, he holstered them.

Exiting, now Jake was looking for a window into the apartment above the bar to retrieve his bag, but there wasn't a single window here.

"JAKE!" caused Jake's head to look up.

It was Emily, the barkeep's daughter, hanging out the window with my bag in her hands, "COMING DOWN!" dropping the bag and something else.

Catching the bag along with the other item, it was a fresh black tee shirt. Seeing her smiling face, he watched her ducked back inside.

"THERE HE IS," brought his attention onto the Special Forces coming down the alley with weapons ready.

Entering the first building as they opened fire, he exited through the back door. He took off running. Running down three blocks, he turned into another alley. Finding a manhole cover, he slid it open. Dropping his gear into the sewer, he followed sliding the manhole cover back in place hoping that Altair and Hazara managed to get away, and that the others were okay.


	20. Planning Home Invasion

It was the second day. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago. Jake was walking towards pier nineteen. There was an abandon warehouse Jake used for storage since he came to Jump City. It was his last safe haven. His gun ready in case I ran into trouble. Too many things were happening too fast. He had a feeling that things were going to get worse over the next couple of days.

Reaching the warehouse entrance, Jake pressed his back against the wall. His eyes checking the darkened area while his ears listened for anything even a rat squeaking to the waves from the sea smashing into the wood supports. Nothing.

Checking the door handle, it was unlocked. It meant nothing, however his training demanded he check it. Opening the door slowly, he stepped inside. Dropping his bag next to the door, he pulled out a flashlight. Bringing his gun up, he pressed the hand holding with the flashlight against his gun hand allowing him to aim. Slowly moving, sweeping from left to right, looking and listening, he stopped halfway into the room.

A flash of light blinded him as the overhead lights came on. Jumping sideways, he rolled behind a stack of boxes cocking back the hammer of his gun. no movement, then laughter.

Over his left shoulder, "Dude," replied the voice of Beast Boy, "you really are just to jumpy dude. I've never seen anyone move like that from the lights being turned on."

Laughter from at least a half dozen other people inducted everybody had beaten Jack to the warehouse.

Grinning as he charged a round. Spinning the gun, it stopped with the barreled at Beast Boys face. BANG. He shrieked with surprise and everyone quickly quieted down. everyoneI stood up and walked from their hiding spot out, , including Hazara and Altair. They stared at Jake.

"Dude!" screamed Beast Boy, "what did you have to shoot me for? I was only trying to make you laugh."

Holding back his laughter, "Oh come on BB," remarked Jake, "Why so blue?"

Stepping into light giving everyone a better look at Beast Boy's face. They were shock, or fighting back grins at the sight of Beast Boy's blue face and he was completely clueless. Jake shoot him in the face with a charged paint round, therefore turning the front of his face completely blue.

Realizing the joke was him, "Not funny! Jake shot me, and you're laughing!"

"BB, calm down, we don't want you to become any more blue from not breathing," Jake said causing everyone else to start laughing harder.

Staring at Jake, "What's with all of the blue comments?"

"Ok, someone give him a mirror, it just isn't funny anymore."

Nightwing handed Beast Boy a small mirror. Beast Boy's reaction went from shock as his eyes got plate sized round, then confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"

Taking a breath, "It's okay Beast Boy," remarked Jake, "It will wear off in the next five seconds."

After five second, it did start to change. Instead of fading away, large pink words formed on his face. They were "TOFU SUCKS," and everyone burst into laughing.

"So does that mean you will start like meat like a normal person?" asked Cyborg.

In shook, Beast Boy stared at Cyborg , then back at the mirror. His reaction was simple, he fainted.

It was night when most were at home recovering from a hard day of working. In an office building, two co workers were having little playtime on the boss's desk.

Unbuttoning her blouse, the man squeezed and caressed her breasts. Pushing her skirt up, he slid his hand between her panties and fingered her. She moaned and groaned for more. Removing her panties, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting them drop towards his ankles.

Parting her legs, he began thrusting her. During his thrusting, his eyes turned red. His mass grew ripping through his clothes. Tentacles shot from his body and wrapped around the woman. They began manipulating her body into exotic pleasure.

Screaming, her body exploded covering the office in blood and body tissue. The office burst opened by a red head with a batch of white hair over her left eye wearing black duster coat and fedora.

"This happens when one doesn't practice safe sex," she remarked.

The demon stared at her then sailed through closed window. A grapnel hook shot from her left wrist gauntlet and wrapped around the demon's ankle pulling her out the window and getting scrapped by points of jagged glass.

Carrying her through the night air, she was slapped against buildings, through billboards, and going into on coming traffic which she got hit by several automobiles.

Flying along an apartment building upwards, they pasted windows. First one, a little boy got scared, run to his parents room to tell about the scary flying pasted his window to only be told to go bed and stop reading comic books.

The second story window, a couple was in the middle of the role playing game when the creature and its unwanted passenger flew by. When the red head flew by, the woman slapped her riding crop against her tied up husband's bare ass.

The final window had a teenager writing on his computer. When they went by, "A demon carrying a red head past my window," he thought, "That's too stupid for anyone to write," then he went back to writing about how cute pink bunny rabbits massacred a whole town.

Passing the edge of the roof, the demon turned and flew close to the roof surface. The red head went up and got whip lashed against the roof. Getting dragged, she hit antenna poles and air ducts. Slamming against a chimney, her foot caught the edge of the chimney.

Her arm muscles strained against the demon continued attempt to fly away. Turning, its tentacles shot from its body trying to hit the red head. She moved and threw the charkram at the demon. It went past the demon's neck then u-turned slicing through demon's neck and heading back towards to the redhead. Catching it, she watched the demon dropped towards the ground.

Noticing the flickering lights, "Here we go again," she thought.

The demon's life force struck her and overloaded fuse boxes in fact a teenage writer lost his work on his computer causing him to pick it up and throw it out his window.

Getting up, "That was easy," she thought dragging her feet towards the fire escape. Now she had to deal with that pervert Turner.

Calming down enough, Jake assured them it will wear off in a couple of hours.

Picking him up, Cyborg placed him on an old couch.

Noticing Etana was standing firm on both legs, "Etana," bringing her attention to Jake, "How's that leg of yours? It look pretty bad back at the hideout."

Pointing to Altair who's grinning madly, "You can thank her for the help," said Etana, "She and Hazara arrived about five minutes before you did."

"And speaking of which, Hazara," pulling her dagger from behind his back, "sorry bout running of with it," tossing it to her, "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Catching it, she returned it with the other daggers along her sash.

"Ok, time to get serious here," said Jake causing the others to stop laughing.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Nightwing.

Instead of answering, Jake turned to Cyborg.

"Don't you happen to have a layout of the tower in the hard drive of yours?"

"Way ahead of you," he replied as a lamp coming out of his shoulder and a holographic blueprint of Titans Tower appeared.

"My plan is the hunters will go into the tower, sabotage the power generators, and get Jinx and Terra out. From what I know, Jinx is being held on the seventh level on the north side here," placing a finger on the holographic spot in which room she would be in, "Terra will be closer to the basement, and she is more then likely here," pointing to a room on the third floor south side.

"Ok," Daria spoke, "but how to cut the power to the place?"

"What does the tower run on power wise?" asked Jake.

"Let me show you," bringing up the lower levels, one area red, the other two yellow, "You need to knock out the main power, which is the red area, and the secondary uploads, the two yellow areas, at the same time to knock out the power."

"Then that's what we'll do," replied Jake, " And at the same time, Cyborg and Nightwing will give us a distraction on opposite sides of the town to draw away the Justice League if they are still around, as well as anyone else who is looking after the tower. During this time, Etana and Daria will take out the power, Hazara and Altair will go after Jinx, and Otomo and I will find Terra. Starfire and Beast Boy will wait on the waters edge," staring right at both of them, "and you will keep quiet until we're done. You two will transport Terra and Jinx by flying them out since they'll both will be too beat up to have them swim out," turning to Altair, "once you reach Jinx, heal her enough so we don't need to worry about her dying on us, but don't drain yourself too much. Lastly, while we are in there avoid confrontations unless absolutely necessary, and if you do get into a fight, make it quick and quiet, we don't need everything they can throw down our throats so fast."

Sensing a fair sized group surrounding the building, they must've been what's left from the attack at the last hideout. No escape. It wasn't going to get any better. No time to run. It's time to fight.


	21. Blood Rage

Drawing his pistols along with the other hunters drawing their weapons, they formed a circle around the four titans since they couldn't fight demons, they needed protection.

Waiting, listening, the demons were still on the outside. Hearing a crackling, small bolts of black lighting formed around us. Low laughter came from several spots as the heads of demons appeared through wall. Walking through the wall, Jake figured their power must've been at least a class 20.

"That's new," laughed Jake.

The demons rushed them. Jake's guns dropped a couple demons easy. They moved faster and took more to drop causing Jake to run out of ammo by the time the demons reached them. Dropping his guns he punched a demon that reached him first. Fighting hard, not taking a single step back. Being in a tight circle didn't give Jake any freedom to move. No more tricks because of the sheer number.

He managed to get glances of the others. The hunters were holding their own again the sheer numbers of demons proved too many allowing some to jump over the slower hunters and going straight for the Titans. no hitting back, they being hard target. This needed to end this fast.

Switching to offense, Jake's fists flew fast and hard. The other hunters switched to the tactic. Slowly they pushed back the demons.

Snapping a demon's neck as two more jumped onto his back, forcing him to crouch allowing more to piled all top of him. he tried pushing back, however fatigue started to set in.

In his ear, "We have the key. She still refuses to believe you won't return to her, so we are here to take your life," whispered a demon.

Something clicked. Raven being the key was known. It was she had cared for Jake as much as Jake cared for her. She still believed in him. He couldn't let her down.

"And once you are dead, we get the joy of listening to her scream. Every last demon in Hell will have a chance to remove every bit of young Raven's innocents," producing laughter from the other demons that were on top of him.

They were pissing him off. They're not going to hurt her. He was going to butcher those fuckers. Hell would become their heaven before he'll would let them within five feet of her.

Every one of the demons laughed. The Titans and hunters didn't have a clue.

" _Let me out_ ," said the beast that every man fears, the monster inside of them. " _LET ME SLAUGHTER THEM!"_

"Have fun," was his response.

Both hands balled up. Three metal claws sprung from the groves between his knuckles with a Snikt. Each claw were as long as his forearm. An inhuman growl erupts from my throat as Jake's world turned completely blood red.

A surge of strength ran through his body. The demons that dog piled Jake went flying. All eyes turned on him and his clenched fists with the claws fully out. Surveying the room, and unleashing a horrible scream that even freezes the blood in the demons' veins.

Rushing forward, his claws slaughtered everything in its path. He didn't just kill. He butchered the demons like cattle. Felling no pain, no pleasure, only rage and hatred fueled him.

What would've taken several hours and an army of hunters, he killed every last demon in less then half an hour being soaked in their blood. Only the hunters and the Titans remained. The Titans were wide eyed, and the hunters ready to fight him.

His eyes resting on them as they brought they're weapons up.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!"

Fighting to return the claws back into his arms, he dropped to his knees clutching his head. Slowly winning against the beast, however he needed time. Detecting something moving towards him might be someone trying to come close to him.

Shooting his hand up, "Don't. I'm not safe! I need out NOW!"

Standing up, he stumbled his way out of the door down the pier before collapsing.

The memories of his past are threatening to knock down the barriers. The horrors he committed because of the mistake he made for taking those damn enhancements.

From file of Jake Spiegel.

Three years ago a new enhancement program was developed to replace the Demon Knights. The council approved. Now they were looking for volunteers. Mr. Spiegel made a name for himself by saving the President.

Sitting in an exam room, waiting for the doctor. Five minutes passed when the doctor entered.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering Mr.," he looked at the readout on his clipboard, "Spiegel, is it? Do you have any enhancements in mind?"

"Do you know Wolverine, the comic book character, from the X-men?"

A moment of thought. He nodded.

"Yes, my son loves the comics, all though his favorite is, um, what his name, oh yes, Scott Summers I believe. Didn't they make a movie on it?"

"Yes," replied Jake, "and I was wondering if the healing factor and claws were possible to take as enhancements?"

"The claws wouldn't be a problem. Though, it may take a few months to come up with a healing factor, since it would be needed to be place into your DNA directly, rather then just sticking a needle in you like penicillin," writing a couple of notes down, "How good of a healing factor would you want?"

"There is more then one healing factor?"

"Well, you could just be able to heal minor wounds quickly, but leave major wounds to surgery. You could have major wounds treated as minor wounds. We might even make it possible to make it able for you to become immune to poisons and regenerate limbs."

"Go for the high end stuff doc, might as well get everything out of it as I can."

Smiling at Jake's enthusiasm or stupidity, he wrote a couple more notes.

"Alright then Mr. Spiegel, we will get right to work

Three months passed and Jake's body hurt like and nothing to dull the pain. That's for getting a healing factor.

Entering Jake's room , "Alright Mr. Spiegel, we need to commence the operation to place the claws you requested into your forearms, or else your new healing factor won't allow us to operation properly."

The nurse pushed the gurney Jake laid on out of the room and towards surgery.

"Had anyone else gone through there procedures?" Jake asked.

Smiling, "About ten other hunters, and they're all doing fine, better then expected actually."

The rest of the trip was silent. Pushing Jake into the surgery room, she placed the gurney in the middle of the room leaving so the surgery team can get to work.

Leaning into Jake's field of vision, "We cant use any drugs because of the healing factor you now posses," commented the doctor, "so you will feel everything during the surgery. Can we do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"Loud music," said Jake.

"Pardon?"

"Heavy Metal music, it will keep my mind occupied and hopefully, off the surgery."

He got the idea, and called for a nurse to get a small CD player and a stack of CDs.

"Name the CD," asked the nurse.

"St. Anger' by Metallica," he said.

Leaving, she returned with the CD player and CD. Placing the headphones on Jake's ears, she pressed play.

" _I can't remember anything_

 _Can't tell if this is true or dream_

 _Deep down inside I feel to scream_

 _This terrible silence stops me"_ filled his ears.

"Nurse, wrong CD."

Playing another CD.

" _So tears me open, but beware_

 _There's things inside without a care_

 _So wash me until I'm clean"_

"Nurse, still the wrong CD."

Studying the CDs, "It seems the redhead messed with the CD," placing the third CD in.

Pounding of those drums, Lars was his man.

" _If I could have my wasted days back  
Would I use them to get back on track?  
Stop to warm at karmas burning  
Or look ahead, but keep on turning?"_

Giving a thumbs up, " _You live it or lie it!"_ he laid his hands flat for them to operate, " _My lifestyle determines my deathstyle_."

" _Saint Anger 'round my neck  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
He never gets respect"_ blasted into his ears.

" _Saint Anger 'round my neck_

 _You flush it out, you flush it out  
Saint Anger 'round my neck"_

They worked both hands at the same time.

" _You flush it out, you flush it out  
He never gets respect  
You flush it out, you flush it out  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
You flush it out, you flush it out  
He never gets respect"_

It was a bit of a shock for Jake to feel the scalpels slicing his flesh.

" _F*** it all and f***in' regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free"  
_

" _F*** it all and f***in' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I tie a noose to hang myself  
Saint Anger 'round my neck"_

Focusing on the ceiling, he listened to, _"I feel my world shake  
_

 _Like an Earth Quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?"_

" _I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!"_

" _Saint Anger 'round my neck  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
He never gets respect  
Saint Anger 'round my neck"_

Lost the track of time even though his hands and forearms were killing him.

" _You flush it out, you flush it out  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
You flush it out, you flush it out  
He never gets respect"_

" _You flush it out, you flush it out  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
You flush it out, you flush it out  
He never gets respect_"

" _F*** it all and f***in' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free_"

He couldn't believe he signed up for this kind of pain even though more was on its way.

" _F*** it all and f***in' no regrets  
I hit the lights on these dark sets  
Medallion noose, I hang myself  
Saint Anger 'round my neck_"

He fought against the pain with as much will power he had.

" _I feel my world shake  
Like an Earth Quake  
It's hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?"_

" _I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!  
I'm madly in anger with you!"_

After what felt like years, he blacked out.

Six months to recovery, actually he healed after a day. He spent the rest of the time training with his newly acquired claws. He felt stronger by using them still he carried at least one handgun with him. Returning to active duty as an enhanced solider he was on his way to his first solo mission or more like field testing.

Going to a city called Batur in the South Pacific that had no super heroes or meta humans or anything like that. Most of the major cities were on islands, which was quite interesting sight from a far.

Should note. Jake believes in the multiverse view of the world. A white lie to keep recruits from going insane. What is considered multiverse really are different eras that are forgotten. Jake thought he was in a different realty in truth he was still in the same realty just in different area of the Earth in other words X-men did exist or more like a section of the universe being reported on and the reporters are making good money on it. Think time travel. This is why lies are important like there's proof God exist? Intellectual morons need a reason to exist just to be laughed at for their intellectual dishonesty.

He tracked down the demons trying to establish a spearhead. Confronting them, that's where things got blurry for Jake.

The demon leader called his mother a waste of pig fat or something along those lines. Why does one have to insult another's family even if it's true. Anyways it pissed Jake off.

Must've been the first time Jake's world became red. His claws came out and killed the demons in front of him. However the beast needed more, wanted to kill more. He couldn't stop. It was like his body was listening to someone else.

Another note, when one gets enhancements based on someone known to have anger management problems, one would figure that there might be a side effect or chances of gaining problems with controlling one's anger.

Walking outside, and attacking everything in sight, thirty people died before the police finally showed up with orders to kill on sight. They opened fired. The bullets enter, however his healing factor would push them right back out. Using his one gun with inhuman speed killed the police officers. Actually by Demon Knights standards, he moved like a pregnant yak.

It had been two hours, and half of the city population had died by his hand. An entire squad of the best hunters were sent to stop him at all costs. Hey, Wheeler nice call not sending the Breed brothers. No wonder Victoria got the call to clean up this mess. Of course, they were no match for him after a half an hour of fighting.

Ten hours of killing, he entered the house where the last three people in the city hid. The woman tried to run away. He leaped in front of her tearing out her stomach with his claws. Surprised he didn't eat it.

A small child cried. He slashed the child's chest. The child coughed up blood that had entered his lungs. The child died in two minutes.

"YOU CAME HERE TO HELP US, WHY DID YOU KILL ALL OF THEM?"

Lifting the gun in his hand, shot him. Strange, Jake still had the mind state to reload He dropped to the ground, another lifeless body.

Stepping back outside, he saw no demons, only innocents blood on the ground. Regaining his senses when the rage had enough blood. Staring at his handy work realizing what he had done, he dropped his knees.

"God, what have I become," not, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," think that's enough O's. At that point, he blacked out.

He slaughtered three million people within in twelve hours by his own hands. The organization tried to kill him, several times in fact. Each time he wished for death to burn in hell with the rest of the hell spawn. His healing factor kept him alive no matter what was used. Lethal injection, electrocution, drowning, hanging, nothing killed him.

He lived like an exile, an exiled enhanced recruit. Others executed for his crimes. They weren't nice people anyways.

Spending a year and a half of training to control his rage. In Paris, the organization accepted him before the Demon Knights got him. The other test subjects went rogue. Miss Price sent her best and they got the job done. Jake survived by dumb luck.

Taking a test to see how much aggravation he could go through before his rage was unleashed again. Understand. Yes, Rath and Jess weren't part of that test. No matter what they tried minus Rath and Jess, he contained it not letting it control him. He found a way to turn off the healing factor however it would reactivate in his sleep. He swore never use his claws. Yes, he's naive not Superman naïve.

End of this Report of the council's screw up

Breaking his promise, he used his rage. If he hadn't trained himself like he did, he might've killed everything within Jump City like he did in Batur.

Standing up, he had to face the music. He couldn't judge how the hunters would act. He did know the Titans would be scared of him because of what I could do. He was still going to fight for Terra, Jinx, and Raven. After this was said and done, every last demon dead, he would leave. His rage a bigger problem now that he willingly unleashed it. More bloodshed to come. A fight on his hands, and he couldn't back down.

Staring at the remains of her arresting officers, she placed the phone receiver against her ear.

"Spartan, this Miss Price. Need your team to keep the Justice League busy. Voodoo will gave the order to stand down," returning the receiver to its proper place.

That was call needed to send the C.A.T.s on the prowl while Miss Price exited her office to change some thinking.


	22. Rescue of Two

The removal of the hood allowed Susan's eyes adjust to the sudden change of light. She was tied to a chair. In front of her was Kenaz heating a spoon with the flame of a Bunsen burner.

"Where is he?" asked Kenaz.

"You can't do this to me! What will the council think when they hear how you tortured an observer?"

"True. What do you think, Mr. Williams?"

A thin balding man appeared.

"Mr. Williams happens to be my observer. What are your two cents worth?"

"What torture?"

Smiling, "See. Back to my question, where is he?"

"He's coming to kill you and even the HDC can't save you."

"Really," walking towards her with the spoon in his hand, "Too bad," clasping her jaw, "you won't be able to see it," shoving the hot glowing tip of the spoon into her right eye socket.

Stepping inside, he waited for all the questions, and the looks everyone was sure to have. They were standing around talking about him.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," he said walking into the circle.

Starfire and Beast Boy inched away from him.

He told them about the enhancement program, the first time I raged, and what had set him off now. Finishing, the hunters understood where he was coming from. They were a little glad he managed to control his rage on his own for so long.

Where the Titans were concerned instead of fear in their eyes, there was understanding and compassion in their eyes.

"I know how you feel. During a fight with a punk named Adonis, we became bathed in something that changed our DNA," said Beast Boy, "With me, it unleashed something primal. Well, the same happened to Adonis, and we both turned into man beast things. It went to the tower, looking for me, and ended up attacking Raven."

The mention of Raven being hurt rose Jake's anger. He remained silent with the thoughts of wanting to hunt down the bastard and make him pay for hurting her.

"We ended up fighting after the others thought I had hurt Raven. Afterwards, Raven spoke to me. She told me 'we all have that beast inside us, and its when we let it out that decides whether we are man or beast."

"When I first got my prosthetic limps," said Cyborg, "I had to learn how to walk, even had to learn how to hold a cup without crushing it."

"I once had to fight my sister," commented Stafire, "because she tried to take over Tameran."

Looking at Jake, "My parents died in an accident while I was in the circus," said Nightwing, "We all have our stories Jake, and your past doesn't matter to me, or the rest of us for that matter. You proven yourself in a fight and as a friend. We are not going to force you out cause of what you've done."

A slight smile hid the fact inside he was shocked. They accepted him even after witnessing what he did and now knowing his past, they still wanted him around.

Turning to the hunters, "Hunters, you guy have been quiet, what do you think?"

They didn't speak for a moment, each with their own thoughts.

Stepping forward, "Even though you have been enhanced, you are still considered a hunter," replied Otomo, "Even with your past, I say that I trust you enough to follow the orders you give."

Stepping up beside him, "Same goes for me," said Etana

Next Hazara stepped up. Unable to speak because of her bridle, she nodded.

Speaking up from the back, "Well someone is going to have to heal you guys when you get hurt," remarked Altair, "so I'm in to."

"Hey now, you guys aren't leaving me behind," said Daria, "I want in of this fight to."

Smiling, "Alright everyone," Jake said looking around the room. "You got your orders, gear up and get ready to move out."

Going over to his bag, he opened it. Pulling out a MP5, Jake felt a tapping on his shoulder.

Turning to face Beast Boy who seemed of unsure of something, "Problem BB?" asked Jake.

"I thought you should know," said Beast Boy, "The entire first week after you left, whenever I passed Raven's room on our way to bed, I heard her crying and arguing with herself."

"Arguing with herself?"

"Something like 'You can find a better replacement.' She would cry back 'No, I can't.'

'Yes, you can. You forgot about Jake's replacement.' She was crying for you."

Taking in this information, he didn't know she cared so much.

Looking at Beast Boy with a small smile on his face, "Thanks BB, it takes a lot off my mind. We will get her back, I have no doubt."

He nodded and left. Now Jake wondered who was Raven arguing with. Maybe Trigon. Again, who's the replacement. Everyone got someone. He'll worry about it after rescuing her. Returning to his weapons, his mind went back to Raven. She did care for him, even though he hadn't done anything for her. He'll get her out.

He removed the shirt the Emily tossed down the other day. Followed by putting on his SWAT gear. Slipping on a bulletproof vest, he slid three spare MP5 magazines and five spare handgun magazines into the holders. Taking off one of his pistol holsters, he didn't need them both. He replaced it with a special periscope that would allow him to see around corners without tipping off his position. The last was a radio. Placing an earpiece into his left ear, and a choker he would press to use the radio freeing his hands up. Finally, he strapped a submachine gun onto his back. Using his pistol with a silencer, and the MP5 as his backup in case things went to south for them.

Finished with his gear, he saw the other hunters cleaning their blades and stretching in case they enter into a bad fight. Nightwing and Cyborg were discussing the distraction. Jake didn't ask what they were planning since they knew what they were going to do. As long as it worked, Jake didn't care.

"Everyone set!" called out Jake bringing their attention onto him.

Nodding, they were ready for the invading and fighting coming their way.

"Alright teams," ordered Jake, "MOVE OUT!"

They moved at the same time. Getting outside, Nightwing and Cyborg headed towards downtown while the rest moved towards the water's edge. Starfire took Daria and Hazara while Otomo, Etana, and Jake rode on the back of Beast Boy as a dragon.

Leaning against a container, Rath stared at the warehouse on pier B-fifty two. He didn't see any patrols. He didn't like it however he had to finish this. Leaving the shadows, he moved towards the warehouse door

.

Staying on left side of the door way, he turned the door knob which was unlocked. He pushed it opened. No bullets were flying. Holding his hat in the door way, no bullets torn through it. Placing his hat back on his head, he entered the warehouse.

His right foot crossed his left foot then his left went forward with his back against the cargo boxes. He followed path between the boxes. Another path would show up. He would peer around to found nothing and continued on.

Finally, he came to a body laying on its side in the center of light. He crept towards the body. Kneeling beside the body, he rolled the body onto its back. It was Susan.

Streaks of dried blood went from the corner of her mouth and eyes towards her jaw. A dark red mark went across her throat.

"Like most women, she couldn't shut up especially after I scooped her eyes out," made Rath to look up and see Kenaz and HDC soldiers emerging from the shadows.

Red lasers points from their guns appeared over his body.

"Her screaming and cussing while I tortured her," continued Kenaz, "just got on my nerves so I cut her tongue out, but when I did that she was useless so I slit her throat. Mad? No. What if I told you I killed George, your teacher?"

Rath noticed a thin balding man beside Kenaz.

"Hurry up and kill him, Kenaz," remarked the balding man.

"Not until he produces some tears for the dead, Williams."

Standing up, Rath's fingers removed some thin throwing knives from his left wrist gauntlet.

Staring at Kenaz, "Save the tears for yourself," then threw one of the blades into the light bulb overhead.

It went dark allowing Rath used his bo staff to pole vault over the heads of the soldiers and sailed behind a stack of cargo boxes.

"Find him!" ordered Kenaz, "Shot him! And bring him back so I can behead him!"

Saluting, "Yes, sir," responded the squad leader.

They split into several groups following different paths along the cargo boxs . Their helmet visors went to night vision. Out of the corner of their visor's left lens was the sonar. It was a white line grid with a pulsing sound followed with white light appearing with each pulse. The green dots were the members of the squad, any red dots that was their prey. A red dot appeared. Pulsing sound got louder as they got closer to the dot.

"Closing in," said the team leader.

Turning a corner, they found a dead end. Turning around, the squad leader found his men were missing. A soft thud was detected behind him. Turning his head, the end of bo staff rammed into his helmet.

Returning his bo staff to his coat pocket, Rath headed back to Susan's body. Walking past an opening between stacks of cargo boxes, he ducked as a sword blade barely missed his head. His fist slammed into Kenaz's stomach causing Kenaz to stagger backwards. Rath tackled him causing Kenaz to lose his sword.

Kenaz's back slammed into a cargo box. Rath's forearm pounded Kenaz's face. Placing his hands between him and Rath, his palms began to glow. Energy shot from his palms and slammed into Rath sending him up through the thin metal warehouse wall. His momentum carried him into the neighboring warehouse. crashing through the warehouse roof, he hit the concrete floor and slid across it until he rolled onto his feet.

The warehouse wall exploded away. Walking from the smoke was Kenaz holding his hands up. An energy disc appeared over his open palms. Kenaz moved his index finger sending the energy disc towards Rath.

Rath rolled out of the way. The disc sliced through the concrete floor, traveled underground to slice through concrete floor again to be above the floor. It hovered as Rath jumped and landed on top of a crate pyramid.

Seeing the disc coming after him again, Rath ran up the stairs of crates. as he ran along the a straight line of crates, the disc sliced through the crates under Rath's feet. Jumping, his hands caught a rafter support. Pulling himself onto a rafter beam, he continued running as the disc sliced through the rafter's metal cables.

Dropping onto a crate, he ran towards Kenaz. Dropping, he slid past Kenaz whose head followed him. Kenaz turned around. Getting up, Rath stared at Kenaz then motioned for Kenaz to turn around which he did. His energy disc sliced through his neck.

Kenaz's life force struck Rath and couple gas tanks engulfing several warehouses in an explosion.

Reaching the island, they landed.

"Ok, dudes," complained Beast Boy, "I'm not moving three people back."

Noticing they were glaring at him, even Starfire, then remembering about keep quiet, he mouthed a sorry. He and Starfire moved to a spot to hide in. The rest moved forward with Jake and Hazara taking point.

Grabbing Jake's arm, " _I managed to sneak into Raven's room. If it's open, we can go through that"_

Motioning for her to lead, they came to a tree which was conveniently leading up to Raven's room. Reaching the window, and she pointed inside. Looking inside, he saw the door and no movement.

Letting her in, he followed. In two minutes, rest of the team was inside.

Motioning everyone into a circle, "Ok, Etana and Daria, can you cut the power within five minutes," whispered Jake, "Ok, when the power gets cut, the doors will open automatically, so get the girls and get back here and get out," watching everyone nodding, "Alright, go."

Moving first, Jake stepped out, sweeping the halls. Noticing its clear, he motioned the all clear signal. Otomo taking position on the other side as the girls run down the other way of the wall.

Raven's room was on the same floor as Terra's holding cell. They reached the hallway next to the holding cell. Using his periscope to check, Jake saw two Slade bots on either side of the door.

"Got any throwing knives or something ranged?" Jake whispered to Otomo causing him pull out a pair of throwing knives, "Two bots, go for the close one, I'll shot the farther one."

Counting down, 3,2,1. Otomo sprung around the corner throwing and striking his target with the knife as Jake spun around the corner and fired three rounds with the silencer making a whisper of the gunshot. Both bots dropped before they got a chance to turn and face them. Rushing down the hallway just in case more bots dropped by. Nothing.

A minute left to sit and wait. Thirty second. Ten seconds. Jake moved towards the door as Otomo guarded outside. 5,4,3,2,1. The power dies and the door open. Moving into the room, Jake heard a soft whimper.

"Terra, its Jake, I'm here to get you out," whispered Jake.

"Jake?"

"You trusted me before," seeing no movement, "trust me now," whispered Jake.

Large weight slammed into Jake allowing him to put his arm around Terra. Supporting her, Jake helped her out. The emergency lights are on allowing them better vision.

"Terra, this is Otomo, a friend, he's going to help you out while I cover you and the others, ok."

Nodding as Otomo carefully picked her up and headed towards Raven's room. Holstering His pistol, he pulled out the MP5. Bringing it up to bear, he heard and felt things coming.

Making it back to Raven's room, "Get her to the extraction point and cover it till we all get there."

Nodding, Otomo helped Terra out the window then followed suit. Taking up point in the middle of the hall, Jake listened and waited Something on the ground catches his eye. Picking it up, they're his dog tags. A demon must have thought it was shiny and took it for its own, then dropped it when Hazara first came through and forgot about it.

Detecting a noise, he put the tags in his pocket. A noise came from the far end of the hall causing Jake's eye to line up with the target sight. Running around the corner was Etana and Daria being chased by a half dozen demons and bots. Seeing Jake aiming with the MP5, they dropped as Jake rained submachine gun fire onto their pursuers. Emptying the entire magazine until it dropped killed all the enemies chasing the two females. Getting up, they rushed towards Jake. He noticed Etana was favoring her left leg and Daria was bleeding from a cut on her right arm.

"Get to the extraction point and give Otomo a hand," he said reloading his weapon.

Nodding and they headed for the window.

Waiting and listening. Detecting more shouts as the final trio round the corner, it was. Jinx and Altair supporting each other as Hazara fought back demons. One got past her making a leap for the other two. Taking aim, letting a single round fly, it penetrated the killing it.

Targeting the demons chasing the group, he moved to one side so the girls can continue running without being in his field of fire. Flipping to three round bursts to slow the demons down allowing Jinx and Altair to enter the room while Hazara waited at the door, Jake moved into the room reloading his last magazine.

Pulling out a flash and EMP grenade, "GO!" he shouted pulling the pins then, threw them out the door.

Hazara exited through the window. Jake followed as grenades went off. Landing shoulder, his right shoulder popped of joint. It didn't hurt that much. Nothing Jack Daniels can't cure.

"Get to the extraction point!" looking around, in case demons and bots were appearing from different directions, "Go!"

Demons jump out of the windows and run towards them. Running behind Hazara, Jkae took pot shots at the demons. They managed to get to the extraction point finding Starfire and Otomo waiting and hiding.

"Beast Boy took the others back," stated Otomo, "even though he was complaining."

"Star, can you carry all three of us?" asked Jake.

Shaking her head, "I'm afraid not friend, slinger," she said.

"Then take Otomo and Hazara, then come back for me."

They wanted to disagree, but a glare from Jake convinced them to do as he said. Gripping Hazara and Otomo's hands, Starfire took off. Turning to watch demons and bots running towards him, he brought up the MP5 taking single shots till the bullet ranout then switched to his pistol. They were quickly overrunning him. about to engage in close quarters combat, when something grabbed him.

His body surrounded by a black aura. Looking at the top of the Tower Jake saw Raven standing with her hands out. Reaching into his pants pocket, he grabbed his dog tags. Pulling them out as he was lifted off the ground, he was flung backwards as he threw them upwards. A second aura caught them as his inertia carried him over the Titans and into a storm wall behind them. They checked on him. Standing up, Jake staggered to the waters edge.

Staring at the Tower, "You're next Raven," thought Jake, "I will save you."


	23. Scarlet Showers

Returning to the pier, Altair checked over Jinx and Terra. After healing Terra, she rested for a couple of hours gaining enough strength to heal Jinx.

"And you actually saw her on the top of the tower, just standing there," said Cyborg.

"Yea, I think she tried to get away when we hit the place, but didn't have enough strength to get herself out. That, and she saw me. Rather then save herself, she saved me," smiling a bit, "but she does have my tags again. She know just to wait a little longer, then we will come for her."

Smiling, "You mean you'll save her," remarked Nightwing, "while the rest of us play decoy."

Shrugging, "Hey, she is my girl after all."

They laughed a bit while he stepped outside. Thinking about how to rescue Raven, he needed to smoke like hell. Something bothered him. They got in way to easy. Where was Slade and Blood, they would have appeared when they hit the place and grabbed Terra and Jinx. And if Hazara used Raven's room as a entrance point last time, and it was discovered, why was nothing done to close it. And if it wasn't closed, why not under heavy guard. They must've thought Jake was the only hunter in this city, left alone be able to get in, take out the power, and get both girls out without so much as a bloody trail.

Lighting his cigarette, they needed a new plan. Demons and bots would be waiting if they used Raven's room again. Laughing at that thought, he remembered how much she hated people being in her room. Hope she doesn't kill everyone for going through it so much.

"What do you have planned?" asked Otomo.

Jake didn't even hear him till he spoke up.

Taking a drag, "Well, I'm thinking the majority hit the bottom of the tower. Then myself and one or two others get up to the top and work our way down."

After all the time thinking, that was the only plan he had.

"Who do you think should go with you?"

"I'm thinking Nightwing at least. He's good in a fight and been in the Tower for years, so he knows his way around. Other then that, not really sure."

Again, he nodded.

Smelling something in the air, it was going to rain.

"Lets get back inside. I know I need to reload my mags anyway," said Jake putting the cigarette out with his foot.

Stepping back inside, Otomo wandered over to the wall, thinking of Jake's plan over. Reaching his bag, Jake pulling out a bag of ammo and began loading the MP5's magazines. He was going to need the firepower.

Two hours of resting. He cleaned his weapons and rechecked his ammo magazines to sure they were fully loaded.

A new scent, a coppery smell, entered his nose. Looking at the hunters who detected it like Jake, Hazara looked a little worse for wear, but the others were just plain confused.

"It almost smells like blood," thought Jake, "But when I was outside, it smelled like it was going to…..oh shit."

Launching up and running towards the door, he slammed it open. In what light there was, He saw it was raining. Sticking his hand out to catch a few drops, he saw clearly in the light. It was raining blood.

Turning the car key, the engine wouldn't start because Kenaz's life force fried the car's computer.

"Blast those demon killers," cursed Williams still turning the car key.

A hand shot through the driver side window. Gripping Williams's shirt then pulled him out of the car through the window. His back slammed against the car door. A forearm pressed against his throat pinning him. He stared into Rath's glowing blue eyes.

Black dots struck Williams's forehead. The drops increased. The mark up covering his forehead streaked down his face. A glowing red S was revealed.

Still pinning Williams to the car door, Rath held his right palm out. A puddle formed. It was blood. Blood was falling from the sky.

Laughing, "Lord Trigon is coming! The portal is ready! What are you going to do now, killer of demons?" proclaimed Williams.

Appearing over his right palm small energy ball, "This," shoving the energy ball into Williams's face.

Letting go of Williams whose body dropped to the ground, Rath headed towards a metal container. Opening it, he entered.

Retrieving his bo staff from his coat pocket, Rath went to a lotus position. Placing his bo staff on the ground in front of him, He closed his eyes. He had a final card to play in this game.

That weird guy's voice was coming back inside Jake's head, _"In order for a portal wide enough to allow Trigon to pass, the blood of his kin must be spilled on the morning of the red sun, following the night of the blood rain."_

If they didn't move in a few hours, the sun would be up and hell will invade earth.

Snapping around, "Load up, we need to hit the tower now!" shouted Jake, "While we still have time!"

"What's going on man," asked Cyborg.

"If we don't save Raven before the sun rises, her blood will be used to open a portal to hell, and we have to stop it."

The hunters run off to grab their weapons or whatever they can't leave behind for a fight. After a moment, They were heading towards the Tower, thanks to Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

"Listen up!" Jake called out, "hit them hard and fast. Star, get me to the roof, then help the others."

Nodding and they gained altitude as the others got to the island. Landing, they rushed forward as the demons and robots attacked them.

Starfire dropped Jake onto the blood soaked roof and flew off to help the others. He would've wanted backup, but there was no time. He felt demons, strong ones, coming up the stairways. Bringing up my sub machine gun, he aimed at the stairwell. The moment the door busted, the demons got full auto fire. Jake spent the entire magazine without dropping a single demon.

No time to reload. Hell, he didn't even have time to grab all of his gear. One handgun with four spare clips and two spare MP5 magazines, his vest, and gloves. No radio, no grenades. This was going to be fun.

Dropping the machine gun, he rushed forward slugging the first demon. It was only a small group of six; the rest must have been dealing with the others. Dodging attacks from swords, clubs, and fists, he waited for an opening.

A drop in the attacks allowed him jump back and charge an explosive round. Firing the first round, it hit dead on blowing a demon to bloody chunks. However the explosion was too close throwing him off balance. Taking\ advantage demon plunged a sword into his armor ripping it in half.

Snikkt went his left handed claws slicing the demon's chest into ribbons. With no ammo to kill a high level demon, he had to use his claws at this point plus a gut feeling telling him that he was going face to face with Marcus.

Taking these demons out fast, he figured an hour before the sun came up, and it was still raining blood. Staring at his armor; it was useless. Ripping it off and he left it and the MP5 on the roof, taking only one extra pistol magazine in my pocket.

Entering the stairwell, he killing another two demons. Rushing down the stairs and into the main room, he stopped and stared. The main room was transferred into a heaven for an occult enthusiast. At one end near the window was Raven, tied to a cross, a bowl at her feet, blood running down the middle.

Like in his nightmare back in the tunnel, she was going to be sacrificed. Listening if Marcus was here, Jake would take him out now. Moving to the center of the room even in the dark lighting, Jake must have looked like a blood soaked devil.

"The noble hunter, here to save a demon," echoed Marcus's voice, "You should have killed the daughter of the destroyer when you have the chance. And now you will die with the rest of this world."

"Only if you're still breathing," Jake said towards the darkness.

"And how would a wanted hunter beat a daemon like me."

Couldn't tell where he was coming from, it was all guesswork, but he needed to keep Marcus talking.

"Well, figured my luck's been pretty bad this past month or so, figured a bit of good luck would come my way tonight," he said into the darkness.

"So that's it, depending on your luck," he said.

Taking a guess, Jake drew his gun and spun around firing into the wall. The bullet scratched Marcus's left side of his cheek.

They both grinned.

"It's all luck," replied Jake.

"But everyone's luck runs out."

"And its about time yours did," said Jake firing another round at him.


	24. Homeroom Brawl

Shooting till he emptied the magazine, Jake figured Marcus got at least half of the clip with loaded bullets.

Staring at his bleeding chest and stomach, "Humph," he said, "that hurt less then I thought it would," staring back up at Jake with smile on his face, "Did you even bother to charge those bullets, or did you just fell that you could kill me like any other normal human? Any normal human like before."

Jake growled at his remark.

Widening his smile, "Oh yes, didn't you once exile yourself after the slaughter of Batur. Three million people dead in twelve hours. That would have been excellent work by demon's standard," approaching Jake, "we all have had blood spilled by our hands. I, myself have killed a number of people to reach where I am today. And yet, people call us monsters."

Smiling at him, "A beautiful woman once said, 'We all have that beast inside us, and its when we let it out that decides whether we are man, or beast," letting his claws slowly slid out, "Back then I would have called myself a beast without a doubt. But I never wanted to hurt people. I call myself a man now, because I fight for something other then myself."

Rushing forward, Jake sliced empty air.

Smiling again, "Well, I guess we should both see our hands."

Fire erupted around his body. Slowly he grew. His sacrificial robes burning away. His skin underneath began to redden. Emerging from his flesh, a black armor took form. It was the same as that minion Jake, Hazara, and Altair fought. The skull mask that appeared on his face, the black armor were both the same. A fire remained around his hand as a knife appeared in his hand.

Bringing up the knife to a fighting stance, "Now, the fight we have been waiting for is upon us. Only one will walk away alive."

"And one won't, and it ain't going to be my body going cold," growled Jake leaping towards him a second time.

Trading blows for what felt like ages only been five minutes, Jake swiped with his left claw which Marcus blocked with the knife. Jake lunged with a downward cut which got blocked by Marcus's arm guard. Marcus stabbed with the knife which Jake jump back. When his feet hit the ground, Jake lunged again stabbing him in the stomach. Marcus returned the favor by stabbing Jake's stomach with his knife. Staring into each other's eyes. Jake saw Marcus's fiery passion for this fight while he saw Jake's cold compassion for killing him.

"No matter what you try. You will only hurt yourself."

Pain shot through Jake when Marcus impaled him with the knife. Pulling his claws out of Marcus, Jake fell back against the wall. Taking deep breaths as Jake healing factor worked on his wounds and removing whatever pain he was in.

Staring at his own wound which closed up, "A nice trick with this knife," playing with his knife, "I call it my Soul Thief Knife. Takes your soul and heals any wounds inflicted on my person."

"Ok, maybe my luck wasn't as good as I thought it would be," thought Jake.

Jake had to worry about that freaking knife. Keeping his distance, Jake needed a new plan of attack. Marcus brought up his free hand, summoning a fireball. He gave an evil grin, the kind Jake started getting sick of seeing.

"You're beginning to become a bore. Might as well finish you off without to much more pain." launching the fireball at Jake.

Ready for the pain by standing straight, Jake never backed down before. He wasn't going to start now. The fireball stopped less then an inch from Jake's face. Stopped by a black aura. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a pale Raven chanting slowly from the loss of blood. She was his backup.

Giving his own grin, "Looks like my luck has finally changed. Marcus, time to die."

Rushing forward, they went back to trading blows. Jake kept an eye on Marcus's knife. Whenever Jake got cut, it hurt like Jake had an entire limb cut off. His healing factor got to it, however the pain was still slowing him down. Marcus was taunting him knowing that his knife was taking a lot out of Jake. Jake took a breath in the middle of the room. Standing with his back against the window, Marcus grinned like an idiot.

"You won't beat me, Jake," said Marcus.

"My friends call me, Jake. Everyone else calls me, Gunslinger."

Rushing forward, he grabbed his pistol sheathing the claws on his right hand. Rushing at Marcus stood there, letting Jake's attack play out. Tackling him and Jake through the window. Using his right hand claw to pin him to Marcus, Jake used the butt of his pistol to smash Marcus's face. Struggling against Jake, Marcus pushed him away during their free fall.

Smiling, fire erupted from his back forming into wings. Doing a mock salute, Marcus flew back up into the room they just crashed out from.

Slamming his claw into the tower causing Jake to screamed as the momentum tried ripping his claw out of his arm. Holstering his pistol into his pants waistband, the other claw unleashed and slammed into the building. The drag slowed him down. Pressing his boots against the wall; it slowed hum down even faster.

Stopping about three quarters of the way down, he stared up at the window. Growling at the thought of being beat by this loser, he reared back his right fist and force his claw through the glass. Jumping through the now broken window, he hit the ground running, reloading the pistol with his one spare.

After the non-stop running up countless stairs, Jake reached the main room to witness Marcus giving, 'I have won, and now you will die' speech.

Rubbing Ravens face with his demonic hand, "There is no one left dear Raven. Soon your father will be free, and you will be cast into the pits of hell for all demon kind to enjoy."

Hearing enough, Jake aimed his gun charging a round. Charged round went flying slamming into the back of Marcus's knee.

"AAAUGGGGHHH," turning to see a smiling Jake, "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP?"

"Cause you got my girlfriend," said Jake sending another round flying while stepping forward.

Charging at Jake, Marcus embedded the soul knife into Jake's chest. Unsheathing his claws, Jake's left hand stabbing Marcus's knife arm while Jake's other claw embedded into Marcus's throat. Marcus's eyes opened wide as he pulled more of Jake's energy through his knife.

Feeling the pain, Jake continued forward focusing his entire healing factor on his chest wound even pulling energy from old wounds.

Scars of hundreds of slashes and bullets wounds covered Jake's skin, revealing more by the second.

Through the pain, "This is why I am a man, I suffer so others don't. This is why I never back down from a fight. THIS IS WHY I WONT LOSE," pulling his claw from Marcus's his arm through, tearing it from the limb.

Kicking Marcus back with his foot, Jake pulled his claw from Marcus's throat. Collapsing, he saw Marcus was on the floor. Couldn't tell if he was dead, but he won't get up anytime soon. Barely standing up, that knife drained Jake more then he thought.

Stumbling over to the cross, he secured his arm around Raven's waist, he cut her bounds carefully catching her. Pulling her towards the counter, he placed her onto the counter. Finally collapsing, he leaned against it.

Not knowing if she could hear him, "It's over angel, rest easy," whispering in her ear, "The nightmares are over."


	25. Sacrifices

_Just want one thing_

 _Just to play the king_

 _But the castle's crumbled_

 _And you're left with just a name_ \- Metallica

Sitting there, he held Raven close, not wanting to lose her again. He managed to grab his pistol even though it only had one round in the chamber. His ears detected someone entering the rec room. Bringing his gun up, ready to shoot whatever force barging in.

It was the Titans and Hunters bleeding from various cuts. Using his remaining good arm Cyborg held a passed out Hazara over his shoulder.

Altair rushed forward.

Checking Raven's pulse, "She lost a lot of blood," asked Altair, "What happened?"

Still recovering from the knife that almost stole his soul, Jake stared at the cross. Following his gaze, Altair saw the sacrificial cross, and nodded. She stabilized Raven who barely able to stay awake.

With concern in her eyes, "How bout you, you look worse then shit on a bad day."

"I'll be okay," mouthed Jake.

His healing factor took a beating still working on more serious injuries.

She nodded. Otomo walked over and checked Marcus. Sensing the evil in him, Otomo checked to see if he was dead.

Walking in, Jinx braced herself against Cyborg.

Looking around, "Looks like they would have gotten away with it if you hadn't been here."

Jake gave a slight laugh which proved a mistake.

Moaning, " _Ghost from Christmas Past_ ," slowly opening her eyes.

Staring at Jake's battered face, and she gave a small smile.

" _You're a little late_ ," she remarked, " _Did you forget something_?"

Everyone in the room, who could, laughed, minus Beast Boy.

"How come everyone laughs at her jokes and not mine," he said coldly.

Beast Boy, Beast Boy only caring about something no one else would.

Collecting themselves, Jake had Raven in his arms. Cyborg placed Hazara on one of the counters. The others were searching for a spot to relax after the whole ordeal.

The sun broke over the horizon, the color of deep red. The bowl of blood erupted into fire. A fierce wind whipped through everything. Strong enough that they needed to brace themselves from being blown around.

"What is going on?" screamed Terra, "I thought we won!"

Same question run through Jake's head. A laughter over the wind caused Jake's eyes to rest on Marcus's body which began to slowly rise.

"Foolish mortals, though I and my minions defeated, the prophecy spoke of this day, there is nothing you can do to stop destiny," he said with a horrific smile on his face.

The fire in the bowl of blood began to rise, till it was hovering in mid air. Lighting crackled from the orb of fire searching for energy. Launching out several bolts of red lighting, nothing hit nothing, but one struck Marcus.

He smiled, spreading his arms. The flames began to burn hotter as he screamed, "YES, GIVE ME THE POWER I, WHA, WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Like all foolish beings before him, Marcus thought Trigon the destroyer would honor his promise of giving Marcus power if he helped the demon come to power. Like a demon's word is ever any good even making a deal to save his worthless life. But rather then giving power, it was taking it from Marcus.

"SABAOTH, I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!" screamed Marcus, "HELP YOUR FOLLOWER."

Trigon's voice filled the room, " _You fool, do you think that I would allow you any power, there was never a Sabaoth, this was apart of my plan to enter and conquer the world of mortals_."

Shocked, Marcus released he got played like a fool better then a fiddle. Hell anyone, even a dim wit like Jake the Gunslinger, could have told him that.

The lighting disappeared from Marcus collapsing to the floor barely clinging to life.

The surface of the stone cross was cold. Blood gushed from her slit wrists and she was complaining about the stone surface being cold, Raven needed to rethink her priorities. Marcus, the one who slit her wrists, kept babbling about how her father promised him great power. She wished he would hurry up and kill her already plus Jake and her friends showing up to save her only happened in the movies.

Her blood gushed down small trenches craved into the stone. It flowed out of a hole between her feet into a clay bowel.

Her eyes became hard to keep open. Her ears detected the sounds of fighting whicht was becoming muffled.

As darkness engulfed her consciousness, the thought of her father winning and her friends failing crept into her mind. No, she couldn't think this way, but it was difficult as coldness swept through her body.

" _Jake, I love you_ ," was her last thought as she slipped away.

"Not your time to die, Raven," woke her mind up.

" _Who are you_?"

"The Ghost from Christmas Past. Now wake up woman!"

Her eyes opened to the sight of Jake's relieved face.

" _You're late_ ," she remarked, " _Did you forget something_?"

Removing his attention from the fading image of Raven, Rath focused on the four glowing eyes that were staring at him.

"Stop using images and illusions, four eyes!"

Chuckling, " _Like father, like son_."

The four eyes were joined by the rest of Trigon who towered over Rath.

Slamming his right foot onto Rath's body, Trigon stared into the opened portal. It showed his daughter, her friends and those losers, the Demon Hunters.

" _Foolish mortals, though I and my minions defeated, the prophecy spoke of this day, there is nothing you can do to stop destiny_."

A powerful blast under Trigon's right foot sent him backwards and onto his ass.

"That's 'though I and my minions were defeated'," remarked Rath brushing himself off, "plus you forgot about the deal you made with my father. Rest is null and voided."

Getting up, Trigon brought his hands together and sent an energy beam at Rath. Bringing his cupped hands together, Rath sent an energy beam to meet Trigon's energy beam. Both beams slammed into each other. It was a stalemate. Not an inch was giving.

Trigon slowly started to weaken. He needed energy fast. Staring into the portal, he saw Marcus. Marcus's life energy started leaving him and being absorbed by Trigon.

" _You fool, do you think that I would allow you any power, there was never a Sabaoth, this was apart of my plan to enter and conquer the world of mortals_ ," was his answer to the shocked Marcus.

Now back to killing Richard's son so he could conquer the world of mortals. Slowly his energy beam inched towards Rath then Trigon started to fade away. No, how could this be happening? Then it hit him, someone closed the portal.

" _Think you won, David_?"

"You'll be back and I'll be waiting to collect your head."

Trigon faded away leaving Rath alone.

They stood up staring at the orb floated outside the tower. Moving, Etana had to be sure Marcus would not stand again.

" _We have to close it_ ," stated Raven.

"How?" asked Daria, "We don't even know what that idiot used to open the portal."

Shaking her head, "It's a blood portal," remarked Raven, "opened with blood, and it can only be closed with blood," preparing to jump into the orb.

"Hold on," said Jake grabbing her, "I didn't risk my soul and my life, just for you to go and die on me."

" _But too many lives are at stake_ ," she said looking at me, then lowering her face, " _and its because of what I am that put them in danger_ ," holding back her tears, " _I have to close it_."

Staring at the girl half demon, he fallen in love with. Kissing her, a kiss goodbye. While kissing, he charged the last round in his gun. Then he shot the girl I loved. Staring at him in surprised, her mind fell back into darkness. Holding her close, he whispered into her ear even though she properly couldn't hear him.

"I promised I would always protect you, and I will."

Picking her up, he handed her over to Otomo

"Take care of her, friend," he said, "make sure she is safe."

Staring at Jake, Otomo spoke the four words which meant everything to a ninja like him,

"You have my word."

Nodding, he turned towards the portal. Too many people suffered by his hands. Ignoring the protests to stop, nothing they said could stop him. He rushed forward tossing away his useless weapon which clacked against the ground. Snitking his claws which shined in the blood red light, he sailed out the window causing them to hold breath and wide eyed as he flew into the portal. Crackling, the portal began to shrink. After a moment, a body fell out of it as the portal closed. Jake sacrificed himself to prevent the suffering of all causing angels to cry for his soul or laugh at his male stupidity.

"Star!" from Nightwing proved a little late as she already flew out the window.

Catching her friend halfway down the tower, she slowly brought his body back into the room. Laying his body down on what remained of the rise between the sitting area and the window, Starfire fell into Nightwing's arms.

"Why he have to die?" cried Starfire.

No answer.

Opening his eyes, he picked up his bo staff which returned to cylinder size, and returned it to his coat pocket. Getting up, he walked towards metal door. Pushing the door, he stared at the barrels of Kramer pulsar rifles pointing at him.

Listening to the hum coming from those rifles, "You assholes recovered fast," remarked Rath putting his hands into the air.


	26. Explosive Situation

The helicopter cut through night air carrying its passengers towards a motel on the outskirts of Metropolis. According to their source, that's where their suspect was holed up. He was to turn her over to them, no problems.

"Sir?" came from the speaker in his head set.

"Yes?" he answered back through his microphone.

"You might want to hear this."

"Go ahead."

What he heard was a police brand ordering an S.W.A.T. team to enter a motel room the every same room their suspect was staying at.

"Patch me through," which did happen, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Who the hell is this? This is a secure line!"

"Agent Redfield, ordering whoever is in charge to stand down!"

"I'm Captain Le'Dile, Agent Redfield and I have a hostage situation here, out!"

Hearing static, "The son of bitch hung up on me," mumbled Redfield, "Pilot, get us there fast!"

Using night vision binoculars, Capt. Le'Dile watched the S.W.A.T. van enter the parking lot. Detecting the sound of helicopter rotors, he removed his eyes from watching the van to see a helicopter landing. Two gentlemen in raincoats, one black and the other brown, exited from the helicopter and walked toward him.

Flashing his ID, "Agent Redfield," said the one in the brown coat, "This is Agent Castle," motioning towards the black coat wearer, "You must be Capt. Le'Dile."

"How do you know that?"

"It's on your name tag. Captain, you ignored the order to stand down."

"Well, Agent Redfield, like I said got a hostage situation here."

"Any demands?"

"No just a gun shot."

"Is the motel cleared?"

"It was when we got here."

"We're here," came from Le'Dile's walkie talkie.

Pushing the button, "Move in!" ordered Le'Dile.

"Captain, cancel that order!" demanded Redfield.

"We can handle this, Agent Redfield."

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Two squads can handle one woman."

Before Redfield could ask how Le'Dile knew that, the motel blew up filling the night sky with light.

The S.W.A.T. van pulled into the parking lot. Stopping, the back door opened. Six black armor wearing people poured out and headed towards room 106.

Covering door, the team leader radioed, "We're here."

"Move in," was the response.

Signaling, the door was rammed opened and their lights were aimed the back of someone sitting in a chair. Motioning, they crept around the chair. Their lights shined on a dead man with a sex gag in his mouth.

Noticing a note, "This is where you run before going boom," written on it.

They looked at each other then ran before the explosion claimed them.

Staring at the fire ball, "That captain was you underestimating one woman," turning to Castle, "Get the flyers into the air, close the roads, and get Big Brother running."

"One woman did that," said the shock captain.

"With Jessica Van Delk anything was possible."

"Excuse me, sir," got Redfield's attention.

Turning, he stared at an elderly couple.

"Excuse me, sir, are you in charge?" asked the elderly

"Yes."

"Good. I'm Max Noonan and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"How can I help you?"

"More like how we can help you."

"Max, give the young man the letter."

Holding an envelope, "The young lady told us to give to who ever was in charge," handing it towards Redfield.

"Yes, she told us about the bomb," remarked Jennifer.

Taking the envelope, "The bomb?" asked Redfield.

"Yes, the sweet dear told us about it and to clear out the motel. She said she would talk the authorities."

"She also added if it did go off to give this letter to the person in charge," said Max.

"Know what's on this letter?"

"Yes, that the government will pay us for blowing up our motel. She said it was this new insurance for government bungling. Good to know my tax money is going to something important instead of paying people to seat on their asses."

"Max, your language."

"Sorry, dear."

Opening the envelope, Redfield read, " **Don't be a Scrooge. Pay the nice people**."

Yep, it was Jess.

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice in Metropolis, 'Intruder alert! Intruder alert!' blared from Justice League computer. Ozone filled the air then crackling of electricity. Six individuals come through the portal.

Using his X-ray vision, Superman noticed one was a cyborg who was scanning Superman. Changing his beams to green kryptonite, the cyborg wearing red mask that revealed his blonde hair and red eyes, white pants, and blue military blazer fired at Superman. Followed with a punch to Superman's face.

Noticing Clark having trouble, Batman threw a couple batarangs threw towards the cyborg. Couple timed laser shots picked off the batarangs. Batman noticed the red masked, which looked like a handkerchief with black lining around the eyes, shooter giving Batman the thumbs up. He almost lost his head by a sword swing from Wonder Woman which got blocked by the sword blade of a white haired with red dot on her and three red stripes along her cheeks woman wearing red armor.

"Traitor!" said Wonder Woman.

"Denier of truth!" shouted the white haired warrior back to the Amazon.

They traded blows allowing Grifter, the man with the red handkerchief for a mask, to witness Warblade fighting Batman. Something hit Grifter's foot. Looking down, his mask hid Grifter's smile.

Before Batman could get a second attempt with his batarangs, he blocked Warblade's swing. Fury of strikes each blocked. Realizing Warblade's attacks were simple strikes. Batman's hand slid towards his utility belt. It was gone. During one of Warblade's attempt, he morphed his left blade hand into claws. Tip of Warblade's pinkie claw snagged the belt. When Batman knocked the claw hand away, it sliced through the belt. The belt dropped then kicked by Warblade towards Grifter who noticed Maul having trouble with Flash and Green Lantern.

Flash fought big green eyed purple skinned wearing green purpled strip suit guy. Big meaning nine feet tall guy. It was like trying to catch a gnat. Between fighting this big guy, Flash checked the computer.

Typing, "Who is hacking this mainframe?"

Void popped up on the screen.

"Need to know who hacked the computer not that you're voiding my question," remarked Flash.

He didn't notice a pair of light tan skin hands reaching for his face.

Noticing a black haired light tanned skin woman trying to touch Flash, Batman kicked Warblade away. Lunging towards Flash, Batman grabbed her left hand allowing her index finger of her right hand to touch his chin.

"Remember," she whispered.

Striking Robin flashed in Batman's mind.

"I struck Robin," said Batman shaking his head.

Maul pounded the ground causing Flash to sail into the air then get slapped like a badminton birdie against the wall then sliding downwards onto the ground.

Slapping green cuffs around Maul's wrists, Green Lantern swung Mal's hands through the floor. Pinning Maul, Hal turned his attention to helping Superman. Aiming his ring, he planned to give Superman green armor to protect him from Spartan's kryptonite blasts.

Throwing Batman's utility belt towards Green Lantern, Grifter fired a few shots at it. Striking it, it exploded near Green Lantern causing him to drop onto the ground.

Since entering the Halls of Justice, Voodoo stayed in the background. Her fighting skills weren't at Zealot's level. Observing the glowing S on the Justice League's foreheads, she saw the Scarlett Speedster typing on the keyboard. Quietly she moved towards the computer. Reaching towards Flash, her wrist got caught by Batman's gloved hand. Her index finger pressed against Batman's chin.

Noticing the glowing S on Batman's forehead fading away, "Wild C. stand down!" ordered Voodoo.

Justice League shook their heads like they're waking from a bad dream. Shaking her head, Wonder Woman recovered enough to blocked Zealot's sword swing. Noticing Zealot and Wonder Woman still engaged in fighting, Spartan grabbed Zealot while Superman got Wonder Woman.

"Explain," Superman.

"Demon possession lucky wasn't a Daemonite," replied Spartan, "Ordered to delay you from entering Jump City."

"Also you need to apologize to the Titans," remarked Maul.

"Whose your CO?" asked Superman.

"Void, open your portal," ordered Spartan, "Time to leave, WildC. ."

Checking the computer, "They'll have to wait later," said Batman, "Seems a wanted criminal is trapped in motel on outskirts."

"Count me in," said Flash.

"Hal's temporally blinded," said Superman, "John Stewart needs to called in."

"Diana stay monitor for any trouble," remarked Batman.

In their stealth jet, "Void, any activity from their computer," ordered Spartan.

"Zealot, what's with you and the princess?" asked Grifter.

"Grifter, sake of our friendship," commented Zealot, "Leave it alone."

"Wish, we could've gave them some serious beating," remarked Maul, "for what they did to the Titans"

"Karma in the way of a redhead," said Voodoo, "is crossing their path."

A signal went from the helicopter to Big Brother which was the Organization's monitoring station and main computer bank. Its main function was to keep track of demon knights there was a side benefit to it. It could locate portals being opened like the one in Jump City, but it didn't get reported since those doing the monitoring got arrested.

Now the heat signal scanner showed traffic along the highway, homes being with occupants up or asleep, and a line road blocks being set up. Just before one such road block, a heat signature stopped, and turned. Instead of going in the opposite direction, it cut through of forest. This was where the flyers were sent.

Speeding along the paved road, Jess's headset picked up radio chatter. Road blocks were being set up. Her visor display showed a road block ahead of her. Stopping, she pushed buttons on her wrist pad. It gave her a map of the area. Turning, she cut through the forest.

Like her pursers she had access to Big Brother. To deny her access would cripple them just as much as her like classic case of a double edge sword. Her audio picked up the flyers before her helmet sensors did.

It would seem that the six flyers had an advantage over Jess, but they didn't. Jess tested their weapons in fact she tested all the weapons used by the organization. She knew the strengths and weakness besides she wanted to see the skill of these flyers increasing her motorcycle speed, time to test that theory about the computers not able to keep track of her and the trees at the same time.

Firing a cable from the back of the motorcycle, one tip went through the truck of a tree as the other one did the same to another tree stringing the cable between them. Three flyers headed towards the cable. A net dropped from the bottom causing the flyers to go above the cable only to get snared by a second net that shoot upwards. Three down, three left.

The sensor went off as she was being bombarded by energy blasts. She avoided them along with trees for her to pin point the shooter. It was two shooters. The shooters were leading her to the third flyer. On the map, a cliff was coming up fast. She didn't slow down as the trees cleared out and cliff was ahead of her.

Sailing off the cliff, she twisted the motorcycle backwards. Placing her feet on the seat, she pushed it towards the two flyers. They blasted covering their visor screens with a green blare this allowed her to throw two chakrams towards them. They didn't react in time for the discs to slice through their wrist computers screwing up their jet backs and causing them to crash towards the ground.

Shooting a grapnel hook from her left wrist gauntlet, it wrapped around the last flyer allowing her to wind the cable up, and head towards the flyer. The flyer tried breaking the cable, but Jess was able to get on the back of the flyer.

With a head lock, her left hand flipped the computer panel lid open. Her fingers randomly pushed buttons sending them wildly towards the Metropolis sky line.

"Can we catch up with that runaway?" asked Redfield.

"Yes, sir," answered the pilot.

"Then do it."

The after burners of the helicopter sent them towards Jess and the flyer.

The flyer tried knocking her off as she tried to remove the helmet. They went up going temporally off the helicopter's radar.

"Where the hell did they go?" said the pilot.

He got his answer when they appeared on radar heading straight towards them. The pilot made aversion action as flyer's jetpack went off sending Jess and flyer plummeting towards the ground. The jet pack kicked in preventing them from slamming into the pavement of the highway only to be going head long into traffic.

They avoided automobiles as the drivers were avoiding them. Jess pulled up and right, sending them both into the city.

"Peace and quiet," thought the writer sitting at a table which was on the balcony of a cyber café.

He was rewriting his lost story about cute pink rabbits going medieval on this town on his new laptop. Bad enough he lost his story during a power outage because he didn't save it, he couldn't get the idea of a demon pulling a redhead passed his window out of his head. It was still a stupid idea. His mocha was delivered. Lifting the cup up, he sniffed the fragrance drifting from his coffee cup.

"Time to get back to work," he thought sipping his coffee.

Before he could begin typing, his ears detected a rumbling heading towards him.

Looking up from the lap top screen, "Oh, shit!" he thought seeing Jess and the flyer heading towards him.

Dodging them as they slammed into his table, he got up enough to watch his laptop going over the railing.

"No!" he yelled running towards the railing.

Peering over the railing, he watched in horror as his laptop smash against the street and getting repeatedly run over by vehicles. Screaming at the destruction of his masterpiece, he jumped over the railing.

They smashed through the windows of a skyscraper interrupting a late night meeting between two co workers.

"Think you can get her off the flyer's back, Castle?" asked Redfield

Loading his sniper rifle, "Just get me close to them," remarked Castle.

Getting closer to the runaway, Castle brought his rifle up. Staring through the scope, he lined up Jess's back in his cross hair. Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit the flyer's computer panel sending them into a tail spin.

Letting go before the flyer went through a brick wall, she hit pavement sliding across it. Stopping, she got up. Removing her helmet, she stared at an expo center building.

Running towards it, "Nipples hurt," went through her mind with each step.

It was lock since it was still night. Breaking into it sent off the alarms. She closed the door and barred it shut. Turning, her eyes widen to the sight of the center full of automobiles.

"Someone must like a hell raiser like me," she thought running towards this treasure trove.

Like a kid in a candy store, she couldn't decide what to procure until her eyes landed on an orange 68 Dodge Charger.

Opening the hood, "A few modifications, the south will raise again," she thought opening her back pack up.

Flashing police lights surrounded the expo center building. Two six men HDC squad gathered around Agent Redfield.

"Listen soldiers, according to the sensors the suspect is still inside that building," said Redfield, "You know the drill. Get inside, append the suspect and get out. With problems, this operation should get done before that tight wearing boy scout shows up. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Get the job done."

The HDC soldiers doubled timed towards the doors.

Don't get Redfield wrong. Demon knights were a pain in the ass, but at least they weren't trying to change the world like some of those so called super heroes.

Getting to the doors, laser sights pointed at the doors as plastic explosives were planted around the door frame. The lever turned and the frame was blown free.

"Clear!"

Moving into the building, glass crunched under their feet.

"Night vision!"

The sight of dark show room became green.

"Sonar!"

The white line grid appeared. Motioning with hands signals, they followed the lanes between the vintage cars checking each section for red dots.

The Chevy section was clear. Soon Fords, Pontiacs, and BMW followed. When they got to the movie and TV car section, a red dot appeared. Forming a circle around the orange Dodge Charger resting on a platform, slowly they closed in on it.

The engine roared to life as the over head lights came on and blinded the soldiers. Some ripped their goggles off. The room went dark again. The charger's headlights shot on and sped off its platform.

The orange car barreled through the lanes causing soldiers to leap out of the way. One solider almost got hit if his battle bubby had tackled him out of the way of the speeding Dodge. Some tried to aim for the tires, but cars blocked their line of sight.

It followed an incline plane to lower section of the building heading towards two wooden sliding dock doors. An explosive around the dock door frame allowed the charger to get outside of the building. It headed towards some police cars. Braking and turning hard, it skidded across the pavement allowing the cops to see the black 01 on the side of door and "General Lee" printed on top of the window frame. It followed the perimeter of police cars until it darted through a narrow lane between two cop cars. Paint was scraped off as General Lee sped away with the "Rebel Charge" blaring from the car horn.

Rubbing his temples, "How can this night get any worse?" thought Redfield.

"Agent Redfield. Agent Redfield," came from his head set.

"Agent Redfield here."

"Sir, Superman connected us asking way he wasn't notified about terrorist situation."

"One we didn't need his help and two he can kiss my ass."

"Sir, he happens to be standing beside me."

"Good! Listen, boy scout if you think you're man enough to handle this then all you have to do is to look for insane red head tearing through Metropolis in the General Lee, over and out."

Ripping his head set off, he rubbed his temples again.

"Twenty bucks on the red head," he mumbled.

At a red light in the left lane, Curtis detected an engine roar beside him and homies.

"The fuck," he said staring at the orange car on the right side lane, "Hey isn't that the car from that TV series with those rednecks using bows and arrows?"

"Isn't that the one with the blonde in those cut off shorts that can't sing?" asked the passenger.

"No, that's the dumb ass movie," answered the back seat driver behind Curtis, "the series had the brunette in the shorts."

"Yeah, the movie did suck," remarked the second back seat driver behind the passenger, "but DVD was the bomb besides it was the sister."

"What sister?" asked the first back seat driver.

"It was the sister that couldn't sing," answered passenger, "not the blonde chick."

"Shut the fuck up!" said Curtis, "Hey Williams, check the roof."

"Curtis, how many times do I have to tell you it's F-Dog?"

"Stop that stereotypical bull shit, Williams and check that roof."

Rolling his window down, "F-Dog, you Samuel Jackson wannabe," he mumbled sliding out the window, "Well, it's the confederate flag," returning back into the car.

"Watch me show that racist red neck that he can't roll with that color in this neighborhood," leaning towards passenger window, "Hey you racist mother fucker you can't roll with that piece of shit in this neighborhood!"

Rebel charge was the response.

"Think you bad with your window rolled up, show us what man you're with it down."

The driver side window rolled revealing white redhead with white batch over her left eye chick.

"Hello, baby," greeted Curtis.

"Don't start that jive with me, asshole."

"Don't hate, sweet thing."

"Don't hate? An orange car with the confederate flag on the roof rolls besides you and acting the fool accuse me of being racist white red blood American male."

"Hey, baby, honest mistake."

"Honest mistake? An honest mistake is your momma taking welfare checks on your worthless black ass."

"Misunderstanding that's all."

"Misunderstanding is when I get out of this car and kick your ass."

"Well, bitch if think your able."

Holding her palm up, "Please, all your talking and no walking won't get that piece of shit on Fast and the Furious."

"Drag race is what you want, bitch?"

Reviving her engine up, "All mouth and no balls."

"All right bitch after I win you're going to suck my dick," pushing the pedal repeatly.

"Curtis, don't let her bait you," came from the back seat.

"Shut up, Steve," said Curtis staring at the stoplight.

It went yellow. The engines were reviving up as seat belts got buckled up. The light went red. Curtis gripped the steering wheel as "Speed Demon" filtered from the General Lee's speakers. Smoke came from the tires as the light went green.

First they were neck to neck. The General Lee would inch up, but Curtis would get the lead by inches. They battled for the lead as they continued going straight. Then flashing lights appeared behind them.

"It's the cops, Curtis," came from Steve.

"So what?"

"Going to pull over?"

"Why so my ass will get beat by a cop's baton?"

"Exactly."

"What the hell have you been smoking?"

"I got a digital camera. If your ass gets beat, I'll record it and we can live like Brother Rodney."

"That's the first real thought to come out of your ass."

Pulling over, he watched as the cop cars went passed them.

Getting out and slamming the car door, "Hey bad ass racist cops! Black man wanting to get his ass beat up!" watching cop cars continuing to pass him, "What the fuck does a black man have to do to get his ass beat up in this city?"

" _Just a good old girl_

 _Not meaning no harm_

 _Always getting into trouble with the law_

 _Since the day she was born_

 _Trying to fight the system_

 _Like a modern day outlaw_

 _More then the law will allow_ "

Seeing the flashlights in her rearview mirror stopped Jess from furthering butchering that song.

A cop car rammed General Lee's rear right side sending Jess down a street towards Superman's statue. Turning the steering wheel hard to the left, she gave full throttle. Once drifting, she backed out and started circling Superman's statue.

"What is the fuck is the purpose of this round street?" thought Jess going into her third trip around Superman.

Turning right, she went under the highway hitting concrete mediums.

Looking over her shoulder, "You cock roaches don't know when to stop," turning her head, "Oh shit!"

Hitting a concrete embankment sent her into the air. Crashing onto the highway, she landed in front of a black hummer.

"See kids why you must wear seat belts," remarked Jess flooring it.


	27. Jess vs JLA

Flushing the toilet, the President stepped out of bathroom. He was about to turn the light off when his ears detected, "Didn't hear you wash your hands, Mr. President." Standing in the bathroom door way, he stared at a white hair woman sitting at his desk. She was wearing a blue suit jacket, a white shirt buttoned up, thin rimmed glasses, the looks of a modern business woman. Her pink eyes and tanned skin bothered him a bit.

"Campaign acting," he thought.

Walking towards her, "Can I help you, Miss…"

Staring at him, "Price, Miss Price," she answered resting her chin on her palm leaning her left arm against the chair arm.

"Well, Miss Price how can I help you?"

"One, cancel some arrest warrants."

Smiling that smile that got him elected in the first place, "What arrest warrants? I left let the Attorney General handle that."

"But you advise him now some recent ones for high political assassinations and hacking."

Now he recalled them. They were about some crazy religious fanatics who thought demons existed and killed them. They called themselves Knights Hunting Demons or KHD. Personally he thought it was bull. Holding a bible leaving a church on Sunday did make good TV and got a few votes.

"Yes, I do recall them."

"I like them to be canceled. Now, tell me who wanted them issued."

"Can I have my desk?"

Getting up, "You need the Sword of Damosles," she remarked walking towards the front of the desk.

"She had to be at least thirty yet she moved like she was eighty," he thought.

Sitting down, his left hand crept towards the top desk drawer.

"Don't bother with that magnum."

"You took it?"

"Removed the bullets."

He was getting a sense of déjà vu. His finger moved towards the alarm button, but he had a feeling it wouldn't work. It did to work that's why they tested it a day after he issued those warrants. He pressed it. Two Secret Service agents entered the room.

"You shouldn't done that," she remarked.

"Escort Miss Price to a padded jail cell."

The agents walked towards her. With her back to them, her hands motioned towards them and they went flying against a wall. They slid towards the not to get up.

"Hope to avoid this," she said motioning her fingers.

Again he got that déjà vu as his mind went to sleep.

"Now Mr. President, who wanted those arrest warrants?"

"Don't know."

"Description?"

He started twitching. Someone blanked his mind. Actually they blocked it. Moving her fingers, she had to remove that block. It depended on the remover and the blocker. If the blocker was powerful and she didn't know what she was doing, she would kill the President. She did know how to remove blocks. The blocker had the right idea, but it was easy like removing bricks from a wall by starting in the middle.

The description came. It sounded like an average male with black hair, but it was his black robe that got her attention. It sounded like the robe of a Church of Blood priest. Adding to the report of a portal opening up in Jump City, it made sense. Trigon was making his move and Rath wasn't in Jump City to stop him.

"Delays, delays," she thought lighting a cigarette.

"Now Mr. President, remove those arrest warrants," she said puffing on her cigarette.

One problem solved. Picking up the remote, she pushed a button then doors on a wooden cabinet opened revealing a TV the screen was a news cast of Superman standing in the path of a orange car with the Confederate flag on the roof top. General Lee was written along the edge of the flag. If the driver of the General Lee was who Victoria thought it was then Superman didn't have a chance.

Picking the President's phone up, "This is Victoria Price need my helicopter. Do you like your manhood stay intact? How about the transcending power of pain? Good," hanging the phone up.

Puffing on her cigarette, she hated new age fags.

"Don't lie to yourself. You want it.

Open the door! Open AHHH," then the drums kicked in.

Before she could hear, " _Hell on Earth_ ," tapping against driver side window drew her attention to Flash motioning her to roll the window down which she did.

"Yes?" she asked keeping one eye on the road and the other on Flash.

"Pull over," ordered Flash.

"What?"

"Pull over!"

"Wait a moment," turning the radio down during the "Desecrator -Violator," section,

"What were you trying to say?"

"Pull over!"

"You're cute."

"Why, thank you."

"Bet all that running is why you got such a hot toned ass."

"Well, can't brag. That and eating right keeps this finely toned body going."

"I know someone could be added to your diet."

"This is a problem. I'm a superhero and you're a fugitive."

"We can keep it between us," blowing a kiss to him.

Blushing, he turned his head away allowing Jess to toss a metal sphere ahead of him which dissolved into a pool of oil.

"Now miss…"

Slipping, he landed in the pool of oil. Trying to get up, he fell down again. More he got up and fall further she got away.

Scarlet Speedster became another victim of Jess's theory about men.

Suddenly the engine revived up and the needle jumped. She didn't have the pedal all to the floor board, so she stuck head out the window. Noticing a green hand lifting the General Lee off the road, her brown eyes followed the green beam towards the hovering Green Lantern.

Grabbing her back pack, she dug through the contents until she found a baseball sized gray sphere.

Sticking her head out the window again, "Hey John!" she said staring at Green Lantern, "Catch!" throwing the sphere at him.

Seeing the sphere heading towards him, he directed his ring towards it dropping the General Lee which drove away. Green light struck it causing a sonic boom. Covering his ears, he didn't notice metal bands flying from the debris and wrapped around his wrists and ankle. Two metal pieces clipped to his ears and played "I Love You, You Love Me," by Barney the purple dinosaur, isn't that cruel and unusual punishment.

" _I been in the right place_

 _But must've been the wrong time_

 _I said the right thing_

 _But must've used the wrong line_

 _I been on the right trip_

 _But must've used the wrong car_

 _Head's in a bad place_

 _Wondering what is it good for_

 _I been in the right place_

 _But must've been the wrong time_

 _My head's in the bad place_

 _To have such a good time_ ," she sung along as the Batmobile pulled beside her and side swipes her.

"Road hog!" she yells turning the steering wheel counterclockwise.

Doing a 180, she drove backwards and parallel to the Batmobile. Pulling a tube with a trigger guard out of her back pack, she aimed it at the Batmobile's driver side window. Pulling the trigger, suction cup shot from the tube landed on the window. Acid oozed from the pores of the cup dissolving the glass allowing several metal marbles to disburse into the Batmobile. Hitting the floorboard, smoke emitted from the marbles filling the cab up with smoke.

Seeing the Batmobile weaving, she did another 180 and slammed the General Lee into the Batmobile causing it to crush into some yellow bucket barriers.

"Got an air bag?" she thought listening to the next track.

" _I feel so good. I feel so numb_

 _Mud bath acrobat a midnight drive_

 _Everybody slipping. Everybody survive_

 _Radio talk show trying to project_

 _Everything you need when you got to connect_."

" _Come on! Come on! Come on!_ " a figure in a red cape

" _You feel it_ ," appeared ahead of her.

" _Come on! Come on! Come on!_ " who could it be?

" _You see it_ ," a red S on his chest.

" _Come on! Come on! Come on!_ " Superman was the next road block.

" _You want to make it alright_ ," putting a lead sphere into the tube.

Getting Superman into the crosshairs, she pulled the trigger sending the sphere at Superman. He caught and crushed it causing green kryptonite gas to cover him.

" _Blacken the sun_ ," he breathed the gas in, " _What have I done_?"

" _I feel so bad. I feel so numb_."

Turning the steering wheel, " _Blacken the sun_ ," she sent the General Lee into a skid, " _What have I done_?" hitting the coughing Superman with the rear end of the General Lee, " _I feel so good_ ," sending him into the air, " _I feel so numb_."

Straightening the General Lee, she continued to follow the highway.


	28. RIP Jake Spiegel

The helicopter cut through the night air.

"Pilot, where's the General Lee?" asked Victoria staring out the helicopter window.

"Still heading east," came from her headset.

"Place us in front of her."

"Ma'am, she already went through the Justice League."

"Co pilot, are you a rookie?"

"He got assigned this morning. Miss Price."

"Pilot, the question wasn't directed towards you," remarked Victoria, "Now co pilot, are you a rookie?"

"Just got assigned this morning, ma'am."

"Two rules to remember, co pilot. First, you better be wearing a parachute. Second address me, Miss Price. If you ever call me ma'am again, you better refer back to the first rule. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Price."

"Now that there's an understanding, pilot land us in the path of that orange car."

"On, two, three," enter guitar, "Turn it up," tapping her hand against the driver side door.

" _Big wheels keep on turning_

 _Gearing me home to my kin_

 _Singing songs of the south land_

 _Miss my family once again._

 _What a sin?_

 _Hear about Mr. Young singing about us_

 _Heard oh Neal put us down_

 _Hope Neal young remember_

 _A southern man doesn't need him around_."

Before she could get to, " _Sweet Home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue_ ," her ears detected the sounds of helicopter rotor blades. She watched it land several miles ahead of her.

"Must got a death wish," she thought, "Lets scare them," increasing her speed.

Getting closer, she noticed a white hair figure standing between her and the helicopter. Realizing who this white hair figure was, she slammed on the brakes causing the Lee to turn 180 degrees and slid towards Victoria. The Lee stopped inches from hitting Victoria.

Sticking her head out the car widow, "Hi, Vickie."

"Miss Van Delk."

"Oh, being formal are we?" sliding out of the car through the open window, "Miss Price," staring into Victoria's pink eyes.

Puffing on her cigarette, "Causing trouble again?"

"And getting out of it."

"By blowing up a motel with your observer still in the room?"

"Hey, that pervert Turner had a gun on me and tried to take advantage of me," noticing Victoria's skeptical look, "Ok, ok maybe I lead him along, but I did warn the bomb squad."

"Leading to a police chase and taking out four of the top Justice League's members."

"They know better then messing with me," leaning against the Lee with her arms crossed.

Shifting her head to look over Jess's shoulder, "Speaking of which here they come," flicking her spent cigarette butt away.

The Batmobile pulled up and stopped. The canopy slid open and Batman and Superman stepped out.

"Clark doesn't look well," remarked Jess.

"Keep you're mouth close for once Jessica," said Victoria, "Hello, Clark and Bruce."

"You can't save her this time, Victoria," said Superman.

"Why so you can get me alone in bed to show me your man of steel," said Jess.

"Better keep you're mouth closed, Miss Van Delk," said Superman.

"So I can blow you."

"Easy, Clark," placing his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Miss Price, should warn you that the council can't save Miss Van Delk this time."

"Actually they can," said Victoria.

"No, they can't," said Superman.

"Yes, they can," repeated Victoria.

"No, they can't."

"Yes, they can."

"No, they can't."

Pulling a piece of paper out of her suit pocket, "This will end this unnecessary trip," handing it out.

Bruce took it. Unfolding the paper, he read it.

"It seems Miss Price is right," refolding the paper, "The warrants have been removed and Miss Van Delk has been pardoned," handing the paper back to Miss Price.

"But Bruce…"

"But nothing Clark," walking back to the Batmobile, "We can't arrest Miss Van Delk, yet."

"She did it to me again plus I'm surprise that her partner isn't here to add to this mayhem."

"Why so he can give you another love tap?"

Stepping in front of Superman, "Your business is done here, Kal-El," stated Victoria.

Still weaken from the kryptonite gas, he had to join Bruce in the Batmobile.

"Until next time Miss Van Delk," said Bruce sitting down.

The canopy closed. The Batmobile spun around and drove off.

"Jess, you're going to Area 53."

"Why?"

"To keep you out of the way until things settle down," walking back to her helicopter,

"More thing Jess, return the General Lee."

"I sure will," entering the General Lee, "After a real proper shake down," she thought watching Victoria's helicopter take off.

Turning up the radio volume, " _Like a mirage riding on the desert sand_

 _Like a vision floating with the desert winds_

 _You are the keeper of the mystery in your hands,_ " came from the General Lee's speakers.

"Rath's theme song," thought Jess, "on my CD," shrugging her shoulders, "Oh well, proves that jack ass has some taste," gunning the gas.

Report on Jake Spiegel's funeral.

It had been a week since Jake's death. All the other hunters left except for Otomo. He remained behind to keep his promise to Jake. How noble of him.

Raven cried every night, even though she didn't admit it and the annoying voice inside her head kept telling her to move on. The other Titans were coping as best as they could.

Nightwing refused to return to playing Robin destroying three punching bags since he blamed himself for Jake's death. And even though Terra and Jinx were still recovering from their time with Blood and Slade, both who managed to still get away, tried to comfort Starfire, who cried almost nonstop.

Beast Boy had beaten all of Cyborg's high scores, some almost by double, but he didn't celebrate. The moment he was done with one game, he would change games and go back to playing, trying to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't have to think about Jake.

And Cyborg almost never left the garage, and smashing sounds could be heard. Though no one asked, he had destroyed his own baby twice and rebuilt it, for the same reason that BB had.

Jake's funeral was nice, but there were too many people there. No alcohol or New Orleans's jazz band. Amateurs. The Justice League minus Batman arrived removing the disband on the Titans and giving an official and personal apology.

And even the President of the United States came to pay his respects. He told the hunters and Titans that he had been threatened by Marcus to put out arrest warrants at least that's was what he was allowed to remember. Remember to revote for him.

Members of Jake's old SWAT unit showed up. Telling stories of Jake as a rookie. The ladies he dated. Yes, Raven bit her lip. Jake had worked with them a couple of times including defending the President from a purple ninja before he meet up with the Titans. He was one of the best ever on their team except for the Hot Rod that legend chewed bubblegum and kicked ass.

Jake was buried on a hill top looking over the Tower and the bay, so he could continue watching over the Titans from pits of Hell or Detroit. His beloved pistols weren't buried with him. They were holstered and was now hanging in Raven's room, to remind her of how he would protect her, anyway possible bothered to train her how to fight.

They all paid respects and left except for Raven and Otomo. She didn't mind him. He rarely spoke and still considerate enough to give her the space she needed.

Going to her knees, she held the tags that hung around her neck. Her eyes read the plaque on Jake's tombstone.

 _Here lies the gunslinger,_

 _the one who lost his soul_

 _to protect something more_

 _Here lies, Jake Spiegel._

A copy was placed in Tomb of Fallen Titans.

Raven spoke softly, " _I want to thank you for everything. I guess you would say you never did much, but you did. You gave me a life with my emotions, you gave me your love. You gave your life so that I could live. I know you will still protect me in the afterlife. I will always keep you close to me, Jake_."

With that, she stood up and began to walk away, feeling too drain to teleport back to the tower. She would always love him, even in his death. This girl needs to move on.

End of Report.

Sitting on a metal folding chair, pepper haired man watched the red head trying to keep her balance on an identical folding chair.

With his arms folded, "Is he still out there, Jess?"

Still balancing on a chair, she turned her head and stared out the second story window.

"Yes, George."

"He's stubborn like his father."

Getting up, he walked outside followed the stairs down and headed towards the young man standing on his right foot holding two buckets of water on a pole. Four days pasted since George told the young man this was only way he would be trained.

Stopping at the pole, he looked up.

"You thinking standing there will change my mind. Bad enough that the red headed vampire slayer getting trained, now you. Your father was bad enough. Go away," shaking his head, "Must be getting old. Fine just remember you asked for it," walking towards the garage door.

It slid opened. George entered with the young man still on the pole.

Standing inside the garage, "Why are you still there?"

"You didn't tell me to come down."

"I'm the teacher, you the student. I'm teaching you not the other way around. Now get your ass in here."

A sudden jolt caused Rath's eyes to open. Trying to move his hands and feet were out of the question. Shackles held his hands over his head and his bare feet to the floor. He could disturb the magnetic locks, but he would have to contend with the eight soldiers with their gun sights on him besides his coat, satchel bag, hat and shoes were taken plus his curiosity needed to be satisfied. His wrist gauntlets were biometrically sealed only death could remove them.

The lights went out. Shaking stopped. A red light came on. When a green light came on, a door slid open.

Two metal clicks came from Rath's shackles allowing him to bring his hands down.

Motioning with his rifle, "Move," ordered a soldier whose name read "Grimm".

Following the platform outside, the three by two formation led him across a wet, cold concrete courtyard. Guard posts lined a gray wall.

Through two red metal doors, they stopped in front of a reception desk.

"Keep hands to side," said the receptionist.

The floor started descending. Passing series of walk ways, it stopped. Turning in 45 degrees, it stopped and they walked towards a door marked Section D.

Entering, he was left standing on a white circle of a bull's eye. It went bright and his hands shot into the air. Still struck to the floor, four armatures of lasers slid rose from the ground. They spun around him scanning his features.

His arms lowered allowing a laser to etch "770219" onto his right shoulder. A tube slid around him. The floor moved and he was vacuumed to a cell.

Falling from the ceiling, he landed on the floor. Rolling onto his back, lasers appeared over him.

"Wouldn't move if I was you," caused Rath to tilt his head back.

Staring at the brown hair young man, "Why?"

"It would hurt. Would like to say hello, but not here."

"Where is here, Mr.?"

"O'Hara. Miguel O'Hara. Simple Mr.?"

"Call me, Ishmael Nemo."

"This place is hell, Mr. Nemo."


	29. Visions from Hell

Strapped to a white wavy chair, guess its design was based on a two humped camel, inside a beam of light. Darkness surrounded him so someone can try to hide and observe him.

"6'1". Blue eyes. Dark blonde hair. 215 lbs. Note the biometrically sealed wristbands. We have a demon knight. It seems Kenaz's unit brought you in prisoner 770219. He's always beheading demon knights. Lucky for us you killed Kenaz allowing you to our guest," said the male voice, "Been itching to test an immortal. You better live up to the reputation."

The chair straighten, Nemo slid back into his cell. Closing his eyes, he heard a raven cry in his dreams.

Two months of pain. Two months of sorrow. Finally the Titans were moving on with their lives. Couples beginning to come together after being apart through the majority of the incident.

Entering the karaoke bar, and to everyone's surprise, Raven signed her name on the waiting list. Her turn came.

" _This was sung by Jake. I'm singing this as a tribute_."

" _Lost in the Chesterfield  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
Lost in it a diamond mine  
It's dark as hell and hard to find_," sniffing.

" _Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree  
You can look around but you still won't see  
What I'm looking for,"_ biting her lower lip.

" _Where the good times gone,"_ tears rolling from her eyes.

 _"Where the good times gone  
All the stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone  
Well I still don't know_," putting the mic down.

She left the stage and out the building. Starfire got up and followed her outside. Finding Raven, her arms wrapped around her friend. She was still having trouble moving on. Jake had been the first person to see her more then some demon at least the one she could remember. Even more then just some friend. He saw more in her then anyone had. Amazing how one forgets.

Always wearing his dog tags, she did remove his pistols from her room and placed them on his old bed. They were too painful to look at without seeing his hand resting on them, ready to use them.

A slight laugh escaped her lips. It was something Jake had done constantly like he always expected something to come around the corner. Always ready for a fight.

For two months, she cried herself to sleep. So tonight was no different.

" _The moon is crying_ ," escaped from her lips as her eyes closed.

Opening her eyes, no longer in her room. Must be one of the seven levels of hell as a demon was would pass right through her heading somewhere in particular. Scared felt like minor word how she felt. Like Alice, she went the direction the demon was heading.

Walking through a cavern, then exiting, she saw an army of hell standing and facing one spot against the wall. Moving to a ledge, and she saw something glowing against the back wall.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Sitting up in her bed, she discovered sweat pouring off her like a waterfall.

"What was that?" she asked into the open air.

Relaxing a bit, she realized her death grip on Jake's dog tags. Opening her palm, she managed to cut her palm with the tags.

She just shook it off as a dream.

After a shower, she placed a wide bandage on the cut letting her healing power do its work. Sitting down with her legs crossed, she began her meditation.

Entering the rec room, Otomo and Cyborg were having breakfast. Making her normal cup of tea, Raven sat down away from them slowly sipping her tea lost in her thoughts.

"Morning," greeted Nightwing, "How did you guys sleep?"

"Fine." answered Otomo.

"Like a rock," replied Cyborg.

Deciding not to mention her dreams, " _Fine_."

" _Liar_ ," entered her head.

Otomo gave her a look, however he respected her privacy and said nothing. Otomo took Jake's place as a Titan, and openly admitted to being one which Jake didn't do. His skills with the katanas were unmatchable. His martial arts talents equal to Nightwing. He eradicated any demons within the city, even though only one demon appeared in the two months.

He was quiet and withdrawn from the group sound like someone we know. The rest of the Titans guessed the he felt like he didn't belong, since he was just a replacement for another member. They did all learn to live with it as they did with Raven being unable use her emotions. Told you.

Mediating in a white courtyard, pure white no horizon, no edge surrounded by a pure white abyss. Other inmates passed by. One wanted his balls sucked so Mr. Balls met Mr. Fist. Mr. Balls become a bloody mess.

"You're a knight, Nemo," replied a familiar male voice.

Not opening his eyes, "What gave you that thought, Miguel?" remarked Nemo.

"You're gauntlets. Knights are known to wear gauntlets that can't be removed," sitting beside Nemo, "It's not good to sit by one's self."

"Not wise to reveal possible allies."

"Miguel," a female voice, "Be careful with your trust."

"He's a knight."

"Still shouldn't trust me," remarked Nemo opening his eyes, "Alice, recruited you," towards the female.

"You know Alice."

"She was my handler before getting promoted."

"How do you know she recruited me?"

"Most hunters were recruited by Alice."

"So, knight," said Miguel, "what's your plan?"

"Not as easy as you think it's going to be."

"You, guys kill gods. Breaking from a prison should be easy."

"This is designed to house demon knights."

"What makes you say that?"

With his eyes still on Xina, "Simple you can see the nullifying symbols," replied Nemo, "Oh, wait you weren't taught to see that spectrum."

"Prisoner 921105, report."

Getting up, he walked towards the white abyss.

Watching him leave, "Nice guy," commented Xina.

"Yet, he doesn't know what you are," replied Nemo.

"And Mr. Nemo what do you know?"

"Alice recruited most of the hunters."

"What would you do when your number gets called?"

"Survive like I always do."

"You should wish for death. Death claims both winners and losers of this game."

"That's the problem. Death doesn't want me."

Sitting beside him, Xina waited like she always did.

Another week passed. The Titans found themselves at JCTV and Control Freak held a remote in his hand.

"Now Control," said Nightwing, "this can end peacefully."

"No, they canceled _Dragonball GT_ and replaced it with The Michelle Obama Cooking Show. They don't deserve mercy," pushing the button.

Nothing. No boom just a six hundred pound green gorilla sitting on Control Freak.

Later that day, Raven sat in her bed reading. The others were in the rec room.

" _Talk with a man out at a window!-proper saying_ ," mumbled from Raven's mouth.

Closing her book, she placed it on the nightstand. Laying her on the pillow, she closed her eyes wondering if Jack was a Benedick type. She achieved sleep without crying.

Detecting shrieking, her eyes opened. Finding herself on a ledge looking over an army of demons which grew in size since her first. Still able to pass through the demons, she made her way to the light at the other end of the cavern. Studying the cavern, she figured it was only a tenth of the size of the cavern where Terra got turned into a stone statue. It was packed wall to wall with demons of different powers and strengths.

Reaching the light, there he stood in front of the light.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

" _JAKE_!"

Sitting up, her breathing heavy, it didn't make sense. True, she hadn't gotten over Jake, but have nightmares of him. It didn't make sense.

A pounding came to her door as a voice called out, "Raven, are you ok in there?"

It was Otomo. Must've heard her scream all the way from the rec room. That meant the others were on their way.

" _It's okay, just a bad dream_."

 _"A really bad dream,"_ she thought.

"Are you sure, Raven?," he asked with concern in his voice.

" _Yes_ ," she called back, " _I am_."

She waited a moment giving the others time to leave.

" _No, I'm not_ ," escaped from her lips.

She needed the truth, she need to know what was happening.

Laying back, she went into a self-hypnotic trance. Focusing on the dreams, she reentered the nightmare right where she last saw Jake. There he was standing in front of the glowing wall with his fists clenched. It looked like he had been in a fight with a sledgehammer, chainsaw, and a flamethrower, and had lost against them all.

She clearly could see was Jump City behind the wall. Now it made sense. That glowing wall was an open portal to Jump City. Standing in front of it was Jake preventing the demons from going through. Actually a demonic army that was bent on destroying the world.

A beeping of a machine was pulling out of her trance. That stupid clock. Didn't she turn it off. Nope, it was a heart monitor.

Opening her eyes, she saw Cyborg and Otomo looking down at her.

"What the heck happened to you, Raven?" asked Cyborg, "You've been out cold for three days."

She blinked in surprise. It felt like it was only five minutes.

"I went to make sure you were ok after the first day," said Otomo. "I know you wished no one to disturb you, but I had to keep my word to him. I went in, and found that you had a fever, and a very low pulse."

"At that point, he called for help and you've been here since," finished Cyborg.

" _I, I put myself into a deep trance_ ," she said, " _I need to speak with everyone_ ," staring at Otomo, " _and we need to get the other hunters back_."

Another white room. Studying the two hunters across him, Nemo went to the locust position. The two hunters stared at him then each other. Above them, something slid opened. Ammo rained upon them. Different caliber, different sizes. Then came the guns. Revolvers, shotguns, derringers. Pain and lumps. Franticly the hunters tried matching bullets with guns. Success then noticed bare feet. Looking up got butt of revolver across his temple. Second hunter looked up only to get a thrown revolver between the eyes.

Looking at the defeated hunters, Nemo went back to the locust position.

From their observation booth, "770219 is a clever boy," commented one observer.

Standing in the rec room were Hazara, Altair, Etana, and Daria. They were needed. Returned as soon as they could. Etana and Altair even dropped the cases they were working on.

Raven explained the situation and the images she saw. Taking it in, they thought it over.

"The portal you saw," said Otomo, "might have been opened by the blood portal created two months ago when Trigon tried to come through. Even though this side was closed, the other side may still be open, and big enough to allow any demon that wishes to come through."

"Then how in the heck are we going to close it?" asked Jinx.

Touching Etana's hand, Hazara relied something to her.

"Hazara thinks that we would have to go to hell and close it from there," repeated Etana, "probably a spell or something."

"Ok, so we go to hell and what, save Jake?" remarked Daria, "We would need an army of graded A hunters plus the majority of us wouldn't come back. Heck we wouldn't even last five minutes there since we're still living. And because of the fiasco from all the wanted hunters, we don't have enough people to put together a crack team of scavenger hunters."

Staring at the hunters, the Titans had surprise written on their faces.

"I thought you people were the best trained," remarked Nightwing.

"We might be the best trained," replied Etana, "but the when the warrant for Jake came out, similar warrants for every hunter came up in every reality. Out of two thousand hunters that once fought demons, only a hundred and seventy three survived."

Silence again.

"Well, what about the people Jake has helped?" commented Terra, "Would any of them be willing to help."

Everyone discussed this while Raven thought it over in her mind. When Jake vanquished, in others shot Anger, her father's possession of her emotions, he spoke, _"I have fought along side the sons of Sparda, half vampires and vampires with souls, warriors of the spirit worlds, powerful witches and alchemists, and even half demons wishing to become full demons."_

She remembered how willing the Elric brothers were to help Terra when Jake asked them to.

In such deep thought, it awhile for her to notice Beast Boy was poking her. Blinking in confusion as all the faces in the room were starring at her.

" _What_ ,?" she asked, " _Did I miss something important_?"

Crossing his arms, "Well," commented Nightwing, "you were asked what you thought about others coming in to help."

Nodding, " _When Jake freed my emotions, he made mention of people he had helped_ ," she replied, " _I was also thinking of how eager the Elric brothers were in helping Terra_."

Shifting a bit at their name, Terra smiled. She did still owe them at any rate.

" _If you ask me_ ," commented Raven, " _I say we should at least ask for their help_."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hate to be the killjoy," said Altair, "but how are we going to find the people he spoke of."

Grinning, " _Leave that to me_ ," said Raven heading for the door.

Turning back, she stared at the others.

" _I'll need this room cleared out in order to call all the people that would be willing to help_."

Nodding, they went to work.


	30. Old Friends

Sitting alone in the empty rec room with Jake's pistols in front of her, she began to mediate on the pistols synchronizing her energy with Jake's to know where these pistols had been.

Many images of different people flooded her mind. One was a black man with a sword sheathed to his back bearing fangs.

Another image of a pair men, one with dark brown hair and the other with platinum blonde hair, both wearing trench coats were talking, but no sound was coming out of their mouths.

Then she saw a group of three women and a man. Two of the women had darker hair and the third had bright red hair. The man had brown hair then vanished in a sparkling blue Aura.

Next the Elric brothers appeared, smiling with a couple of men in military uniforms.

Appearing next were two more men with platinum hair and a woman with a bazooka with bayonet attached strapped to her back.

The next group was just two people. The first was a dark haired man wearing a trench coat and had a cross with a glowing green vial around his neck. The light brown haired pigtailed that seem to hung in mid air woman also wore a trench coat.

The last group she saw was a group of five. The first a girl with black hair going past her shoulders wearing a female Japanese school uniform. In her arms was a small child with light brown hair and a tail and paws for feet, wearing a green kimono. The next was a woman wearing a purple and white robes and had a boomerang twice her size strapped to her back, and a two-tail cat in her arms. The next man was a monk with purple robes and a wrap with prayer beads wrap around his right hand. The final member of the group was a white hair man with dog-ears and long white hair, wearing a red kimono, and prayer beads around his neck.

Focusing on these people was going to take a lot out of her, however she had to bring them here.

Focusing everything she had on these people, " _Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS_!" opening the portals to the different realities.

People crashed onto the floor around her, as she collapsed from the strain. Catching her breath, her ears caught everyone complaining around her.

"Nice orb, Leo," said a woman.

The next a English man's voice, "Oh, what the bloody hell hit me?"

A second woman's voice, "Ok Dante, what the hell did you do now?"

"Me, why are you blaming me?" came another man's voice.

Then came a voice she recognized. It was Al.

"Brother, isn't that Raven."

There were others. Someone lifted her. She stared into the wondering eyes of Edward as the people around her complained. The black man went for his sword while confronting the brown and blonde. The two men's face shifts, like were they scrunched up, and now were bearing fangs.

" _Ed, get them to shut up_ ," remarked Raven.

Nodding, he turned around. Clapping his hands, he pressed them against the floor. CRACK went a rift of lighting through the ground quieting everyone bringing their attention onto the Elric brothers and Raven.

Being supported by Al allowed Raven to recover a little bit.

" _I called you all here_ ," she said, " _I need your help_ ," pulling out Jake's dog tags, " _He needs your help_ ," throwing the tags to the closest group which were the two platinum blondes with the bazooka carrying women.

The one wearing a red coat caught them. Reading the tags to himself, raising an eyebrow. Then he spoke out, "Jake Spiegel."

Eyebrows went up around the room, then turning back to Raven.

She just spoke to them, pain in her voice, " _He's dead, and fighting an army of demons in hell to prevent them coming into this world_."

There were looks of shock around the room. Once the information sunk in, everyone began shouting questions, until the single black man shout above them in a gruff voice,

"QUIET!" brought their attention onto him with his fangs evident in the front of his teeth, "Let the lady explain what's going on."

" _Thank you_ …"

"Blade."

" _Thank you, Blade_."

Raven explained how Jake had died, her dreams, and the reason they were here. Silence until one of, what Raven guess were, sisters spoke up.

"You loved him," she said.

The other darker hair woman snapped her head around at her, "Phoebe."

" _It's alright,_ " bringing their attention back onto her, " _I did love him. He gave me a lot, and died when I couldn't give a thing back_."

A single tear slid down her check.

One of the darker hair women, the one in the school uniform from the group of five, spoke, "I guess we should help. If that be the case, maybe we should at least know each others names."

"I'll go first since I've already said my name," said the black man, "For those who didn't catch it the first time, they call me, Blade."

"And why is that, human?" asked the dog ear man.

"SIT!" ordered the girl in the school uniform causing the dog ear man to slam his butt onto the ground.

Looking at him, then Blade, "Sorry about that, please go on."

"My mother was bitten by a vampire when she was pregnant with me. She died giving birth to me. But I am only half-vampire. All the powers, none of the weakness. I can walk in sunlight and stand garlic. But…"

"But you still have the thirst," said the brown haired man.

"A good friend of mine, a man by the name of Whistler, created a serum that helped me control the cravings. I don't drink blood, but you two," looking at the two he nearly drew his sword on, "I've got my eye on you."

"Well, you don't need to worry about ether of us," replied brown haired man, "My name is Angel, and I was cursed with a soul by the gypsies, about four hundred years ago. I've been living with all the pain I have brought people since."

"Yea, yea, that's nice and all peaches," said the blonde beside him, "My name is Spike, and unlike this bloke, I can't hurt any normal human. Government snakes put this chip in me head, and I get a killer headache every time I even think about hurting someone that's a human."

Skeptical, Blade just nodded.

Next were the three sisters, the older one spoke first.

"Well, um, my name is Piper Halliwell, and," grumbling a bit, "I'm going to hate this, but I and my sisters are witches. I can stop time for a bit, or speed it up to where something blows up."

The next the other dark hair sister.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and I have visions and some empathic powers, as well as being able to write decent spells."

"Spells?" said the light brown hair girl with pigtails.

"Yea," remarked Phoebe, "you know, magic spells?"

She had a confused look on her face, but said nothing more as the man next to her whispered into her ear.

"Well, I'm Paige Mathews, their half sister," said the red head, "My father was a white-lighter who spent a night with their mother. She became pregnant, and here I am."

Both sisters looked at her, she giving only 'what' look.

Stepping forward before any fighting began, "My name is Leo Wyatt," said the man of the group, "and I was a medic back in World War Two. I died in the line of fire, and brought back as a white-lighter, which is pretty much a guardian angel so would say."

"My name is Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alpohnies."

Raising his hand, "Hi," waving.

Raising an eyebrow, "What's with the armor getup?" asked Spike.

"Yea," said the white haired man from the five-member group stepping closer, "and how come I don't smell nothing from you.? It's like you ain't even there," looking at Ed, "and you, smell, weird."

"Inuyasha," said the dark haired girl.

Both brother looked a bit shocked, trying to come up with a plan.

" _Just show them,"_ said Raven, _"and get it over with boys_."

They seemed a little defeat, but Al nodded, removing his helmet.

Everyone jumped back at the sight no head under that helmet. Even the three witches cried a bit.

"This is why," said Al from his detached head, "I no longer have a physical body."

"A number of years ago," said Ed with pain in his voice, "our mother died, leaving the two of us on our own. We tried to restore her to the living, but we almost lost each other. The spell we were trying, suck Al into it, and destroyed my right arm," taking off his glove to reveal a metal hand, "I also gave up my left leg to save Al's soul. Since that day, we have been searching for anything that put things right."

"Don't see why a short kid would do something that stupid," remarked the red-coated man.

That pissed Ed off.

"Who…are…you…calling…A WORTHLESS SHRIMP!"

Launching forward, he clapped his hands together changing his metal arm into a hammer. With a newfound speed, he slammed the hammer against the red coated man's face which sent him through the wall.

Walking from the newly formed hole in the wall, the red coated man shook his head while brushing the dust off as his two companions just shook their heads.

"Nice trick," remarked Spike.

Ed didn't say anything as he changed his hand back to normal and put the glove back on.

Leo ran over to check on the red-coated man.

"Back off dude, I'm ok," he said.

Leo just blinked, but backed away.

The red-coated man spoke, "My name is Dante, and this is my brother Vergil and Lady," pointing to the other man in his group and the woman.

A couple of the guys looked like they were going to ask her something, but the look she gave them shut them up pretty quick.

"As my brother failed to have mention, we are the sons of Sparda, a high ranking demon of old," said Vergil, " Dante here managed to close the portal to the underworld long ago, and there have been others looking to reopen it."

"And I kill every demon I come across," said Lady with a smirk, "These two have been the only ones I haven't killed, yet."

The girl with the pigtails spoke next, "Um, I'm Robin, and I'm a what we called a craft user. But I can control fire as well, but I'm afraid I don't know how to write spells."

Phoebe spoke up, sounding a little surprised, "I guess I could try to teach you a few things."

The man next to her spoke, "Enough Robin. I am Amon." He looked at the three sisters, "I'm a witch hunter."

The three give him a look as Piper spoke, "Bring it on, they don't call us the charmed ones for nothing."

Dante spoke, "Don't seem to be anything charmed about you."

"It only means we are the three most powerful witches in the world," replied Paige spoke.

Amon said nothing more, but kept watch on the three sisters, they doing the same to him.

The girl in the school uniform spoke for her group, "Um, I'm Kagome, with me, is the monk Miroku, then the demon hunter Sango, and her fire cat, Kirara, then Shippo, and the last here is Inuyasha."

" _You're a demon hunter,"_ saidRaven towards Sango, _"How did you manage to get away from the warrants_?"

Sango had a confused look on her face. Kagome raised and shook her hands, "Jake told us that they demons we usually fight are different from the ones he hunts."

Raven nodded that she understood. Entering the Titans and Hunters made their introductions. Now the introductions were done, the planning began making it one hell of a long night.


	31. Revival

"Still seems a little risky," said Angel clutching the handle of battle-axe.

After a day of planning, the group was now in the middle of the canyons, outside of town in the middle of the night so the two vampires didn't erupt into flames.

The plan was simple; Ed, Robin, and the three Charmed sisters would create a portal to where Jake was fighting in the underworld. Once opened, Al, Spike, Angel, Blade, Leo, Dante, Vergil, and Inyuahsa would enter the portal, since they were all part demons and already dead.

The hunters and remaining fighters would stay behind in case the army of demons got through and the other fighters were too tired.

The Titans, minus Raven who would be with the support fighters, would be on the canyon walls, making sure no one interrupted the groups and tried to ruin things.

Shaking her head, " _We already know that nothing else_ ," said Raven, " _will work this is going to have to be the only way this will work_ ," turning to the five casters, " _Are you ready_?"

They nodded. Ed would focus his energy through Robin, while the sisters created a portal. Once the portal was open, Robin will use her magic and the added power from Ed, to keep the portal open in order for the fighter to get in and out. Once the group was in and out, the two portals should close at the same time, since they were tapping into the portal on the other side.

Raven looked at the fighters.

"We're ready as well ever be," said Blade.

Turning back to the casters, Raven signaled for them to start.

The charmed sisters took each other's arm, and spoke the spell that had come up with.

 _The gates of hell, forever barred,_

 _to keep inside all of the unclean._

 _No1 should ever want to go inside,_

 _but I need to find the key._

 _I need to find someone for whom I care,_

 _someone I know doesn't belong there._

Opening portal caused heat to rush through the valley.

Clapping his hands then placed them on Robin's shoulder, "NOW!" shouted Ed.

Concentrating as a blue fire erupted from the sides of the portal, she held it open.

"GO," she screamed through her teeth, "I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD IT!"

Rushing forward, the fighters entered the portal.

What seemed like hours, only few minutes passed. Robin looked worse for wear. Blood dripped from her nose. The charmed sister thought it would be a good idea to add their powers as well. They began to chant, and the portal that was beginning to shrink slowly was torn open again from a bright light surrounding the fire.

Then, the fighters started to come out. First, it was Dante, carrying his brother, who seemed to have a broken leg. Then came out Al, who was missing half of his body, being carried by Blade and Angel.

"For not having a body," complained Angel, "you sure weigh a ton."

Then came Spike, who was holding on his arm as if it was going to fall off. Inyuasha thrown from the portal landing hard on the ground. Leo brought the rear.

Studying the fighters, " _What happened_?" asked Raven, " _Did you guys, get Jake_?"

Shocked, the fighters looked back at the portal, which was collapsing. Pressing her hands against her head, Robin screamed from the strain. She collapsed, and the portal began to close.

Losing hope, Raven saw something else shot out from the portal. Stopping, everyone witnessed a red wolf's head flying around the canyon.

"What the bloody heck is that?" asked Spike.

No one answered.

" _Could it be_ ," thought Raven " _his soul_?" .

Like a rocket, it shot into the sky towards the sea.

Looking at Leo, "Ok, what was that?" remarked Piper, "and where is Jake?"

"I don't know," replied Leo, "Angel and Blade threw him through the portal, then we came out."

"Perhaps," remarked Miroku, "it was his soul searching for his…"

Then it clicked in their heads, the body was intact, and it was just the soul that had been taken.

Without another word, Raven changed into a black bird chasing after the red wolf. Beast Boy and Starfire chased after her.

Jake could stand the sight of worms and looking at microscopic germs. Technicolor pachyderms is really too much for him.

Sucking in air like waking from a long slumber, his lidless eyes allowed him to see only the darkness around him. Yet he breathed, but couldn't see a thing. Trying to call out for help, nothing came out. Pain hit like a freight train. Everything hurt, his arms, his legs basically his entire body felt like it's on fire, and the temperature continued rising. A moment to calm his thoughts.

"Ok, Jake," he thought, "what the hell is going on?"

Doing his best to fight through the pain still lingered in his body while figuring out why he was on his back in a small, dark, space. Remembering the last thing he did. What was the last thing he did? Oh yeah. Jumping into that blood portal which killed him. He was dead. If he was dead, why was he experiencing this? It didn't make sense. Typical Jake.

Deciding getting out of here was his current priority. Unsheathing a claw, he slammed it against what he believed was the lid of a coffin. After about two minutes of slashing, the lid finally caved in covering him with dirt. Spitting out dirt, he tried his best to climb out discovering he was weaker then he ever been.

Pushing with all his strength, he had in his arm, he pushed up. What felt like miles, it was only a few feet. His hand broke through the ground which wasn't the normal six feet people were buried at. Feeling around until something grabbed his hand. It was soft fingers of not one, but two hands wrap around his hand. He felt a drop was it a teardrop? It was a teardrop. A teardrop from Raven.

Pulling his hand away, he fought with whatever strength he had to see her again. Getting closer to the surface, his ears detected voices.

"Hang on, Jake," came a male's voice, "we almost got you."

"Will you stop jabbering and dig for crying out loud," came a British voice.

His face broke through the surface, yet he couldn't see a thing. Detecting gasps around him, he tried to call out, but only heard a moan pass my lips.

"What the hell is going on?" he said inside his mind.

" _Jake,_ " whispered Raven touching his face.

Reaching out with his hand, he grabbed hers.

"Raven," said Cyborg, "we need to get him back to the tower."

"I can orb him," said Leo, "but I only want to take him in case something goes wrong."

Raven's hand left his comforting hand and gripped his shoulder. A moment of feeling lit as a feather got replace with feeling heavier, and placed on a bed. His ears caught more gasps.

"What has happened to our friend?" grasped Starfire.

"His body has decomposed at a higher rate," replied Leo, "but I don't know why it did."

"You think your powers can heal him?" asked Nightwing.

"I can try," came the reply.

Leo's hands placed over Jake's chest causing a warming sensation flow through his body.

The pain kicked in like bull running through a china shop being chased by a gnat.

Jake's body spasmodically then managed to weakly push away Leo's healing hands.

" _What did you do to him_?" asked Raven.

Unable to hear an explanation since Jake's mind was working in overdrive. Let's review the healer, Leo, tried to heal Jake while his healing factor was working and…. OH SHIT. With his healing factor working, it would attack any outside assistance trying to help his system therefore causing him pain.

Searching for something hard, Jake felt a cold hand

"Jake, you need to keep still."

That's Angel. And it click, the other two voices Jake heard earlier. The one with the accent was Spike, and the one who tried to heal him was Leo, the charmed witches' white lighter.

Fighting against his grasp, Jake unsheathed the claw in that hand, making Angel release it.

After another moment of searching in silence, Jake found the edge of the bed he laid on, and the metal roll bar.

"Perfect," he thought.

Tapping in Morse code, _"Night, you understand me?"_

After a moment tapping , "He's trying to talk," said Nightwing, "He's using Morse code."

If Jake had eyes, he would be rolling them.

" _Thank you Captain Obvious, and I know why Leo's power won't work. Its my healing factor, it will fight tooth and nail against any outside source, even if it wants to help,"_ he tapped out.

After Nightwing's translation, "Is there anyway you can stop it," asked Leo.

 _"If my body is in too bad of a condition, I have no control over it. And speaking of which, how bad is it?"_

Taking a moment, "Your body has decomposed to the amount of someone," replied Nightwing, "who has been dead for three years, even though you've only been gone two months."

The shock hit home, no wonder the pain was unbearable. His healing factor was having to work from the ground up. It was going to be quite a while before Jake could do anything.


	32. First Kiss

_Landmine has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in hell _\- "One" by Metallica

"So, there is no way to help him heal," said a worried Kagome.

Leo shook his head, "He has allowed myself, Altair, and even Raven to help him heal, and every time, his healing factor has painfully rejected it."

There was a silence for a few moments. Everyone was sitting in the main room, since it was the only room large enough to fit everyone. Those who had wounds were healed by the two magical healers, minus Al, who didn't have a body. But his brother Ed asked Cyborg about getting replacement metal so he could make repairs.

Paige looked around at the different groups and asked, "What even happened when you guys were on the other side?"

The fighters took a moment to think, then Blade started as the others added the pieces one at a time.

Arriving on the other side, they got their bearings. Finding the demon army like Raven said, among the sea of demonic warriors was Jake a standing bloody pulp covered with one very large bruise. He was barely standing, yet had his fists ready to continue fighting. Two demons leaped at him, looking to take him down like so many before. Trying to spin, Jake was knocked over. The demons stood with their weapons raised. BANG, BANG, their weapons knocked from their hands by Dante's bullets.

Standing between them was Vergil with his sword in hand. SNIKT. The demons fell into pieces upon the ground.

The other fighters jumped into the fray pushing the army back. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga cleaved through endless demons as Vergil, Dante, and Blade used their speed with a sword to cut down even more. Angel, Spike, Leo and Al kept close to the back, using their abilities to keep the demons from entering the portal.

Looking over his shoulder, Leo saw Jake collapse from exhaustion of constant fighting. Leo rushed to Jake's side.

Leo's ears caught, "Black knight," mumbled from Jack, "Demon," then Jake passed out.

Calling over his shoulder, "Jake's passed out, we need to get him out of here."

Blade moved back while Al took his spot on the front, using the strength of his body to hold back the demons.

Grabbing Angel's arm, "Give me a hand with Jack," said Blade.

Together, they picked up the unconscious Jake and dragged him to the portal. Then tossed him through.

A spiked club had slammed against Vergil's leg, tearing it open. Catching his brother as he began to fall, Dante continued shooting as he headed towards the portal. They went through the portal right after Jake went through.

Al began losing his footing from the force of the opposing group of demons that pulled instead of pushing. Al got lifted into the air then sent flying backwards into the rocky ground. Landing onto the ground, an axe the size of his chest headed towards Al's lower half of his body. A laser blast blown the ax wielder into pieces. Confused that beam came from behind the demon.

Angel and Blade picked him up.

"C'mon Al, we got to go now," said Angel.

With that, the three of them stepped through the portal.

Turning to run allowed a demon's sword cut deep into Spike's arm. He screamed in pain as it pulled back out. Burying the axe in his hand into the skull of the demon that cut him, Spike exited the battle, and reentered the real world.

Leaving Leo and Inuyasha, the dog demon wasn't ready to leave the battle, yet.

"Inuyasha, we got Jake out!" shouted Leo, "Now time to get out of there!"

He didn't move. Not even reply to Leo's shout. He was too involved in the fighting.

Grumbling, Leo saw the portal started shrinking. The girls were beginning to close it from the other side.

Making up his mind, Leo grabbed the orb right next to Inuyasha then Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha cried out which Leo ignored. Trying to pull the stubborn demon through only to discover the dog dug his feet in.

"Who's going to stop these things if we don't stop them here?"

Staring at him, "The girls are closing the portal," said Leo, "Nothing will get through, including us if we don't go now."

The dog demon stared at Leo then the demons. Black armored fingers gripped Inuyasha's throat. Lifted into the air, Inuyasha stared into two glowing blue eyes behind the gold barred visor then threw the dog demon like a pillow through portal. Leo watched as the black armored fighter turned to face demon army. Gripping the orb, Leo stepped through the portal.

Laying on his back, "You're welcome," said Rath opening his eyes.

Back at the present in main room of the Teen Titans Tower.

"And the rest, you all know. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew off, and I orbed Spike to the cemetery to help pull him out," said Leo.

The others just took it in for a moment. Kagome broke the silence.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

But he did get it; he just looked at her with a confused expression, "What?"

He smiled, and then began to scratch him behind the ear. He was going to protest, but before he could say anything, he melted into it. After a moment, he was thumping his foot around like a happy puppy dog. Kagome finally pulled her hand away, still grinning.

Inuyasha had a pleasant look on his face as well. Then he saw the amused looks on everyone else in the room. He blinked for a moment, the stuck his arms in his sleeves, turning his head which was just as his cheeks turned red.

"Stupid wench," he muttered.

After another moment of enjoying the half-demon's embarrassment, Angel asked, "well, now that we rescued him, what do we do now?"

Again silence.

"I think that Raven's spell brought you here," said Nightwing, "so I think your going to be here until she can calm down enough."

Grinning, "That, and I bet Jake will have some 'you help me, you call me, I kill whatever needs to be killed' kind of speech," remarked Dante, "Even if we do leave, he would just show up and talk to each of us individual."

Everyone nodded, a couple groups saying that they were used to him doing that.

"Too bad, we didn't ask the Dust Devil for help," brought their attention onto Ed and Al entering the room.

" _Who's the Dust Devil_?" asked Raven.

"A jerk," answered Ed, "and succeeded without his help."

"I like to know who that black armored knight was," said Leo, "the who threw Inuyasha through the portal."

"Describe him," said Terra.

"Gold grill like the mouth guard of a football helmet attached to gold ears," using his index fingers to illustrate the ears shape.

"Sounds likes the ears of Batman's cowl," said Nightwing.

"Gold demon head with its gold wing appendages formed like a U," remarked Leo, "Four gold spikes along the center of the helmet."

"Sounds like the hunter who helped me in London during the passing of Harley's Comet." Blade.

"Sounds better then the hunter who helped us with zombies," commented Piper.

"He kept flirting with Prue," replied Phoebe.

"Strange, you never mentioned him," remarked Paige.

"Or the bloke who plummeted Dante over the gauntlets and greaves of Beowulf," said Vergil.

"Dear brother, I'll send you back to Hell if you tell that story," remarked Dante.

The bullet piercing through him caused Jake to black out only for the bullet end up in the purple ninja.

"Hold it there, demon killer," said the President aiming Jake's reloaded service revolver at the ninja, "After shooting you then framing you for this officer's death, painfully we're going to find out who you work for. Isn't that correct, Agent Brian?"

"Yes, Mr President," snapping of a neck back into its proper place brought the ninja's attention on the revived Agent Brian aiming his service weapon on the ninja.

"Aaaa," from the President getting his gun hand sliced off moved Brian's attention from the ninja.

This moment of distraction allowed the twin blades spring from the ninja's gauntlets. Upwards motion of his right arm caused the twin blades to travel under Brian's collarbone then piercing his heart. Then sliced through Brian's neck with the left bladed hand.

Dropping to his knees, the President watched a white hair pale skinned woman slice through his neck. Recovering from absorbing the President's life force, the woman lit a cigarette.

"That was slopping," she said handing the katana back to the ninja.

Flicking blood off his blade, "This SWAT officer," pointing to the unconscious Jake, "proved to be overzealous in his duty," answered the ninja sheathing his katana.

Bending towards the officer's ear, she whispered something in his ear.

"Let's reinstall the real President," she said walking away from the unconscious Jake.

Sneaking out, Raven headed to the med lab wanting to tell Jake something. Stepping into the med lab, she stared at his living body. Only about a months worth to his body was restored. He was still going to be down for a while. Her approach towards him was detected by his ears just he didn't know who it was.

She sat next to his bed, and began speaking, " _It's okay Jake, it's Raven_."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, but made no sound since his voice box was taking its time to heal.

" _I want to thank you for sacrificing yourself in order to save me. I feel that I don't deserve it, but you did it anyway. But I know that you can do stupid things, like the Spike, large rubber duck, and wooden spoon incident_."

Although pain shot through his face, he was still grinning.

Placing her hand on his forehead which still felt like dried leather, " _But that stupid thing you did for me, it told me a lot about you. Everyone has told me since my birth_ ," actually she forgot the first person who disagreed with that logic, " _that I was the portal that would bring about the end of the world. But that didn't matter to you. I also know from what the others said, you fight for your friends, and you would die for the ones you really cared for. But being the first one you died for, I guess that you really care for me_."

Slowly moving his hand towards her hand, "More then the world," his lips formed if Raven could read lips.

Smiling, not a grin, not a smirk, a full on smile, even if he couldn't see, she still smiled. Leaning over, her lips placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Pulling away enough, " _I want you to know, that I do love you, for everything you've done. Like the other Titans, you stood by me when I told them I was part demon. But you did more, you fought to free my emotions, something that I had thought I would forever live without. You then kept the others away when I needed sleep from that ordeal. When I had been captured, I never lost hope you would come. And when you did, you fought everything that got in your way to get to me and help me_ ," shedding a tear of the thought of what he did.

With his other arm, Jake felt for her face. After a moment of her help, he find it allowing him to brush the tear away.

"I died for you," again not realizing Raven can't read lips, "and I would do it again without a second thought."

Smiling, she rubbed his hand against her face. Again their lips touched, this time she added a bit more passion to this kiss.

"AAAAWWWW!" caused her to pull back.

Snapping her head around, she saw Terra, Jinx, Paige, and Lady watching the foreplay.

Raven blushed. Jake was confused as always.

"About time you two got together," remarked Terra with a very large grin,

"Yea," laughed Jinx, "we thought we might have to play match maker for the two of you."

"Ah," commented Paige, "but I wanted payback for the time you got me together with Johnny."

Lady just shook her head, "But you two won't worry," replied Lady, "I'll make sure that these three don't share this moment with everyone else," giving those three the look that she going to kill them if they talked.

The three quickly agreed leaving the new couple alone.

Looking back at Jake, " _You know,"_ said Raven, _"that they will still say something_."

Jake just nodded, grinning like an idiot which he was.


	33. A Thank You Speech

_Darkness imprisoning me  
All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself  
Body my holding cell_ \- "One" by Metallica

Three weeks of constant pain and Jake was almost healed. His skin returned to normal. He had no idea how his major organs worked for as longs as they did just they had healed. Now his focus were on his tongue and eyes which honestly he survived without them this long. Proving that they weren't really important after all.

"Focus on sight first," he thought, "that's more important."

Actually they weren't since they were also very sensitive. Healing them was going to hurt like hell. He wanted to see Raven again. See his true motivation. Couple breaths. Hold it. Focus on healing his eyes. Curse of being right. Gripping the bed sheets, he fought through the pain.

Feeling something touching his hand followed by a soft voice reaching his ear, " _You can fight through it Jake, you can fight through the pain_."

And he was. He wanted to see her face again so much since he didn't bother to remember her face. After a few more minutes, the pain in his eyes faded. His head landed the pillow. Sweat poured from his pores like a sweating pig.

Rubbing his eyes for a moment, then opened them only to be blinded by the light, forcing his eyes lids closed with his hands trying to shield them from the light.

" _What's wrong Jake? Give me a sign_."

Taking one hand, he indicting where he thought the light was coming from. Then returned his hand back to covering his eyes.

Realizing the problem, " _Dante, turn off the lights, it's blinding him,"_ remarked Raven.

A grunt then a click. A moment of letting the healing factor work out the pain, he slowly opened them a second time, and saw a darker room. His eyes still hurt from what light there was, not too much to where he couldn't see. And that first thing he saw, was Raven's concerned face.

Smiling at her, "Good morning, Angel," again she can't read lips and he needed to add some brain cells.

Smiling, " _So I guess this means you can see just fine, as long as the light is low_.

Nodding, he looked around the room. Dante was near the door with Blade beside him. The hunters gathered near the window with their faces in different looks of emotion. As for the Titans, Cyborg checked the equipment as the others were standing around watching what was going on.

Relaxing his head on the pillow, again he tried mouthing something. Please someone bitch slap him.

Staring Jake with confusion, " _Sorry Jake, were you just trying to say something_?"

Giving her a look for a moment, he really needed a tongue too bad wasn't going to be too painful. One could've hoped. Focusing his healing factor on his tongue made everyone think he was chewing on something developing confused looks from them.

After a moment, he gave Raven a grin.

For the first time in three months, this came from his mouth, "I said, if someone doesn't give me a shot of whiskey, things wouldn't get any worse." Yes, Jake without a tongue was an improvement.

Laughing, Blade pulled a bottle out from behind his back.

"I knew that would be the first thing he would want."

Blade handed Jake the bottle. Sitting up, Jake unscrewed the cap and took a couple of swigs from the stuff. Laying back onto the bed, he smiled.

"That hit the spot," remarked Jake.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or gave a slight laugh. It felt good to be alive again. And it felt even better to talk and to see to his friends, and more importantly, his girlfriend. Who doesn't wish Jake had stayed died?

Steps echoed down the tunnels that cut through the sand rock. Source of those footsteps passed under one of air tubes. Air and light traveled through them. Right now a rope dropped from the opening. Two figures wearing hoods and a mouth covering slid down the rope. Landing, they checked their soundings. No guards. Closer examination. Their black outfits were tight enough to figure their gender. The male had blue eyes. The female had brown eyes.

Hugging the wall, the female motioned a direction. The male disagreed motioning the opposite direction. Using the body language of a spoiled child, the female thief went the she wanted while her male companion shrugged his shoulders and went the direction he wanted.

Adding distance from that ambitionless fool, what did she see in him besides domineering him in bed. Find some treasure. Then make him earn it.

Checking the third door she worked her way to, it was unlocked. Slowly pushing the door opened. Looking inside, her eyes lit up. Slipping inside, she closed the door then started filling bags with gold and jewels and making mental list of demands for her male companion to perform to earn his share. Fighting to contain her glee enough to notice she had too many bags to carry and that jackass wasn't around.

Settling for eight medium sized bags, she grouped them into pairs of two. She tied the four pairs around her waist like burgling utility pouches.

Noticing a bladeless hilt on a stand, "He can fix it," she thought stuffing it into her pouch.

Wrapping a robe around her body and the bags around her waist, she left the room.

The female thief's male companion kept finding locked doors. Locked door. Locked door. Locked door. Unlocked door. Slowly entering, his ears caught, "Aaaa, the pain!," bringing his attention onto clocked figures surrounding an altar.

On the altar was a woman with a huge belly and legs propped up, screaming, and yelling, "Get it out!"

Her breathing had a rhythmic choo choo to it.

"She's giving birth," popped in his head.

Noticing a statue of reptilian guardian or a warrior, he broke free the bronze staff that a spear. Like a javelin threw it towards the priest, the one giving orders, it pierced him killing and bringing the clocked groups' attention onto him.

Being on the balcony gave him time to escape along with the sticky gushing sounds of the daemon ripping from his womb prison.

Twist and turns of the tunnel led to an air shaft. Looking up, he saw a moonlight night sky. Looking down, a bottomless pit. Gripping a propping sand rock, he worked counterclockwise to forty five degree then climbed up. Ropes dropped past him as he continued up.

"Kill the defiler!" echoed into his ears and brought the guards onto the disguised Jess.

Untying two bags from then wrapping the drawstring around her hands, she slammed them against the temples of the guards. Getting bitched slapped by bags of gold coins wasn't a requirement to join the Moon clan.

The bags ripped open allowing the coins to clang off the rock surface. Kicking a shin, she grabbed a rope then lassoed it around a guard's throat. Kicking him over the edge like a counterweight sent her upwards. Actually she felt something stopping her progress. Turning her head noticed hands clasping two coin bags. Pushing off, they still gripped the bags. Her free hand untied the bags causing her to shot upwards. Reaching Rath's location, she used her foot like a brake stopping her momentum.

"Need a ride, sexy boy," she remarked.

Turning, his left hand gripped section of roped above her hand. Letting go, his face smacked into hers. His blue eyes locked on her brown eyes. They continued upwards. Noticing her smile caused confusion on his face only to widen her smile.

She shot up joining Rath in vertical air shaft. Stopping, they were beside a tunnel. Cool air brushed them. Swinging, their feet caught the edge of the opening. Getting off first, Rath gripped the waist band of Jess's pants. Letting go of the rope, Jess allowed Rath to pull her into the passage. Following the passageway towards the source of air, they discovered the passage getting smaller causing Rath to be leading and then crawling on their hands and knees. Squeezing through a small opening, Jess got struck.

"Wide hips?" replied Rath.

"Fuck off. I'm not fat."

"You're p-h-a-t. Pretty, Hot, And, Tempting."

"Shut up," even though she liked the sound of that.

Gripping her hands until riiiip caused her eyes to show embarrassment. Finally getting through, they discovered the source of the tearing of cloth. Two bags ripped opened leaving two bags intact. Continuing on, the passage got wider allowing them to use their feet. Reaching the exit, they saw the ocean.

Studying smooth surface of the mountain, "Strange escape tunnel," mumbled Rath, "or outlook point," studying then discovering no escape route to climb.

Placing the two remaining bags around Rath's neck, Jess walked backwards into the cave.

Running pass him, "What to live forever?" she shouted sailing off the cliff.

Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped forward then dropped. Being top heavy from the bags, Rath tilted downwards allowing his head to strike the water surface. The impact and the weight dragged him downwards. Letting Davy Jones claim him as a new occupant got prevented by a pair of hands gripping under his arms then carried him upwards. Breaking the surface, they grasped in air. His red headed savior dragged him onto the shore.

Dropping him, she laid beside him. Both breathing hard.

"Thought you hated me?" coughed Rath.

"I'm a woman. I'm allowed to change my mind," getting to her feet, "Here," slapping the bladeless hilt against his chest, "Your reward for losing the gold," walking away.

Looking at the bladeless hilt then her swaying hips, "Curse of Adam," mumbled Rath hurrying after Jess.

It took another week for Jake regain his strength enough to walk. His eyes was able to adjust to normal sunlight without being blinded. Again no improvement. Everyone Raven brought here visited him a couple of times. Nice to see old friends.

Jake moved back into his old room at the end of that week. A send off party was planned for tonight before Raven started sending people back to their homes tomorrow. And everyone was making fun of him and Raven taking forever and a day to get together.

Hazara seemed to be making friends with Blade and Inuyasha, two of the hardest people Jake knew of being hard to talk to or they didn't like talking to him.

Then a speech was demanded of him. Yes, they love being tortured. He groaned as Raven added her voice to the demands. Giving her a dirty look, which she just grinned at, he stood up.

"Ladies, germs, and everyone else. Most of you know that I'm no good with words, so I'll keep it short, but hopefully sweet."

"You mean short but painful!" shouted Spike bringing a couple laughs at his remark.

Staring at Spike, "Only for you, Spike, only for you. Anyway, I know I have said my thanks to everyone, but I want to thank you again. To the visitors, you dropped everything to help someone who you may have only met once. Yet you still helped, so of you putting your own lives on the line to help me."

"Yea," called out Ed with a grin, "well, your girlfriend didn't give us much of a choice anyway."

More laughter.

"Not like you had anything else important, especially with a certain autonomic mechanic," Causing his face to flush bright red with that remark, "Next, the my fellow hunters, who left upon my death, only two return two months later, and be there for support should something having gone wrong in my revival. I am always proud to fight along side you, should you ever need help."

"Hunters don't fight alone if they can help," replied Daria.

"And we sure as hell need all the help we can get, even if you're not going to be an official hunter much longer," finished Etana.

"The truth is I'm going to retire from the organization and become a permanent hunter in this reality, should Trigon, or any other high level demon, try to come through the void that only may have been opened," smiling, "still, thank all of you. And finally, the Teen Titans. What can I say? I became a criminal, thou I had done nothing, and had to fight against you. Then, the Titans disbanded, but the majority were reunited only twenty-four hours afterwards, and still considered me a friend. You've seen what I can become," adding a sad tone, "and you still stood by me. And when I died, you mourned me as a close friend. I again can only say thank you. But to one member, I must truly say thank you," staring at Raven with a kind smile on her face, "Raven, you put more hope into me then anyone has. When no one believed in me, you did. When I died, your mourned for me more then anyone."

Talk about being full of oneself.

"Then you had the visions about me, fighting in hell. I may not remember much, but I do remember that I wasn't fighting to protect the city. I was fight to protect you."

When she smiled, he just grinned.

" _And I'm also happy that we're finally official_ ," laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

Turning back to everyone in the room, "And I'm going to end saying this. When your face down in the dirt, no one to turn to, no one to fight along side you. Then remember this. You've got one of the dirtiest fighters on your side. Don't be afraid to call, don't be afraid to just show up. You are my friends, and I will always back you."

He's better off without a tongue.

Raising his glass, "And I toast to you, my friends. I've got a group of friends I would trust my life with, and they would do the same with me. And for those who don't have friends like that, may the devil damn them," kicking his drink back

"MAY THE DEVIL DAMN THEM!" cheered everyone in the room at the same time.

Returning his glass back on the table, "Now this is supposed to be a party, Cyborg," bringing his attention onto Cyborg, "Why the hell isn't the techno man of this house not blaring music like he should?"

"Booyah, you got it," he said running over to the stereo, trying turn it up to eleven.

People got up and danced to the music. Turning towards Raven allowing her to pull him into a kiss which he didn't minded as a 'thank you' or future sexual harassment.

Pulling back, " _That was what I was always hoping for_ ," replied Raven if you like kissing limburger cheese.

Grinning at her, "Then we knew each other more then we thought," the she would look for a better match, "cause I always hoped for the same thing," if he had any brains, he should've stayed in Hell.

His eyes wandered over to Hazara, who was sitting by herself, scanning the group, but not noticing him looking at her with pain in his own eyes.

Following his gaze to Hazara, Raven blinked in confusion.

" _Jake, is everything ok between you and her_?"

Shaking his head, "She's been through a lot, and Otomo spoke to me about her. I need to have a conversation with her," kissing Raven's forehead, "I love you, but I care about my friends to, and she needs help," leaving Raven.

Staring at his back, Raven returned to her seat to watch others enjoy themselves.

Walking towards Hazara, she gave him a 'what do you want now' look. Hazara, Jake's slow when comes to reading women.

"We need to talk about a few things," he said causing her to roll her eyes.

Holding her hand out, "No, I want to hear your voice, follow me."

She followed him to his room, which he had setup so it was airtight from the inside, so the poison couldn't affect anyone. Walking in, she took a seat on the edge of his bed, removing her bridle. Ok, let's call it a facemask.

"The reason we are having this little chat is because Otomo told me that you had some, how should I put this," Jake said pulling a chair from under his workbench, "concerns with the way you have been treated," sitting down, "And, I need to tell you something. All of my training says that I must trust the people I work with. And the easiest way I can trust someone is by them telling me of their opinion if they don't like something I'm doing. Remember when I called Lady, you asked that I wouldn't, and haven't since. You told me a problem you had, and I stopped," looking right in her eyes, "Now, I want you to start with any problems with me involving anything I have told you, and if I had reason behind it, I will tell you those reasons."

He does talk without listening, doesn't he.

Looking at him, "You tell me to trust people, Jake, but I can't trust people that can't trust me. I don't want their secrets, and they don't want mine. That's for safety reasons and I believe you should know why by now," pausing, "and as for you, I can't remember having you telling me something that troubled me, but stop putting so much trust on me. You're only wasting your time," looking away.

Pointing his finger at her, "But I want to trust you. I want to be able to depend on you when our backs against a wall. You don't have to tell me your secrets unless you want to. As for wasting my time in putting my trust in you, I put trust into all my friends. That little speech a little bit ago should have proven that much to you."

Refusing to look at him, "If you want to depend on me in a battle, that's okay, you know I'll keep fighting as long as there is air in my lungs. And that speech proved you trust your friends, true. But don't consider me your friend, as long as I have to wear that bridle you never know what can happen next."

Grinning, "What about not wearing that bridle?"

Still not looking at him, "The curse is still here, even though you are not affected," she said.

"But I don't have to be the only person how feels the same way. I know how both Otomo and Etana feel bad about you wearing that facemask. And how so many people seem to look down on you because they see it as a bridle for some animal. If you want, I can pull some strings that can ether remake your bridle so you can't take it off in battle, or myself or Cyborg, who practically doesn't breath, since he's mostly machine, can put something together that acts as a filter and have it implanted in you."

Quickly standing up, "He placed a curse upon me and it was because he wanted me to belong to no one else until either I or he dies. I am weak, you've seen how a level 12 demon was able to trouble my mind, but I can't accept help. I killed Luana's parents, her friends, hell, I killed everything that crossed my path. and I don't regret it, but she does. and this is something I must do on my own. And I don't care if I die, but you know that besides my recruiter still haven't fulfilled her promise to remove the curse."

"Your recruiter?"

"Yes, my recruiter she promised to have the curse looked into. Didn't see or hear from her again until she sent me to help you."

"Huh," grinning at her while still seated, "again, you didn't have to tell me your secret and why you were cursed, but thank you for doing so. As for having trouble fighting that level 12, I will admit, I am partially at fault since I gave you an order to fight it from behind which has been the only thing Otomo has told me. And your right, I know you don't care if you die, but think about the other people you've been around for so long. Etana sees you as a little sister, and Otomo sees more in you then whatever some demon saw. Hell, when I was still recovering, Otomo would just go on about how much he worried that you won't walk away from the next fight you were in. You may think you have to fight alone, but you don't. You've got at least two people, not including myself, who are going to fight by your side no matter how much you hate it because they care about you because they want to see you still breathing at the next sunset, and again the next sunrise," letting her take it in, "You may not like it, but I am going to call you a friend. I will put my trust in you. And you find the next time you don't like an order I give, or if in some way," standing up, "I'm treating you poorly, you tell me," looking her in the eye only for her to avoid his gaze, "And you are right, I should know about how dangerous secrets can be. But sometimes, trusting people with your secrets can save your life, and that goes double when you share those secrets with your friends. They are the one thing that makes the worlds we go to bearable, why do you think I've got so many friends, so many people who trust me. Hell, even a few of them have seen what I can do if I go into a rage state, and they only think I'm better in a fight when I use it, or they think about the control I have over it."

Think he's done, wrong! More torture coming.

Turning to leave, "Think about what I've said to you. And my offer is super glued to the table, so if you ever want a voice around other people," getting up, "give me a shout," opening the door, "I die for my friends, even if they don't call me a friend," leaving her in his room.

Closing the door, he hoped that she would at least think of a life without so much blood.

He already saw too much of it. Just not enough of his though.


	34. Goodbyes

Leaving Hazara to her thoughts, Jake returned to the party.

Raising an eyebrow, " _What was that all about_?" asked Raven.

Shrugging, "Otomo had said she had a few problems with me and the orders I gave her, and the way I treated her. I walked to talk to her face to face about it before she and the others left tomorrow."

Nodding, she let him sit beside her. Listening to " _Tank Police! Feel the power that we got. Tank Police! We'll give it our best shot_ ," they watched the others dance. Spending their time together, and that being alone made the night enjoyable for everyone, or more importantly, Jake and Raven. Again, what's his good points?

Walking through the desert, their ponchos protected their skin from the sun and wind carried sand. Goggles with dark lenses protected their eyes from the glare from the sand and catching a dot in the distance. Closer they got more realized it was a man in a copper pot with his head propped up by his arm which pressed against the edge of the pot.

Looking at each other, then back at the man, they peered into the pot. Saw it was filled oil and the man was naked.

Rath's index finger poked the man from his sleep. Smacking his dry lips, his sleep heavy eyelids slowly opened.

"Is that still there?" he asked.

"What is still here?" asked Rath

"That thing between my legs. The reason I built this pot and filled it with oil to dissolve it away."

"So you're not being tortured?"

"No, this is the cure of torment her type cause," pointing towards Jess.

"You need to see a doctor," replied Jess.

"I'm a doctor. That's why I prescribed this cure."

"What does your family think?" asked Rath.

"They're supportive. They bring rice," picking handful grains then letting them bounce off the metal plate, "and water," displaying the animal skin canteen, "when the rain becomes scare."

"Vow of chastity," remarked Rath, " Heard that works."

"Doesn't work. Even prayed. This thing between my legs weighs me down. Definitely an image of that," motioning to Jess, "Invaded my mediation. Do you practice chastity?"

"Yes," from Rath caused Jess's eyes to widen.

"Word of advice don't continue following that temptation. It leads to your ruin," walking away, "Join me in this pot. It's the only way to save yourself," caught by their ears.

"So," said Jess, "you're a virgin."

The next morning however, proved to be interesting. The party goers had just feel asleep where they dropped. Jake woke up with Raven. The other Titans woke up next to their significant others however the party goers ended up in weird groups. Angel woke up next to Paige with Blade on the other side of her. Spike found himself between Phoebe and Lady. Leo was between Piper and Virgil. Both swore to never speak of it again. Sango discovered Miroku sleeping right up against her with his hand on her butt and she didn't slap him for a change. Kagome woke up with Shippo curled up next to her and Inuyahsa at her feet. Ed woke up next to his brother, who was being used as a hard cushion for Kirara. Everyone swore never to speak about the pile up between Dante, Amon, and Robin. It was too horrifying. No one knew where the goat, by the way his name was Derek, the father of Quantum and Woody, came from. Cause it wasn't Beast Boy.

Everyone helped clean up the mess from the pervious night. Time to start sending people home. Raven decided to send groups off one by one, rather then all at once. It seems when she brought them here, it took too much out of her. That and she had to focus on the right reality to get them home.

Kagome and her friends were the first to go. Shaking hands and saying their goodbye.

Jumping up into Jake's arms, "But I don't want to go," said Shippo, "I like it here."

Hugging Shippo, when Jake was with the group in their era, Jake considered Shippo like a little brother. But he still didn't belong.

"Sorry kid, but you need to go, but I promise, if I ever get a chance to come and visit you guys, I'll take it, ok?"

Shippo didn't say anything just nodded. Jake handed him over to Kagome, who had a sad look on her face, but she knew that they had to go back to finding the Jewel shards that were important in their world. Jake saw Inuyahsa shaking hands with Hazara. Both seemed to be grinning with a killer gleam in their eyes. Finally, he stood with the others. Raven opened the portal back.

They stepped through, and were home before they knew a moment had even passed.

The others were sent back pretty much the same way. Said their good byes, made promises to visit when they could, and pretty much said, "Feel free to show up whenever." Or at least they knew when not to came back.

Leaving the hunters last.

Stepping forward, Otomo shook Jake's hand,

"It was a pleasure to fight along side with you, Jake."

Grinning, "I'm just glad that I had backup with the same skills that I had," truthfully Otomo had better skills, of course Jake doesn't realize this, "or we would have never had a chance of winning."

He nodded in agreement. Jake moved on to Daira and Altair both grinning. The type of grinning that should worry any man with any sense. Of course, women would disagree common sense and men are two things that don't go together like women being reasonable. Nature had to have some fun.

Looking between them like a parent knowing the kids are planning trouble, "Ok, what are you two up to?" asked Jake.

They both laughed.

"We just got word from the higher ups," replied Daira, "We are now officially partners."

Giving them a look, "And why are you two partnering up?"

Seeming a bit put off by that remark, "Hey, we were like sisters," said Altair, "when we went through training."

Rolling his eyes, "Just be sure you can look out for each other."

Their grins returned, and like sisters, they said at the exact same moment, "We can look after ourselves just fine." They look at each other, and broke out laughing. One gets the feeling they're more then sisters.

Leaving them, "We're doomed I tell you," he groaned.

Next was Hazara. She wanted to leave for quite a while now, but had to wait for the others to say goodbye. He offered his right hand to shake which she took staring him in the eye. Jake heard what a good fighter she was, and having seen her in action, he wanted to know one thing.

Grinning at her; "I've been wondering something for a while, so lets see how fast you are."

His left hand snapped out the gun from his left side which he leveled it in between her eyes. The same moment he moved, he felt her dagger against his throat. If he shoot her; he would've sliced in the one place where his healing factor would take too long for him to recover. He could've died from his brain losing too much blood. Get the feeling blood haven't been flowing to his brains in a long time.

Neither of them blinked at the movement, everyone else just stood there watching him. And Jake still grinned.

"Next time you're around," he said, "you and I are gonna have to spar just to see how good of a fighter we are."

He swore, even with her facemask on, she gave him an evil smile.

Touching his cheek, _"And I will look forward to beating you in that fight,"_ she said.

His grin got a little wider as they holstered their weapons.

"Just be sure you don't forget my offer. Give me a call whenever."

Rolling her eyes and nodding her head the entire time, _"I know. I know."_

Moving on to Etana, the last hunter, she just gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I keep my eyes on her as long as I can, when I have time at least."

She looked over at Hazara. He didn't need to know she was either giving Etana the look to kill, or rolling her eyes. His guess was the first, followed by the second. Etana turned her head not catching Hazara rolling her eyes. Jake felt he was getting to know her to well causing a slight laugh escape from his lips. Yet, he doesn't know Raven every well.

Turning back to Etana, "Just give her time, and don't worry about Hazara too much, she can look after herself just fine."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Etana nodded just the same. He felt Hazara's gaze on his back which he just ignored.

"It was a pleasure," said Otomo, "but we must get back to our duties."

Smiling, Nightwing shook Otomo's hand.

"You sure we can't give you a ride or something," remarked Nightwing, "It is the least we can do."

Waving it off, "You don't need to worry about us," replied Otomo smiling, "Besides, the organization is wanting to keep as secret as possible, in order to avoid a second framing on its Hunters. But we thank you for your hospitality and your help."

"Your friends," replied Nightwing, "it's the least we could do after you helped us."

Nodding, "Well, with that," said Otomo, "we must be off."

Nodding in agreement, "Yea, we get to go to some reality that has transforming planes called Veritechs," said Altair, "Seems a rouge faction of an alien race called Zentradei have stumble over some occult stuff, and are now trying to resurrect some overlord of theirs called Dolza."

Putting her head in her hand, "This is going to be so much fun," replied Daira.

Grinning, "If you talk to any of the guys in charge, drop my name and see if they remember me," remarked Jake.

Everyone just stared at Jake.

"What, you don't think I have friends that just deal with the supernatural. I got sci-fi friends too," replied Jake, "And trust me, if they remember me, then you'll get a lot of help from them. And if there are any questions, give me a call."

The others just rolled their eyes, and headed out the door. Once they were gone, the Titans just looked at me.

"Is there anyone who you haven't made friends with?" asked Jinx.

Laughing a bit, "Well, remember how I was telling you guys that X-men was a favorite comic series of mine."

They nodded.

"Well, I've never been to an X-men reality, so I don't have any friends there."

Yes, he hasn't been informed or that opened minded. Again, they just rolled their eyes,

"Ok, is today the official roll your eyes day or something, that's been the only thing I've been getting all day."

That earned a couple of laughs.

"Remember, Hassin. Guard this cave without failure or the jackals will get fat on your carcass."

"Yes, Master," slapping the flat side of his scimitar against his palm, "No one will pass Hassin."

Watching his master ride off on his camel, Hassin rested his hands on the bottom of scimitar's hilt as the tip sunk into the sand. Staring at the desert scenery, his eyelids grew heavy. Fighting sleep almost missed "That bread sucks."

Thieves heading this way, he raised his scimitar standing at the corner of the mountain to the left of the entrance with his back to the rock covered entrance. His heart pumping in his ears causing him to miss, "Open sesame bun allowed him to play poker," and the rock opening.

The voices went loud to soft then to an echo effect.

"They need to close Sesame Street."

Hearing the rock sliding closed, "No, they're with the treasure." Staring the closed rock, time to say the secret password. Now the password, "Open…Open…Open s," yes, it started with a S, "Open…Open Saskatchewan."

Dripping water slug tight caused Rath caused to study their surroundings.

"We're in a cave," said Rath.

"No joke, jack," seeing the cavern full of treasure, "ass," rubbing her hands together.

"Missed that left turn at Albuquerque," resting his chin on his hand while rubbing his chin.

"Mine, mine," she yelled knocking Rath into a bottomless pit.

Diving into treasure like Scrooge McDuck, she was backstroking while humming, "Money. Money. Money."

Finding a mine cart, she filled it up still humming, " _In the Money, Money, Money_."

Back outside the cave, "Open source. Open Stephanie. Open Sesame," finally it slid opened.

Marching into the cave, he gripped the hilt ready to slice infidel thieves.

"I'm in the money," brought his attention onto the female infidel. Female. She's going to pay dearly.

Seeing Hassin between her and the exit, "Red cap," said Jess, "Call me a cab, bellhop. I'm a heavy tipper."

Bringing his scimitar straight onto her head slicing through her miner hard hat which the halves dropped onto the ground. Blood ran down her forehead.

"Aaa, wah," moment, " Aaaaaa!"

Turning, she ran heading to Rath who climbed out of the bottomless pit. He caught himself before finding the bottom. He brushed dust off his clothes.

"Save me, you strong handsome man," handing him a diamond, "have it appraised anywhere. It's worth a fortune," watching him toss it away then returned to brushing himself off, "Fine, I'll let you do sexual depravity to me that would make a Japanese jealous," still brushing himself off, "Proud punk."

"Hassin chop!" caused her climb and hid in an alcove.

Peering from her hiding spot, "I'm an innocent weak woman. It was the infidel male's fault. That kafir there."

Noticing Rath disguised as a genie in a bottle, how the fuck did he get in that bottle, Hassin started bowing.

"Oh, master."

"Free me. I'll grant you a wish."

Gripping the bottle, "Yes, master," shaking the bottle.

Rath popped free. Again, how the fuck did he get free?

"Hassin want this treasure alone to yourself." WHAT!

"Yes, master."

"Well then," waving his hands like he's auditioning for 'Wake like an Egyptian', "iggity… ggity…oop…ziggity zaggity zoop," really?, "Zibidy, zabady zo eh…zigidy zagady zo awaw…matters zibidy zabily…flippity flappity floop…it's yours."

Hassin dived into treasure better then Jess.

Giving Rath laser like glare, "Ikkity acuity oop," walking pass him, "my ass ohoh squeak, ahh ahh plphbbth bastard," Jess growled.

Walking outside the cave exit, he stopped onto a sand dune.

"Sand sand everywhere not diamond to trade for water."

"Aaaa save me!" brought his attention onto Jess running with a diamond bigger then her being chased by a pissed off Hassin swinging his scimitar.

"Hassin chop!"

"Really? This way Jess," motioning her to join him behind a boulder.

Joining him behind the boulder, "Jess, what's your hang up?"

"I can't help being a rich white Republican. Save me!"

Around the boulder, Hassin found a wise man and a rope suspended from the sky.

"She went that a way," pointing up.

Hassin climbed up disappearing into the clouds. Simple pull by the wise man caused the rope break free and dropped onto the ground.

Popping her head from under his poncho, "Is he gone?" she asked.

"I got rid of him."

"Yippee," running from under his poncho, "I'm rich. Set for life."

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed after her so she didn't get in more trouble. Reentering the cave, he saw she had filled a ten story high mine cart. How was she going to get that out of the cave?

"That looks that's the last of it," sliding down the ladder, "See if I missed anything?" noticing a bent up oil lamp, "What's this?" picking it, "Clean it up and sell it on Ebay," rubbing it.

Smoke drifted from the opening of the lamp. A genie materialized before Jess.

"What's your wish, mistress?"

"Oh no. You're not getting my treasure," restuffing the genie back into the lamp, "My,my,my. Get back in there."

Explosion from the lamp sent her backwards. Flaming green lights filled the cavern.

"Woman! You've desecrated the lamp. Time to suffering the consequences."

Walking away with her back to the genie, "Consequences, schmonsequences I'm rich."

Pushing his fingers forward, magic shot from genie's fingers tips like lightening at Jess.

Gripping her waistband of her pants, Rath pulled her from getting struck by the bolts of magic. Throwing her onto to his shoulder, damn she must've been heavy, he run from the cavern into desert while, hearing, "You're leaving the treasure behind! Bastard! Asshole!"

Everyone heading into different directions allowed a smiling Raven to pull him aside.

Smiling back, "Does this have to do with our first date or something?" asked Jake.

" _Actually, yes it does. You have any plans then_?"

Letting a look of hard thought cover his face which isn't hard, "Yes, but I'm wondering who I'm taking to."

Giving him a sour look, she smacked against the side of his head. You go girl. He gave her a look of confusion or hurt. Must've been hurt since he didn't expect her to hit him that hard.

"What, are you saying that you wanted to go out with me, I am surprised."

She just gave me another small smile, and said, " _Good, cause I would hate for you to die a second time. And this time, I won't call everyone else to revive you_."

Giving her a smile, "Ah, can't you take a small joke."

Before she could reply, the alarm blared on causing those who left the main room to come rushing back in.

Reading over the in coming information over the computer, Nightwing called over his shoulder, "Mumbo is robbing ATM's downtown."

"Ah man," moaned Beast Boy, "he's doing that again."

Shaking his head, "That guy has got to get a new idea," replied Cyborg, "rather then doing the same old thing."

Looking at Nightwing, "You got any info on this guy," said Jake.

Nodding, "Yes," remarked Nightwing, "but we can fill you in on the way over."

With that, they rushed to their vehicles, and those who flew took to the sky.

"Deeper. More deep throating," he said gripping the edge of the dumpster.

After shooting his load down this slut's throat, he was going to tear into her pussy like a cheerleader being raped by the football team. Thump went something landing into the dumpster causing swallowing then biting.

"Slut! Bitch!" checking on his little buddy.

The prostitute ran away as the guy tried zipping up.

"Considering how much she was charging, you could've got a cheep motel room, and voiding getting your buddy from bitten off," brought his attention onto red head with a batch of white over her left eye, "Fight, expose, or leave."

Sounds of fighting inside the dumpster convinced him to leave. Struggling stop, a figure climb out of the dumpster then plopped onto the pavement.

"Seems they forgot to mention her enhanced speed," remarked the male brushing himself

"It's a side a effect."

Throwing a vile into dumpster, blue green flames burst. Few minutes dead.

"Where next?" asked Rath.

"Paris and Alice is coming with us," answered Jess.

"Really? What's she going to do recruit?"

Pulling up outside of a bank, they watched it turned into gold then shrank into a magician's top hat. The hat was picked up by a blue man in a magician's tux waving a wand in his hand.

Nightwing threw a birdarangs knocking the hat out of Mumbo's hands bringing Mumbo's attention onto the Titans.

"Sorry Mumbo," said Nightwing, "but stealing whole ATM's aren't apart of children's parties."

Staring at him, "The Teen Titans, eh? Here, allow me to add you into the act. Mumbo Jumbo!"

With that, he sent his wand forward sending a shower of sparks causing the Titans to depart in every which way while Jake stood watching the sparks head towards him. It struck his skin, however they weren't even warm.

"Titan's, GO," called Nightwing.

With that the Titans rushed forward attacking Mumbo. Gripping his pistols and charging up stun rounds, Jake aimed and waited for an opening. It came. He didn't hesitate . A gunshot rang out causing a rain of confetti. Looking at Mumbo, guess he saw Jake, Jake seen a lot of magic and figured Mumbo has, too. If Mumbo wants to play with magic, so can Jake.

While the others attacked, Jake pulled Raven aside and whisper in her ear, "Think you can make up an alchemy circle," noticing she gave him a look, "What, ever hear the saying fight fire with fire?"

She grinned and nodded.

As she readied herself, Jake called out to Nightwing, "Get everyone clear, we got a plan!"

Mumbo grinned as the other Titans pulled back.

Forming a circle around him, "Are you afraid of another disappearing act Titans?" looking at Jake, "And what plan is this? I am interested."

Grinning at him, "You seem to be a wise man of magic," commented Jake, "Tell me, have you ever heard of alchemy?"

Waving his hand at Jake, "That is no magic, just useless thoughts of science that have tried to dabble in the art of magic."

Grinning, "The this is a treat, for you," clapping his hands together, "you're looking at an alchemist. Raven!"

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" she called out, sending black waves of energy dancing around him.

When the wave disappeared, Mumbo looked down, and saw that he was standing in the middle of a strange circle. Placing his hands on the circle as Mumbo tried to get away.

"You've already lost, Mumbo," Jake said as the circle glowed in a dark red, and after a flash of light, Mumbo found from his neck down was cased in rock, and a hole in the middle of the street.

He was loss for words as Jake pulled off his hat then handing it to Raven.

Waving her hand over the hat, " _Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"_ she repeated causing seven golden ATM's appeared in full size in front of us.

Mumbo finally managed to say, "How, how did you do that?"

Staring at him, "This will be the only secret I'll tell you," whispering in his ear, "I'm just another Teen Titan, bub."

Jake pulled back his right arm aiming at Mumbo's shocked face. He passed out before Jake could slug him.

Looking back at the others, his good friends. He kicked ass. He got a beautiful girlfriend. What could he say? This is one hell of a party.


	35. Start of the Blood Hunt

Staring at space between the fingers of her right hand, thumb of her left hand lifted her glasses up. Blurred. Glasses down. Cleared. Glasses up. Blurred. Cleared. Blurred. Cleared.

Buzz from the intercom ended her eye sight test.

Pressing the button, "Yes, Miss Bramn?" releasing the button.

"Miss Carroll to see you," came from intercom speaker.

Pressing the button, "Let her in," releasing the button.

Letting her glasses rest on her nose, she saw Alice enter.

"She's changed her hair color again," she thought noticing purple hair.

What was Alice's hair color again? Victoria was losing count.

Noticing the notebook, "Number of MIAs and KIAs?" asked Victoria.

Placing it on top of the desk, "Yes," sitting down as Victoria read the report.

Studying Alice's report, "The numbers don't add up, Alice," said Victoria.

"Don't think I know that, sex master. Spent six months of gathering testimonies, number crutching, checking and rechecking formulas, and it always comes out the same. Twelve percent survived. Leaving eighty seven unaccountable. Given the nature of knights. I figured thirty percent of hunters and knights are MIA."

"Knights are understandable, but hunters missing?"

"They're somewhere. Most of the HDC soldiers said they dropped their prisoners off and watched them be airlifted away. Where to? I don't know plus Big Brother hasn't picked up his locator. Either they're no longer on Earth or someone is hiding them."

"Don't like that line of thinking, Alice."

"Face facts, whip master. Chances are there still sleepers within the organization. "

"Like I said don't like this line of thinking," reading the names of KIA, "Burns, you two had rivalry over recruits," the next name hit her in the stomach hard, "Susan Pearce, tortured and killed by Kenaz. This bastard's died right?"

"Rath beheaded him."

"That's how they caught him," noticing a piece paper still in Alice's hand, "Got more to add."

"Hazara," placing the paper on the desktop.

Reading the paper, "Hazara?"

"A demon hunter with a death wish and Dragon Breath."

"So demon wanted her as sex toy only to curse her with poisonous breath. What about her?"

"One, I promised to cure her."

"When he reappears and she gets transferred under my command. And…"

"She needs a sparring partner."

"And you got recommendations."

Motioning towards the paper in Victoria's hand, Alice air drummed "Orion" by Metallica as Victoria read the paper.

"Are you sure of these names?"

"Yes. Jess as an example of hot headiness."

"And me?"

"Efficiency of a fighter plus gets you out of the office."

"Let me think about it. Dismissed."

Getting up, Alice curtsied. Watching Alice exiting, Victoria got up and headed towards a cabinet covered with a mixture Asian and African drawings. Opening the doors, she stared at the multiple drawers. Sliding one open, she pulled a leather bundle out. Closing the cabinet, she returned to her desk.

Untying the string, she rolled the bundle open. Her pink eyes rested on the broken hidden assassin blade. She knew a weapon smith that could repair it. Depending on her mood, Victoria knew she'll do it. Studying her appointment book, yes, she had an opening to visit Area 53.

Three months passed since Raven and Jake became an official couple. During that time, Jake became known as a Titan very quickly. They stopped Mad Mod and a rampaging Cinderblock. And in the way of demons, there were a few, nothing that Jake couldn't handle. He allowed Raven to keep his tags, that way he always have an excuse to come back and get them. Wow, romantic.

From what he heard, this is as peaceful as things tend to get around here. And that it never lasts long. They didn't have a clue.

Beast Boy and Nightwing were sparring in the training room. Everyone else was in the main room doing their thing. Starfire and Terra were in a corner talking over the contents of a magazine. Jinx and Cyborg were playing the Playstation as Cyborg tried to explain the finer points of gaming to her. Sitting on the couch, Raven was reading one of her books, a cup of tea on a table near her.

As for Jake, he had his feet were on the table, his hat was over his eyes, and snoring lightly. He had nothing better to do sitting and watching Cy and Jinx till his body just shut down on him.

He didn't hear the buzzer until five minutes later. He would've got up find out who was at the door. Someone knocked the back of his head, knocking off his hat and waking him up. Noticing it was Nightwing, he thumbed towards the door causing Jake see someone standing there.

"You, Jake?" he asked.

Looking him over as Jake stood up, Jake noticed his black hair had short spikes with green tips, dark sunglasses, and his dress reminded him of Dante in a way. He wore black pants and had on a fancy black, sliver, and grey shirt with a long black coat on over that.

Nodding, "And do I know you?" asked Jake.

He looked Jake over for a bit, then nodded.

"I'm a hunter, here looking for someone."

Raising an eyebrow, "Well, you've missed all the action if that's what you're here for."

Now he shook his head, "No, I'm looking for Brother Blood. I plan on being the hunter that brings him down."

Everyone in the room tensed up. Glancing over at Jinx, Jake saw her shudder from the memories of being held by him three months prior. She did smile when Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder for support.

Studying this guy, "And what makes you think you can even tango with Blood?"

Pulling off his sunglasses, reveling his eyes having red irises and dark silver retinas, "I was once a student of his," he said, "He turned me along with several others in one of the first realities he took over. He made me kill everything that was important to me," clenching his fists then stared Jake in the eyes, "That old bastard has lived too long. I will be the one who ends him."

Grinning at him, "Ok then, but answer me this, do you carry a spear?"

Grinning back at Jake, "I do."

"Then I know you, you go by the name Cray Von Blood."

Eyebrows went up at the mention of his name.

Bringing his hand up, "And before you ask, I have no relation with that human monster."

Shrugging, "Well, I have no idea where he is, if that's why you're here."

Nodding, Cray turned his attention to Nightwing.

"Do you know his possible location? I know that you have fought him before."

Shaking his head, "I don't because he no longer bases his operations out of Jump City," replied Nightwing, "But the Titans East in Steel City might have a few leads."

Nodding, "That is all I needed to know, thank you," turning to leave.

Stopping him, "If you want, we can give them a call and see if he has turned up anywhere."

Stopping, Cray thought for a moment.

Nodding his head, "That would save me a long trip should he not be there."

"Give me a sec to call them up," said Cyborg walking over to the computer.

As he was dialing up the computer, Jake detected Jinx talking to Cray.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," she said, "how is it that you managed to get away from Blood?"

Looking at her for a moment, "You were also a student of his," he said, "weren't you?"

Jinx's head lowered and a weak 'Yes," came from her lips.

Staring at her for a moment, "A hunter came through, looking for Blood, trying to stop him before destroying the reality we were in," answered Cray, "That hunter and I fought, and then he managed to remove the possession on me. But, the possession that Blood had used was powerful, so powerful, that it changed me eyes to what you see know. But thankfully, when the hunter removed the possession, I became immune to Blood's psychic abilities," again staring at her for a moment, "Why do you ask on how I became free?"

Jinx was too deep in thought, so she didn't hear him.

"I freed her from Blood's control about six months ago," said Jake.

Looking at him for a moment, then back to her. It seemed he wanted to say more, but he held his tongue.

"Ok, something isn't right here, I'm not getting a connection," came from Cyborg, snapping everyone's attention to him, as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"If you're trying their tower," asked Terra , "could they just all be out?"

Shaking his head, "No," answered Nightwing, "if someone were to call the tower here, and no one picked up, it would be rerouted to our individual comlinks. It works the same for the other Titans too."

Without turning his head, "I'm going to try and bring up the security cameras in their tower," said Cyborg, "see if we can spot anything," looking at the screen as it turned from static to the main room of the tower in East City.

They gasped. Robotic parts lay around the flood, scorch marks were covered the floor and walls. Other pieces looked soaked from water from a now empty pool that they barely saw.

"I think you have your answer, dude," remarked Beast Boy.

Following the tunnel downward, Jess and Rath found Nakano cross legged on a platform floating on water several feet from the shore. Looking at each other, they shrugged their shoulders then back at Nakano,

"Land on the platform without touching the water," said Nakano, "and you pass."

Getting ready to jump, Jess felt something clamped onto her shoulder. She shrugged it away. It still gripped her shoulder. Staring at the hand resting on her shoulder, her eyes followed the hand up the arm. Resting onto the face of one always preventing her from leaping before looking. It was Rath's hand gripping her shoulder.

"What?"

"It's a trick."

"So what? We pass or at least I do."

"Too easy."

"So it's easy. I'll take easy."

"We'll do it at the same time."

"Excuse me."

"That you can't brag that you beat me or claim unfair treatment."

"Fine."

Positioning themselves, "One. Two. Three," up in the air they went.

180 degree clockwise motion then pushing his palm forward, the palm power he applied caused a greater distance then planned by Jess and Rath.

Bending her knees to her chest allowed her to position her sword sheathe under her feet. Pushing off the sheathe, she gained the distance needed to land on the platform with her sword in her hand.

Throwing his sword sheathe at the water, his feet landed then bounced off the sword sheathe. His momentum caused the hilt to bounce into the air allowing Rath's hand to catch it.

Landing at the same time on the platform with their legs crossed like Nakano. They rested their swords across their thighs.

Smiling, "You, both pass," said Nakano.

"Do you think it was smart to let that Von Blood guy run off on his own," asked Terra.

Shaking his head, "No," answered Jake, "but I got a feeling that he would be too stubborn to listen to us. And that scene in the other tower is just screaming trap to me."

Nodding in agreement, "I agree with you on that Jake," remarked Nightwing, "but we don't know where the Titans East are, or where Blood is for that matter."

Agreeing with Nightwing, Jake hated not knowing the important things. Cray was an idiot for running off the moment he saw the other tower, swearing the Blood was behind it. Something Jake would do. From what his brain recalled, Cray was a cocky fighter, getting into large fights, and focusing on his own goals, mainly finding Blood, rather then work the assignments given to him by the organization. Now, he was good in a fight from what Jake heard, but Jake also heard how he rushing into things without thinking them through. Jake found his long lost twin brother and still not his wallet. Cray running off to Titans East Tower made that rumor cement into fact for Jake.

"Soooo, what are we going to do now?" asked a still worried Jinx.

If Jake needed to replace Raven, Jinx would prove a worthy replacement. Having to go through with what her so called best friends did to her. Sure, they were possessed, doesn't mean they couldn't fight their own minds to try and stop. She feared Blood would take her freedom away from her.

Nightwing thought for a moment.

"Jake, how well do you think Cray can handle Blood if he is there?"

Taking a few moments to recall what he knew about both Blood and Von Blood, "Cray is a good fighter from what I've heard of the guy," said Jake, "but I've never seen him in combat. Blood, on the other hand, I have seen. Blood tries and takes over a person's mind, which Cray is immune to. If I had to take a guess, I would say Cray has a fifty/fifty chance in winning, less if he's fighting more then Blood."

"Being that," remarked Nightwing, "I don't want Cray fighting alone, especially from what you've told us about Blood, and if he has the Titans East and whatever Hive students still under his control."

" _Does Blood ever summon demons to do his bidding_?" asked Raven.

"No, he prefers to have things from the reality he's in to do his bidding, rather then summoning help. Which mean you all can dish it out if we have to fight anything he throws at us."

"Are you, ok?" asked Cyborg.

She just shook her head, but stayed silent.

"Jinx," said Nightwing, "I want you to sit this one out."

Looking at him, shock written on her face.

"What, why, don't you trust me?" she cried out.

"Jinx," remarked Jake, "do you even think that you can fight Blood, or even fight Gizmo or Mammoth?"

Looking at Jake, she turned her head.

"No."

Approaching her, "That's why Jinx," said Nightwing, placing his hand on her other shoulder, "you have earned our trust, but if we have to fight them, we need everyone to pull their weight."

Nodding, she excused herself and left with her arms crossed across her stomach.

The rest of the Titans stared at Cyborg with a look to kill on his face, muttering under his breath, "I'll kill them Jinx, I swear it."

"Not to repeat a question, boy who is friend, but what are we to do?" asked Starfire.

Looking around, "I think we're going to split into two groups," commented Nightwing, "one will stay here and watch the city incase Blood turns up here, the others will go to Steel City and investigate the Tower."

"You sure that's a good idea," replied Jake, "Blood's a tough S.O.B. You think split our strengths is a good idea?"

"No, but having someone in both places in case he does show up. I don't like it, but we have to go that way."

"Can't we call in the League to watch the city?" asked Terra, "They do owe us a big one."

Shaking his head, "They got some big problems in gamma quadrant or something like that in space."

" _So, if we are splitting_ ," asked Raven, " _who's on what team_?"

Thinking for a moment, "I think myself, Jake, Cyborg and Starfire should go to the Steel City," said Nightwing, "the rest staying behind."

"You want me in full S.W.A.T. gear?" asked Jake.

"Best if you do, not knowing what we might run into."

Jake headed to his room to get his gear ready. Hoping for one hell of a fight. If Cray wasn't already died, Jake was going to bring down Blood. He'll be lucky if he sees the next sunrise after he goes toe-to-toe with Jake. Wish full thinking there, Jake.


	36. Bringing Down the East Tower

Water dripped onto the puddle it created over eons ago. Whispers echoed through the rocky tunnel.

Whispers like, "You and your caves."

"Doubting Thomas everyone knows riches are gained when someone else loses them."

"And creatures that want to be forgotten."

"Scaredy cat."

"Concerned."

Further down, their ears detected scraping of ceramic against rock and hissing which sounded like chant, "Nuwa. Nuwa. Numa."

Tackled, Rath's sword sheath caught the lamia's mouth preventing it from biting him. Wrapping its body around him, it tightened grasp causing them to roll then fall down a mine shaft. Seems to be a theme with him.

Took ten to overpower Jess with their bodies wrapping around her. Moisten from their scales soaked through her clothes, their body twist back and forth like sand paper rubbing her clothes off her body.

Dragging her away, "Leather boots is your density."

They tried to gag her, however her teeth hurt their poor tails.

Crawling from the mineshaft, covered in lamia blood, he stood catching his balance. Noticing the fresh wet trail, he followed. Passing statue of a lamia fighting a two legged reptilian warrior like the statue the Moon cult had.

Staring at the naked Jess chained to an altar, "How do I know you're not pregnant?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"This might be a fertility ritual."

Giving it a thought, "It isn't. Now get me free."

"Nuwa. Nuwa. Nuwa," filled the cavern.

Focusing, he shattered the bolts with his palms allowing to free her hands. She shattered the bolts securing her ankles. Sliding off altar, she saw Rath handing her boots. She quickly slipped on the boots.

"Save your modesty for later," said Rath studying their surroundings.

"Modesty, I'm going to have a snake leather dress."

"No, we're getting out of here."

Lamias dropped form the ceilings. Their dance with the snake women began. Dodge, slash, smack. Wall of lamias separated Rath fromd Jess. Trying to move his way to Jess, a blue green orb rested behind him. Swinging, he missed a lamia. Using his momentum, his plan was to catch the lamia instead he shattered the orb which caused the cavern to shake. Lamia scattered. Before he and Jess exit, water rushed into the cavern then carried them through the tunnels.

The East Tower door burst open. Jake stepped through with his MP5 sweeping the entranceway. Cyborg shifted his arm into his sonic cannon, as well as a faint glow of green from Starfire.

Sweeping left to right, "All clear," said Jake.

Walking over to a wall panel, Cyborg checked the status of the power systems within the Tower.

Cursing under his breath, "Other then the emergency lights, everything else is powered down," said Cyborg, "Whatever was left in the back generators just died, shut the rest of the Tower down," turning to the rest of the Titans, "We are going to need to be in two places at once. I need someone to go down to the lower levels and restart the main generator, while someone else does a cold start right when the power comes on for the computer in the main room, or the Tower will lock down and we could be trapped here for a long time."

Staring at him, "Cy," asked Jake, "what do you mean the place will lock down?"

Returning the stare at Jake, "Just that, it's a security protocol in case the Tower was taken over. The main generator has to shut down for a period of time in order output to remain stable. Should the Tower been taken over, the generator will shut down at its normal time, and when the baddies try to restart it, the Tower goes into lock down until an authorized Titan overrides the lockdown."

Scratching her head, "But friend Cyborg," said Starfire, "are we not Titans as well?"

Nodding, "We are Star, but we don't live here, the Titans East does and they own the Tower, which makes them authorized and not us."

Giving him a funny look, "But you were apart of East Titans," remarked Nightwing, "wouldn't you still be in the system?"

"If a Titan doesn't enter his or her authorization with a set time limit, then that authorization becomes voided."

"Ok then Cyborg, what do we need to do?"

"I need Star to come help me with the computer up in the main room, while you and Jake work on restarting the power generator."

Nightwing and Jake stared at the other, with grim looks on their faces. They knew Cyborg had the workings of the Tower stored in his mind. They just didn't like the fact of splitting their small group into groups of two. Not like they had a choice.

"Fine," said Nightwing, "but keep in radio contact and keep an eye for each other at all times, understood?"

Nodding in agreement, they separated.

Nudged then licked.

"Jess," pushing the muzzle away.

Muzzle? Opening his eyes, the muzzle of a black horse face filled his field of vision. Red mark along its nose made Rath think of a scar.

Propping himself, "Hello?"

The horse snorted back.

"You haven't seen an oversexed, hot tempered redhead with a batch of white over her left by any chance?"

The horse snorted.

"Guess not," getting up.

It seems the water carried him out of the cave and plopped him on some shore line he didn't know or where. Pulling his index finger from mouth then tested the direction of the wind. No wind. He went upstream try that for awhile then go down stream. Clap, clap behind him. Turning, it was the horse following him.

"You want be to ride you?" remarked Rath, "Not in a sexual way."

Snort.

"Fine," grabbing a handful of mane.

Hopping, he got enough distance to swing his leg over. Note to self get a saddle.

Staying alert for any surprises, "I don't like this at all, too easy to ambush us," said Nightwing.

Stopping then looked right at him, "I know that, Nightwing, that's the 57th time you said that exact same line, you have changed it since we separated from Star and Cy. And if you say it again, I'll knock some sense into you with the butt of my gun, got it."

Hey, Jake swallow a bullet for the rest of us? So he was just a little angry, however it's karma being a bitch towards Jake.

"You actually counted how many times I said that!"

Shrugging as they started walking again, "That, and each time you said, 'I hope Star will be ok,' which came in a close second with 49 times said."

Staring at Jake for a moment, "You are a sad little man."

Grinning, "I'm not a sad little man, I'm just easily amused."

Actually you are a sad little man, Jake.

An explosion stopped their progress. Snapping around, Jake brought his MP5's target site ready for any hostiles to appear.

Few seconds went by before Jake lowered the barrel only for a bit.

Staring at Nightwing, "I don't think that's a good thing."

An answer crackled over the radio.

"Nightwing, Jake, we got large amount of copies up here, as well as Gizmo. We need the generator up now and we need you two back here, NOW!"

Staring at each other; they didn't need this for crying out loud.

Indicating the way they came, "You go and help out the others, and I'll get the generators."

Grabbing Jake's arm before he took off, "No, they need us both," replied Nightwing.

"And we need that generator up to get this place into lockdown," remarked Jake, "You get back, I can handle myself in a fight, but they need help now."

Growling in frustration, "Alright, but make it fast, we're going to need your help in this."

Nodding Jake rushed off as Nightwing went join the fray.

Few hours of riding, he came upon a carven. Given the way the women were dressed and the sounds of fucking, he guessed a sex carven.

"Hello, sir like to buy piece of pussy of Skartaris," brought his attention a round short man.

Before he could answer, his ears caught, "Better say yes, bastard."

Bringing his attention onto the naked Jess, it seems she was barefooted and wearing a iron collar around her neck. Fighting convulsions like she was being electrocuted, she went to her knees like a willing sex slave. He knew she was no one's slave.

"Some raiders found her after trying to taste her and getting their hip bones broken. They sold her to me. Interested?"

"How much?"

"Five hundred gold."

"Too rich for my blood," truthfully he had no gold to spend.

Running away, his ears caught, "You aaaa bastard aaaaa! Come aaaa back aaaa here!"

The pain and rage in her voice matched the pain in his heart. Note to self get a used saddle and keep track of Jess.

Reaching the generator room, Jake caught his breath from that running. Looking around for the moment to remember the information that Cyborg had given Jake and Nightwing for restarting the generator. Walking over towards the panel, he began the start up process.

No problems. Safety barriers in place, generators beginning the start up sequence. Studying the panel read out after a moment of working with the panel, Jake strained his hearing. He heard fighting in the main room, until it went silent.

Grabbing the throat mic around his neck, "Nightwing, you guys still alive up there, over."

No reply.

"Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, do you copy, over," he repeated.

Still no response.

Shaking his head, "Hell of a time to be right," he thought, "Nightwing."

Returning to the panel, he removed his earpiece to listen for anyone coming up behind him. Everything read normal allowing Jake to moved to the doorway just in case someone came looking for him.

An alarm sounded on the panel bringing Jake back to the panel read out. Something was terribly wrong. Safety barriers failing, meltdown imminent

Standing there in shock, not sure what the hell was going on, since it didn't involve guns or his fists, therefore he was lost. Then the screen changed to the grinning face of Brother Blood.

"Aahhh, the Teen Titans," sounding like he won a major victory, "Or what is left of them? If by now, you haven't figured it out now, those who have gone to work on the main computer have been capture by my robots and one of my best students. And, at the exact same moment, another of my students along with an army of my robots is attacking the Jump City tower. But unfortunately, for you who are trying to restart the power generators, will only die in the explosion that will follow when the generator goes into meltdown, in the next ten seconds. And if you are there Jake, I'm sorry that we were never able to meet. Enjoy the afterlife, Titans."

Blood's face was replaced with a ten, then a nine. Realizing the count down was starting, Jake rushed for the door only to have it closed in front of him. Eight. Unsheathing his claws, he tried slashing at the door, only got sparks and not even a sign of a scratch.

Five. A new plan formed in his head. Four. Dropping to his knees, he carved an alchemy circle in the floor. Looking back at the counter, it turned to one.

And his only thought was, "Oh fuck," as the explosion leveled the tower on top of his head. Not like it hurt anything important.

In hunter's sparring room, Hazara threw waiting for her sparring partner after nearly killing Etana. Least that's what her recuiter, a voice she hadn't heard in along time.

Her throwing knives got interrupted by, "Chastity belts go between one's legs, not over one's mouth," bringing her attention onto a redhead with a batch of white over her left eye.

The redhead wore red MMA boxing gloves and want looked like wrist gauntlets covering her forearms. A black tank top enhancing her endowed breasts, denim jeans, and black combat boots. Going to her fighting stance which was her legs spread past her shoulder width. Her bent right leg supporting her weight. Her left fist was her lead hand while her right fist positioned near her chest. Few warm up punches. Leg stretches. Smiling , she twirled towards Hazara then landed a punch into Hazara's stomach.

Smiling at bent over Hazara, "I play rough," commented the red head.

Gripping the knife's hilt, Hazara tried slicing her sparring partner open. Her opponent did say they like it rough, Slicing open space, her attempts became random and erratic indicting her temper was getting better of her. Few cuts appeared then disappeared on her opponent's skin. Her anger prevented her from questioning the lack of wounds on her sparring partner. Believing she was missing fueled Hazara's anger. The redhead's outfit showed cuts yet no blood.

Turning counter clockwise on her right foot, the heel of redhead's left foot slammed against Hazara's temple.

Staring at Harza sitting on her knees, "Truthfully, what sick desperate demon wanted to rape you?" said the redhead.

Tackling the redhead, Hazara's attempted to scratch out the redhead's brown eyes.

Smiling and laughing "It's been awhile since I had intense girl on girl action. If I had a penis, I'll stick it in your pussy."

"Bitch!" screamed Hazara inside her head which the redhead heard inside her head. This brought a backlash from redhead's lifeforce stunning Hazara enough for the redhead to slid from under Hazara. Ending up on their knees, arm length separated them. Both pulled their fists then forward their fists founding their marks. The redhead's reach proved to be longer.

Recovering first, the redhead noticed Alice sitting on a folding chair.

"Hi, Alice," she said popping her neck.

"Jess, what do you think?"

"Besides a sore jaw, I need to rape a virgin," noticing the smirk on Alice's face, "Oh. You mean her. Do I get to mentor her?"

"Victoria decides that."

"Well, she needs to control that temper. An expert focused fighter will exploit her quickly."

Anyone staring at the now destroyed Titans tower, their jaws dropped and stared in disbelief at the base of debris. Anyone looking for cheap land for condos. In the middle of the debris was an evident rise of screams causing some people to pray for those tortured souls lost. Actually it was Jake's screams that echoed through the area as a second and smaller explosion left him gasping for breath. Thanks, Jake for ruining the moment.

Crawling from concrete debris, "Too damn close Jake," he mumbled, "way too fucking close."

You see Jake rarely used alchemy which explains his limited knowledge so in a time like this, people often forgot about it.

Studying his MP5, it was completely screwed up. It would take about five hours to pull it apart to the smallest piece just to make sure everything was working fine. Tossing it aside, along with his armor, which had been peppered by the flying shrapnel from the blast, he watched a helicopter fade in the distance.

"And once again, every single Titan had been captured. What is up with these guys, can't they just give up with the capturing already," he mumbled searching through the debris for his bike or Cyborg's car which he needed make it back to the Jump City tower in a decent amount of time.

He found the T car's rear view mirror, and nothing else. Groaning as a realization bitched slapped him, his spare pistol, custom made shotgun plus spare ammo and a normal shirt were all packed in his backpack which was missing.

Staring at the sky, "God, what did I do to piss you off?" he shouted.

Simple wayward son being too thick to think and too fast with your guns and fists.


	37. Diner Hold Up

Light rain couldn't cool down her temper. First he gave away the gold then left it behind. True, he got rid of Hassin then saved her from that genie. Still he left all that gold behind.

Coming onto the House of Rising Sun inn, "Looks like a place to eat and slept," replied Rath.

"With what? Unless I sell you to sailors, we're sleeping outside."

"With your four coins we'll eat for a few days. While my four we can get a room."

Stopping, she turned around and stared at him.

"Repeat that?"

Holding four coins between his fingers and thumb, "This four are yours."

Pushing her flap of her poncho away to reveal her leather halter top which was low cut enough to show her cleavage, he dropped one, two which clinked off the first one, three and finally the last one.

"And these four," revealing another four coins, "Are mine and for a room."

Little shake, she retrieved her four from between her breasts.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're getting some rough sex tonight."

Unwrapping her arms off his neck, "Let's get a room and something to eat. Then least see where the night takes us," entering the inn.

"He wants me." following him.

Center of the main room a cow being barbequed in a fire pit. They found a table which was overturned. Setting it upright, they found stools to sit on.

Ordering honeydew mead, they listened to a minstrel singing about "Eric the Red," and losing his head to a woman. Flames seemed to enhanced Jess's curves. She wore a leather halter top, loose fitting pants. Rath wore a short sleeve shirt, canvas pants. Their drinks arrived. Least it was liquid. Jess blew the form from her drink onto Rath's face. Giggling she chugged half of her drink. Wiping the form from his face, Rath flicked it back at Jess.

"I'm not wasting this drink on you," she said empty her mug then swung it at Rath.

Blocking her attempt then pinning her arm against the table, their eyes locked. Her brown eyes had mischief while his blue eyes was studying her mischief. Dripping her finger into his drink, she traced his lips. His tongue touched her finger which was from the mead bringing a smile to her lips. Her rubbed the back of his hand while his finger stroked her arm.

Leaning towards his ear, "Couple more drinks to loosen the inhibition, or get right to the point," she remarked grabbing a jug and his hand.

Leading him outside, she kicked a door opened. Then chased the occupant out .

Throwing her sword onto the bed, she directed his butt onto the bed. Untying her halter top, it dropped to her waist. Endowment of her chest amazed him as she continued undressing. Placing his hips between her legs, her lips kissed his as his head rested between her arms. Despite their training in using sex as a weapon, they went about like amateurs.

Directing his hands to her pleasure spots, "Take me, crush me, bruise me with your fierce love," placing his hands on her butt cheeks, "Squeeze," she hissed, "hard."

His grip increased. Bending forward allowed him to kiss her chest. Her nipples tensed up as his teeth went across them. Her arms rested on his shoulders as she continued riding him.

"Faster. Harder!"

Her eyes widen. She slammed his head against the wall, shocked look on her face as she stared into his eyes. Kissing his lips, she wanted to devour every inch of him. Sweat coated their skin. Already, Miiko screaming in her ear while delivering a bamboo staff across Jess's temple. How Jess looked and acted like a cow. Rath actually used his training and she just received the best sex of her life.

Laying beside him, "I…never…climaxed like that," she thought staring the sleeping Rath.

This man was one she'll follow to hell and she didn't care what modern age bitches thought. She rested her head on his chest. His eyes slightly opened. Smiling, one question got answered tonight. He wasn't her first time. That thought eased his mind as his eyes closed.

Opening the door to a diner caused a bell to ring. Jake lost almost everything he brought with him. He hitchhiked back to Jump City. Unable to withdraw any money because he didn't have his ATM card. Being the idiot everyone knows him for, he didn't remember his account information. He couldn't go to the police in Steel City because he was still armed, and didn't have his paper on him. He hated that paper.

With what cash he did have, Jake brought a well-worn coat that kept him warm in the current cooling months, as well as a concealed pistol. In other words, with only the clothes on his back and his pistol, he had two bucks to his name which one thought was cheaper then that.

Walking towards a booth, he sat down. Hiking for two days now still no report from anyone on Jump City's condition. All Jake could do was pray everything was ok. Even though he thinks God's out to get him.

"Can I get you something to drink, hun?" asked the waitress with gray hair.

"A glass of water and about five minutes to give my feet some rest," he replied with a tired smile.

Nodding, she walked off returning a minute later with the water. Slowly sipping the water, it had a slight bitterness to it.

"Must need the water filter replaced or something," he thought.

Resting his head against the back of the seat, as the door swung opened, followed by shouts of, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, THIS IS A HOLD UP!"

Slowly closing his eyes, "Not now," he thought, "can't I just get a moments peace?" No mighty gun slinging Titan no rest for the wicked.

His answer was a the sound of a shotgun round being loaded into the chamber next to his left temple.

"You heard the man, now drop to the ground," said the thug with the shotgun.

Opening one eye, he noticed three thugs in t-shirts, jeans wearing masks. Two had pistols, one automatic, the other a revolver, and the one aimed a pistol grip, sawed off shotgun at Jake's left temple.

"How about I just sit here, enjoy my water, and not kick your ass? That sound good to you?" sighed Jake.

Pressing the barrel against Jake's temple, "How about you sit there with a hole through your head, you like the sound of that?"

Turning his head, till the barrel was in between his eyes, "I've been shot, I've been cut, I've been burned, and I've even had limbs eaten off by carnivores rabbits," Jake calmly said yet loud enough for everyone inside the diner could hear, "And in the six months alone, I became a highly wanted man, fought my very own friends, fought a powerful enemy that could have destroyed the world, died, brought back to life as a three year old corpse, and just two days ago, I had a building drop on top of me, and as far as I know, all my friends including my girlfriend have been capture by one of humanities worse enemies. So if you think staring down a gun barrel scares me, then rocks could teach you rocket science."

Actually rocks are very intelligent, they invented the poplar music with rocks in it.

Blinking behind his mask, he pulled away for a moment.

Motioning Jake to get up, "Get up!"

Sliding out, Jake stood up with his back turned to the thugs.

"Turn around," he said, "I'm going make an example out of you."

Giving him a side long look, "Your funeral," Jake said with a grin on his face.

Snapped back the other way, his claws from his right head shot out slicing through the shotgun causing the shotgun pellets to fall onto the ground. His left hand grabbed the water glass as he turned throwing it at the thug with the automatic pistol soaking his arm with ice-cold water.

Reversing his spin, his left elbow slammed into the thug's face causing a satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. Unholstering his gun with his right hand, he charged the stun rounds. Aiming, he shot at the thug with the revolver, and then the one with the automatic shunning with them both. Silence followed as the thugs collapsed. Twirling the gun, he slid it between the waistband of his pants behind his back.

The waitress, the cook, and two families with children stared at Jake.

"Rabbits don't eat meat," remarked the cook.

"It's a long story, and I really need to hit the road again."

"DIE YOU, PUNK!" came from the now shotgun less thug a .38 Saturday night special.

"Does these people learn when to quit?" thought Jake.

He fired all six shots into Jake's body which his healing factor pushed the bullets right back out causing the spent bullets to fall onto the ground. Why does he need a

Staring at him, "Are you done yet?" asked Jake with a bored look.

"What, what the heck are you?" the thug asked with wide eyed shock.

"Spiegel, Jake Spiegel," was the answer.

The thug seemed confused, must have crawled under a mental boulder when Jake mentioned being a wanted criminal.

"You're the Gunslinger," said the freckled faced child, "From the Teen Titans!"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "Did her eyes turn into a pair of stars?" thought Jake.

Returning his attention to the thug, whose eyes were bigger then before.

"I guess that name rings a bell then," Jake said with a smile.

His reply fainting from the shock of his broken nose not by Jake's name. Not like Jake was any wiser.

Looking at the waitress and cook, "Sorry about the mess, I'll pay for it once I get access to my account again, lost my ATM card in an explosion," Jake said with a laugh.

The cook, who's the owner, "Don't worry about it, you're pretty famous, and we've never had a hero in here before. You want something to eat, it's on the house."

"Sorry, can't," shaking his head, "I need to get back to Jump City before things get out of control."

"Haven't you heard," came a surprised remark from the father of the second family, "Jump cities has been lockdown. The military and Justice League have put up a blockaded on all the roads, airways, and from the seas."

"Yea, where have you been, aren't the Titans suppose to protect Jump City," asked the mother from the first family, rather angrily.

Yeah, screw up.

"Myself, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire went to Steel City because the Titans East group went missing. The generator was out, so I went down to restart it. While I was away, Brother Blood attacked and captured the other three Titans. As for me, the generator was rig to blow shortly after reactivation. If I didn't have my alchemy skills, I would still be buried under the Steel City Tower."

Long winded answer.

Her face went from a small amount of anger, to surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Giving her a kind smile, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time."

The father of the first family asked, "So, how are you going to get to the city?"

Pointing to his feet, "Like I said when I came in, I needed to rest my feet awhile, but now its time to move on."

"Your walking, but is still another fifty miles to Jump, it will take you the better part of a week if you walk," said the cook with his mouth agape.

Shrugging, "Don't have much choice, my bike and the T-car got trashed beyond repair in the explosion, and Blood had the other ported out before I even knew what had hit me."

"Spiegel!" called out the cook throwing something towards Jaek who caught them.

They turned out to be keys causing Jake to give the cook a confused look.

"I just filled it this morning, should get you to Jump," said the cook, "And there's a double barrel in the rack, feel free to use it if you need it," stopping Jake from talking, "I've got two little boys in Jump, living with their mother, Josh and Tommy. You make sure there safe, and I'll consider that enough payment," leaning back with his hands on his hips, "Now go do what you do best, kicking butt."

"You have my word, I'll find your kids."

Raising an eyebrow, "The word of a hero, good for me."

"Well, I have a reputation to uphold, and I know what its worth," he replied with a smile.

His eyebrows went up even higher.

"And that is?"

"If my word was gold, I would make Bruce Wayne look poor."

And Jake's currently broke.

Laughing, "Then I know my sons will be safe. Good luck."

Stopping Jake from leaving, "While you were talking," said the waitress, "I packed a couple of things for the road. Can't go rushing to save people on an empty stomach."

Giving her a kind smile, he took the brown bag.

"Thank you, I'm sure my taste buds will be dancing the mambo for the rest of the week," causing her to smile.

Jake left wondering why those people had been so kind to him. Chances were waitress wanted to sleep with him. The cook didn't want any more violence. The fathers felt inadequate. The children found a new hero until the next fad. The wives wanted an affair or the their husbands died. Smiling at a thought of good people in the world, always helping him on a job, no wonder he wants to retire.

Sharing a cast iron bathtub, her left feet was rubbing his thighs while he washed her right feet.

Giggling, "Stop!" almost kicking him.

Slowly rubbing for her foot, she giggled again. Smiling, he increased his rubbing of her foot only for a series of knocks at the door.

Hearing the knocking, "Come back later!" said Rath.

The door knocked opened. Five guys entered with weapons drawn. Short rotund man stepped forward.

"Exactly where I thought you'll be," he said.

"Do you know him?" asked Jess.

"Didn't he originally have this room?" replied Rath.

"OUT!" he ordered.

Smiling at each other, they got out the bath. A hour half later, Rtah and Jess watched the six roll down the hill into the cesspool the inn used for their waste that got was sold as fertilizer. Rath wore pants while Jess wore his shirt which left enough to see her butt cheeks.

"Feel like breakfast?" asked Rath.

"After you wash my back," answered Jess heading back to their room.

"Rather wash your feet."

Scraping the remaining soup from the bottom of the bowl, he noticed Jess staring at him with those lustful eyes. Directing her eyes onto the table, she saw four gold coins. Checking her pockets, she still two gold coins. He spent his four last night.

Scooping the four up, he dropped them between her breasts again. Placing another four on the table, he started counting them. Turning his back to Jess, he started searching the room for something. Her eyes on his back then the coins, her fingers slowly inching. Almost touching them. Rath's hand clasped her wrist. Her brown eyes locked on his blue eyes. Placing four bags on the table, he pushed two bags toward her.

"Holding out on me," she said.

"Waited until you were calmer."

"You got some coins."

"Snagged a few. Enough for supper and a room."

"Something to drink?"

Counting the coins, "Yes, something to drink."

"Couple more nights of washing each others back?" she said.

"That to."


	38. Reassessment

Two weeks past when a woman with pink eyes and white hair walked into the House of the Rising Sun.

"I'm looking for a man," she said producing snickering from the men.

"Sweet thing, I believe we can satisfy the requirement."

Sighing, her elbow rammed into his stomach. Pinning him to the bar top, his eyes caught the sight of the tip of a hidden blade aimed at his eye.

"Let me finish," she hissed, "He's traveling with a redhead with a white batch of hair over her left eye."

"They left couple days back," said the bartender.

"Thank you," she said.

Letting the man go, she left by walking backwards.

An old 1982 Ford Ranger pulled up to a staging area outside of Jump City that the army was using. An MP motioned the driver to slow down.

Approaching the driver side window, "I'm sorry sir, but your going to have to turn around, the city is locked down, I can't allowed you to enter."

Staring at the palm pilot on his hip, "How about you check the Titans listing for the ID number 3461. And if you call up the Flash, and tell him that the guy waiting in whatever staging area this is expecting to win back that cash from the poker game from ten months ago."

Blinking, he went ahead and check. After a minute of comparing that stupid mug with the image he received, he saluted.

"Sorry sir, didn't recognize you, and we were told that all of the Titans, East and West, had been captured."

Smiling a lopsided grin, his actually grin, "That's no problem, tell me where I can park this junker, then I can chat with whoever is in charge."

He nodded and pointed to a spot on the side of the road. Parking, Jake was escorted to the headquarters of whatever forces were securing the area. Too bad they didn't throw him in the brig.

Inside was a one star general with graying hair with hints of red.

Saluting Jake, "Good to see we still have on Titan on our side, Spiegel," said the general.

Returning the salute, "What are we looking at General Rock?"

Motioning Jake to follow to a vertical computer screen with a map of the area, "Blood has taken the entire city with an army of those cybots, which is what were call the full metallic Cyborgs. With exception of yourself, all the other Titans have been captured, but it has be unconfirmed if they are still alive or not. And by the way, where were you when all this went down?"

"In Steel City with Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire checking on the Titans of the East. Turn into a trap with the three getting captured and a building getting dropped on my head."

Laughing a little bit, "Well, nice to know you had a little fun," he said returning to his serious look, "Anyway, the Justice League showed up during the worst of the fighting, but they didn't help much. Once the Cybots reached the city limits, which was when the League finally showed up, they just stop. Anyone who came within fifty feet was attacked on sight, and when the League tried a counter attack, they were pushed back just as bad. It seemed the every Cybot destroyed was replaced a few seconds later. Now, we've locked down the city, and setup up several staging areas like this one, and the League are moving between them as they can, but right now, its just Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman here. The others all went else where to stop who knows what else."

"Ok, but what about firepower wise?" asked Jake studying the map, "what are we looking at?"

Pointing to all the major points, "We have Cybots is several areas around the city, mainly armed with a sonic cannon, but most have been upgraded to a lethal punch rather then knock out. The same ones also have land to air missiles built in, in case we tried an air attack. There is also an unknown amount of Cybots within the city in case we tried a drop operation," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "but, the funny thing is, they stopped at the docks, but they left the Tower and the rest of the actually bay alone. We can get into the Tower, but if we try to move towards the docks, the Cybots open up on us."

Nodding, "Has anyone been over to check the tower for clues or anything that could be useful?"

"I went over that building five times with a fine tooth comb," answered the voice behind Jake, "but there wasn't a thing there, and you know I won that ten bucks fair and square Jake."

Grinning as he faced Flash, who stood there grinning like an idiot, yes, they were trying to out idiot the other.

"Doesn't matter, I will get it back. How you doing, been awhile."

They shook hands.

"Eh, you know me, I can't stay in one place to long."

Rolling his eyes, "So why are you here?"

Giving Jake a look, "Doing my job, unlike you."

Holding his hand up in defense, "Hey now, I had a build dropped on top of me, give me a break already."

Flash's smile returned.

"So I heard, but that doesn't mean I ain't going to make fun of you because of it," looking at the map on the computer screen, "I've been running between areas to check for any new info, and GL and Bats are at the east side staging area. The rest of the League is up in the Watchtower trying to work something out that can get someone in."

"Weren't you guys coming up with some teleporter or something along those lines?"

Rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know much about it."

"For which I'm not surprised," quipped Jake.

Ignoring Jake's comment, "But I do know that its still a prototype, and even still, there's something over the city."

Restudying the map, "Blood must have setup a field of some sort. He isn't called a human monster for nothing."

Flash and General Rock both look at Jake with a bit of confusion. The more he told them about Blood more wide eyed they got.

Crossing his arms, the general stared at Jake.

"Aren't you one of those hunter I've been hear so much about these days?"

Smacking himself upside his head, "Of course," said Flash, "can't you call some of your fellow hunters to give us a hand with this guy?"

Thinking for a moment, "Better to have help then work on your own."

Grabbing a piece of paper from a private's notebook, Jake quickly wrote down a few letters allowing him to request the other hunters for their help.

Looking at Jake while he was writing, "So, you're going to mail them a letter," remarked Flash, "Ain't that going to take awhile?"

"Someone got a light?"

Pulling out a silver lighter, "Here you go," said the general, "but I really don't think smoking right now is a good idea."

Grinning, Jake spit on the corner of the letter.

Noticing the confused looks, "Just watch."

Applying a flame to the corner he spat on, the flame reached the spit growing and changing to a greenish color.

"Ok, now I'm really confused," said Flash.

Staring at him, "Trust me, I'll tell you and you'll become even more confused."

"Ok, you don't need to tell me anything then," said Flash pointing to the flames, "doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope, not even hot, not even warm."

Actually it hurt like a bitch, but Jake had to keep up the appearance of his so called bad ass reputation. It didn't stay that way. The flame returned to its natural orange color then flaring up increasing the pain of his burning hand and destroying the note.

Grasping his hand, "GOD DAMN, that fucking hurt. So of a…"

Noticing people rushing around him, trying to see the damage of his hand, as well as trying to figure out what just happened. This may take awhile.

"Back off!" Jake shouted over the voices, "I'm good."

Shaking his head, "Sir, your hand is badly burned," said a sergeant, "it needs medical help."

Watching as his healing factor piercing together the burned flesh as well as regrowing missing flesh. The sergeant, as well as everyone else watching this, were in shock.

Giving his copy right protected shit eating grin, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"That's new," commented Flash.

"No, it isn't just had it turned off when I was working with you. And before you ask, it's a long story and I don't have time to sit deal with it, so accept it and move on."

Flash just nodded to Jake's bullshit.

"What was with the pyro show?" asked General Rock, "Is that normal?"

"No, it isn't normal. The flame would have remain green and rather then burn away, it would just fade away."

Jake knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. Duh.

"I don't like where you're going with this Jake," remarked Flash, "What's going on?"

"Blood has done something to ensure that nothing can exit or enter this dimension. No help is coming. We're on our own for this."

This will take awhile with this genius.


	39. Weighing Options

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Wonder Woman asked for the fifth time.

"Other then an attack of some kind," answered Jake, "no."

The Justice League had returned from the Watchtower, and now sitting a the mobile HQ just outside the west side of the city with Jake. Yes, nothing being done just like the typical decision making by committee.

Crossing his arms, "So," asked Hal of the Green Lantern Corp, "now what are we going to do?"

Hawkgirl was in her normal pissed off mood.

"I say hit the city with everything we can."

"We can't launch an attack and sacrifice innocent lives," reminded Superman, "and we can't destroy the city because of the people still trapped there."

"But we can't just stand by," Jake said rubbing his face to stay awake.

He was working off of a total of five hours of sleep over the past three days.

Noticing Jake's tiredness, "Maybe you should rest Jake," said Jonn, "we can come up with something."

Shaking his head, "Just get me some coffee and I'll be fine, I can go a week in a fight without falling asleep and this is my city and my friends are trapped. If there in trouble, I'm not going to stop till I know they're ok," staring at him, "and before you try anything, drugs don't work on me and I'll put a bullet in you if you try that telepathy of yours."

Guess he doesn't believe in pressure points. There was just a moment of silence among everyone as Jake's threat sunk in and knowing he would follow through on it. Actually he hasn't met someone who would call his bluff.

"Alright, we'll let you stay here till we come up with something, then we are going to give you a few hours rest before we head out," said Batman.

"Fine with me, just as long as I'm not left behind."

Nodding their acknowledgement, they went back to planning circle.

"Now, why is it that Blood is so powerful?" asked Batman, "According to the records retrieved for the Titans Tower here at Jump City, Blood should physically be weak, yet, he managed to capture the entire combined Titans and brought those who were not in the city, here."

"The truth is Bats," sighed Jake, "I don't know what he's capable of. One, he didn't capture the Titans, his students and Cybot's did all the work. Two, on all the realities that he has conquered, the organization has determined that Blood never used his full power, all he did was sit back and order others around and watch as the reality crumble beneath him, till he would finally destroy it and everyone in it. And three, he has been ranked as a class 17 demon, even though he is human. For all the organization knows, his father was a demon and he embraced his power, though we don't know for sure."

"But what can he do physically?" asked Batman, "Can he fight, does he use magic, what does he do in a fight?"

Again, Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, none one has seen him fight and lived."

Actually, he's currently in a prison figuring out how it break out by forcing his capturers' hand.

"As far as I know, he binds a reality just before he destroys it, only bringing the bind down long enough to let himself out and move on to the next one. By the time a hunter gets to the planet, he or she have already missed Blood and are trapped within that reality, dieing with everyone else. No less then 34 hunters have gone after him, usually in groups, and so far, only Cray has been the first to come back from a fight with him."

"And this Cray, who is he?" asked Wonder Woman, "You mentioned him before, but that was it."

"He was once a student of Blood, but managed to get away. He became a hunter to go after Blood for what he did. He carries a spear and some kind of energy gun, though I've never seen it. Last I heard of him, he ran off to the Steel City Tower after we found out what happened there. For all I know, Cray Von Blood could have been captured by Blood, or is all ready dead."

"What was that last part?" Flash said with a grin,

Giving him a look, "Cray Von Blood could have been captured by Blood, or is all ready dead," repeated Jake, "I know what it sounds like, but I already know that Cray is not related to Blood."

"Is that really his name?" laughed Flash.

"Yes, that really is his name."

Holding his laughter, "It almost sounds like your saying 'crave for blood'," releasing his laughter.

Finally clicking inside Jake's slow moving brain. they did sound close enough for Jake not catching it like the rest of his existence, so he joined with Flash's laughing.

Everyone else caught it to expect for Batman and Jonn. Calming down that laugh was good at relieving the tension building up within the room.

A new voice came in, "I hope I'm not interrupting, I could always go investigate the White House having ties with the mafia to control wine selling within New York."

Everyone snapped around, Jake's hand reached for his gun which wasn't there. Didn't matter anyway, the new voice was that of a friend.

The Question had stepped in with a file in his hand.

"Question, what are you doing here?" asked Superman.

"I came to lend a hand, I have information," replied the faceless man.

Batman glared.

"How do we know its not just some joke?" he asked.

Glaring back at Batman, "You seem to forget that the info he dug up for me when the warrants were out was legit," answered Jake, "so I trust whatever he's found."

Batman returned the glare in full force and remain quiet.

Stepping forward, Question placed the file down on the surface.

"I have here the location of Brother Blood and the Teen Titans, including Mr. Blood you were just laughing about," he explained for the slow minded like Jake pulling out an old map of the sewer system in Jump City, "Here," pointing to a spot on the map, "Blood has setup an underground compound here. He is using a small area to create his army of Cybots as well as using the tunnels to get them to the surface," motioning to what look like a shaft in the middle, "this would be the main chamber here, where the Titans are. Though he has not place camera's within these walls, I believe that the Titans are being held here. But I do know from around the city that two more of Bloods students are now attempting the fight against Blood," retrieving from the file two photos, one of Mammoth ripping through Cybots, the other of Gizmo fighting with his backpack against another set of Cybots, "This, I believe, is a reaction to seeing their long time friend and ex-teammate, Jinx."

"Yea, I remember her saying that they all wanted out, but Blood wouldn't let them, though I don't know how they broke free."

"Neither do I, but I know they are fighting. The more then likely by now have ether been captured and are waiting with Jinx, or they've been turned once again by Blood."

"Um, Sir," said an ensign as he came up, "I saw the map you're using, and noticed it was an out of date one, so I thought I would bring this one."

Question just looked at him, "I know."

Scratching the back of his head, "If you knew," said Flash, "then how do you know that's where he'll be?"

"Even a few years difference can make a big difference within a city that size," said Hal, "and if you're not using an up to date map, then the info you got is worthless."

"Lantern had a point," said Jake looking back at Question just standing there, not saying a word in defense waiting for Jake to slap his forehead.

Slapping his forehead, "Of course," said Jake now that his brain's picking up speed and everyone looking at him, "he changed the maps in city hall."

"Exactly right," said Question, "he knew that if we went to the blueprints, we would see nothing," pointing to the area where the hideout was on the map he brought then to the same area on the other map which was a blank spot, "Think there would be no place for him underground, we would search above ground for him, as well as losing time and man power in the search."

Then something else clicked inside Jake's brain, "That's also why they hadn't moved into the bay."

"I don't get it," said Hawkgirl, "what does the bay hold?"

"With the bay open," answered Batman, "we would assume that there was nothing there he was after, there for, we would have no forces there to fight against him, leaving it completely open."

"It would make the perfect escape route. No one in the water, and being any fighting vessel has to deep of a hull to allow them in, Blood could use it as an escape route, go to the Tower, and launch into space before the world and this reality are destroyed," added Jake.

"And my guess," remarked Question, "it will all happen within the next 24 to 48 hours."

"Even if we get to Blood, things have already been put into motion that could still destroy this place even if Blood was dead, any idea on that?"

Pulling out another sheet then handed it to Jake, "This is a photo of the _"macasa dell latoa"_ which means the end off all in Abyssal."

"The language of demons," said Jake to those that didn't understand, "Even though demons can speak the human language, they have there own language in hell. Hence, Abyssal."

"Ok, this is good," said Wonder Woman, "but I don't see where this is going to lead us in help the city."

Studying both maps on the table, Jake noticed something.

Pointing towards the same spot on both maps, "What are those?" asked Jake.

"That spot would be the only known access in, but it shows it here as a dead end so people would avoid it."

Grinning while looking over the map once more, "I think a Seal team would be good here, probably a 5 to 8 man squad, to demo experts and two to three heavy weapons, and I think we would be good to go."

Staring at Jake, "What are you saying, Jake?" asked Superman.

Giving them all a grin, "I think we got ourselves a battle plan."


	40. SEAL Team Jake

Running his fingers through his hair, "Will someone tell me why the hell we're here," asked Nicholas 'Buzz' Sanchez, the SAW (Squad Assault Weapon) operator of the SEAL team, tying his short cut brown hair up with a bandana.

"You're here to follow orders and get shot Buzz," answered Evan 'Sarge' Daniels the other heavy weapons man on the SEAL team.

He used an older, but modified M60. The barrel had been shorten and forward handle for better accuracy had been added to the front. He load up an extra belt of ammo cross ways over his light combat vest, which showed much of his dark African American skin.

"Yea, but Sarge, why am I here, I'm a damn sniper," cried Leo 'Lookout' Mendoza placing magazines in the belt pouches of his web belt.

Using an M14 with scope, he managed to once hit the wing off of a fly, which is still hanging in a frame on his living room in his home.

"You don't think we would leave you out of the fireworks, right Boomer," said the chipper voice of Chris 'Mouse' Michaels placing the last amount of C4 into his backpack.

He didn't need most of it, but he liked putting on a show. And as for his nickname, he like being in small places where his 5-foot even body could fit.

The one called Boomer, Brad 'Boomer' Kennedy, looked over his shoulder.

"Huh, what did you say Mouse?"

Crash.

"God damn it, Boomer, can't you be as steady with everything else as you are with explosives," yelled Sarge looking at Boomer after knocking over a box with gear.

With explosives, Boomer's hands were like surgeon stitching up his patient. However any time other then that, an earthquake was steadier then him.

Pushing up his wired rim glasses, "Sorry, Sarge," said Boomer, "Now, what did you say Mouse?"

"Alright, quiet down," called Captain Paul Jameson with his two day old, unshaven beard with touches of gray in the black hair made them all seem young enough to be back in preschool.

He had been doing things like this for years, and this was just another day at work.

"Captain on deck," barked Sarge causing the SEAL team members to stand at attention and silencing the once noisy equipment tent.

"As you were," came from the Captain, "listen up."

Relaxing, the team surrounded a table.

"Behind me is Jake 'JAFO' Spiegel," this brought snickers "He going with the team. He got SEAL training and can sense demons."

Or bring the demons to them. Jake believed the team would die without him. Actually he needed to save his girlfriend.

"You all know we are going into the sewers for a rescue operation," said the Captain.

Buzz raised a hand, "Cap, why are we going in, can normal rescue personal handle this?"

Stepping forward, "Not against Blood," said Jake, "Brother Blood has manage to capture both Titan groups as well as achieve an artifact that could destroy the world and everything else in the reality. Regular police units, even SWAT, wouldn't stand a chance. But a SEAL team does."

Actually the HDC could, but the council won't use them.

"And why is that?" asked Mouse.

"We're better trained and better equipped for something like this," answered the Captain, actually the HDC were however council wasn't going let them be used, turning, "Now," opening the printed map of the Jump City sewer system which revealed two red X's, "The area we're going to," pointing to the blank space where the chamber should be, "is here. In it, we should find Blood, the artifact, and the Titans. The two X's you see are points we're going to blow, bring the tunnels down behind us in the case we are being followed on the way out. Boomer, Mouse, think you two can come up with something that can do the job but not bring the entire tunnel down on us."

"Yea," replied Boomer, "a couple of shaped charges, equal the size of the blast on both sides of the tunnel, we could do something like that easy."

"Good, you two work on that," said Jameson, turning back to the rest of the group, "Now, in between the to explosive points, I want Sarge who will cover the tunnel in case anything gets past the first explosion, and Buzz and Lookout will be at the second explosive point incase things go completely F.U.B.A.R. Jake and I will move up to the entrance as a two man team and go for the rescue and try to take out Blood and destroy the artifact. Any questions?"

Raising his hand, "Why is it that Sarge is on his own at that one spot," asked Lookout, "I thought we were always trained to work with a minimum of two man teams."

"Well," answered Captain Jameson, "since Doc was killed back in Ecuador and we haven't been able to find a replacement. We're a little short handed. You offering to trade spots with him."

"No sir, just asking."

"Fine, any more questions."

"Yeah, what's JAFO?" asked Jake.

"Any more questions," no reply, "alright, everyone load up on the chopper in half an hour, and expect to land in a hot LZ, so be prepared for that. Also expect a lot of close combat against machine aggressors," looking around the table, "so I want EMP grenades issued instead of the normal frags."

Nodding, the Captain left.

Jake studied the gear he received. A pair of new paraordnance .45 caliber pistols with a wider grip to stack the ammo side by side rather then one on top of another therefore doubling the ammo it could hold and a new belt that held up to twenty magazines. Figuring the upgrade would be a good thing, Jake had to use his gun slinging skills once he separated from the SEAL team.

"Hey kid, what's your part in this, I mean, we know what Blood's been able to do in the past, how is this time different then before," asked Buzz.

Looking him over, "Used to be a hunter, now I'm a Titan, but still a hunter for any demon stupid enough to show his face in this reality."

"But your what, eighteen, barely out of high school," said Buzz.

"Buzz," barked Sarge, "shut your mouth, that's an order."

"Don't worry about it Sarge," I told him, then looked back at Buzz, "and for your information, I've graduated from high school fifteen times from being in different realities, even have three different masters degrees in law, medicine, and computers. I also have for field time then every one in this room combined, including the captain."

"Ok, now I know your bullshitin me," said Buzz.

"Buzz-" started Sarge.

"Stand down, sergeant," Jake said staring at Buzz, "you don't believe me, then throw a fist, and watch what happens."

Shrugged, he threw his fist at Jake. In half a second, he was pinned to the table in the center of the room. His neck between a pair of claws on ether side of his neck with one in the middle one inches from penetrating his Adam's apple neck. The clicking of the hammer of a handgun drew his attention to Jake's handgun between his legs, and the pressure of the barrel being pressed against his little Buzz in his pants.

Looking up with surprise and fear in his eyes, he saw Jake's smiling face. Nightmare fuel.

"Now, do you want to be in pain and never have kids, or take my word as fact and shut up," Jake said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll take your word."

Smiling, he resheathed his claws, and reholstered his gun.

"Good choice," Jake said returning to prep his gear.

Color returned to his face, as everyone else was laughing at his expense.

Helping him off the table, "Told you to keep your mouth shut, Buzz," remarked Sarge, "but that concrete head of yours just doesn't listen."

Shaking his head and Buzz returned to his gear while trying to keep his bladder in control.

Twenty minutes later, the captain returned

"Ok, our bird is warming up," he said, "Finish gearing up and load up."

Picking up his M60, "Time for the show people," ordered Sarge, "Move, move."

Rushing towards the bird, they were loaded in.

"The bird is not landing," shouted the captain, "so be ready for cable insertion, and remember, it's going to be a hot LZ, so watch for targets! Fire if fired upon!"

With that, he motioned for the pilot that they were ready, and with that they lifted up then picked up speed.

In the back of Jake's mind which as a lot of space for rent, "Help's coming guys, just hold on a little longer," he prayed under his breath.

In Blood's lair, Brother Blood watched Jake leave with the SEAL team causing a smile to form on his lips. His helpers will soon arrive to begin the destruction of this world and then, the universe plus they didn't know why he did what he did. He was glad how simple it was that every reality he went to, existed the same artifact. The _macasa dell latoa_ did destroying of the world and the chain reaction taking care the rest of existence. If one person survived, that power was given to that single person, to do with what he wished. Blood did this dozen of times actually there was that one time he failed. His average was good. Once he did it again, he could destroy an entire reality with a mere thought, a feat only the devil himself was able to do.

"Looks like you're about to lose Blood," came the ever-persistent voice of Nightwing.

Still smiling, Blood turned to face the original Teen Titans. His powers bind their powers and their bodies to fight. The only reason they still spoke was cause he enjoyed hearing things like this, and to gloat when he won.

"Yes, friend slinger of guns will defeat you," said Starfire.

That smiling not leaving his lips, Blood held his hand up then snapped his fingers with a slight spark of power. A bloody scream of pain erupted from Starfire as she felt every one of her organs seize up.

"STARFIRE!" cried Nightwing.

Blood also allowing them speak so he enjoy their screams. It was like music to his ears. Snapping his fingers again, her screams stopped since she blacked out.

"Why don't you fight us, rather then hide behind your magic, Blood," growled Nightwing.

Blood smiled at a thought, "Why fight you, when your own can fight you, Jinx, hurt them."

Coming out of the shadows with her eyes red along with Gizmo and Mammoth, "With pleasure, sir," Jinx said as they attacked the helpless Titans with a vengeance.

Blood smiled again, "Just be sure to leave them alive enough so they can watch one of their own die."

He turned and face a second screen, which showed a bloody beaten Cray, who was getting his ass kicked by the East Titans under Bloods control once more.

Watching the two fights, he thought about the battle coming up.

"Soon, even the devil will cower in fear of me," smiling "I will have the power I have always wanted."

He laughed as he watched the combined might of Jinx and Mammoth rip off the legs of Cyborg.

Evil will win, he knew it. Only the dark side and fools believed in absolutes.


	41. Thunder and ShellCase Dancer

Passing the tower now entering the bay, they headed towards the tunnel entrance of the sewers. Blaring from the speakers inside the helicopter,

" _Going to tell Aunt Mary about Uncle John  
He claim he has the misery but he has a lot of fun_"

Staring out the open window of the helicopter, Jake thought about what laid ahead. His attention went to the SEAL team.

" _Oh baby  
Ye-e-e-eh baby  
Woo-o-o-oh baby  
Having me some fun tonight"_

The Captain was quiet properly thinking just as hard as Jake. Well, maybe not as hard as Jake. With his rosary out, Lookout prayed that they will survive this. Buzz and Sarge were laughing about something. Boomer worked on one of the charges he was going to need. And Mouse was asleep causing Jake to slightly laugh. Here they were on the eve of a battle, and Mouse was snoring like a baby even had a bit of drool running down his chin.

" _Well, long tall Sally, she's built for speed  
She got everything that Uncle John need_"

Running through Jake's slow moving thoughts was what Blood could truly do. Was he a magic user, a summoner, or was his only power the ability to control a younger generation? Was he a skilled fighter, or was he physically weak?. What was they facing? Was he using magic to upgrade the abilities of his Cybots? And how is it that so many were being replaced so quickly. Too many damn questions. Why are there so many questions? Cause Jake you're not a thinker.

" _Oh baby  
Ye-e-e-eh baby  
Woo-o-o-oh baby  
Having me some fun tonight  
Yeah"  
_

And what about the Titans? Had Blood gotten control over all of them, or did he just capture them and hold him while he gloated about his supposed victory? Was he, oh god, using Jinx again as a toy. What about Cyborg, is he even still alive? And the Titans East. Were they being used as toys as well, they were students of Blood once before?

" _Well, I saw Uncle John with bald head Sally  
He saw Aunt Mary coming  
And he ducked back in the alley"  
_

Then there was Cray. A student of Blood and a hunter. It was almost a sure thing that he was dead, Jake knew that.

" _Oh baby  
Ye-e-e-eh baby  
Woo-o-o-oh baby  
Having me some fun tonight"_

The pilot called out over his shoulder, "LZ is coming up in five minutes."

" _Well, long tall Sally, she's built for speed  
She got everything that Uncle John need_"

"Final weapons check," ordered the Captain, "lock'em and load'em."

The SEAL team readied their weapons, and Buzz nudged Mouse to wake him up.

He wiped his chin and went to work like the others.

" _Oh baby  
Ye-e-e-eh baby  
Woo-o-o-oh baby  
Having me some fun tonight"  
_

Pulling out and loading a round into the chamber of his pistols, Jake carry heavy weapons like the others, so he went back to thinking. A long tiredness trip though that void of useless brain matter, only to end back on the subject of Raven. Was she ok? Was she in pain? Was she even alive? That last thought hung heavy in his mind. If Raven were dead, hell would seem like a vacation in the tropics for Blood. He would see to that personally. He does like to make empty promises.

" _Well, I saw Uncle John with bald head Sally  
He saw Aunt Mary coming  
And he ducked back in the alley"  
_

His claws were aching to cut up someone. Staring at the back of his hand, he was surprised not once since his return to the living had they wanted to come out. Actually Jake you used them on Buzz. Your short term memory does suck.

" _Oh baby  
Ye-e-e-eh baby  
Woo-o-o-oh baby  
Having me some fun tonight"  
_

Beast Boy thought they were kind of cool and had the idea of making Jake go into rage. He asked Jake at least once a day to see them. Nightwing was no better, always trying to get Jake to train with them. Yeah, Jake you're not a bright boy.

" _We're going to have some fun tonight  
Going to have some fun tonight  
Have some fun tonight  
Everything's alright  
Have some fun  
Have me some fun tonight"_

His fear of entering into raged state when using his claws was still there. When he fought Marcus in the tower in the presence of Raven, he had complete control. He was angry, but he still was in control. He thought about it several times, several long times. He couldn't come up with a reason. It just didn't make sense. Again, you're not a thinker.

His thoughts were interrupted by an white energy shot from a ground Cybot that missed them.

The port side M60 shredded the robot as more appeared to fight them.

"Go for air born insertion," called the pilot trying to keep the helicopter steady against the thick barrage of sonic cannon fire.

"Roger that, ropes out," ordered the Captain.

Being on the outside seat of the port side, Jake grabbed the rope anchored to the inside of the chopper as Boomer grabbed the one across from Jake.

"Go! Go!" shouted the Captain.

Boomer and Jake with Sarge and Buzz from the other side bailed out, dropping with the ropes in hand.

Where the others had to take a minute and risk breaking their legs from the 25-foot drop, Jake fell like a rock. Hey, a healing factor had something going for it after all. That was a good thing, cause they popped out of joint when Jake hit the ground.

Jake anchored himself to the ground to let Mouse follow him down. Mouse was half way down when Jake's legs popped back in place allowing Jake back on his feet and crouching down to stay under the cannon fire.

Mouse landed onto the concrete that led into the sewer, as the Captain and Lookout landed next to Buzz and Sarge. Sarge fired into the group of Cybots, as Buzz was the anchor for the other two SEALs. The moment that the three of them were down, the chopper picked up altitude and got the heck out of there.

"Move to the tunnel. Sarge, Buzz, covering fire," ordered the Captain.

Buzz moved next to Sarge, bringing his SAW up to bear. As they opened fire, the rest of team moved up to the entranceway. Cybots were ripped apart from heavy machinegun fire. After a moment, they seem to reassemble. Didn't expect that.

Once inside, the Captain and Mouse took up both sides of the entrance.

"Cover fire, Sarge, Buzz," shouted the Captain, "get your ass out of there!"

He and Mouse opened up, and Sarge and Buzz turned and got out of the firing range of the bots.

"Sir," called Lookout looking through the scoop on his M14 rifle, "I've got something in my sight, it looks like a relay of some kind."

"Do you have a shot to take it out," he called back.

"Yes, but only if I can brace it on something, its to tight of an area to get a clear shot in," he reply.

Squaring up his shoulder, "Well, take aim sniper," replied Jake going to one knee,

Looking at Jake then the Captain nodding the ok, Lookout moved behind Jake.

Placing the rifle on his shoulder, "Hold still," after a moment, "This is gonna hurt, kid."

"I'll live," Jake replied.

After another second, he pulled the trigger. With the end of the barrel was only inches away from the front of Jake's face, the gunshot was louder then Jake ever heard.

"Argh, son of a…!" Jake cried out as Lookout raised the rifle.

Behind the Captain, Jake saw Buzz and provide extra covering fire as Sarge got to the entranceway. Cybots got hit and stayed down. The relay must be the key to the Cybots reconstructing quickly.

Once Buzz and Sarge both got inside, "Move into the tunnel," ordered the captain.

All Jake heard was ringing. Trying to clear up his hearing someone grabbed him then dragged him into the tunnel. It was Sarge as Mouse fired outside.

Inside the tunnel, Jake still heard ringing. Stopping for a rest, Jake stepped over to the wall and placed his forehead against it. Ram your skull through the wall, see that helps.

Slowly breathing, trying to clear his head in order to stop the ringing when someone touched me on the shoulder. It was Boomer and his lips were moving still Jake got ringing.

"I can't hear you, that shot screwed up my hearing."

He blinked, then the Captain walked out saying something.

Shaking his head, "I can't hear you sir, I can't hear anything."

Taking a moment, then asked something from Lookout who pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil.

Writing down, " _Are you going to be ok and will you still be able to fight?"_ then showed it to Jake.

"Just give me a minute or two to let it clear up, then I'll be good to go."

Nodding, he said something to the others.

Returning to Jake, he wrote, " _You have two minute while we reprep our gear and the explosives are prepped."_

Sitting down against the wall, Jake pulled out the one pistol he used and changed the magazine. He didn't have to worry about ammo for the time being. Not only did he have a dozen magazines in the belt pouches, he had a crossway bandolier across his chest with an extra ten magazines. All totaled ammo wise, Jake had over three hundred rounds between two pistols. Laying his pistol beside him, his hearing finally started to come back.

Waiting for the ringing to stop, he went back to thinking. Guarantee waste of time. The first fight and it really wasn't that bad. Blood was going to be a tough fight for Jake.

'If we manage to live that long," he thought, "who knows what were going to run up against down here?" Thanks for the optimism.

Buzz must've made a joke, because he, Sarge, and Mouse, while watching the tunnels, were laughing. The Captain studied the tunnel maps. Boomer worked on the charges.

"I hope someone makes it out of this alive," thought Jake as long as you stay died.


	42. Tunnel of Scrap Metal

"This is just-"

"If you finish that sentence," threatened Jake, "I will skewer you, Mouse."

Quickly he shut up. The SEALs and Jake moved down the tunnel halfway. about five minutes ago Boomer and Buzz were left at the first explosive point.

"You don't believe that old wives tale is true, do you ,kid?" said Lookout.

"Yes I do," replied Jake, "because it's happened to me more times then you've gotten laid."

"Quiet down," said the Captain.

Stopping, their ears detected metal scrapping against brick.

"Sounds like there's a large amount of bots in front of us," whispered Jake.

"I don't think we could take them, sir," said Sarge, "without Buzz on heavy weapons and Boomer also gone, we don't have enough firepower to take on a large group."

Pulling out the maps to the tunnels, "Looks like if we double back to that last tunnel crossing," said the Captain, "we can move around them."

"But who's to say that those bots won't come in behind us when we pass them," said Jake.

"I know."

Checking the clip in his pistol, "Captain, take your team around. I'll head off the bots and whatever Blood throws at us. Find a second route through, let me worry about these things."

Giving Jake a look, "Are you crazy," said Sarge, " or do you have a death wish kid?"

Grinning at him, "I've already died, so I must be crazy." And he should've stayed that way.

Sarge just shook his head.

"Alright," said Captain, "do what you can but try to get through as quick as you can, am I clear."

"As crystal."

They fell back as Jake moved towards next turn of the tunnel. Pulling out an EMP grenade, he tossed around the corner while charging up power rounds to break through the armor and disable the bots. His claws were for close quarter combat. Sounds like a good old party to him. Hearing the grenade discharge, he spun around with guns cocked. Taking aim at nothing in the tunnel, not one robot, not even so much as a loose piece of cement had fallen on the ground.

Slowly walking forward, he swept the area with his gun. About five feet into the tunnel, static began to come over the radio.

Retrieving it, he listened to static. After a moment, something did come over the radio. Sparks. The radio began to spark. In surprise, he tossed the radio onto the ground. After another moment of sparking, the radio exploded. Waiting for it to cool down from the explosion, he studied it. The wiring and circuits were fried. Alchemy could repair it even if he could pull that off. It wouldn't hold together since he didn't know what caused it blow up in the first place.

"Ok, something's not right," he mumbled.

Jogging back to the SEAL team, he knew whenever a situation developed with chances of going to go to hell, he had feeling and it was heading in that direction right now and SEAL team needed his help.

And BOOM sent him flying into the wall and bringing down the street above he down, to. Slamming into the wall dislocated his arm in a way it wasn't suppose to be. Clenching his teeth in pain, He grabbed it with my free hand which still grip his handgun.

Soak in the pain and let the shock pass while he stared at the tunnel filled with rubble before him. Straining his ears which were ringing from the explosion, the ringing stopped allowing him to detect the faint sounds of weapons fire. The SEAL team was pinned down and he couldn't talk with them or help them.

Staring at his dislocated arm which was ninety degrees backwards from the joint, he slammed it against a wall with such force it left a deep impression against the pipes.

Slipping his arm between the metal bars of a grate, he bit into a bullet as he caused sickening pop and a pain filled growl by snapping his arm back into place. He opened his hand while the muscle reattached to his forearm. After a few moments, he flexed and twisted his hand and arm ensuring proper blood flow.

The tingling sensation of his blood worked its way through his hand, he made sure his hand and arm were working fine. Rewrapping his fingers around the gun grip, he stood up. Pressing forward, he hoped he wasn't going to be the only person surviving this.

Following the tunnel with the gun barrel aimed at the ground, his eyes swept right and left.

Halfway down the second tunnel, a flash of light blinded him. His vision recovered to discover himself in a tunnel standing in front of the opening to a large room, which Jake guessed where Blood and the Titans were at.

Circling the Loc-Nar, Beowulf kept his eyes on Brother Blood. Blocking Cray's spear, he avoided the spear tip. Ducking allowed the spear tip to jam into the stone. Simple hard punch to stomach then palm thrust into Cray's jaw. Cray dropped to the ground.

His failed student laid in the ground. It gave Blood the needed delay to make his wish. Green lighting shot from the orb like tentacles digging into existence adsorbing reality.

"Fool, it's begun!" yelled Blood.

"You're the fool to believe that," remarked Beowulf.

Motioning towards Beowulf was the command for the remaining Death's Head robots to attack then wished for his exit. Glowing green, he flew between the robots allowing him to conserve his energy as they destroyed themselves.

Flying near the Loc-Nar using the tentacles to thin out the remaining robots, "Really an idiot," mumbled Beowulf placing the Loc-Nar between his hands.

His eyes glowing green while green lightning crackled while his right hand counter clockwise as his left hand went clockwise. The lightening from his lifeforce struck the Loc-Nar. Blood didn't realize only reason the Loc-Nar gave one wish was cause it used up its energy. Blood's wishes used up that energy quickly.

Recharging it, "I wish this galaxy restarted." Light engulfed him.

Opening his eyes, Beowulf floated in water. Looking around he saw Cray's floating, Grabbing Cray, he returned Cray to his proper era. Let Victoria and her silly organization handle him. As for Beowulf, adventure awaited for him.

Raising his gun leveled to his eyes, he moved into the room. Completely inside, the same flash appeared from behind him. Spinning around, he found the entrance replaced with a wall of bricks.

"For crying out loud, what did I ever do to piss so many people off," Jake mumbled. Due you really need answer.

Turning around, he raised his gun staring into the darkness. He moved forward searching with his eyes.

Reaching the center of the room, a light appeared revealing he stood in the middle of the room allowing those remaining in the darkness to watch him.

"Still playing the hero after so much death," came from Blood's voice, "And you continue to hope even thought your life is nothing but pain in misery."

"What can I say, someone's got to kick your ass."

"Much like Mister Blood," was the reply.

A second light revealed hanging against the wall by his wrists, was Cray covered in his own blood. His clothing ripped and tattered. He breathed heavily.

Jake's anger spiked, "How bout you come out and play with someone who can fight back, Blood?"

A third light appeared, this time it shown over Blood, who was standing high over the bottom of the room. "I prefer to watch and enjoy, and your friends will be pleased to watch you die as well."

This time, the entire room lit up and revealed members of both Titan teams in individual cells. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Mas Y Menos had power restricting collars around their necks. Their powers were special and couldn't use them until the collars were removed.

As for Cyborg, Nightwing, and Speedy. Cyborg was attached to a large magnet so that he couldn't move, and Nightwing and Speedy's hands were encased in a steel holder so they couldn't grip anything.

They all were yelling not realizing they were in sound proof cells which explains why he didn't hear them before.

"I think we should be using very simple cybots to see just how well you work," said Blood.

Smoke shot up from beneath the ground where Jake was standing. Bring out his second gun, his eyes started scanning around his surrounding. A good amount of cybots rose and power up.

"Before I allow them to take your life, would you like to say your last words?" asked Blood.

Grinning, Jake reholstered his gun as quickly as he pulled it out. From under his shirt, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Smiling, he slipped them on then pulled both guns back out.

Aiming them in either direction, "Time to have some fun," replied Jake.

"FIRE," shouted Blood.

Ducking the barrage of sonic cannon shots causing them shot a few of fellow bots, Jake spun, shot. Moving with every shot like it was music, a dance of thunder and shell casings. Not able to take out as many as he wanted do to running out of ammo, he stood with a smile on his lips.

As the cybots aimed, "Time to show off a bit," commented Jake, "so here comes a special of mine I call, the toss around."

Tossing one empty gun into the air, Jake reached behind him and withdrew two fresh magazines while ejecting the empty magazine from the gun still in his hand. Placing one magazine in his mouth, he slammed the second one into the handgun. Tossing the second gun forward with a spin, he spun forward striking the cybot in front of him in the forehead, Catching the second gun unloaded six rounds into its chest cavity. It flew backwards allowing Jake to catch the first gun which he reloaded it with the fresh magazine gripped by his teeth. Spinning, he sent a round from the first gun into a cybot behind him.

Smiling at his handy work, his eyes scanned the room catching the sight of every Titans' eyes wide.

"What?" he said in a surprised manner, "Didn't you think a gunslingers' skill would have something to do with his guns?"

Actually there's a gunslinger who likes to throw guns like boomerangs.

The cybots renewed the fight while Jake moved around them, dodging metal fists and shots from their sonic cannons until there's three left. Out of bullets and Jake smiled. Tossing one gun up, looking like Jake was going to repeat with the toss around again, the cybots took aim. Quickly reloading the remaining gun in his hand, as the cybot behind him fired, Jake ducked under the shot rolling to the left. Rising again while dropping the gun on his left foot, his right hand caught the first gun. Reloading it, he kicked the gun on his foot up then caught it.

Firing two shots which took the cybot behind him and in front of him out. Turning both barrels on the last cybot, "Jackpot," pulling both triggers.

"I must say, I am impressed. Tell me, what do you call that second trick of yours, Mr. Spiegel?"

"That's what I called my lock and drop," he said turning and pointing both guns at him, "now, lets you and me tango."

"That was just round one. Round two for you will deal with someone you've dealt with before."

Snapping his fingers, three openings appeared around the room.

Through the first opening came a large machine with little body of Gizmo in the middle. Missile launchers in the lower leg units and on the shoulders, a pair six barreled mini-guns on the sides of the torso. And finally, the arms had extended energy swords.

From the second, came Mammoth just bigger, meaner, and stronger with his scared body revealing what he's been through. Cracking his knuckles then his neck like it bones breaking.

Through the third, came Jinx with her hands radiating power to the point that small amounts of power arced in every direction. And it wasn't limited to just her hands. Every part of her body seemed to be overloaded with power. As for her personally, her skin was paler, and her hair was an even darker shade of pink. Psycho bitch got cooler.

The only thing that made them look the same was the glowing red eyes. It was a deep red, deep enough to have men shaking in fear. They don't seem human anymore.

"You may have been able to defeat simple robots, but I find children to be better fighters, and now that my students have had the powers increased by the use of my magic, they are stronger then anything in this universe," gloated Blood with a wave of his hand, "Now my pupils, destroy him, leave nothing of him remaining in this world."

As they rushed at Jake, he knew the right fighting just got started.


	43. Jake vs HIVE

_Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream  
Master, master!  
Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream  
Master, master! _Puppet Master - Metallica

Bringing up his guns, "Need to end this quickly," thought Jake, "They're under Blood's control. No free will of their own."

Hex bolts from Jinx ended that by hitting his pistols causing them to burst apart into pieces of metal.

Staring at his empty hands, "Oh fuck me," Jake mumbled wide eyed.

A large hand struck the distracted Jake sending forward. Rolling onto his feet, he saw Mammoth, flying right towards me. Rolling away caused Mammoth's fist to slam into the brick wall instead of Jake. Watching him rise with no indication of pain from destroying the wall got interrupted hot lead ripping hard and fast into Jake's back.

With an evil grin on his face, Gizmo continued with the mini guns. Planning to rip the mini guns free from Gizmo then use them on the others, Jake rushed towards him only for the ground to shake as a wall with protruding spikes canceling his plans.

"Damn, Jinx and her Hex bolts," mumbled Jake.

Gripping Jake's entire skull, Mammoth drove his fist along with Jake's skull through the wall of spikes. Shattering the wall on impact, Jake screamed in pain as his healing factor tried to keep up with the damage. At these point, brain damage for Jake might be an improvement.

Once, twice, three times into the ground leaving a small impact crater, Mammoth tossed Jake into the air. Twisting around into a better landing position in midair, Jake saw Jinx flying towards him. With a back flip kick her steel-toed boot slamming into Jake's face sent him spinning while still in midair while her other foot connected with his spine.

Yelling in pain since it felt like his spine was broken only around the joints. Reversing her spin in the air, her foot drove into his stomach then downwards right into Gizmo's energy swords. They pierced through his chest, past his rib bones into both lungs.

Gasping through the pain as the blood enter his lungs was following by his scream of bloody murder when Gizmo pumped electricity through his swords shocking Jake's insides with well over a thousand volts actually its not the voltage, it's the amps that will kill you.

Gizmo pulled with extra force the swords free ripping Jake's flesh even further. Catching Jake's leg, Mammoth sent him through a few more of the spikes, that got missed earlier, shattering them, finally the far wall stopped Jake's momentum.

Painfully rolling onto his side, his healing factor struggled in healing his wounds in fact he coughed up blood. Reaching into his mouth, moving his finger around, he pulled out a pair of broken teeth. What he noticed the most caused his anger to raise.

Stopping his students, "How does it feel now?" taunted Blood, "Mr. Spiegel to beg for your life like so many hunters before you. How does it feel to be on your knees before a greater man?"

Now what caused Jake's anger to raise was the captured Titans' shock, fear, anger. Witnessing how hurt Starfire was to see one of her friends in such pain. The hate in Nightwing's face, and how much he wanted to fight. Cyborg, in pieces, trying to call out to Jinx to get her to stop.

Finally staring at Raven as Blood gloated. Her mixture of emotion. Her tears. Her screams for Jake to run, even though he didn't hear her voice.

Finally resting his eyes on where Cray was hanging, a grin formed on Jake's lips.

"And now, I will give you the pleasure of death, Mr. Spiegel," said Blood raising his hand.

Sweeping it forward signaled the three HIVE students to charge.

A series of gunshots stopped the HIVE students where they stood.

The shots came from a ledge halfway up from where Jake was and where Blood stood. Crouching down, Cray's face and hair covered with his own dried blood. without his shirt which was torn up to all hell to begin with. In his hands gripped a pair of what looked like heavily modified German Walther P38s with long barrels with special slide actions and seemed to glow.

"You know, Blood," remarked Cray, "next time you capture someone, don't leave their tools within reach should they get free," throwing the P38s, "Gunslinger, consider these a loner!"

Landing between the HIVE students and Jake, he made a break for them, even though his body still was not 100 percent. Now he's got a reason to fight.

Mammoth charged forward. with Jinx firing her Hex bolts and Gizmo sending missiles in an attempt to stop Jake. Jake ducked and weaved till he got close enough to Cray's guns. Diving, he slid and grabbed both on the first try, right when Mammoth was right in front of Jake.

Kicking with his feet again Jake started sliding once again. Mammoth tried grabbing for Jake. He was too clumsy and Jake slid under him. Spinning around, Jake shot behind Mammoth's kneecaps. Feeling the weight and the firepower behind these things, Jake figured they were energy based rather then normal guns. And they were being used by a hunter, then that's an extra for Team Jake.

Gizmo appeared above Jake bringing down his energy swords. Rolling out of the way just a second to late as one of the swords cut through his right arm almost clean off. Crying out in pain, he gripped his right arm. Gizmo spun his mini guns again, ready to use them.

Appearing in front of Jake, Cray held a piece of metal. Lifting it up, he brought it back down with a bit of force. Like Nightwing's collapsible staff, the piece of metal extended into a spear. Swinging it around with a practiced ease, he brought the tip down in front of him. Without a word, he shot forward plunging the spear into the mini gun on the right side. It spun around, slicing through the second gun while Cray kept moving. Within five seconds, the machine Gizmo was strapped into was broken into pieces on the ground.

Jake tossed one gun over to Cray which he caught with ease. Aiming at Gizmo, a single gunshot knocked Gizmo out. Placing the spear on his shoulder, and with his gun in his hand, he looked over his shoulder at Jake with an evil grin on his face.

"Been waiting for some payback."

A scream alerted them to Jinx's location. She was charging up a large blast. Jake stared at Cray while Cray stared at Jake. They raised their guns and pulled the triggers. Both energy bullets hit Jinx's stomach at the same time knocking her out.

Jake's healing factor gave him the strength to stand. Walking over to Cray, Jake returned him his gun.

"Thanks for the help."

He shrugged.

Clapping above them, "I am most please with your performance," Blood said, "You always were one of my best students, Cray."

"Fuck you old man, cause now its time for your beat down," replied Cray.

Collapsing his spear, he placed it behind his back then aimed his guns on Blood.

Blood's eyes quickly flashed. causing the remains of the Cybots to reassemble and aimed their sonic cannons on the two hunters.

"Think you can get the Titan's free," Jake asked Cray.

"Yea, but what about those things," he replied.

"I've been aching to use these," Jake said snapping his lower arms out, and snitk went his claws, "Leave these fuckers to me," staring between his claws.

Nodding, Cray moved off to free the others.

Roaring with his pent up anger, the hate against Blood for hurting those he care about especially, Jake rushed forward with a new speed, cutting and slashing through the Cybots like paper. Getting hit by sonic cannons and metal fists, Jake hit back just little harder. Not even Blood rebuilding them with his power could stop Jake at this point. His inner beast took over. In his eyes, a blanket of blood covered world and everything had to die.

Seeing how pointless it was to use these worthless creations against Jake, Blood allowed their numbers ran out quickly.

He wasn't in control, the rage wanted more blood. Real blood.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder on instinct, he grabbed it then forced the person onto the ground. Pinning down his opponent, he brought his claws back . Ready to kill, until he saw who was pinned beneath him. It was Raven looking at him with fear in her eyes.

The shock caused his rage to cease as if nothing happened. Removing himself off her, he sheathed his claws almost killing the girl that meant more in the world then anything else. Jake shot Anger, guess that doesn't count.

"Pity, I would have enjoyed watching you spill her blood," caused Jake to stare at Blood, who was floating down towards them then landed softly with his face fully smiling.

Full of anger. Unable tot say anything. Angry with himself. How could he let himself put Raven in danger? She's a Titan. A grown woman knew what she was getting herself. He knew he was a threat to everyone he protected when using his claws, and releasing his rage. He couldn't even look at Blood, his mind screaming at himself for what he had done. Jake, shut up.

" _I don't blame you, Jake_ ," he heard from her lips then missed, " _She's lying_."

Looking over his shoulder at Raven, he saw her eyes no longer afraid. They showed something else.

Approaching Jake, " _I know you would never hurt me_ ," hello, he shot Anger, " _and I know of the beast you keep within,_ " getting close to Jake.

Jake wanted to add distance, get away before he risked hurting her. Too late, he already hurt her just doesn't realize it.

Catching his lips with her lips, a moment that felt thousand years had pass.

Pulling back, " _I will never be afraid of you, Jake. Don't blame yourself for what you cannot control. I love you_."

Staring at her for a moment, she wasn't afraid of him or the monster he was.

"How romantic, expressing your love before your death," said Blood smiling that shouted insanity.

Moving up, "You're the one who's going to die, Blood," stated Cray bringing his guns bear on the human demon.

Moving beside Cray, Jake was going see this through. See the woman he loved live.

Unsheathing his claws, pressing his back against Cray's back, "And we're the ones who will bring you down, old man."


	44. Titans vs Blood

"Do you even think that you can beat me?" cried Blood with his face filled with insanity.

Before they could reply, Blood began laughing, bringing up his arm. His laugh grew in volume as his arms changed into tentacles covered in flesh, blood, and thorns of bone.

"Then come, and meet you death," he shouted above his own laughing, "and tell the devil he is no long the strongest and most feared." Actually fear and ignorance allows the devil to be strong. Blood, you're not the strongest or the most feared.

Unable to take it anymore, Jake finished listening as he rushed forward with a roar of challenge. Why does he sound like a girl?

Blood simply batted Jake away with one tentacle only for Cray to slash, cut, twirled, bashed, and stabbed Blood with his spear being fast enough for the human eye to have trouble keeping up. Blood moved faster, and it seemed his tentacles were multiplying. They wrapped around the staff, pulled it away and threw it away, then repeated the process with Cray. Blood's arms that once were flesh, blood, and bone became tentacles that grew in number causing Blood to smile.

"This is something I picked up from a Hydra from now defunct reality," informed Blood, "The more pieces of me that are removed, the more they come back, and double as well."

"Then I guess we have to go for the head of the whole problem," Jake said raising Cray's guns which got left on the floor near Jake.

Pulling the triggers allowed thunder and lighting to erupt from the barrels of the energy guns. Blood just smiled as he spun his tentacles in a circle in front of him. Jake stopped firing to figure out just what the hell he was doing.

Smiling, he spread his tentacles as far apart as he could then lined them up in rows of five catching the still glowing bullets Jake had just fired at him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you," he said with a sad face, then returned to laughing. Actually Jake did.

"I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR LAUGHTER, OLD MAN," screamed Cray charging forward, but he never reached Blood.

Snapping out his tentacles at Cray, Blood sent the bullets flying at him pelting Cray with his own energy bullets, forcing him backwards until he slumped against the floor.

"One hunter dead, one more to go," said Blood with a smile.

Unsheathing his claws again, "Then lets rumble, Blood," said Jake charging ahead, and damn the consequences. Now the consequences don't matter. Make up your mind, Jake.

"Pathetic," said Blood backhanding Jake to land beside Cray, "I'll end you two first, since you're the only challenge to me here, then I'll play with your Titans friends, maybe even enjoy a more, manly pleasure with fair Raven before she dies."

Feeling his rage raise from hearing that then being puzzled by the thump of a launcher and the whine of a missile. Blood caught the a missile that was inbound for him from the side. Turning to see Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth standing and ready to go round one with the monster. It seems Cray's energy bullets shocks a possessed person into being unprocessed by shutting them down mentally for a few minutes therefore cutting off possession. Now back to Gizmo quickly reloading his over the shoulder launcher.

"We're done fooling around, you old geezer," said Jinx.

"I thought that the Titans were snot munchers till I meet you," followed Gizmo, "and now I think you're more of an ass muncher."

Cracking his knuckles, "Now it our turn to play," remarked Mammoth, "as the team we started out as."

Blood shook his head, "and you little children think you can beat me, with a silly little missile," then he laughed.

Now Gizmo smiled, "That wasn't a normal missile."

Blood's laughter stopped, and looked at the projectile.

Right when a counter reach zero.

A blinding flash and thundering explosion shook the underground room. Blood was sent flying back, shrapnel covering his tentacle arms and face. But he stayed on his feet, and reached out for the debris that was left from the walls and spikes the Jinx had summoned, readying them to be thrown.

But Jinx put a stop to that, using her hex's told pin them on the ground, and the tentacles beneath them.

Now Mammoth rushed forward, and with one large fist, he sent Blood flying back into the wall behind him, destroying it and spilling water from the sewer into the room.

"You will DIE," he shouted as he stood right back up. He grabbed Mammoth a tossed him hard across the room. Then he charged forward, aiming for Gizmo.

But half way to him, he slowed down to a stop, batting about with his face with his tentacles.

A blur of motion appeared around Blood, as his tentacle were being tied to each other. Mas Y Menos stopped a few feet away.

Smiling. , "Usted mira un ató poco," replied Mas, "la Sangre."

Blood tried to untie himself as a speck of something flew away from his face.

Being a distraction for Mas Y Menos, Bumblebee returned to her normal size.

Smiling. "You've used us too, Blood," she said, "Time for us to dish out a little payback. Titans East, GO!"

The remaining members of the Titans East charged forward. Blood managed to swipe away Bumblebee and Mas Y Menos before they could join the attack.

Using the water around Blood, Aqualad trapped him in a tower of water.

Bringing up his bow, Speedy pulled back a glowing blue arrow.

"Time to put you on ice," he said releasing the bow string.

The moment the arrow struck. The water froze in an instant, freezing Blood's face in a state of shock.

"Alright Cy, you're up," said Bumblebee.

Cyborg growled as Nightwing and Gizmo worked on putting him back together.

"All right metal head, done, now get your kicks in before he fights back," said Gizmo securing the last bolt on Cyborg's leg.

Jinx was about to turn and shout something to her boyfriend, when Blood began to emit energy from around him, destroying the ice he was incased in. Sharp pieces of the ice flew in all directions, but mostly missing everyone. Everyone, expect Jinx. A large piece of ice impaled her through her midsection.

"I'm tired of you, brats," said Blood.

Watching Jinx die, and quietly "Jinx," left Cyborg's lips. His face switched to anger. Snapping his head to where Blood stood, Cyborg stood up and charged forward faster then any of them had seen him move before. He was on top of Blood before even he could see what had hit him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU," shouted Cyborg.

In his full fury, he pounded Blood hard for his glowing blue metal to be covered in the blood of his enemy. Once he was done with the beat down, he grabbed Blood and threw him hard against a wall, then changed both of his arms into sonic cannons, and fired a continuous stream of energy into Blood. After a good amount of energy was spent, he lowered the cannons and approached the lying form of his enemy. Grabbing the collar of Blood's shirt, Cyborg lifted him up.

Rearing back his fist, "This is for my team," he said as his fist connected with Blood's jaw, "This is for Jinx," connecting with a second, harder punch.

Gripping Blood's head with both of his hand, he lifted the old man above the ground.

"And this is for me," said Cyborg in a tone no one heard before.

And with a sickening crack, Blood's body jerked then went still, hanging in Cyborg's hand for just another moment, then dropped onto the floor. Cyborg slowly turned and made his way towards Jinx, who had passed out and barely clinging to life.

"Its not over," said Cray as he stood back up, "he's not dead yet."

Staring at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" remarked Jake.

"Blood's not dead," said Cray with his voice gaining volume, "Blood's an immortal."

Right at that moment, Bloods life sprang back to him as he shot up, send his tentacles forward in a tight sharp object, extending in length. Right towards Cyborg's arms, wrapping around them.

"I cannot be defeated," said Blood then sadistically ripped Cyborg's arms and proceeded to bitch slap Cyborg with them until his metal body was banged up all to hell.

"Titans, Go!" ordered Nightwing.

They rushed forward. Starfire fired off a pair of star bolts, which hit Blood dead on.

Then passed right through him.

He smiled, "I am ranked as a demon little girl, nothing can touch me unless it has walked the line of death," throwing Cyborg's arms at her and knocking her away.

Staring at Cray, "Guess its up to us to finish this," remarked Jake.

"Follow my lead," answered Cray.

They stood one in front of the other.

"You will die old man!" shouted Cray, "and you die now."

Staring at them, "I cannot die," said Blood with a smile, "as you said."

They smiled back. It seems they knew this trick with immortals. This should be interesting.

Snapping his hand up, Cray sent his collapsed spear into the air, then pulled out his energy guns. Spinning them forward, then backwards, he brought them up over his shoulders. Throwing them to Jake, he caught his spear while in midair it extended.

Catching the guns, Jake aimed them at Blood. Pulling the triggers caused Cray to duck as he continued rushing forward. Blood tried defending himself from Cray's attack, however couldn't while he was taking fire. Reaching him under the barrage of bullets, Cray swept upwards with his spear, pulling Blood into the air. The air born Blood was completely open to Cray's attack from his spear. Cray slashed and cut several times with his spear, then finally stabbing Blood in his chest. Pulling with extra force, brought Blood down from the air, creating an impression in the ground.

Launching forward as Cray crouched down, Jake used Cray's back as stepping stone for extra force as Jake went air born. Twisting in midair, he began falling back down to earth right over Blood. He opened up with both guns adding a spin to increase the area of where they struck. Firing so fast, it sounded like a machine gun was being used by Jake.

Almost landing on Blood, he tossed one gun away for Cray to catch then corrected himself so he landed right next to Blood on his feet not on his head landing top of Blood.

And Cray had caught the gun a tossed to him, and we stood above Blood, on ether side of him. Both barrels of the guns pointed right at his eyes.

"I cannot die," laughed Blood, "so if you think bullets scare me, then you are mistaken."

"Everything dies," commented Cray.

"Even an immortal," replied Jake, "A life is linked to the soul, and eyes…"

"Are the windows for the soul," finished Cray. "Destroy the eyes…"

"Destroy the soul," Jake finished.

Boy, they got a lot to learn.

Blood laughed, "Then try, and die when your wrong." Actually he's being truthfully.

Anger came over Cray's face, "You won't live long enough to try, Blood."

"Enjoy hell, for there is no heaven," remarked Jake. Jake keep being wrong.

And we both pulled our triggers, the sound of the gunshot doubled as they fired at the same time.

And the energy bullets went right through his eyes.

Blood screamed, trying to reach for his eyes. After half a second, cracks began to appear around his eyes, and they spread and grew in size.

Soon, he was lifeless on the ground, as his body fell apart from the age he truly was, which none of them knew.

Returning Cray's gun to him, and they helped the others and got the heck out of here.


	45. Tying Up Loose Ends

Scooping the bloody remains of Blood into an urn, "Silly hunters, that's not how you kill an immortal," said the female rogue demon knight named Darla.

Half a minute after Blood's death, the SEAL team had shown up, battered, bruised, but alive and kicking. They help everyone out of the sewers and led them to the main camp's medical tent.

"I'm afraid, she's dead," said the doctor.

And Jinx wasn't lucky enough.

"The ice that had plunged through her ripped through her spinal cord and her liver. And as the ice melted, the blood flow out of her body increased," explained the doctor placing his hand on Cyborg's his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, but there was nothing for us to do."

Nodding, Cyborg looked like he was ready to have a break down. Raven sat beside Jake his arm around her shoulders. In Nightwing's arms was Starfire crying into his chest. Terra looked like she lost her best friend and Beast Boy didn't look much different. Titans East were here too, though they all showed mix reactions about it. Cray was off to the side away from the others with a stony look on his face hiding his emotions. Mammoth and Gizmo were also there, and they looked pretty much like Cyborg.

The doctor left giving them a moment alone. There was silence for the longest time. No one bothered to learn the violin plus get the hankies out.

"She's dead, because of me," said Cyborg, "I, I should have done something, I could have saved her."

"No, Cy, its my fault," remarked Jake, "You had been ripped apart, I just got knocked away. My healing factor could have picked me right back up, but I stayed down. I could have shielded her with my body, I could have saved her."

Yes, it's Jake's fault.

"Nether of you are to blame," said Nightwing, "I knew that Blood would have set us up, I knew that he would have attacked us in the way he did. If I didn't split us like I did, we could have put up a better fight. And Jinx wouldn't have been in danger then."

"But you made the choice you thought best, so no one can blame you, I could have used my powers to protect her, next to Star, she was my best friend," said Terra, as tears began to fall from her face.

Beast Boy comforted her, as someone else try to take the blame.

This time it was Speedy.

"I could have used a shock arrow and fired that old man, rather then ice that he could have used against us."

This is how it went. People blaming themselves for her death wishing something could have been done differently.

Jake's eyes went over to the tent's entrance to look away from the others and collect his thoughts. Two people entered, one he didn't know, the other he did know. The one he knew was Nigel Powers. One of the higher ups in the hunter organization. If fact, he was the only higher up anyone liked, because he worked a lot with the other hunters to get things done right and help the hunters the most. He was an Englishman in his late forties with his light brown hair turning gray on the sides. He wore glasses and had on a gray suit.

Next to him, dressed in a red and white kimono with a strange sword on his side, was one Jake didn't know.

"Ah, Mr. Spiegel, it is good to see you once more," said Nigel Powers, "and to think, you defeated Blood."

"Well, I wasn't alone," Jake replied motioning towards Cray.

"Ah, yes, forgive me, I didn't see you there Sir Blood," said Powers.

Staring at Cray, "Sir Blood?"

"Was knighted by the Queen of England almost five years ago," sighed Cray rubbing his head, "Trust me, long story."

Nodding, Jake returned his attention to Nigel to say something, only for Nigel to prove he was already a head of Jake.

"I also understand that someone has died today."

"Yea, my girlfriend is dead, not that it matters to you."

"Mr. Stone, the reason we are here is just for that reason," turning to the man with him, "May I introduce the healer and life giver, Gojiro Kiryu."

Bowing, "Can I see the young lady's body?" asked Gojiro.

Entering the operation room, they stared at the sheet covered body of Jinx.

Noticing Gojiro grabbing the sheet, "Those who can't hold their lunch down better turn away," remarked Jake.

Gojiro pulled the sheet away.

Jinx's upper body was fine along with her legs, but her stomach area was ripped to shreds and lying in her own dried blood.

Hearing vomiting behind him, Jake noticed Bumblebee and Terra were missing yet could still hear them throwing up just outside operating room. Gojiro examined her wounds.

"She's dead, I don't even know what you're doing," said Cyborg.

Couldn't blame him, Jake wouldn't want anyone to violate Raven, or himself when they died. Beware of gay necromancer.

"Dude, I know how you must feel, but trust me on this."

Staring at Jake for a moment, then nodded, then he gave Gojiro a look of death.

Drawing his sword, Gojiro lifted it above his head. Screaming something in Japanese, he brought the sword down into Jinx's heart.

Shifting into attack mood, Cyborg stopped when Jinx's eyes snapped open and a blood hurtling scream erupted from her lips. Holding onto his sword, Gojiro concentrated while his sword began to glow. Jinx continued to scream.

Studying the wide eyed Cyborg, "Cyborg, go over there and make her focus on you," said Jake, "get her to use you as her strength."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Standing beside her, "Jinx, I'm here, Jinx, look at me."

Focusing her eyes on him, "Cyborg, Victor, oh god, it hurts," crying from the pain, begging for it to stop.

Cyborg trusted Jake, and if he said to trust this guy, then trust him he would.

"Jinx, look at me," begged Cyborg, "keep your focus on me." .

It continued on as the rest watched.

The energy that Gojiro was pushing through his sword was healing Jinx's body. Dry blood slowly remoisten, and oozed back into her body, as her stomach wounds resealed up. Five minutes, she screamed. Finally, the power from the sword faded and Gojiro removed it. Not even the entry wound from Gojiro's sword was seen. Jinx closed her eyes again.

Cyborg looked like he was close to panicking when Jake checked for a pulse. It was strong and fast. Jinx returned from the grave. Gojiro sheathed his sword, and left without a single word.

Putting his hand on Cyborg's shoulder, "She will live Cyborg," said Jake.

And he never seemed happier.

"The _macasa dell latoa_ had been dealt with and has been removed from this world. Blood's threat is over," said Powers looking at Cray and Jake, "I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that he has finally sent to the hell he belongs in."

"Lets hope he stays there," remarked Jake. Always ready to be proved wrong.

Nodding, "I agree, and to let you two know, I am putting forth to the rest of the people in charge that the two of you earn Medals of Honor."

Putting up his hand, "Hold on now Nigel, you know I'm not a medal's kind of guy."

"I know that Mr. Spiegel, but I'm doing it anyway. I know your not a fan of them, but you deserve it, same goes for Sir Blood," nodding in Cray direction, "Now," staring at Cray, "what is it that you'll do now?"

"I have a ton of cases I need to work on," said Cray, "so can expect to remain as a hunter for quite a while, sir."

Staring at Jake, "And I take it you will still remain here, Mr. Spiegel."

Nodding, "Its a shame," sighed Jake, "after Burn's and Hank's death, I became the best you had, I know. But I'm staying and that's final, Powers." Talk about delusion of grandeur.

"Very well, though I have talk with the Justice League, and along with a few extra hunters that aren't busy, we are working on cleaning up the city and looking for survivors."

"Can you do me a favor when looking for the survivors, I made a promise to find two boys," handing Nigel a piece of paper with the two names, "for a friend."

Thinking for a moment, "I believe I've seen their names somewhere, I'll look into it personally, Jake. And I'll see that they get back to their father."

"Good to see you again Powers, but the Titans are headed back to the Tower to get some rest, and I know I need it."

Shaking his hand as well as Cray's, and left to meet up with the chopper heading to the Tower.

Watching the chopper leave, "She's going to has a reasonable argument against Wheeler," said Gojiro.

"That is why I am going to support her reasonable solutions in preventing future demon invasions," replied Nigel.

Landing on the Tower's roof, Jake helped Cyborg carry Jinx's stretcher down to the Med ward in the Tower. After that, the East Titans crashed in the living room for the night before heading back to Steel City tomorrow. To their surprise, Nigel had gotten full pardons for Mammoth and Gizmo, and Nightwing had no problem with them being in the Tower, as long as they followed the same rules that Jinx had to follow when she first joined.

"Hey guys, I need to go crash," replied Jake, "I've been up for to long."

Looking concerned, " _What do you mean_?" said Raven, " _How long have you been up_?"

"Well, I've been up for four days straight, plus you have to add in the stress of a building falling on top of me, swimming off the island where that building was, dealing with three armed robbers in a side road dinner, and then the major beat down thanks to both Blood and his ex-students," noticing they're looking at him, "healing factor, remember, increases my stamina."

Shaking his head, "You've been through a lot, Jake," commented Nightwing, "go ahead and go get some sleep we'll take care of anything."

Reaching his room, Jake plopped face first onto his bed. Sleep finally claimed him. Truthfully, sleep would've claimed him earlier, however no one wanted to make Jake mad. Don't worry those who can put Jake in his place are heading into a collision course with him.

"We're cruising at 20,000ft," came from the ship's speakers.

Wearing her Robotech Defense Force's Officer's uniform, Altair lifted her eyes from her copy of _Starship Troopers_. It was one of few things she kept from her home. Staring out the port window, she saw the miles of red sand covered wasteland.

Switching her attention onto her traveling companion in her light blue coveralls, Daria didn't serve in Robotech Defense Force or was a citizen of Macross City. She had to wear something simple.

Swiping through Altair's Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy, another book from Altair's military service, "Humans 'Mostly Harmless'," from Daria caused Altari to chuckle.

Due to opaque layer of clouds which are formed from carbon dioxide, they must wear bracelets to monitor their oxygen levels making sure they don't get the bends. Orbs filter sunlight onto the planet. Heat, humidity filter into Macross City. Technology advancement so simple that Neil DeGrasse Tyson doesn't believe it works then again he doesn't get invented to improbability parties.

"Preparing to land port C," from the speaker.

They had to travel this way cause any unauthorized portals into the city brought instant death. From there, they traveled by minicraft to the Guld Bowman Proving Grounds.

"What was it like?" asked Daria, "Spending most of your life on Super Dimensional Fortress One."

"Most fun a kid could have especially hiding and seeking."

"Why did you join the organization?"

Every hunter had a reason. Altair knew Daria's reason. How to talk about the Shadow War?

The minicraft landed. Exiting, they stared at the hangers. Whirring of those engines, scent of jet fuel, to some this was better then sex. Then again killing demons was better then sex.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" asked a v-tech mechanic.

"We're looking for Lieutenant Scott Bernard."

"Nice planes," remarked Daria produced a shock look on Altair's face.

"Miss, have you ever flown a v-tech before?"

"A plane is a plane," by Daria caused Altair to groan.

Chuckling, "This should prove to be interesting."

The alarm on Jake's door woke up him. Looking at his clock, it was one in the morning. Cussing as he dragged himself out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweats, opening the door ready to punch what asshole's waking him up at this hour. It's only Raven giving him a hug worthy of Starfire.

" _Jake_ ," was all she said.

Having woken up now, he returned the embrace.

Seeing the dried tears down her cheeks, "Raven," he said, "what's wrong?"

Silent for a moment, " _Can we talk_?"

Still with her arms wrapped around him, he directed her towards his bed. Together they sat on his bed.

Pulling away enough to look into his eyes, " _I was afraid_ ," she said, " _I was afraid that like last time, I was going to lose you. I couldn't go through that again_ ," on the verge of crying again.

"Hey," bringing her beautiful purple eyes back onto him, "I love you and I'm not going to lie down and die. I'm not going to leave you again. I fight the demons in every level of hell, but I will always come back to you," kissing her forehead, "You won't lose me Angel, I promise."

This seemed to calm her down. Yet, she seemed happy being in his arms.

" _Can I stay here_?" she asked, " _Can I stay here with you? I don't want to be alone right now. I want to be with you_."

"Sure, though don't blame me if we get a lecture from Nightwing about this," he remarked.

She gave a small laugh. Together, they climbed onto his bed. Wrapping his arms around her to protect her from the rest of the world. So far he's failed that. Her arms wrapped around him trying to draw him closer into her.

Listening to her breathing, he slipped off into sleep. He planned on remember this as the best nights sleep he would ever had. Cuddly? Jake thinks cuddly equals to being the best night of his life. Cuddly becomes an option when sex isn't an option.


	46. Entering the Danger Zone

Sitting in the locker, Altair watched Daria trade her light blue coverall for an orange TLSS flight suit.

"I don't understand what you're upset about," replied Daria zipping up her flight suit.

"You called a v-tech just a plane," said Altair.

"It's got wings, cockpit, engine no different then a F-14 Tomcat."

"Unless a tomcat can turn into battroid, gerwalk, and fighter."

"It won't be a problem, Altair."

"I still got a bad feeling about this test flight."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been reading Jake Spiegel's file."

"And?"

"He missed the Shadow War by a month."

"That's a problem?"

"From I'm understanding, yes. Maybe my experience as a medical officer jaded my thinking process."

"Actually, what did you do during this war?"

"Just patched up of fighters not explain to them how to do their jobs."

Smiling, "Let me relax your worries."

Weakling smiling, Altair followed Daria towards the hangers. Reaching the ladder of the VF-19 Excalibur, Daria turned and watched Altair being drove to the watchtower. Climbing into the cockpit, she buckled herself in. Going through her checklist, no problems. Looking to her left, she saw a VF-11 Thunderbolt. She let out a low whistle.

"Ready to enter the Danger Zone," came from her headset.

First a thumbs up then, "Yes, let's enter the zone," from her lips.

Whoooosh, she shot forward from the thrusters. That sudden thrust of g-forces knocked the wind from her lungs. Recovering, she pulled the stick back lifting herself into air. Smiling, she barreled rolled herself upside down. That sight of the ground from the air never gets old.

"Bluestreak," yes that's her call sign, "remember this is a training exercise. No horseplay and you let your opponent get the upper hand."

Rolling right side up, she saw the VF-11 to the left of her. Ok, watching the right wing of VF-11 tilt up then slam onto the VF-19 left wing. The third slam caused the VF-19 instrument panel to light up and beep.

"Motherfucker," escape from Daria's lips as the VF-11 pulled in front of her.

Locking her weapons, VF-11 begun ascending. Daria gave chase. Afterburners kicked in. Mach 5 the alarms went off. Reaching Mach 5.5, Daria felt dizzy. She shook her head. Sleepy. Eyelids heavy. No. Stay awake. When did monsters use bombs? Daria passed out.

Darkness around. The streetlights were out. Sirens blaring. The base being attacked. Where's mommy and daddy? Mommy? Why did you look strange? No, mommy don't eat me. Mommy beheaded. Electricity crackled from mommy's beheaded body. It crawls to the figure that beheaded mommy. Screams from this figure as the lightening enters his body. Explosions. On his knees, more monsters caution to proceed then figure then kills with his sword. Walking towards the frightened child, his steps echoed.

Placing his hand on the child's shoulder, "What's your name child?" he ask on his knees.

"Daria."

"Daria. Daria. Daria."

"Daria, wake up."

Opening her eyes, the concerned face of Altair entered her field of vision.

"When did you get wings," sitting up, "and learn to fly."

Hugging Daria, "You, idiot."

Smiling, Daria noticed a redhead dressed in a black gold stripped flight suit with yellow black stripped shoulder pads. A bandana covered her head. A pigtail of red hair draped over her left shoulder. A black and gold ring securing the pigtail, it gave the illusion her hair was shorter then it really was.

Resting her eyes on the two demon hunters, her nose caught that burning garbage.

"You still got that foul stench," the said redhead staring at the white hair albino.

Half smiling, "Shouldn't you be at Area 53?" asked the woman wearing a black SDF-3 military officer's uniform.

"Got tired of scaring the marine life."

"Nestea learning new words?"

"Colorful words. What do you need?"

Handing her a bundle, "Can you fix this?"

Untying the bundle, she unrolled it.

Studying the contents, "Wow, been awhile I've seen this," rolling it up, "Something to do. How's Suzie?"

"She still with Rath."

"And what's he doing?"

"Searching for missing hunters and rogue knight named Kenaz."

"And what about those two hunters?" motioning towards Daria and Altair.

"They're checking into the possible resurrection Dolza."

"Great another war prevention. What me to shadow them?"

"Would you please?"

Cracking one eye open, he saw Raven still had her arms tightly around him. Her body looked uncomfortable, yet she still had a smile on her sleeping face. Slowly drifting back into that deep sleep he was enjoying earlier which wasn't happening, he was still awake. Not wanting to disturb her, he kept his head on his pillow letting his mind wander. Go ahead use the bathroom. Airhead's got nothing interesting going on in his head.

First thing there was the fight against Blood, where let his rage free and Raven almost paid for it. He almost killed the one he cared for the most. How could he have done that? He lost too much as it is. Along with his reason.

Staring at his hands, "This is covered with more blood then the beach head of Normandy. I'm a killer, and nothing more."

Laying there, thinking who knows how long, till Raven begin to stir. Slowly she woke up. He saw the confusion in her eyes. Dawning on a realization, she blushed.

"Morning," he said causing her to looked up and her blushing to reddened, "Sleep well?" .

" _Yes, I'm sorry about coming to you last night_."

Sitting up, "Don't be," kissing her forehead, "Best night of my life."

She smiled, then went to a stern look.

" _Are you ok_?"

It felt like she was reading his feelings, so he tried bluffing.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Glaring at him, " _Jake, I have empathic powers, I know that you're upset over something_."

Looking away; his previous thoughts come back.

"It's just something I need to deal with, I'll be ok."

" _Jake_ ," turning his face until their eyes locked, " _Please, you've helped me_ _let me help you_."

"No, Raven," he snapped relaxing for a moment to relax, "I'm sorry, but there's a reason."

" _Jake, I don't understand_."

Getting out of the bed, he took a moment to steady himself.

Without turning, "I almost killed you Raven," giving her a moment to remember what he was talking about.

" _Jake, I know you weren't in control. I know about your rage, and I know that is not you_."

Giving her a cold look over his shoulder, "Raven, you got lucky this time, but what would happen next time?" looking at his right hand, "The next time," rubbing his knuckles, "I might not control myself."

" _Then let me find a way to help you, Jake_ ," approaching him. " _You have been strong to help me, but now, let me help you_."

Turning around, he stared at her.

"I can handle it, Raven, I'll figure something out." This be awhile.

" _Sometimes, you can_ ," she signed, " _but an emotion, given enough power, could take over_."

Closing her eyes, her fingers forming a W. Mumbling, her powers slammed Jake against the wall.

Unable to move, "What are you doing?" asked Jake with confusion that turned to being pissed off.

Walking towards him, her hands held his face.

Looking straight into his eyes, " _I will help you Jake, because you won't fight this alone, not after what you've done for me_."

Her powers flowed from her eyes entering his mind through his eyes.

Entering Devil May Cry, the stranger wore a trench coat with a hood covering his head.

"Bet you were pissing your pants, dear brother," got picked up by his ears

Looking up, his eyes stared at gauntlets and greaves secured to a plaque. Sitting at the bar, he got whiskey. Paid for a whole bottle. Filled a beer mug with the whiskey. Half a mug left when Dante, a drunken Dante, slapped his back.

"Hey, mate. Let me tell you how I defeated Beowulf for those gauntlets and greaves."

"Do tell," refilling his mug.

"Avoiding his feathers while I jumped, slashed his good eye," mumbled the drunk Dante, "Used air hike to avoid his rushing leap attack. Impressive?"

"Strange lie."

"Strange tal…wait are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes, since I never fought you before. Those are mine. A demon stole them from me. So hybrid, can you cash those checks that your mouthed has created."

Going for Ebony and Ivory, Dante discovered Edony's grip being slammed against his temple. Coughing up blood was something new. Placing Dante's weapons on the bar, the stranger pulled a tofu from under his trench coat. He brought the weapon against Dante's body breaking bones.

"Hey, Stranger," remarked Vergil, " My brother's hard headed. Put a little more effort and power in your blows to knock some sense into his skull."

Smiling, the stranger need that. Leaving Dante in his own blood, the stranger used a pole with claw to retrieve the gauntlets and greaves. Placing them in his satchel bag, he headed towards the exit.

"Stranger, what's your name?" asked Lady.

Tapping Dante with his foot, "Remind the punk." he said, "It's Beowulf and the gauntlets and greaves are returned to their proper bloodline. "

Leaving, he left a story to remind Dante about those that can humble him.

Waking up on a paved road, Raven wasn't sure what she was doing here until she looked up. She saw a sky looking much like the stars in her mind whenever she enter her mind expect for the destroyed city skyline.

"So you are Ms. Roth that young Mr. Spiegel has spent so long dreaming about," came from an aged voice behind her.

Snapping around, she didn't a very aged man dressed in a yellow robe. She guessed his age around the 80's easily and he looked a lot like Jake with white hair and a long white beard.

" _You're one of Jake's emotions, aren't you, you're intelligence_."

"That is correct Ms. Roth, I am intelligence, and I guess that you could call me a guide as well," gripping her arm, "but, please, come Ms. Roth, it is not safe for you here in the open."

" _Why? What's out here_?"

"The one thing you came to seek, but now is not the time. We need more…"

Suddenly a roar sounded around them, followed by a crash behind Raven. Whirling around, she saw a creature with deep red fur like a werewolf crouching on all fours.

"It's amazing; the one creature Jake is the most like is the one that controls his anger. Pity really," grabbing Raven, "Come, we must run."

She didn't move.

"Now."

Raven wanted to stay. However the way the beast moved, she didn't want to face it by herself. Before she could turn and run, the beast charged her. Watching as the beast came at her, she readied herself for a fight. A scream then a second figured appeared in front of her tackling the beast. She caught site of him. It was another one of Jake's emotions. Since Jake's intelligence was dressed in the same yellow that hers always wore, she assumed the same in this case that the one fighting was Jake's Bravery even though, he wore green army print pants with empty ammo belts around his chest with dark green paint on his face along with what looked like to be dried blood.

"Hey brainy, get her out of here, I'll hold this thing back," Bravery called out fighting the werewolf creature.

Nodding the old man grabbed Raven's arm.

"Come, he is the only one who can fight by himself against that creature. But we must still find others if we wish to defeat the beast."

Making their way from the fighting, Raven thought about helping, however she knew she would still needed help from anyone who could offer it. They finally stopped running once they heard the sound of the fighting disappearing, and the fact the old man grew tired quickly.

"Forgive me, but my age has slowed me down greatly," he said trying to regain his breath.

" _How is it that you're so old? The other emotion I saw was more of Jake's age, but your so much, older_."

Giving a small laugh, "My dear Ms. Roth, Jake is much, _much_ older than you know. I'm afraid, that even I don't know just how old he is. You see, every dimension, every reality, is different in time. What may take a week here, may only take a blink of an eye somewhere else. And being a hunter, you know that, but you can't change it. Before you know it, years have passed at your home, and yet, you are still the same age as when you left. But I grew older because of the knowledge I have gained. As for Jake's other emotions, they may seem younger do to the fact they are more linked with his body and heart than his mind."

Thinking for a moment, and it seemed to make sense. Before she could ask something else, she detected movement near her. Studying location of the movement, she took a fighting stance just in case the beast had found them again. Something small slammed into her causing her stumbled backwards. Her surprise to discover what had slammed into her, was a small child trying to bury himself in her arms.

Hiding inside her cloak. "Please, don't leave, I don't want to be alone," he whimpered over, and over again.

Sighing, "Then again, some of emotions are still young, I am sure that you realize that the one in your arms is Fear. When the beast was first released, Jake was place into solitary confinement for a year. During that time, the loneliness nearly drove him mad. Being alone is the one greatest fear that Jake possesses. Which is why, he has so many friends. So in some way, he doesn't feel alone."

" _And now, he's afraid that because of his maddened rage, he could kill me, and end up more alone then before_ ," Raven finished.

"That is correct," standing up, "Ms. Roth," approaching Raven with his hand out, "Now come Fear, leave Ms. Roth alone."

" _It's alright, I don't mind,"_ causingFear to look up as Raven stared into the child's eyes, " _I won't leave you_."

Didn't bring a smile to the child's face. It did slow the crying down to a couple decibels.

Returning her attention to the old man, " _Where are Jake other emotions_?"

Just shrugging, "I do not know, they wander freely, doing as they please really."

Another sound of movement, this time with a voice.

"We try to keep away as best as we can from the beast."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jake's Bravery walking up towards them with cuts and scratches along his chest and midsection, and smoking a cigarette.

Sitting a few feet away from Raven with Fear in her arms, and the old man beside her, "Ever since Jake started using his healing factor and claws again, it's tougher for us to keep control of that thing."

" _Just what is it?"_ Raven asked, _"It's not a demon_."

"It's in a way, a formation of Jakes favorite creature, the wolf. He sees the wolf as a noble creature. In a way, he protects his pack for Jake, it is his friends. But, he also has the knowledge to fight alone, hence the single person fitting for so long," explained the old man, "And since the healing factor was spliced into his DNA and the claws were placed into his arms, it's unleashed the beast you saw earlier. And I'm afraid that even I do not know why it was unleashed…but I do know it is something about you; he has held it back whenever he is around you."

"Think we can kick that damn thing's ass back to whatever hole it crawled out of with her help?" asked Bravery.

Glaring at his counter-part. "Yes, I believe we could defeat it with her help," said the old man "and I'm sure Ms. Roth would appreciate a little politeness when it comes to being spoken to."

Grunting, shrugging, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Whatever."

"Forgive him, Ms. Roth, but the only place he seems to be half way decent is on a battlefield."

Raven just nodded, while patting the child in her arms knowing what Jake was like in battle. Sure, he made comments during the fights, but he was all serious. Everything seemed like life or death to him. His face cold and unforgiving.

" _So_ …," she said. " _How do we stop it_?"

"You can start, by dying," growled a voice which turned into a roar.

It seems the beast had snuck up on them without realizing. It tried pouncing onto Raven.

Staring at it, " _I'm not as weak as you think_ ," she said coldly stopping the creature in midair.

Placing the child on a stone near her, she turned to the beast hanging in midair. Emitting power from her hands, she placed her middle finger against the forehead of the creature.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" she chanted.

The creature began to change, Raven stepped back letting her magic do the work. Strolling towards her, Bravery stood near her, ready to go a round two with the beast. The old man looked on rubbing his chin.

"I understand," he said, "You're using your magic to bind Jake's rage into something he can control," which Raven simply nodded, "In a way, he will control it, and he will always know he won't be alone anymore." Soon, the once werewolf like beast, had changed into another version of Jake, who was now lying on the ground, stark naked.

Blushing, trying not to staring, " _I take it that the three of you can take care of things from here_?"

The old man nodded. "Yes and thank you Ms. Roth, for your help knowing Jake, he would have done something stupid, like run away from his problem." Believe he still does that.

Smiling while still trying to keep her eyes off the naked form, " _I'm glad I didn't wait then. I shall leave now seeing my boyfriend like this is not something I really want to remember_."

With that, a goodbye from Bravery, and another long hug with Fear, she left Jake's mind better then when she had first arrived. Needs more bleach.

Across the hot burning red sand, two Mospeada VR-052 Battler Cyclone traveled. Their helmets like Egyptian headdress with the facemasks protecting their face from the sand, heat, and wind. It amazed them that there was life. Noticing the jungle that run along the desert. Their understanding the clouds above acted like an ozone layer allowing life to thrive. Again, the universe bluffing the so called experts that don't get invited to improbability drive parties.

Reaching the Valley of Gwangi, they stopped their Cyclone. Studying the landscape, they sensed a small demonic presence. Using their scanners on their helmets, they found a hidden entrance. Pressing against the surface, they went through the rocky surface. Entering the cavern tunnel, they flipped the lights on their helmets. The lava rock looked like it was carved through. Following the tunnels, the clicking sounds echoed through the tunnel.

Revealing their bladed weapons, they continued on as the clinking got louder. Stopping, they noticed six giant crab like creatures ahead of them. Inching closer they noticed five rows of six giant crabs. The front row had their claws opened. Missiles fired from those causing the two hunters to dodge out the way.

The two hunters threw shrunkens and daggers only for them to get embedded in the exo skin of the crabs.

Another row of missiles brought the ceiling down onto the two hunters. The helmets protected their heads from serious injury even though they got knocked out from the impact.


	47. Jake's Skills

Noticing the box of chocolates and two wine glasses, "The massive warp was Raven bringing help to resurrect Jake Spiegel," said Alice.

"The butcher of Batur?"

"The retired demon hunter that doesn't know about the body bag policy. Then she returned them to their proper eras. Note the smaller warps and names."

"Ed and Al," chewing on her chocolate, "It's been decades back when magic was still in use. Traveling backwards. Inuyasha. Killing his father was a pleasure. Dante still not humbled after your beat down by Richard."

"A lot of behind the scenes and shadows."

"Preventing mass hysterics and graves. And Blood had the Loc-Nar, again."

" _Macasa dell latoa,_ The name that was used."

"Bastardizing Yahweh's language. Keep forgetting they're fallen angels. Those bureaucratic bastards. Got the fire and man power to prevent this and they refuse it use."

"Can't risk losing hunters."

"I'm getting the HDC back," pressing the intercom button, "Miss Bramh, call the meeting with the council."

"Is the old demon assassin looking to sharpen her blades?"

"I'm not the in mood for your sass," produced a smile on Alice's lips.

Waking up, they found their hands secured behind their back by some soft substance like a rubber band that wouldn't snap apart preventing them breaking free. The crab creatures carried them into a carven. Dropping them onto a rocky surface, their eyes rested onto a mound. Some slime like substance boiled like water in the crater of the mound.

First, their helmets were removed. Then their coveralls torn from their bodies leaving them in their tank top and panties.

"Altair, I don't like where this is heading."

"Same here, Daria."

A slime like substance slithered from the crater down the mound towards the two female hunters. It spilt into two slime like snakes. The slime snakes stood up swaying almost hypnotic. Striking at them, it covered the hunters. It assaulted their exotic zones. Their sexual pleasure exploded. Their moans and groans echoed through the cavern as the slime absorbed their pussy juices. Their bodies temperature rose as the slime continued its assault. Their protests became moans of more as the slime orgy continued collecting their sexual fluid.

Passing out, the slime slithered off them then back up the mound returning to the crater of protoculture. Laying on the floor their bodies quivered. Breathing hard trying to calm their mind and bodies down as the protoculture chugged and bubbled like lava ready to erupt.

A skeleton rose from the slimy substance. Slowly muscle covered the skeleton frame. Reviving of a motorcycle engine grew closer to them.

Three Cyclones cycles burst into the room. Two were riderless. They stopped by the two unconscious hunters as the one with a rider continued up the mound. Sailing into the air, it knocked the still forming skeleton back into the protoculture while dropping couple canisters of laundry detergent. As the detergent dissolved away the protoculture, the Cyclone with the rider pulled apart then attached itself to the rider creating battle armor.

The wheels secured the rider's legs allowed her to move like skater on ice. Thinning the Invid warriors down, she moved to the unconscious hunters. Lifting them up, she secured them to their Cyclones. Programming them to leave, she turned her attention onto the monstrously that was Dolza. An energy blade popped from her gauntlet then she raced towards Dolza beheading him. Absorbing the Dolza's energy as the cavern collapsed.

Waking up, Altair found herself resting against the rock wall while someone searched through their gear.

Removing their spare coveralls from Cyclones' side packs, "Unless you two want to be popular on a military base," said the red head wearing a bandana with the pigtail over her right shoulder, "Put them on," throwing them the spare uniforms, "and wait for our ride."

Laying on the back of her Cyclone, Jess took a nap.

Two weeks passed since the fight with Blood. The city had been restored and life was back to normal. Well, still got fashion disasters breaking or enforcing law. Jake checked on the cook and got to meet his two sons in person.

Jake felt different. When Raven exited his mind after the night they had spent together, he didn't have the blood rage that always tugged at the back of his mind. He felt more in control and couldn't wait to use his claws openly. That had to wait.

Right now, they were sitting in the main room, eating breakfast that everyone prepared for themselves. The Titans East, along with Mammoth and Gizmo, left to rebuild their tower in Steel City. Mammoth and Gizmo being apart of the East team, balancing the numbers of Titans. And there was the fact the Mammoth was starting to get into all of the food and Gizmo kept bugging Cyborg to check out all of the gadgets and every piece of tech in our Tower, which had gotten annoying very quickly.

Jump City Titans sat around the table, chatting with each other.

"Hey Jake, I just remembered, how come we've never seen the tricks you used against those Cybots before?" Cyborg said causing the table to go quiet, waiting for Jake's reply.

Groaning at being the center of attention, he placed his fork next to his scrambled eggs that he made.

Staring at Cyborg, "Two reasons. One, I wasn't in an open space large enough, and outnumbered very many times," Jake replied, "My tricks need a lot of space to move around with, and I came up with them to work with against a large group of attackers. Second, when I was in a spot that I could have used my tricks, I wasn't the only one fighting. Even I make slip ups, and I didn't want anyone I fight with shot, so I held back them and focused on my hand-to-hand combat skills to fight."

"Do you ever train with your skills?" asked Nightwing.

"Whenever I have the space I need, others aren't around to be hurt, and I have the time and the ammo to spare," he replied leaning back in his chair, "But I don't have the area here to do that. The outside training area is large enough, and I'm sure we can come up with enough targets. Heck, I even have more the enough cash to buy extra rounds and I have the skills to make more. But, even a missed shot can travel far and maybe even far enough to hit a civilian on the shore."

"You could have said something," said Nightwing, causing a confused look on Jake's face, "I had Cyborg set up an area shield around the training ground in case of stray hex bolts, sonic blasts, rocks, and who knows what else goes flying."

"When did this happen?"

"About the second week after you died," answered Cyborg.

Silence.

"Well, they might be a little rusty, being it's been what, close to five, maybe six months since I've used them, but care to see my other tricks?"

The shouts of 'yes' were deafening or nearly knocked him over. Voted for knocking him over.

Smiling, "Alright, alright, I'll show you guys, just turn down the volume. Let me finish my breakfast and get my gear, and I'll show you."

Everyone quickly finished their meal to build up their excitement while ate slowly, extra slowly.

About five minutes after breakfast, Jake walked towards the training area, catching, "If he's getting his SWAT gear, it could still be another five minutes," whined Beast Boy.

"But that kind of gear isn't made for the kind of things he did back in the sewers," remarked Nightwing.

"You're right, I've got my own designed web gear for this stuff." I spoke up causing everyone to jump.

Everyone saw he was wearing a plain bulletproof vest with Special Forces issue black pants, and fingerless gloves. across his chest was shotgun shells in holed belts. His pistols at his side, a belt pouches full of ammo clips. He had more. On his back with the pistol grips showing over his shoulders was two double-barreled, sawed off shotguns. In a cross draw holster under his left shoulder was a .44 magnum Smith & Weston revolver which he used for more long distance and ricochet shots. And under the other arm, was an Ithaca 12 gauge pump action shotgun. It had a pistol grip and sawed down barrel. There was a hidden feature, it was rigged upside down and the barrel held to his belt by a spring clip. Everyone was wide eyed.

"DAAAAAAAMN!" came from Cyborg.

Walking forward, "This is my full gun slinging kit," explained Jake, "Everything is used, and whatever I'm wearing has been reinforced with Kevlar. The only thing I don't have on is a mid length that holds even more ammo and that's also reinforced," moving up towards Nightwing with cockily grin cockily, "Throw everything you got at me," entering the training area.

"What?" remarked Nightwing.

"You heard me," replied. Jake, "throw everything you got at me, and put that shield up to max."

"Are you sure, I mean, dude!" said Beast Boy. "How can you fight with so much stuff?"

Pointing to Nightwing over his shoulder, "He carries a lot of stuff to, the only difference is the size," looking over his shoulder.

Pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his pant's pocket, he slide them on slowly.

Once they were in place, "Now are we going to start this party?"

Shrugging, "Alright it'll start in five seconds," remarked Nightwing.

Readying himself, five seconds later somewhere between 30 to 40 robots appeared. They seemed to look a lot like Slade's bots.

"We brought a couple Slade's destroyed robots back and used the same tech to build these in order to train better," informed Cyborg from the side lines.

Noticing that they were close together in front of Jake, he smiled.

"Ok, this first trick is really the only one with these things, but I've given it a little name. I call this," pulling out the pair of sawed off shotguns and leveling them at the robots, "Shotgun Serenade."

Pulling the triggers, all four barrels to fire at once. Hitting the release, the guns snapped forward opening the barrels. Then snapped back. Keeping the barrels level allowed the force to eject the empty shells which tossed them forward. Releasing the shotgun grip, Jake moved his hands towards the belts across his chest pulling out four more rounds. From speculators' view, Jake's shotguns seemed hovering near Jake's midsection as he pushed the rounds into the barrels. The guns began to spin forward allowing Jake's hands to catch the shotgun grips. Snapping his wrists up caused the closing of the barrels, and bringing them up. To hold the shotguns properly, he let go and twisted his wrists back, aiming them again at the robots. Reloading the shotguns took about 5 to 10 seconds max. All four barrels fired once again. Over half of the robots were damaged from the shotgun pelts, and at least five were already out of the fight.

Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, he dropped the two shotguns. Turning his head to his side, he saw a rogue robot jumping to catch him by surprise. Snapping his right shoulder forward, then backward, he brought his hands up. The Ithaca shotgun flew up without even being touched. His right hand caught it spinning it around since it was connected to a rope around his shoulder until it was leveled at the flying robot. With the pull of the slide, the shotgun fired, right into the robot's chest area destroying it. By now, the other robots had grouped up around him. Lifting the shotgun into the air with his shoulder as a base, he pumped a new round into the chamber. Bring it around, he fired three more shots moving in the middle of the battle. With the last shoot he fired, he crouched down, while a knife cut the rope which held the shotgun in place while he fired the fourth round. Not stopping. He brought it up, using the butt end to bash away the robot's arm. Still holding the pump, he let the force of the movement to load the last round in the chamber behind his back. Bringing the gun back forward, he grabbed the handle with his left hand leveling it at the knife wielding robot's head.

"I call those shots, Snap Shots," Jake said grinning.

He pulled the trigger destroying the head of the robot.

By now, out of 40 robots sent against him, a third was already on the ground, and the rest were damaged from the shotgun pelts. Dropping the shotgun since it had gotten really tight in this place, he unholstered the magnum aiming it between the eyes of the robot next to him.

It seemed everything froze as he spoke, "Now this puppy is just for the big ones that take a lot of force to kill, but I don't mind using it now."

A deafening bang from the barrel sent the bullet shattering the robot like glass, and destroying two more as the bullet continued to travel. The gun recoiled with such a force, it looked like it jumped out of his hand. In fact, he let its own force do the work for him. It flew up over his head, and landed in his waiting hand on the other side. Already aiming between the eyes of another robot, he pulled the trigger again. This time, the four robots were destroyed. He continued switching between hands until all six rounds were gone. I reholstered the magnum.

"That was my Jumping Gun trick," said Jake, "So far, twenty nine robots destroyed, and that was just three tricks," slowly drawing his pistols, "Now, time for my fun," aiming them at the remaining robots. "Well, what are you waiting for, this party just starting to rock."

Moving around the robots, shooting, dodging, and even getting a few kicks in, he ran out after about five more robots fell.

Grinning, "You've seen the Lock and Drop," mimicking an announcer's voice. "and you've seen the Toss Around, but now its time for the In and Out Load."

Bringing the handguns in, he ejected the empty magazines then tossed handguns out sideways. As they flew out, they each hit a robot and rebounded Jake's way. In his waiting hands were two new magazines, which he threw towards the rebounding guns. The magazines slid right into the guns. Jake didn't touch the guns, and the reloaded guns continued to fly towards him. Wrapping his hands around his body, he caught the guns he tossed.

Smirking, "And this sets up for the Burster.'"

Dropping to his left knee, and snapping his guns out, he spun them on his palms with his trigger fingers keeping from flying. Spinning with such force as they fired in a circle around him, not one bullet misfired and hit him. Down to two rounds in each gun, and four robots. he snapped his left hand forward and his right hand backward. Firing one shot from each gun, he rose. Spinning to his left, he brought the other guns to bear on the remaining robots, and fired. Moving around in a circle, he searched for more targets. Finally satisfied that he showed off enough, he let the slides slam forward since they had opened up showing that he was out of ammo, then holstered his pistol.

Turning, he saw 3:19 on the clock and laughing at everyone's face. Jaws were on the ground, eyes the size of hubcaps. I collected my fallen weapons and walk to where they stood. The only thing I didn't put away was the Ithaca shotgun, since the rope had been cut. But I placed that to rest on my shoulder, lowering my glasses just a bit; I smirked at them and said.

"Now you know why you don't want to mess with this gunslinger."

Opening his eyes, "That sounds like a challenge, Jake," said Prisoner 770219 staring at ceiling of his cell.

Returning from his showing off, Jake saw Etana, Daria, Altair, and Hazara sitting at the dinning table with their heads down.

"Okay ladies, who died," brought their attention on him.

"Hazara," noticing her black eye, "who hit you with a sledgehammer?"

"Her sparring partner," answered Etana.

"I thought you were her sparring partner."

"I was until Hazara nearly sever my aorta."

Hazara's fingers started moving furiously.

"I know you're sorry and I forgave you."

"Why isn't she talking by touch?" asked Jake.

"She was told to use sign language and we had to learn."

"You told you that," sitting down.

"Her recruiter and our new section leader."

"New section leader?"

"We including Otomo have been reassigned from Wheeler. Our new section leader is Hazara's recruiter and one who ordered us to help you."

"The one who promised to remove her curse."

"Correct."

"And those two," motioning to Daria and Altair.

"They returned from Macross City and seemed they got help from a demon hunter who was testing V-techs. And I forget our new section leader is temporally."

"Why?"

Quoting with her fingers, "Our new section leader hasn't been found."

"You've lost me."

"Our permanent section leader is MIA. Remember the arrest warrants for demon hunters?"

Chuckling, "Yes."

"It seems not all hunters were killed. It seems some were transported away and no one knows where."

"Council doing anything?"

"Yes, it's why we got reassigned to a new section leader. It seems Wheeler's indecisiveness cost him."

"Really?"

"He lost almost all his hunters except for his top hunters namely the Breed brothers."

"Wow. So just passing by to tell me this."

"No, to deliver this," sliding a notice towards him.

Reading the notice, "I'm going to need a drink."

Getting up, he headed towards the fridge. Grabbing the whiskey bottle that he hid in the back, he sat down, filled a shot glass, chugged it down, then refilled the shot glass. Rereading the notice, It was a formal invite to an awards ceremony. Everyone that had to deal with Blood and/or Trigon was getting an award of some kind, followed by a ball in their honor. Meaning them, hunters and Titans.

"Any chance of getting out of it," grumbled Jake.

Shaking her head, "Nope," remarked Etana, "cause they sent this, too."

Jake took the piece of paper and read the note

 _ **To the hunters that brought down Brother Blood and the demon warlord known as Trigon. Should you not attend the award ceremony that is in your honor, the remaining hunters that are currently not on assignment will track you down and bring you in anyway. So please don't make it difficult.**_ **Signed Nigel Powers.**

Powers had signed it, meaning there was no getting out of it.

"Well," said Jake, "this is going to be fun, explaining this to the others."


	48. Dress Up

"What?" came from Nightwing.

"Its just as it said," replied Altair, "there is a ball in our honor due to our preventing Trigun from entering this realm."

"As well as me," added Jake, "and Cray for taking out Blood."

Other then Hazara, everyone had gathered in the main room to be told about ball and that they had to go. The Titans seemed excited.

Raising her hand, "Um, are we included in this too?" asked Jinx.

"Yes," replied Daria, "but I don't know if Titans East are in too, the note didn't say."

"And may I ask," said Starfire, "but what is this 'ball'? Does it have to do with anything round and bouncy?"

Shaking her head, "No Star," explained Etana, "Think a really fancy party that most of the time can be a complete bore."

Star blinked as Nightwing patted her arm.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"And when is it?" asked Terra.

Looking at the paper, "Um, two days," said Atlair.

With that said, the girls all began to think about what dresses to wear, while the guys just kind of not thrilled about the idea of dressing up. After a bit more talking about having to go, everyone went their separate ways to come up with the proper attire and try to look forward to it.

Through the forest, the carriage went. It followed this worn path until it stopped at the House of Ill Gotten Gains. One could get anything. The carriage occupant was looking for flesh namely female flesh with a certain mindset. Exiting the carriage, cloaked figure with his face covered entered the House.

"Great pasha," greeted the fat owner.

"May you seasons stay fertile," sitting on a purple cushion, "Reveal the merchandise."

Clapping his hands, young women dressed in clothing to show off their curves and a good amount of skin.

Sighing, "Too young," getting up, "I need a woman," looking at the window, "Who's that woman?"

Joining the customer, owner stared at the pig sty then followed the drain into a pit. The pig waste come to the chest of the red headed troublemaker whose hands were tied to a log over her head.

"That she cat. She's been sold or escape then recaptured. She tried to disfigure my one number girl."

Rubbing his chin, "How much?"

Shocked.

"5,000 gold pieces."

Rubbing his chin, "Double it."

Mouth opened.

Bowing, "Yes, pasha."

"Clean her up. Dress her. Get her in my carriage."

Bowing again, the owner left.

"Isn't the price for that woman high?" asked the man's adviser.

"I know I could've got her cheaper. Still the price made him grateful to get rid of her."

Two days of shopping and trying on formal wear. The ladies looked shunning in their dresses while the guys looked odd. Nightwing kept his mask on. Cyborg did his best getting a customized tux. Beast Boy well he had trouble keeping fur off his tux.

The other hunters had already taken the majority of the Titan's downstairs. Leaving Jake and Raven the last ones. Right now, Jake was waiting for Raven. The girls were being weird. Every time one of them came down, they would look and giggle at him until Raven was the last one. He asked where she was, and they wouldn't say.

This frustrated Jake to say the least. It seems he hated being left out of the loop.

A movement at the top of the stairs caught his eye.

"About time," he thought turning around.

What he saw took his breath away. Standing at the top of the stairs, Raven wore a deep purple and black strapless dress. Adding a small bit of color, she applied a hint of blush on her cheeks. A black chained necklace with a purple stone matching her eyes wrapped. She began to descend the stairs, Jake taking note of the heeled shoes rather then her normal boots. A shawl of lighter purple was wrapped around her arms as she held her hands in front of her, as if waiting for his approval for something.

Smiling at his expression, she walked down the stairs looking him over. He was wearing his army formal wear. Pressed olive green pants with matching jacket. A light green undershirt with black tie was under the jacket. The jacket bore insignia of rank and different combat situations he's been in. The one patch that did catch her eye was on the shoulder with the pinned up sleeve, where his left arm should have been. It was what might have been a pirate's Jolly Roger. The difference being that rather then crossed bones under the skull, it was crossed rifles. He wore no gun, but knowing Jake, he had one in a cross draw under the jacket.

As she approached him, Jake's lungs seem to finally start working again as he exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"My god," he whispered, not even realizing it, "you are so beautiful."

Smiling at his surprised, "You don't look to bad yourself."

That snapped Jake out of his stupor, "Oh, um, thanks. Been who know how long since I've worn the thing." Referring to his uniform.

Smiled as she brushed a loss strand of hair back onto the combed head of her love, "I think you look handsome."

Producing a wide smile, "And is this outfit the reason why all the girls were giggling at me when they passed?"

Blushing a tiny bit, "Yes, they were wondering what your reaction would be."

Jake let out a small laugh, "And I'm sure your going to tell them, am I right?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I might just keep it to myself. Shall we," she asked.

"Before we go, I want to tell you something Raven," noticing her confused look, "You might get some looks, because I know that a lot of people know about the two of us, and I know that you've been told by the others about the factions within the organization. I want you to keep close to me as much as you can, and if you can't, then try to stay close to one of the other hunters or the Titans, but not by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Jake, it's a ball, I'm going to be fine."

"No, you won't," he reply grabbing her arms just enough to get her to focus completely on him, "The purists will take any chance on taking out a demon of any kind at any chance, even half demons. Council or not, they will try to kill you if your alone, and will attack you in numbers. That much I'm sure of. Just promise me that you'll stay close to someone you know."

Staring at him, she saw and felt the concern for her radiating off of him.

Giving him a small nod, "Alright, I'll stick close to someone."

The instant she said that, she felt relief come off of him.

"Thank you," Jake said kissing her forehead.

With that, they went to join their friends in the Tower's garage.

City of Yaralet where the people bar and bolt their doors, they sat back behind their barriers shuddering with candles burning for their household gods to protect them until dawn appears. Even criminals shun the shadowed ways, gather in foul smelling dens or candle lit taverns. No patrols. No painted wenches beckoning from the shadows. No thieves sneaking nimbly their way through the winding alleys. From dusk to dawn, city of Yaralet was silent. The streets empty and desolate.

On this certain night, a carriage rumbled through the streets almost hitting a rider on a black horse with red down its muzzle. The carriage stopped. A big muscle man carried a rug on his shoulder. Entering the garden, he headed towards the back door. Pushing the door, he entered the house of Shubba. Walking through the hallway passed pillars of marble. Reaching the dining room, his eyes rested on master of the house sitting at a table with a meal prepared. Gripping the flap of the rolled up rug, he tossed the rug towards the master of the house. The rug unrolled until a redhead with patch of white over her left eye continued rolling until she sat up in the locust position staring at the man who brought. She wore a light blue slave outfit that showed off her curves. A brass bracelet with runes around her left wrist.

"Hungry, my dear," greeted Shubba motioning to the food in front of her.

Grabbing a loaf of bread, she torn a piece. Putting it in her mouth, she slowly chewed keeping her brown eyes on him.

Smiling, "Paying for you then bringing you here just to poison you," eating a spoonful of soap in front of her, "This meal is payment for you to listen to my proposal."

Picking the bowel up to her mouth, she shoved the contents into her mouth. Cleaning her mouth with a napkin, her eyes rested on Shubba.

"Yaralet needs a new king and the king and his sister ruled long enough. There's unrest since Tananda had Amboola arrested. Kill the king and you have your freedom," noticing her tapping her bracelet, "That's to prevent you from running."

Getting up, she walked towards the window. Noticing it was near the street, she held her arm out the window. Pain shot through her body. Watching her fight the pain, he marveled at her endurance and testing her pain limit. Sweat covered her skin soaking through her outfit giving a better view of her nipples. Her left knee buckled causing her to bring her arm back into the room. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she returned to the table eating her meal.

Smiling, he was tempted to keep her then again he didn't want to wake up with his throat slit.


	49. Rewarded

Slowly waking up, his senses sluggish from the wine he guzzled last night. Where was he? Noticing the moon streaming through the barred window, he was lying in the upper cell of prison.

Rubbing his forehead, that's right. Tanada, King Nimrod's sister, was mad. She was smart enough not kill him right away. He was the commander of the black spearmen, the strength of Nimrod's army.

What? Noticing the bars of the window bent and buckled, it sobered him up. Something was in this cell with him. He froze to the sight of a motionless, statue like figure crouching at the head of his couch in the shadowy moonlight, a misshapen, deformed outside the boundary of sanity. He made out a pig like head.

It moved causing Amboola to shriek and spring up. The creature sprang at him ripping his throat out with its deformed claw like hands.

Avoiding the speeding carriage, if he wasn't focusing on her location, never mind, the rider continued the slow ride through this dead town. Actually it wasn't dead, he sensed people. They were hiding. Even the taverns were closed. He need a place to sleep and check on any mercenary work. Strange, he doesn't carry a sword. His target or someone like them entered this city.

In different part of the city, a clatter of hoofs belonging to six men and a woman broke silence covering the street. The six surrounded the woman. Her thick black mass of hair confined by a gold fillet. Her dusky skin covered by a short silk skirt girdled at her waist. Gold plates brassier crusted with jewels covered her breasts. Her straight features with her bold scintillate eyes full of challenge and sureness. She rode and handled her steed with eases and certitude.

Stopping, they saw a crowd of people blocking their way.

"Milady, we should go around," said the middle solider in the front row.

"If they don't move," ordered Tananda, "crush them under our hooves."

Stones struck them stopping their forward progress. Hands gripped the reigns of her horse while fingers clawed at her. Her skirt ripped as hands clasped her arms then pulled her and her horse down. Her brassier snapped off as shoots to kill her grew from the crowd.

The hands pinning her begun loosen then shoots to kill her got replaced with bones snapping. Getting to her feet, her back rested against a wall as her chest heaved for breath. Her brown eyes watched what was the crowds' new interest. It was a dark blonde male wearing a sleeveless shirt cloth pants cow hide boots. His skin tanned by the sun. He moved through the crowd like a snake through grass. Injury fools that didn't realize running to live another was better then dying by Tananda's hands.

More troops arrived surrounding the troublemaker. Lances drawn ready to drive through him.

"STOP!" caused the soldiers' heads to the naked Tananda.

"Milady," bowing the head of the guards.

"This crowd nearly torn me apart. What took you so long?"

Looking at his men of ten, "We had to wait for the crowd to scatter."

Nodding as she thought about what his said, she signaled to the guards who in turned ran their lances into their former captain.

Turning her attention to her rescuer, "May I ask why you're in Yaralet, stranger?"

"Looking for work namely mercenary work."

"Penniless vagabond that doesn't need a sword."

"Been able to survive without one."

"Your name?"

"Manko."

"Did you do any caravan work?"

"Worked the Shifting Sand line."

"Yes, your handling of that false prophet reached us. Let's go, my new captain of the guard."

Smiling, he grabbed a silk cloth then handed it to her.

"No, let them see the perfection they do not have," she said.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed his new boss.

Staring at the yellow tour bus, "Are you kidding?" replied Beast Boy.

Standing beside the bus, "Orders from the new boss since the Titans don't a have reality shifter," said Altair, "We must travel by bus."

"You know she won't like you saying reality shifter," remarked Etana.

"It sounds more interesting then stargate."

Altair wore a white dress with a matching jacket with blue patches that completely covered her shoulders and had red strips wrapped around the patch and separating the blue. Jake recognized it as the Robotech Defense Force's Medical Officer's uniform.

The bus doors swung opened.

"Welcome to The Yellow Magical Mystery Bus Tour," come from the intercom.

The ladies went first followed by the guys. Nightwing and Staarfire sat together in the front. Beast Boy and Terra sat in the middle with Cyborg and Jinx across from them. Jake and Raven were in the back. Altair and Etana sat across from Nightwing and Starfire.

"Be sure to keep all feet, hands, elbows, and kneecap within the ride at all time," said Daria over the intercom.

"Will you just send us there already?" sighed Jake.

"Fine, don't get crabby about it," came the reply.

" _Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse, feels like being cold  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far? (Oh oh oh_)" came over the intercom.

"Really?"

"I didn't program the play list."

" _We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"_

"Turn it off."

Bus started shaking.

"Ok," Daria's voice came out of the loudspeaker, "shifting in three, two, one."

Raising his hand, "This isn't going to hurt," asked Beast Boy, "is it?"

Shaking his head, "No, it shouldn't," remarked Jake.

"Unless you've got sensitive hearing," remarked Altair, "then you'll get a bad headache."

"Calm down already," said Etana in her military uniform, army by the look by the look of it.

She didn't have quite the amount of patches that Jake did, but she still had quite a few that she could brag about.

Bright light flashed through the interior, surprising not blinding anyone. Lights streaked past the windows.

"What's with the light show?" asked Beast Boy.

"Believe those are stars," answered Nightwing.

"Or atoms," added Cyborg.

Another flash of light. Followed by a loud pop radiating through bus along with the bright flash that reflected off the walls. Even though it was bright, it didn't even make anyone blink.

Bus door swung opened and they filled into a white room. They saw no windows and only one door in or out.

Smiling, "Well, that's over with," commented Jake.

"Dude," said Cyborg, "all there was, was a pop. How could we have gone anywhere?"

Looking at Cyborg, "Um, dude, this is not Star Trek," remarked Etana, "so what did you expect?"

The door opened, and the group entered area of white hallways. Waiting for them was Cray, Otomo, and a rather looking rather down Hazara dressed in their formal wear. They were invited to the same ball and being honored like the Titans. The only hunter that was missing was Daria. She had to refuel the bus. Lucky girl.

Cray hadn't changed much. He was still wearing his fancy shirts and slacks, but gone was the long coat, as well as his spear and gun holsters.

Otomo wore a black silk kimonos. Guess that's formal. He stood beside Hazara in a simple dress. There was nothing exciting about it, or anything that made her stand out except a lot of blush to hid her black eye. Jake thought the pain from all of her killing was still there, not even beginning to fade away.

"Dude," whispered Beast Boy, "where are we?"

Jake looked at Beast who was looking out a 'window.' Jake walked over and looked out.

"That my friend is why we don't have to worry about the organization headquarters being attacked. Where we are now is the void." Wow, more misinformation.

The other Titans came and looked out the windows into complete blackness. Actually it's blue, by now you figured Jake's not exactly open minded. No stars, no earth, nothing. It was as if they were in the middle of a black hole, and the building they were in was the only source of light.

"All that is in this reality," said Otomo, "is what we call the main hub, which is the headquarters of the organization that we are standing in now."

Looking at his watch, "I know it's impressive," remarked Cray, "but we need to get going. Let's not give a reason to Powers and have him send a bunch of hunters after us."

The other hunters nodded, and moved down the hallway, the Titan's following, and taking in the sights behind them.

All gathered for King Nimrod's banquet. His sister sat to his left.

Pounding of the drums indicted tonight's entertainment was ready. Slow deliberant steps in straight line. The redheaded with a batch of white over her left eye wore a green gold trimmed outfit with rawhide tassels hanging from her belt. Bowing, she loosened up by flexing her stomach. Circular motions for her neck. Moving her chest like a Z followed by a little shake of her hips. Picking her tempo up with the drummer. Little whip action of her red hair then twirled counter clockwise caused the rawhide tassels lift ready to snare a prey that came within range. On her knees flexing her abs added to the temptation to touch to prove that she was real or some exotic dream.

Stepping towards the king, she saw a familiar face. Sitting by the king's sister, flames shot in her eyes. No acknowledgement from the bastard. Inching her way with each thrust twirl. Each hip swirl. Only the table separate them.

"Die!" she yelled leaping at that bastard.

Catching her wrists, he slammed her onto his seat then sat on her. Hooking her legs then stuffing a napkin into her mouth.

"Milady. Sire, I'm retiring to my room with my bonus."

Quick nod from the king, Manko shifted the dancer up to press her arms against his back. Still hooking her legs, he gripped her neck. He managed to stand then carried her to his room.

The group walked for maybe a good five minutes through the administration sector of Main Hub until they came to a set of double doors with a single, unarmed guard watching them approach.

As soon as they were in front of him, "You're late," he said, "They are in there waiting for you. Press your thumbs to the scanner. Once registered, step inside."

Stepping forward, Jake knew the others would push him towards the guard if he didn't. Pressing his thumb against the scanner. The screen in front of him lit up displaying a record and his photo. Raven had to bite her lip to control her laughter. It seems Jake had a bad hair day. The two doors swung open.

Turning to Raven, "Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm.

Smiling, she hooked his arm with hers. They stepped inside.

Waiting for them was an older man in a formal waiters outfit, he looked at the two.

"Names?"

"Jake Spiegel and Raven Roth," answered Jake.

Looking at his bill, the waiter marked off the two names.

Looking back at the two, "Follow me, please," he said walking off.

The couple followed, and was lead to a large room filled with people. On one side, a group of several dresses and suits were discussing things among themselves. Were as on the other side, people were talking yes, but only one type of suit was worn by the men and one type of dress by the women. And the middle of the room was a dance floor, which was completely empty, even though classical music was in the air.

"May I present, General Jake Spiegel and Mrs. Raven Roth," shouted the waiter in front of them, moving aside and around to return to his post for the next group.

Both groups were staring at Jake and Raven as they descended a small flight of stairs.

Once they were in the group that Raven assumed had to have been others like Jake, for they smiled at Raven and Jake. But she was wondering something.

" _Jake_ ," she asked hearing in the background that Cray and Etana had been announced,

" _What did he mean by General_?"

Smiling, "Because I'm the equivalent of a six star General." said Jake, "Because of my combat experiences and the fact that only rulers, kings, and presidents have the most power in the countries, I'm right under them. And considering my military background, would you expect anything less?" Not really, JAFO.

Rolling her eyes at Jake's attempt at a bad joke, " _I just wanted to ask_."

A few minutes later, the Titans and Hunters joined Jake and Raven. Powers wearing an expensive suit rather then his normal gray stood at the podium. He launched into a speech that was boring them. Beast Boy and Cyborg had already fallen asleep and Cray was looking like he was ready to join them. Glancing over at the other side of the room, Raven noted the majority of the hunters were sending her death glares sending shivers through Raven's skin. Noticing, Jake held her hand trying to give her his support. Looking into his eyes, she saw his love.

"And to end my speech," said Powers, "I would like to present the hunters who solely defeat the human monster known as Blood that have taken many hunters lives, the Soul of Virtue's, the organization's highest honor. Also, to a group of hunters, who prevented the coming of an army that would have destroyed countless worlds and slaughtered billions of innocents. And, according to our researchers, the leader of this army was a demon warlord. To this group, the organization would like to present the Tears of Sacrifice to each of you."

Powers's number two man, a scrawny man that none of the group had seen before, held a piece of paper in front of him, saying, "When I call your name, approach to receive your medal or medals.

Jake was first. Giving a light peck to Raven's check, he stepped towards the stage that Power's was on. Walking with a military like march, his face firm. Standing in front of Powers, he gave a sharp salute which Powers returned. Turning to the table next to him, Powers picked up a ribbon with a medal hanging from it. Bending slightly, Powers put the ribbon around Jake's neck. Jake stood straight again as Powers produced a box. Pulling a pin from the box, Powers preceded to attach it to Jake's uniform. Powers took a step back. They saluted each other once again. Quickly doing an about face, Jake marched away without a single word uttered between the two.

It was pretty much the same for the others. Cray kneeled, Etana and Altair saluted, and Otomo and Hazara bowed in front of Powers. Powers did take a moment to whisper something into Hazara's ear, which manage to bring a slight smile to her lips, if only for a moment.

Shortly afterwards, the party had gone back to what it was before. The two groups on both side and no one dancing. The most exchanged between the two were glares, mostly focused at Raven.

Taking note, 'We were here for what Powers wanted us for," said Jake then thinking, "no reason to stay."

Glancing around the room, Jake saw Nightwing and Cray glancing in his direction. Catching their eyes, he lifted his finger and silently told them to gather everyone, then motioned with his head towards the stairs.

They nodded their heads and made their moves. Following Jake's suggest to get the heck out of there, and they weren't going to argue.

Watching her mortal enemy walk up the stairs with that bitch of a half demon, she once was Leola Ashford. Now known as Kersis by the organization that created that monster. She was lucky that the organization let her stay after she killed the doctor that changed her, but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was killing the man that took the love of her life away from her. She was at Batur, when Jake raged. In fact, she lead the team that was sent to stop him. Her future husband was with her, along with good friends. And that asshole ripped apart her best friend with those bloody blades he had for enhancements. He shot her lover and teammate in between the eyes. He shot her three times in the gut, then left her for dead.

"And now he has a love in his life," she thought smiling.

Taking that away from him before his death would be a brilliant idea. She would have to wait. Moving now with the hunters and those Titans around, she would be beaten easily. She would watch and wait. Buy her time, and then take everything from him, before killing him like he did to her.

Outside the double doors of the administration sector's main hub, it seemed the guard was having trouble with a redheaded female with a little batch of white hair over her left eye.

"You can't go in there, miss," said the guard.

"Why not?" asked the redhead.

"Your name isn't on the list."

"Actually, does that mean? I never needed an invite to crash a party for the living dead before."

"No name on list. No invite. No going in."

Pulling her shirt collar down, "Not ever for a peek," stepping close for the guard to get an eyeful.

"You don't have a man's chest."

"Really," ramming her knee into the guard's crotch, "Even homos can feel pain," she mumbled pushing the doors open.

The doors closed behind her as she studied the crowd in their evening dress wear.

"Yep, the party of the dead," she mumbled.

"And to end my speech," brought her attention to the man standing behind a podium.

"Thank you Nigel,"

"I would like to present…"

"Liar!" she huffed out.

"The hunters who solely defeat the human monster known as Blood…"

"Luckily for us."

"That have taken many hunters lives, the Soul of Virtue's, the organization's highest honor."

"Sounds like Blood was alright guy."

"Also, to a group of hunters, who prevented the coming of an army that would have destroyed countless worlds and slaughtered billions of innocents."

"Party poopers."

"And, according to our researchers, the leader of this army was a demon warload."

"Was this after they pulled their heads out of their asses."

"To this group, the organization would like to present the Tears of Sacrifice to each of you."

"Screw the tears. Where's the punch?" she thought cutting through the crowd.

She found it.

Tasting it, "This sucks," pulling a flask from her coat pocket, "This should add a kick."

"Jessica, don't even think about it?" stopped her from pouring the contents into the punch.

Turning around, "Victoria, what brings you to this A.K. party?"

"Besides keeping an eye on you, studying my new recruits."

"Those clowns?" pointing to the medal receivers.

"The Teen Titans and the demon hunters who defeated Trigon and Blood. Some of the hunters are my new recruits."

"You're shitting me," laughing, "Those clowns."

"It seemed Trigon didn't crossover and Blood didn't use the Loc-Nar."

"Lucky them because Trigon would wipe the floor with them," handing a tightly rolled up bundle to Victoria, "Heard you're running the HDC now."

"Thanks to your little show in Metropolis which got run on the national news and Wheeler's handing of the Brother Blood incident."

"Well, now get my ass out of Area 53."

"I'll see what I can do until then you got a unit to train. Have you seen Rath?"

"Ask Susan? She's his observer."

"You don't know then."

"Don't know about what?"

"Susan's dead. Alice saw him last asking about Kenaz."

"Suzie's dead?"

Unscrewing the lid, she took a couple swigs.

"This Kenaz killed her, didn't he?"

"If it makes feel better, he was beheaded."

Clapping for the medal rewardees brought Jess's attention on them again.

Taking couple swigs, "What's her story?"

"Which one?"

"Purple eyed one wearing the charka."

"Rachel Roth aka Raven."

"Raven? That name sounds familiar."

"She's the daughter of Trigon's ."

"Of course, Rath lost her contact after bitch slapping Wheeler."

"You'll going to be alright?"

"Peachy," she said walking towards the medal receipts, "Nice medal," she said to the purple haired girl.

"Thank you."

Holding it closer to her face, "It's amazing what one can do with gold platted tin," she said walking away.

"Bitch," hissed Jinx.

Entering into the ladies' bathroom, Jess found an empty stall. She sat down then emptied her flask down her throat.

Resting her head against the stall, "Suzie," she let out as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

She had her life ahead of her and some bastard took it out.

"Couldn't believe that demon was allowed here," brought her out of her sorrow.

Cracking the stall door open, she saw two female washing up.

"Wheeler's right this place going down hill," said the second female.

"Kersis," thought Jess.

"First those demon knights now they're allowing demons. Hope Wheeler gets control and purge those knights and demons including that baby killing redheaded whore."

"Like that's going to stop me from kicking your ass!" yelled Jess grabbing Kersis's hair and ramming her face into the mirror.

Watching Jake and Titans left, Victoria's grip on her cane relaxed.

"Hello, Victoria."

"Nigel."

"Victoria, now you got the HDC, can we call truce for now?"

"Why? My people battle higher classes all the time and they don't get awards instead get treated like baggage actually baggage receive better treatment."

"Victoria, we been through this. If your people stopped blowing things up…"

"Not their fault the demons fight back and they don't trust the gratitude of politicians. "

"If they only…"

Something busted through the wall and landed on the floor. It was two women fighting actually the redhead had the other woman by the throat.

"Don't feel tough now," pounding her fist into Kersis's bloody face.

"Jessica!"

"Not now, Victoria. Besides rearranging this loud mouth bitch's surgical fixed face teaching her about the meaning of respect."

A blade appeared across Jess's throat stopping the assault.

"It ends now, Jessica."

Staring up, "If you're planning to use it, use it don't waste my time," still gripping Kersis's throat.

"You're suspended until further notice."

"You hear that!" getting up, "The bitch got her leash tighten to save you the endangered demon hunters from getting your ass handed to you proving what a joke you're all are," walking towards the double doors, "This living dead party blows. I'm going to find some real action," walking out of the room.

"Victoria, now you know why the demon knights are looked upon with scorn."

"Nigel, Wheeler started it first."

"There's a warehouse party tonight," came out clear on Jess's head set.

The bug she planned on the medal of that purple hair girl worked. Looks like Jess was going to crash another party. Let the good times roll.

The group managed to back to the tour bus without anyone stopping them,

Looking at her watch, "Wow, two minutes," remarked Daria wearing an orange flight suit, "not shabby."

Except for Raven, the rest of Titans's mouths dropped.

"We've been gone for at least an hour," mumbled Cyborg, "what are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, "Time distortion between realities, duh."

"So," sighed Jinx, "what time is it?"

Looking at her watch again, "Only 7:02"

Blinking, "Wow, so we can make that party."

That got all of the Titan's attention, the hunters just shrugged at the idea.

"Yea," Jinx went on, "there's a warehouse party tonight."

That's all it took for the Titans to load onto the bus. The ball might have been pretty bad, but they weren't wasting a Saturday night doing nothing. Only ones left were Raven and the hunters.

Jake sighed, "Any of you want to come?"

"Sorry, I'm still on duty," said Daria.

"And I'm going to stay with her," Altair said sharing a look that only Jake caught.

"I would go," said Cray lowering his head, "but I'm afraid I might be an extra wheel."

Smiling, Etana wrapped her arm around his.

"Give me five minutes, and you wouldn't be."

Cray blinked, then smiled at what she was saying.

"Why thank you, Etana."

Otomo shook his head no. Followed by Hazara shaking her head no.

Returning to the tower's garage, they scattered to change from formal wear to party gear.

Staring at his windows, this city was ready to ignite. Amboola's death was already whispered over the city. Tandana got a new captain of the guards. His assassin got caught trying to kill the wrong target. Sighing, extreme measures required. Pulling the statue from its hiding spot. Bowing and chanting the stone surface changed to hairy flesh.

"Kill the new captain of guard."

The servant from section of hell went to do its job.

Entering his room, he dropped her onto the bed. Locking the door, he turned then ducked in time causing her fist slamming against the door instead of his face. Jumping onto his back, her teeth sunk into his ear. Digging her fingers into his flesh made his attempt to toss her off his back to fail. Landing on the floor, his momentum combined with her grip caused his back to slam against her stomach. Using a chokehold, she prevented air from entering his lungs. His elbows couldn't hit her ribs so he tried slamming her against the floor. Rolling onto his knees proved difficult since she would shift her weight that would wear his strength down.

Bracing his knee under him, he stood despite her teeth or fingers digging into his flesh. Slamming into the wall three, four times finally allowed to hip toss her onto the ground.

Pinning her hands over her head, she struggled under his weight. Finally breathing, her brown eyes burned.

"Jackass, you abandoned me," she growled.

"I couldn't afford you."

"Bullshit. You could've killed the owner."

"Then what would I should've done with the other girls. Sell them. Leave them. What was I going to do with them? That's why I kept track of you until I could afford to buy you."

"Really? How about the merchant who placed me in his harem. I escaped only to get recaught and got a bambino cane across my feet for three days."

"Only for a gambler to win you at a game of chance?"

"Yes, only a…you know about that?'

"Yes, for him to get killed and you got paddled ten times a day with a birch switch then forced castor oil down your throat only to get sold to the House of Ill Gotten Gains."

Smiling, "You need a bath, master," she said with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm not your master."

"You won me," leaning close to his ear, "now I'm yours," smiling at his confused look, "Now I must fix that bath, master."

Loosening his grip, she slipped from under him. Standing up, she walked towards the brass bathtub. Testing the water, she struck a match then lit the furnace under the tub. Returning, she gripped his hands then led him to the tub. She pushed his shirt up then slipped his hands away when he tried to help her in undressing him. Leading the naked Manko, she soaked a rag in the warm water then rubbed the dirt and sweat off his skin. Detecting the shaking of her outfit, he watched as she slip her naked body into the water with him.

Rubbing his chest with the rag, "Maybe we should stay longer," she said.

"No, this city is ready to explode," he said studying the bracelet around her left wrist, "And this?"

"It's to prevent me from running until I kill the king."

Kissing her left hand, "Remember I hurt those that I care about," placing her hand on the edge of the tub.

Confused as she watched his left hand press her thumb against edge of the tub.

"Motherfucker!" she screamed as the palm of his right hand foot slammed against her thumb against the edge of the tub breaking her hand.

Sliding backwards caused water to splash onto the floor.

Holding her broken hand, "Bastard!" refusing to cry, "Get away from me!" trying to kick him.

Pushing her foot away, he gripped her left wrist then pinned her right arm with his body.

Trying to massage her broken hand, "Stop crying," placing his thumb against the broken region of her hand, "How less was this coming off?" showing her bracelet between his index and middle finger, "Now," with simple thrust of his thumb and popping sound, "there it's fix," sitting across from her.

"I wasn't crying," flexing her hand, "Now it's my time to get rough," tackling him against the edge of tub.

Licking his finger then sucking on it, their night of rough housing began.


	50. Party Time

Arriving at the warehouse party, Titans were in their uniforms. Jake, Cray, and Etana were in club wear. They proceed to party their asses off. Jinx and Cyborg spent a lot of time on the dance floor, while Starfire and Nightwing were in a couple of make shift booths, watching the others, dancing a couple of times during the night. Cray and Etana got rather close, as in major making out, and they disappeared halfway through the night.

Beast Boy and Terra for the majority of the night played arcade like games until they ran out of quarters and moved towards the dance floor. As for Jake and Raven, nether being very much of dancers just sat in a dark corner together with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Staring at the DJ, Jake wondered if he should or not.

Catching this, " _What are you thinking about_?"

Grinning sheepishly, "Well, if I asked you to dance with me once, would you kill me?"

Thinking for a moment, " _I suppose one dance wouldn't kill me_."

Smiling, "Be right back, Angel."

Quickly getting up, he went over to the DJ, asking for something that Raven couldn't make out. The DJ nodded. After a moment, the fast beats of the hip hop music got replaced by a slower, more romantic tune began. Couples began to take each other's hands, while the dance floor changed from swingers to lovers.

Approaching Raven, Jake reached the booth getting cocked blocked by some jerk with black hair.

"Hey babe, care to dance?"

His breath reeked of alcohol. Yep, he was stone drunk properly a future competitor for Jake when it comes to drinking. Instantly pissed, Jake grabbed the guy by the hair and pulled his head backwards. The drunk had no balance allowing him to collapse on the ground. You didn't need to bend over to see that the guy had passed out.

Looking apologetically to Raven, "Sorry, that kind of ruined the mood I was trying to set."

Smiling, " _Just ignore him_."

Slightly laughing, he picked up where he wasn't able to get to when he took Raven's hand kissing it lightly like most gentlemen do.

Lifting his head in the bowed position, "May you honor me with this dance, milady."

Flushed, Raven tried not to laugh at his approach. The gentleman thing wasn't his thing and she didn't like seeing that side much. He was trying, and she wasn't going to refuse.

" _I would be honored to dance with you_ ," she said with a smile.

He gently lifted her up. They walked towards the dance floor. Reaching the middle of the floor, he turned and slowly placed his hand on her hip. She smiled at how gentle he was being for her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Raven loved the man in her arms, more then anything she dreamed she could.

A life without emotions was told to her everyday of her life. She tried to connect with others when she was younger, only to hurt them with her father's curse. Why talk about selective memory. Even as a Titan, she couldn't form any really connection with them in fear that she would hurt others.

She was openly crying without even knowing it.

Seeing her tears, "Raven, what's wrong."

Raven just buried her head in his chest, crying openly. She knew that he was afraid he done something wrong.

"Raven-"

" _Just shut up_ ," she said quietly through the tears, " _let me cry. It's the only way that I express just how happy I am with you._ " pulling back with a teary smile, " _I love you, promise me you'll never leave_."

Smiling, he guided her head to his shoulder.

Whispering in her ear, "I promise that I will never leave you on free will. And if anyone or anything ever takes you from me, they won't get the chance, I won't let them," kissing her on the top of her head, "I love you Raven, and nothing will ever change that." What to bet?

Pressing her lips near his ear, " _Jake, let's slip away to your room,_ " she whispered.

"Let's angel," he said slipping away with her.

The music blared and crowd was dancing to the beat from the deejay's collection. Then the music stopped and the lights went out. The crowd grumbled.

" _Step inside, walk this way,_

 _You and me babe, Hey, Hey!_ "

The lights came on showing a redhead with a batch of white hair over her left eye in middle of the dance floor whipping her head to the drum beat.

" _Love is like a bomb, baby, come get it on_ ," thrusting her hips to the drum beat.

 _"Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

 _Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

 _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

 _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_ "

" _Hey!_

 _C'mon,_ "dancing towards a crowd of six teenagers, she grabbed the hands of a green furring teen boy and dragged him onto the dance floor. He looked over his shoulder and gave a "Don't know what's going on," to his blonde girlfriend who was gritting her teeth.

" _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_ ," resting her arms on his shoulders, her body reacted to the drumbeat. Her reluctant dance partner's eyes followed her as she descended towards the floor like a snake. Finally his body responded and dance along with her.

" _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet yeah_ "

Motioning to her dance partner to wait a moment, she danced backwards and grabbed the hands of a dark hair teenage boy and a half machine and black male. She led them to the dance floor joining the green furred teenage. Now she was dancing with three males on the dance floor.

" _Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

 _Crazy little woman in a one man show_

 _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

 _Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

 _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

 _Tease a little more_

 _Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

 _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

 _Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _Ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _C'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _Oh, I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _From my head to my feet yeah_

During the guitar solo, she turned moving her arms in a wavelike motion. Her fingers started beckoning. Slowly the rest of guys joined her on the dance floor with their girlfriends seething.

" _You got the peaches, I got the cream_

 _Sweet to taste, saccharine_

 _'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

 _From my head, my head, to my feet_

 _Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

 _Take a bottle, shake it up_

 _Break the bubble, break it up_ "

Watching this crazy little video vamp dancing with her Dick Grayson, "I'm post to hate her right?" asked the orange skinned teenage girl.

"Actually, Kory," replied her purple haired girl friend, "We all hate her."


	51. Approval Granted

Opening his eyes, he studied the room. Listening, there's the heartbeat and breathing of his redheaded lover, yet something was here. Holding his breath, his ears detected two type of breathing. Slowly rolling onto his back, he saw pig like face staring down at him. Quick smile, he shoved his thumb into its eye socket. It lunged only for Manko to shove his lover out of the bed. As creature torn into the mattress, Manko rolled onto his feet..

Blind in one eye, it rushed swinging its claws at him. Slapping and dodging its claws away. The back of his prey pressed against pulling its claw back for injury or death only for a water jug to smash against its hide. It was the prey's female slave. Roaring, its plans to devour her entails got delayed by a shard of broken jug which she used to slice its arm. Sharp snap broke the bleeding arm. The palm of his prey produced that snap. In pain, injured it climbed through the window to escape.

Grabbing a pair of pants, he noticed she was dressing into some of his spare clothes.

Wrapping of cloak around her body, "Think I'm letting you have all the fun," she said.

Series of jumps, they made it to the window the creature escaped through. Searching, they found the trail of blood which they followed. Leaping, running, they found the blood led them to the center of Yarlet where the merchants sold their wares. Being late, no merchant booths were opened instead there was.

Noticing the trail ended, "Too long, we've lived I fear of Nimrod and his whore sister, who flaunts her depravity in front of us," brought their attention onto a man standing on the edge of fountain spouting propaganda of revolt.

Noticing the speaker, "That's the guy who wanted me to kill the king," she said.

Twirling her bracelet between his fingers, "Let's return this."

A dark figure crawled towards the speaker bringing grasps and screams.

"Master," escaped from its lips before death claimed it.

Throwing stones at him, "Wizard of hell," screamed the crowd.

Throwing a green fire orb departed the crowd enough for Shubba to run. Through the mazelike alley, he ran. Lose those fools.

"In here," said occupant of a house.

Darting inside, the door closed behind.

"Thank…" his relief turned to horror when his rescuer was the belly dancer who was post to kill the king.

Pinned to the wall by her male companion, his ears caught, "I'm returning your gift, my former master," slapping the bracelet onto Shubba's wrist.

Her male companion rammed his thumb at Shubba's throat damaging his vocal cords. Seeing the she cat's smile, they carried him onto the rooftop. After some leaps across rooftops, they found a hostile crowd then pushed Shubba off the roof.

Landing hard to knock the wind from his lungs, Shubba struggled to get up.

"There's the evil one," caused him to run despite the pain.

He might have made it if that pain didn't paralyze him. Seeing the bracelet then studying the runes, his body was torn apart by the mob as he wondered how the runes were changed.

As Nimrod's palace burned, two figures rode on a black horse with red down its muzzle to find better opportunities for their skills.

Resting her head against his back with her arms around him, "What's the name you're using," asked the redhead with a batch of white over her left eye thinking of the pleasures in bed waiting for them.

"Manko," he answered, "You?"

"Jael."

Chuckling, "It seems we'll be sleeping in separate tents."

"And why's that?"

"I don't want a tent peg shoved through my ear."

In middle of the desert inside a chain link fence, a guard flicked his flashlight on and off towards dark covered horizon. He saw a flickering light answer his signal. Taking his key, he unlocked the gate and rolled it opened.

A jeep drove up to the entrance. A female wearing a cloak sat behind the steering wheel. The hood covered her face. In the passenger seat sat a male wearing a black coat and fedora. The guard believed a cowl covered this male's head.

"My money," said the guard.

"Sweetheart, give Johnny his payment."

The driver got out, walked towards the back, and retrieved a briefcase from the rear. Walking along the passenger side of the jeep, she placed the briefcase on the jeep's hood. Stepping back allowed Johnny near the briefcase.

"Just click it open," said the passenger.

"It's your money to see empty warehouses," said Johnny opening the briefcase.

The glow of the jeep's head lights revealed the empty briefcase.

"What's…" ended when the curved blade of a sickle sliced through his neck.

His head fell off as his body fell against the jeep then slid to the ground.

Staring at the blood spray covering the jeep's windshield, "Empty case for empty warehouses," said the passenger, "Besides," getting out, "It's what's underground that's important," stepping over the headless body.

Walking past the fence, he started tapping the ground with his foot. He kept doing this until his ears detected a metallic thump. Waggling his fingers, a whirlwind appeared and brushed away the dirt leaving a metal surface behind.

Grabbing two metal loops beside an etched circle, he pulled a metal cylinder up from the ground. Unscrewing the cover, he dropped a small sphere into the tube. Screwing the cap back on, the cylinder back slid into the ground. A section of the metal surface tilted backwards becoming an incline plane.

"Dear, go tell the boys the mechs are ready to leave."

Bowing, "Yes, master," she said.

Turning, she disappeared into the night air.

Sitting in her hermitically sealed room, Hazara stared at her face mask. Hearing her phone ringing, she pushed the call button.

"Yes?"

"Haraza, it's Alice."

Her recruiter and section leader.

"Hazara, you're are getting a new sparring partner plus I've been informed Jake Spiegel requested materials to make you a new mask."

"I'm being denied," thought Hazara.

"If you want that mask, go ahead get it. I'm not going let you wait for a miracle to break your heart."

"Thank you," pushing the call cancel button.

Slowly waking up from Jake gently rubbing her back, she enjoyed being next to Jake's warm and comforting form. She didn't care that she still wore her dress. She just didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be with him for every moment that she could, and knew he felt the same.

Nuzzling into him, " _If you stop now_ ," she muttered, " _I would hurt you badly_."

Chuckling, "Good morning to you too, Angel."

To continue her comfort, he didn't stop.

Cracking open her eyes, " _What time is it_?"

Moving a bit to look at his clock, it read 8:05 in the morning.

" _Have you been awake long_?" she asked trying not to fall back asleep from the massage.

"Not really."

She stared at him with her 'I know your lying' look.

Grinning, "Ok, yes. I've been awake for awhile. I sleep less with my healing factor and I didn't want to disturb you."

Smiling as she placed her head back on his chest " _Jake, I've been thinking on something_ ,"

She was a bit nervous. Would he say no?

" _Do you think that we could move in together_?"

"Well," he said slowly, "I know Nightwing might blow a gasket, but I would love waking up next to you every morning. Is it what you want?"

Nodding, she propped her head on her arm so she can look into his face.

" _I know that part, I hurt more then any battle I've been in. And once a week I've had nightmares when I haven't been with you that show me losing you. I feel safe and loved in your arms, and I'm afraid that one morning I'll wake up and you won't be there_."

Shrugging, "Heck, if you ask me, I like the idea," he remarked withsuggestive grin, "might even get more time to rub more then just your back."

Rolling her eyes, _"I love him_ ," she thought, " _but does he really have to bring up points like that_.'

Though, in the back of her mind, she couldn't wait for those body rubs.

Rubbing her bruised face, "She'll die for messing your face," said Kirk.

Kissing his hand, "She not our worry right now," she said, "The Butcher of Baltur got a lover and she's a demon."

"Another wayward child that's been led astray by an unclean creature."

Rubbing his arm with a riding crop, "I get hot when you talk about purging unworthy hunters," rolling onto her stomach.

Taking the riding crop, he brought it across her bare ass.


	52. Hazara's Request

Using Jake's shower, Raven left his room. Entering her room, she changed from her dress to her normal Titan uniform. Things were going too fast between her and Jake. She needed to talk to someone. She needed a mother's advice. She was heading home. Back to Azarath.

Alone, Jake sat at his work bench cleaning his fun set from the previous day, heavy metal music blaring and a bottle and glass beside him. The reason he rarely used his fun set was the cleaning it took. The revolver and the double barrel shotguns weren't bad. The pistol and the pump were a different story. Noticing a light blinking on his communicator, he picked up, and flipped it open. Nightwing's face appeared, and was saying something he couldn't hear.

Turning the music off, his ears caught, "-TURN IT DOWN, JAKE!"

Raising an eyebrow, "These rooms are soundproof, yet you called me just to tell me that?"

Blinking, "Um, no, there's someone here for you."

Now Jake blinked.

"Who?"

A knock came to his door. Getting up, he opened it finding Hazara still with her black eye standing there.

"Oh," blinking again, "What's up?"

Standing beside her, "She came to talk to you about some offer," said Nightwing, "What offer did you make her?"

Looking at him, "An offer from one hunter to another, so don't worry about it."

Sighing, "Alright, I'll leave you to alone."

With that, he walked away.

Motioning Hazara to come in, Jake closed the door behind her. As she removed her facemask, he felt the poison in the air which still wouldn't affect him.

"So," Jake said.

Keeping her back to him, "I want a voice. Everyone treats me like trash. It seems that only you and the others, Otomo and them, are the only ones who see me as equals. I don't want to be silent anymore."

"So, that's what you want."

Turning around allowed Jake to see her angry expression.

"I want you to follow through on your word," she replied, "I want to have a voice around other people."

Cocking his head, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I know," folding his arms, "but what is it that you want. A replacement for your mask, or something else."

Stopping for a moment, "I want a full face mask. Something that would contain the curse and prevent me from removing it in combat."

"You mind if I bring someone else in, someone that can come up with something?"

She shook her head no.

Pulling out his Titan's communicator, "Hey Cyborg, I got a question for you. Do you breathe?"

His confused face came over the screen.

"Huh, what do you mean, do I breathe?"

"Come to my quarters and I'll explain.

On Azarath in the home of Arella, Raven was at her mother's home for less then five minutes already she felt like confessing.

" _Why do I want this so much_?" she asked, " _That I throw almost everything away_?"

Arella was silent, she loved her daughter, and she blamed herself for falling for her father's trick. Even as a mother, she couldn't believe her daughter had grown up.

"Do you truly love him?" she asked.

Looking at her mother with her well known seriousness.

" _I've never loved anything more than I do him_."

Nodding, "I've seen the love he shows to you," which was true.

Using a special mirror to watch over her daughter and to know what she had been doing with her life. Arella knew how Jake freed Raven from her powers. How he sacrificed himself when it should have been her daughter. How Jake always thought of Raven first. Arella smiled at knowing Raven loved Jake and not that the second specter that hung over her daughter.

"And I know he truly loves you."

Looking away, " _And I want to show Jake how much I truly love him, but…I'm afraid_."

Holding her daughter's hand, "What are you afraid of?"

She gave her mother a look, " _I'm afraid of what you told me would happen when I did…that_."

A confused look turned into look of dawning across her face. Looking away for a moment, Arella smiled.

"Raven, I must confess something to you."

Those words and what her mother told her next, shocked Raven, to say the least.

"So let me get this straight, she wants a full face mask to prevent the poison in her breath to affect others, and wants to still be able to speak, which her current half mask doesn't let her do," said Cyborg.

Hazara and Jake nodded in agreement. Hazara wore her facemask until Cyborg said otherwise.

Thinking for a moment, "Sure, no problem. And no by the way, I don't breathe, at least not naturally…"

Putting his hand up before he went into detail, "That's," remarked Jake, "all we needed to know Cy."

"Ok, Hazara, could you take off your facemask so I can check a few things."

She gave Jake a look only for Jake to nod it's ok.

Untying the strings, she handed it to Cyborg.

Coughing, "Wow," coughed Cyborg, "that stinks."

Jake hoped he was referring to the curse.

Noticing Hazara glaring at him, Cyborg held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, no offence."

Moving closer towards Hazara, he examined around her neck, jaw line, and basically the size of her head.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"If you want a new face mask, I'm using my computer eye to design a mask within my circuitry that will cover your entire head, yet still give you complete comfort and maximum visibility," he replied.

She nodded, "You should also know, that the organization did something to my bridle that prevents me from taking it off within the presence of demon."

"Let me see it," carefully examining it, "I see it there."

"See what?" asked Jake.

Continuing to study the mask, "There is nano technology in this. There are sensors here that more then likely work the same as the demon sense for you two. I can also see something like grabbers along the sides. So small that she wouldn't feel them, but enough of them to prevent her taking it off. And I can also she that the string isn't just a ribbon. I can see circuits in it that link up to the facemask to when the sensors go off, it changes to a stronger material. Maybe even a material a blow torch couldn't cut," seeming to be in awe as he looked at Hazara, "I've never even seen tech like this."

"Can you make me something or not?" asked Hazara.

Blinking to regain his train of thought, "Oh, yea, no problem, if I start now, I'll have it done by tomorrow night."

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow then."

"Hold on now," asked Jake, "where are you going?"

"I'm not staying here," she said clearly. "I still haven't forgiven you for having me go after that grass stain of a person."

Taking a moment to remember the grass stain, "Oh come on, I told you guys to go after the Titans. I didn't tell you who had to go after who, you could have just gone after Cyborg and left Beast Boy for someone else to go after."

"Yea, I mean, BB's not that bad," said Cyborg, "once you ignore him and with Terra around, he doesn't even make that many jokes."

"I'm not staying," she said clearly.

"Ok, this ain't a prison," replied Jake, "See you tomorrow."

Looking at Jake, "What?" remarked Cyborg.

Staring at Cyborg, "We can't force her to stay, and she's not a criminal. Just give her back her mask and let her go on her way."

Really? Curious what she's like in bed?

Returning the facemask to Hazara, "Fine, I'll go get started," grumbling Cyborg, "Be back here around four tomorrow afternoon, that way I can be sure of the fit and make any finally adjustments."

Putting on her facemask, she left without another word.

"She's just the laugh of the party, isn't she," said Cyborg.

Shaking his head, "I really don't want to find out,"

New Years Eve, she's a riot. She loves _Irish Eyes Are Smiling_

Their communicators went off.

Studying his communicator, "Where's Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"She said something about visiting her mother," answered Jake.

Sharing a sub with the green haired Alice, "How many mechs stolen?" asked Victoria.

"Quarter of them," answered Alice, " And they're older models."

"Still they can do damage."

"Since Jess got suspended permanently at Area 53," stated Alice, "What about my alternative recommendation for Hazara's sparring partner?"

"I'll check my appointment book."

It was a robbery gone wrong and the Titans had been called in to help. A group of men took over a bank armed with full body armor and full automatic weapons with semi pistols for backups. They had work with military precision, till the Titans showed up. Now, all were captured expect for the one got away with a hostage.

"He went down that way, and he has a hostage," shouted a police officer.

Running the way he pointed, "I'm on it."

Running down an alleyway, and saw the robber, with his female hostage.

"Drop it," taking aim, "Let her go."

Spinning around, he placed her in the path of Jake's gun and himself. Placing a knife that Jake didn't see to her throat with one hand, he aimed his pistol at Jake.

"I'll die before I go to jail!" he shouted firing two rounds, which hit him dead on,

Jake stood up letting his healing factor push the bullets out.

"You could shoot me all day and I'll still take you out, now drop it and let the girl go," ordered Jake. Like fries with that.

His lips formed an evil smile.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill her to convince you."

"You ain't got the time," firing a stun round between the girl's leg into him.

Still he didn't drop.

Placing his chin on the girl's shoulder, "Special armor, dissipates all energy so it doesn't affect me, and the regular armor will protect my legs," he said with his knife blade between him and Jake's target sites, " had this made incase we ran into any freaks like you," pressing the knife harder against the girl's flesh, "Now watch, as this girl's life is taken from her."

A drop of blood appeared on her neck.

BANG.

The knife blade shattered. The hole in the robber's head caused his gun to fall onto the ground. The robber's eyes rolled up into his head as blood poured from the hole in between his eyes

He was dead before he hit the ground. But the hostage was safe. Sprayed with his blood and a small trail of her own down her neck, but she was still alive. Be prepared to pay that woman's shrink bills.

 _Why does everybody want to kick my ass?  
I'm just tryin' to have a little fun  
For all the ones who can't  
And just because I kiss the prettiest girls  
And I drive my truck too fast  
Why does everybody want to kick my ass?_ \- Big and Rich

"How could you, Jake?," remarked Nightwing in that cold way would make Batman proud.

Returning to the Tower, Jake stood there receiving the riot act from Nightwing.

"How could you kill him? What happened to using those charged rounds of yours?"

"Just shut up Nightwing," Jake retorted back in the cold way.

Nightwing sounded way cooler then Jake.

Looking him straight in the eye, "And tell me how many people of died in your life time that you could have saved. Tell me how so many criminals you've put away with Batman have gotten out and killed again because they enjoyed it," getting closer into Nightwing's face, "Killing ain't easy, but sometimes, to save a life, its what you have to do. I tried a charged round, but his armor was made to counter it, and even firing a charged round into his face, which was the only exposed place, would have killed him. Just cause my charged rounds do different things, that doesn't mean they aren't any slower. And I've killed just as many people in my line of work then demons. Same goes for other hunters." A lot of bull shit from the Butcher of Batur.

"That doesn't mean its right," said Nightwing.

Giving him a look before leaving, "If everything was right in the world, hero's wouldn't be needed." Except Jake you're not the hero people deserve. You're the hero people are stuck with.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, a hero was gathering people for his holy cause The great Val-Yor, defeater of the Locrix and the Symobots. He was the galaxy's greatest hero; no one doubted his strength and command ability. Now, he was gathering arms against a new threat.

Standing in front of a huge mass of people on one of the most transit planets so his wonderful message would be heard across the galaxy.

"My brothers of the Stars," he called out to the booming millions growing across the galaxy, "I have defeat great enemies that would have seen to do you harm. And you believe and trust in me for what is right for the galaxy. And I thank your for placing such trust in me. But a new threat arises, one that we have ignored for to long. The Troq."

At that word, everyone in the crowd had grown silent. The Troq were the people of Tamaran that kept mostly to themselves, but now their hero was calling them a threat, why? Good question for prophet of a false God.

Continuing on, "They are a barbaric race who refuses to change their ways in order to become one with the rest of us. I believe that one day, the will have enough in numbers to push out into our homes and kill us while we sleep, and I refuse to let that happen. So I call to all of the people of the Stars, the ones I am honored to call my brothers, will you fight with me?"

Cries of "YES!" heard through out the galaxy, all rallying to Val-Yor's cause. The Troqs would not be allowed to live. Losers with nothing better to do.

In the back of the group, the raven-haired sister of Starfire looked on in horror. Being released from her second prison term, she planned on mending her problems. This made things worse. She couldn't even return to her home because of her sister banning her for life.

"Look, a troq, kill it!"

Backfire's eyes went wide, as she turned and took off as fast as she could as weapons were discharged and trash was thrown at her. She had to warn her people. That meant Starfire. Even though she hated going to her sister, she was the only person she had a chance of listening to her. Still Tamaran was still her home.

"I have to do this," thought Blackfire leaving the planet's atmosphere, "or else my people won't have a chance."

That night, Hazara had returned to collect her new mask.

In Cyborg's lab, "Ok, it's finished," he said with a smile handing her the mask.

Slowly placing the mask around her head, the mask was mostly solid black on the bottom half while the top half was more of a meshed black. Tying the lacings together allowed the poison in the air faded once again.

"Well, at least it works," Jake said smiling.

"And I can speak, which is good, since I did come here to do that," she said looking at the new mask in a mirror on the wall.

"Now, your going to find a small panel on the right hand side of the neck," explained Cyborg as Hazara felt for it, "Those are a few special things I put in I thought you would need. The first button will change the upper mesh into a solid material and back to mesh."

A few times, "What is the purpose for that?"

"It's so you can use the other two buttons," Cyborg replied, "The middle button will allow you to use night vision as if your wearing the goggles, but it doesn't give you away. And the third button will allow you to use heat sensors in case you're fighting an invisible enemy. Also, I used the same types of sensors along the neck to prevent you from removing the mask in a fight, figured you wanted to keep that much."

"Then, I guess I owe you. How much?"

Waving it off, "Don't worry about it. I owe it to you since you helped get Jinx out of the tower those many months ago."

Exiting Cyborg's lab with Hazara, "So what are you going to go do now?" Jake asked.

Grabbing his arm, _"That's none of your business,"_ heheard in his head.

"You can speak now, you know."

Blinking, "Forgive me, but I've gotten used to speaking like that." Plus her fingers could use the rest.

"Eh, no problem," he replied with a shrug, "so you to that sparring session we agreed on last time?"

Shaking her head, "As much as I would enjoy hurting you, I must go, take care of something."

Raising an eyebrow, "You need help with anything?"

Shaking her head, "No, I will be fine."

"Ok, have fun, and you know to call in case you need an extra hand or two."

"I know, but don't worry about me," with that she left through the front door.

Closing the door, Jake sighed hoping Hazara might finally be ok.


	53. Birds and Bees

_When I look into your big brown eyes_

 _It's so very plain to see_

 _That it's time you learned about the facts of life_

 _Starting from A to Z_ \- Dean Martin the Birds and the Bees

Since Harza left, Jake returned to his room. Back at his workbench, yet he didn't feel like cleaning his gear. It wasn't Hazara or Nightwing's lecture truthfully, Jake's been mentally kicking his ass all day. It had been a slow day since Raven left. She wasn't there for any of the meals and he figured it was his fault. Did he push her into something she wasn't ready for?

Now, he just sat with a bottle of whiskey. If it hadn't been for his healing factor, he would be out cold right about now. What to bet? But damn his luck with that, no just your stupidity.

Hearing a knock at his door, "Now what," he mumbled as he put his bottle on the workbench.

He walked to the door and opened to it find Raven standing there, giving a weak smile.

Jake was just kind of in shock, then he tried to say something, "Raven, I…"

" _Jake_ ," she said, " _can we talk_?"

Nodding his head, he moved to the side of the door allowing her to enter. Sitting on his bed, she played with her hands for a moment.

"Raven, about us sharing a room last night, I'm sorry."

Smiling, " _It's not that_."

"Yes it is," he replied, not even looking at her, "I shouldn't have pushed you into anything."

" _But you didn't push_."

"Yes I…,"

Not letting Jake drone on about it being his fault, she used her powers to turn him to face her, even covering his mouth so that he couldn't speak. Now he time for him to listen.

Looking straight into his eyes, " _I want you to know_ ," she said, " _that I love you, and what had happened had nothing to do with you_ ," being somewhat restrained by Raven's power Jake still could shake and nod his head, " _What happened was my fault, and even then, I am not entirely to blame. Now, I'm going to release you, and you are going to sit here and listen,_ " releasing him, " _because right now_ ," reseating herself on his bed, " _I need to tell you my feelings and why I visited my mother_."

Sitting down beside her, Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Feeling comfortable in his arms, " _Ever since I was a little girl, living with my mother on Azarath, people had always look down on me because of my father's blood within me, even my mother. When I was starting to become a woman, she sat me down and told me something that had scarred me. She told me that the first time I had sex, I would become pregnant with the only child I would ever have_ ," causing Jake gave her a look of confusion, " _My mother told me that because of my father's blood, I would only be able to bear one child, and no more. And that whomever I would be with for the first time would be the father, and that nothing would be able to change that. Condoms and birth control wouldn't even be able to help prevent it_ ," going on before Jake could say something, " _When I left this morning, I went back to my room and thought. After awhile, I needed to speak with the one person who would know something of what I would have to go through. So I spoke with my mother. When I told her about us and how I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, doing whatever I had to do to ensure that we would be together, she told me something about my problem. She told me that I am only allowed one child was the truth, but when I had that child was false. If you and I felt that it was not the right time to bring that child into the world, I would not become pregnant_ ," choosing to stay silent Jake looked at her, " _I want you to know, that I don't think this is the right time to bring a child to this world or any world at that. But, I also want you to know that when I do have a child, I want you to be the father of that child. I love you. And nothing will ever change that. If you die, I would follow you to hell and fight along side you against whatever army the devils throws at us, but I will never leave you again. Don't think that you will ever push me into doing anything, because I would do anything to show you my love. All I will ever offer you is my heart, which I know you already hold dear. And all I will ever need is your love in return_."

"I will always love you. I will tell you every day, in every kiss, in every look. I love you Raven, you have always been an Angel to me."

" _And when I was there when you felt alone, I told you that you were my devil. You have fought hell and demons that threatened me, and you gave them their own hell. You are my devil, and I love you for it. And I know that you love me, I can see it in every ounce of you. And if anytime, if you ever want me for more, take me. I will never say no_." Actually Jake, Raven already had a demon fighting for her plus he kills demons like you, Jake so be afraid.

Kissing him lightly on his lips caused Jake to blink.

Leaning into him, " _You've shown me hell,"_ she whispered into his ear, _"now please, show me what heaven is_."

And into the deep hours of the night, Jake and Raven not only had sex, but they made love. And after this night, nothing would keep them apart except for Jake being a dumb ass.

Staring at the star filled night sky, Starfire was lost in thought until, "Starfire, what are you thinking?" brought her attention on the love of her life.

"The noise from Jake's room," she remarked.

"What noise?"

"It sounded like Jake and Raven were sparring," tilting her head, "Why didn't they use the training room?"

"It sounds like a more private sparring and I'll say something to Jake."

"Can we privately spar in your room?"

Sighing, it's going to be one of those talks like why casual Fridays doesn't involve nudity.

Rubbing his cheek brought, "It still hurt?"

Confused then oh when Batman slapped him.

"When I laugh."

"Is that why you don't laugh cause it hurts?"

"Guess, I can't contain it any longer. Star, I've done a lot of things that you should have pushed me away for. When I became Red X and told no one. Even so much as not trusting Titans with the real me. 'Don't let someone tell you how to live your life, live yours to live to fullest…how you see fit.' A good friend told me that and I've failed to listen to his advice. I was taught teammates could one day betray you but in all my time here…I've only betrayed you," lifting his hand towards his mask, "And its time I took a step for myself and," removing his mask, "show you who I am," revealing his blue eyes, "My name is Richard Grayson," looking nervous, "This is who I am. I just felt this is what I needed to do this."

Wrapping her arms around his waist. "I am called Koriand'r," staring into those blue eyes, "and I am a princess of the planet Tameran."

Smiling he should've known she would've accepted him anyways.

Amazing how well this mask fit. Needed some field testing.

"You need a more proper clothing," brought Hazara's attention onto her new sparring partner.

Still wearing her dress from that night that changed her life, it showed wear and tear of her past kills. It's to remind her why demons must die.

As for her new sparring partner, her appearance puzzled Hazara. White hair to her shoulders. White blouse plus the sleeve covering what looked were gauntlets. Dark blue dress/business pants. It seems she wore black white canvas shoes. Her pale skin didn't match her facial features indicting she might be African American like Cyborg. She rested her weight on a walking cane. Squinting her eyes, Hazara noticed a thin line near the curve section of the cane. A cane sword. Her opponent used a cane sword. The smoke from her cigarette assault Hazara's nose even with a air filter.

Puffing on her cigarette, "I understand you know sign language. Use it."

Her authority voice threw Hazara off. Not like Jake Spiegel's authority voice, however it seemed she gave orders and expected them to be followed.

"Your new mask has design flaw to it," remarked the sparring partner.

Her daggers ready. Slowly circling her opponent, the pervious partner was aggressive.

This one proved efficient. Didn't waste her movement. Tip of the cane against Hazara's stomach knocking the air from her lungs. Moving around only for the cane to slip between Hazara's arms. Hard twist caused Hazara to bit her lip. Several times twisting the knives free from Hazara's hand. Followed with hitting her like nun with a ruler repeatly. Finally letting the cane slip under her arm, Hazara's dagger caught under her sparring partner's blouse. Simple twist upwards the blade removed some buttons from the blouse allowing Hazara to see what looked like scars shaped like scales. Froze this allowed her opponent to place her leg behind Hazara's. Hip toss. Tip of the cane sword aimed between Hazara's eyes.

Resting the blade under Hazara's chin, "Control that temper," holding her blouse closed, "or you'll end up like sex slave again."


	54. Tender Loving Moment

Outside the Tower, a little girl wearing white robes smiled knowing the one that had seen so much death would finally see a bit of well-deserved happiness.

Turning to her sister in her black robes, "It was a close call, almost losing this world sister."

"Yes, sister." remarked the black robed girl," However Blood's defeat only delayed it's destruction. Blood's power came from the void of one's not understanding the lines in between life and death. Trigon's defeat a set back. Sin's power is growing. And if his power continue to grow, he might have even had more power then you or I."

Smiling, "More power then the devil and an angel. That is true fear."

Glaring at her sister, "Don't even think that. I know how much you treasure your 'children'."

"I hope that if we must see each other again, we can prevent one from gaining such power."

"I agree," said the black robed girl, "however the true savior or destroyer hasn't been in play, yet. Until then do not get in my way. I have people to torture, hurt, maim, you know."

Nodding the girl in white rolled her shoulders, her white robe parted revealing a pair of angelic wings. With a gentle flap, not even disturbing the air, the girl in white began floating.

"Until next we meet, my sister," and with that, she flew to the sky. In a flash of white light, the girl disappeared.

Glaring once again, "Show off." With a flare of red, the girl erupted into flames. As the smoke spread, she shrank into the earth, leaving only the smell of brimstone in her wake.

In Nightwing's room, he really didn't feel tired. Besides trying to reason some sense into Jake's empty skull about killing, he was trying to reach Bruce. Two impossible events. Bruce and Richard hasn't talked since the slap across Richard's face. Jake told him Bruce was part of the planning to stop Blood, however Bruce left before Richard arrived. He needed to fix that gulf with his mentor. A couple of hours ago, Alfred promised to rely the message. Now he had to wait for a response.

Thinking back, an enemy destroyed his relationship with his mentor. No, his father figure. What if they went after Star? Shaking that thought away his head, he wondered into the kitchen looking for something to help him sleep like a cup of tea. Sounded like good idea. Stopping for a moment, he laughed. Alfred must have been wearing off on him or was that Raven. Preparing the water, he felt strong arms wrap around him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was the smiling Starfire.

"Good evening, friend that is boy, Richard," she said smiling into his eyes.

Smiling at her use of words, "Good evening to you to Star."

Turning around with her arms still around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Staring into those deep green innocent eyes. "Thank you," he told her.

Blinking in confusion, "And what did I do?"

Giving a kind smile, "You were the only that finally got me to open up with who I really was. To show who I was under my mask."

As she wondered, he kissed her lightly.

Pulling away, "Please," she asked, "I do not understand."

Nodding, "Remember when you told me that I hadn't even shown you my eyes."

She thought for a moment, then nodded, yet still didn't understood.

"When you told me that, I got to thinking what was important in my life. The people I cared for or the people I saved," placing his forehead against hers, "If it hadn't had been for you, I would have never learned to live a real life. One that hadn't been behind a mask."

He kissed her lightly again.

"And thank you because of it."

Smiling, melting into his kiss, she pulled back.

"If you do not mind me questioning, who told you to live your own life?"

Smiling, "Jake, actually."

Beaming him a large smile, "Then please remind me to tell him the three hundred and ninety verse story of thanks." Please do.

Laughing, "I think a simple thank you would work just fine, Star." Killjoy.

The following morning in Jake's room, Raven woke up slowly from the slight soreness between her legs actually it wasn't a painful soreness, it was pleasant soreness. Slowly opening her eyes to find him on his stomach with her arms wrapped around him, his shoulder as her pillow. And he was just as naked as she was. Beside his scar across his face, it seemed he had a couple along his back. Guess, she'll have to ask him why they never healed.

Last night had truly been heaven for her. Jake almost didn't want to do it since he didn't have protection. Once she reminded him that as long as they didn't want to have a child, they wouldn't need it. In other words, he was over thinking it. Once he got over that, they had made love for the first time. For her first time, they took it slow. Sure, it did hurt, but the pain had parted quickly enough as the pleasure built up. It felt like an eternity of bliss, every moment increasing with pleasure. And the moment they climaxed, she had already begun to miss it.

Still wide-awake and so was he. And she had also found out a little secret about his healing factor. Enhanced sex drive. He was up again a minute after they were finished. Yep, it's about the sex.

It was finally after the fourth time she had to stop to sleep, even though she didn't want to. Her body kind of gave up on her. Now she was awake. Needing to use the bathroom brought her mind came back to the present. Slowly getting up, she tried not to wake up her lover. Snapping around in bed,. he grabbed her playfully and flipped her back onto the bed. Screaming in surprise, trying not to loss control of her bladder. Her scream went to a purr as Jake's warm breath ran across her bare neck.

"Morning Angel," he whispered.

Her brain snapped back to its senses. Her powers surrounded him lifting into the air.

Giving him a cold glare, " _You are very lucky, Mr. Spiegel, seeing as how I didn't pee in the bed. But do that again, and no matter how much I enjoy nights like last night, I will not sleep with you again. Am I clear_?"

Smiling, "Yes, ma'am."

Rolling her eyes at his stupid grin, her hands motioned the floating Jake to the side of the bed so she could get up and walk towards his bathroom.

Floating above the floor, "Could you let me down now?" he asked.

Looking over her shoulder, she entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, her power released Jake causing him to drop.

Laying as a not so pretty pile on the floor, "Ow," he groaned.

 _Love hurts  
Love scars  
Love wounds and marks  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts  
Ooh love hurts_ \- Love Hurts by Everly Brothers

A couple of minutes later, Raven was back in Jake's bed, trying to warm back up. His room was cold. Jake used the bathroom to relieve himself. Hearing the flushing of the toilet followed by the door open revealing Jake. She smiled. He returned a smile. Climbing under the covers, getting comfortable beside her, he wrapped his arms around her.

Raven instantly became warmer as well as feeling safe.

"I love you," he told her.

Smiling, " _And I love you as well_ ," as her heart grew six inches wider.


	55. Christmas

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow_ \- Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

Three months since Hazara came and left, and Christmas was around the corner. Everyone was in the spirit except for Jake. His memories were haunting him. Years pass he remembered the pain, and the sadness, still so heavy. Lately he's been having a hard time remembering it. Guess, those years of being hit in the head finally doing wonders.

Of course, he looked like same to everyone else. Yep, the same old dumbass amazedly still kicking a lot of ass. Cyborg still kicked his ass at videos games. The only person who might have had a clue was Raven with her empathy. Currently he didn't want her help this time unless he gets overwhelmed like usual. This was something he wanted to do on his own. Something Raven couldn't fix within his mind. Well, she didn't use a gun. He lucked out that she didn't stumble upon his memories. Witnessing what he's seen. Everyone in the world loved Christmas and Jake was being the Grinch.

"Hey Jake, you in there," said Terra say waving her hand in front of his face.

Blinking, he realized she was talking to him.

"Huh, what, sorry," I said confused.

Shaking her head, "Come on, you, me and Jinx are working security at the mall while the other Titans play Santa's elves."

How could he forget? Nightwing had told him just this morning. The Teen Titans were to act as Santa's elves at the mall once or twice during the season. They didn't want Terra, Jinx, and Jake to join in. Many didn't know Terra, Jinx are still remembered as a theft, and Jake may have to rush off in case of a demon sighting. So they got stuck looking for pickpockets and such.

"Yea, sorry, my mind wandered for a bit, you go ahead with Jinx," he said heading towards the garage, "I'll meet you two there."

"Um, Jake," said Jinx causing him to look at her, "forgetting something?" pointing to the table where Jake was sitting,

It was his pistol and keys.

Revealing a shit-eating grin, "Sorry, I guess my mind hasn't wandered back yet," grabbing them.

"You've been doing that quite a bit, Jake," asked Terra, "everything ok with you?"

Shrugging it off, "Yea, I'm fine." And he left before they could ask anything more.

 _The night Chicago died  
Na-na na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na  
The night Chicago died  
Brother what a night it really was  
Brother what a fight it really was  
Glory be!_ \- Paper Lace

Christmas day was here quicker then it seemed. At least to Beast Boy and Starfire, especially once she was told just what the holiday meant, reminded them constantly. Today was a day for celebration. Jake couldn't smile. He hadn't seen the Titans all day.

He left before sunrise without eating. He didn't want anybody asking him questions.

Sitting all day at Scraps, the only other person there was the owner. His nineteen old daughter went to her mother's for the winter. He wanted the company for the day, even if Jake didn't say a word.

Sitting at his normal booth with his heavy army coat on, he had free range of the bar as long as he didn't drink it all. He sat there with the same bottle of whiskey for the entire day, just thinking. He needed couple to get his brain cells working. Finally, around sundown, he left. Going to the one place he almost never went to, Jump City cemetery.

He couldn't see their graves physically just being there made him feel closer to them.

It was on Christmas day, that the demons had attacked his home town, killing his friends, his family, and his girlfriend at the time.

He remembered that day clearly. He couldn't remember their faces well though. His grandparents were visiting from Oregon and were staying for a few days. He was gone for the day to surprise Tiffany Murdock, who was nineteen, and was on cheer squad during high school. What did she see in him? His parents liked her even though her home life wasn't the greatest. A drunk for a mother and a father that was never there. She was spending the holiday with them.

After opening presents, the two of them were in his room watching TV when a bulletin came up. They didn't believe it as the announcer announced the attacks taking place all over the world being described as "the work of the devil." Since he was part of Chicago PD, his dad got the call. They needed the extra manpower.

Recalling the crash from the living room that drew his attention from the lips of Tiffany, he rushed from his room with Tiffany following him. Seeing his grandmother on the ground with her head 180 degrees turned, he saw a beast on top of his mother ripping her apart with its claws. Even without training, he shoved Tiffany back into his room and told her to close the door and hide. Jake rushed towards his parents bedroom for the shotgun his dad kept there. When Jake came out armed, his grandfather had a knife trying to stab the thing only to get his throat pierced by its hidden tail.

Screaming, Jake fired at the beast. It didn't feel anything. Lifting its face, it sniffed the air. Jumping up the stair in one bound, not even paying attention to Jake, it crash into his room. He fired the second round into it. Again the tail came out, it stabbed Jake in his shoulder. It hit him with such force that it sent Jake flying back slamming into the wall, knocking him out cold.

Waking up, the thing was gone. Blood everywhere. Staring into his room, he saw nothing but gore. Seeing her detached head that's when Jake knew Tiffany was dead. The sight of it caused Jake to throw up whatever he had for breakfast. Backing up, he shouted out for help. Noticing his grandfather standing back up and coming up the stairs, Jake tried to get him to talk considering he still had the knife from earlier in his hand. He didn't responded just walking towards Jake. Cutting a deep gash into his arm, Jake used a shotgun round to drop his own grandfather.

Later he found out the entire Chicago Police Force had been killed. Not one survivor. It was the first demon attack he saw. Two days later, he was the only survivor and began his long path to be a demon hunter.

Remembering those events, he followed a dirt path in the graveyard, until he reached a church. Looking up, he saw that there was light coming from the inside. His ears detected no Christmas carols or anything that most other places would have going for today. Feeling cold, he could use some warmth and silence. Opening the door which moaned, he entered.

"Good evening, my son," said a priest entering from a side room, "may I help you?"

Dressed in older robes which an older man, didn't surprise him.

"If it's alright father," said Jake, "I just came in to think for awhile."

The priest nodded his approval. Walking between the pews, Jake took a seat up front, near the alter, and thought. This will be awhile.

Don't hearing the priest approaching until he, "Are you sure I can't help you with something?"

Sitting there, he saw the priest turning to leave.

"Is it wrong to forget, Father?" bring the priest's attention onto him, "Is it wrong to forget your family after so much, living with nothing but the memory of their deaths. Not even seeing the good times or even their faces," rubbing his arm, "Is it wrong to forget."

Sitting beside Jake, "No, it's not wrong, my son. As long as you remember that they loved you and that you loved them."

"But how can I…if I can't remember what they were like," Jake wondered, "what if I can't remember them?"

Sighing, "I'm afraid that I cannot help you see them again, but as I said, as long as you remember their love for you, you will remember them," looking at Jake, "but I believe young hunter, that you have a new, rather large family," seeing Jake's shock, "you do gods work my son," holding his hand up, "defending the innocent at your own expense. Don't think we, the men of the cloth, haven't heard of your deeds. And we also know of the many friends you have," placing his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Your friends are your family now, and though they may not love you as your parents did, they still care for you a great deal," squeezing Jake's shoulder, "just remember, you family is watching you from heaven, and as long as you remember their love, they will protect you and watch you always."

Smiling, it seemed like talking to this priest was helping Jake's soul. Truthfully, Jake didn't believe in god. He did believe that remembering how much his friends had become his family. How they would all help each other, die for each other, cry in each other's arms.

Smiling, "Thank you, father," Jake said with a teardrop forming in his eye, "I'm just afraid, I guess, that if I forget my family, I'll forget while I really am I fighting for."

"And why do you fight?"

"To keep families together, to not let children live in a world without their mother and father," Jake replied.

Smiling, "Then don't be afraid, for they must have taught you well to give you the strength for such a noble task."

"Yea," staring at the statue above the alter, "they did."

Revived memories flooded through his mind, he could remember their faces. His father's, firm and caring. His mother's, happy and loving. Tiffany's, laughing and smiling just being with him. Remembering the harassment he gave his dad about his gray hair. Helping his mother in the kitchen. Cooking with her on holidays and such. His first kiss with Tiffany. Her soft lips tasting of strawberries.

Other faces appeared. First time he ran into Inuyasha and how they fought because he was so thick headed so was Jake. Finally they put their differences aside. How well they worked off each other in a fight. The first time he meet Dante. How he started Jake down the road of a gunslinger, and how well he learned from Dante. No wonder Jake sucks.

His friends were his family now, and he would never forget them.

"Thank you, father," Jake said with a smile, "I can see them now, all of them."

 _Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the new-born King!  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled."  
Joyful, all ye nations, rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th' angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem."  
Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the new-born King! _\- Hark! The herald angels sing.

Returning to the Tower late, "Merry Christmas," greeted Nightwing.

" _And New Year_ ," followed Raven.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Jesus," from Starfire. She going to need some work.

"Where were you?" asked Nightwing.

"Finding some Christmas spirit," said Jake smiling.

Opening his presents which he didn't expect anything, he did get them something just nothing in return. Terra got him a sharpening stone for his claws from Terra. Special gloves from Nightwing with a metal in the knuckle but could still spread apart for Jake's claws. Cyborg and Beast Boy sprung for a game station of his own to practice with. Jinx got him a full-length trench coat that would look better on Jake then something shorter. Starfire had made a batch of harden something from her home, which he avoided till she was out of sight.

Raven gave him a book on the ways to kill magical creatures so he didn't need to shoot everything he ran across. He haven't read pass the table of contents yet.

It was one in the morning when they finally crashed for the night.

All through Titan's Tower nothing was stirring expect for that scream that caused Jake to jump up from his bed. Wide awake and listening.

A loud second scream caused Jake to grab his gun from the drawer of his end table and made a dash from his room to find the source. The screams came from Raven's room.

The other Titans got there before Jake, but they didn't dare enter her room. Since Jake being who he was, yeah common sense wasn't his strong point, he opened the door, went in, and closed it behind him.

"Raven," moving next to her bed.

She was curled up in a ball, clutching her head as if in pain. Embracing her, she wrapped her arms around him.

" _Jake_ ," she screamed, " _he's back, he's back and he stronger then before. I can feel him_."

Trying to calm her down, "Who's back?" asked Jake.

She looked up at me and right into my eyes, " _Marcus, he has returned, and I can feel his strength_."


	56. A Sin Warning

"I really don't want to tango with that guy again," Jake said leading Raven from her room to the main room of the Tower.

" _I felt Marcus's demonic power_ ," she mumbled.

Noticing her shaking, Jake sat beside her rubbing her back to calm her down with some of her herbal tea to sooth her nerves.

Standing there with his arms crossed, "Any chance we can take him out before he can cause any damage," said Nightwing.

Shaking her head, " _I felt him, but I couldn't place where he was_."

"And until I can sense him, I can't find out where he is ether," said Jake kissing Raven's forehead, "you guys might as well go back to bed," standing up, "and I'll stay up in case something happens."

They didn't have much choice in the matter. They could stay up and be drained the next day if something should happen, or leave it to Jake since his healing factor could keep him awake better and longer. Yet, he still doesn't get. Sitting in the main room in his regular clothing, playing on the game station, he got from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Pausing the game, he took a sip of whiskey and took a moment to think.

What had happened to Marcus the last time they fought? Last time Jake saw him, he was on the floor after the blood portal drained his powers. How he managed to gain more power if he had been stripped of it? A headache was developing.

"He has become more," he heard a voice say.

Shooting up, he drew his gun. Spinning around, he leveled his gun at what looked like a five-year-old girl with shoulder length white blonde hair and wearing completely white clothing.

"Who are you," he asked, "and how did you get in here?" plus how he didn't hear her movement.

Staring at him with sympatric eyes, "The one known as Marcus no longer exists. He has become a true devil. He has become Sin. He also has become allies with a walker of the underworld. You cannot defeat them alone now."

"Sorry, but I fight to win," he said, "Now tell me who you are and how you got in here."

She still didn't answer him.

"When you feel the most alone, call them, and they will come. Your friends will not abandon you." Jake's normal method of solving his troubles.

And with that a blinding white light appeared.

Awaking up in a cold sweat, Jake was still sitting on the couch with the game in front of him flashing the 'YOU LOSE' sign.

Staring at the clock, which read 6:30 in the morning, "That was weird, even for me," he grumbled before downing the rest of the whiskey in the glass.

Getting up, he turned off the game station. Deciding to get a head start on breakfast before everyone else woke up, he headed to the kitchen wondering two things. How the hell did he manage to fall asleep like that, and what the hell was that dream all about?

Watching Jake from her crystal ball, "Sister even with help, Sin's too much for him and his friends," mumbled the black robed girl, "Where's that demon killer at?"

Finishing his breakfast, Jake stood on the roof staring at the stars smoking a cigarette.

The dream still fresh on his mind. The message he couldn't understand. It might be a vision of some sort. Not a little girl, that's what really had him through a loop. Slow thinker at work.

A sharp pain causing him to slap his neck, "Fucking mosquito."

Staring at his hand, it wasn't a mosquito. It was a dart. Feeling woozy, he felt ton of bricks hitting his senses.

" What the fu…" a boot slammed into his face sending him backwards

Slamming into the metal wall of the roof access to the Tower, "Now that was a cheap shot," he groaned getting up.

Cracking his spine back into place, he stared at his attacker.

With huge red muscles underneath a black coal armor stood a demon. The biggest demon he ever saw.

Smiling, "Like my new appearance, hunter?"

That voice sounded familiar.

"Marcus?"

Raising a finger, "Actually, I go by Sin now," flashing his pure evil smile, "I guess you can say I have become the sin of man."

Unsheathing his claws. "Then I guess it's time the sin of man paid his dues."

Charging forward, not even wanting to talk to this guy who was bad news sensing his stronger power. In a flash, Sin gripped Jake by his neck causing his feet to dangling two feet off the ground.

"Master, I own you twenty dollars," said a voice to Jake's right, "He was predictable," causing Jake to look over and stare at a hideous face that looked like half of it had been cut up then sewn back together, as the other half look like a normal man.

It seemed like his whole body was this way.

"You may address me as the hell walker, but the name's Malso," he said with a smile.

Hell walker, as long as he was still alive, could move between earth and the seven levels of hell, hence the name.

"Now hunter…in a year my hellion army will rise up to crush this earthborn scum," Sin said smiling.

"Why warn me then?" remarked Jake.

"I tell you this, because you and your hunter companions can't stop us," walking towards the edge of the roof, "also I would prefer to have our fight before we win even through you won't see it coming."

Realizing the arm holding Jake up was the same arm he cut off before. In a desperate attempt, he tried piercing the armor to slash that arm off again. The armor prevented his claws from making that plan work.

Sin's smile grew wider.

"I'm a full fledge demon now, things like that won't be so easy, hunter. My appearance has something say before we part."

"Pass on a message to my pet, the girl named Luana, but you would know her better as Hazara." said Malso. "Tell her then when this is said and done, I will finally take her as the pet she was meant to be."

Dangling Jake over the edge of the roof, "A year, hunter." said Sin revealing his five feet wingspan, "You have that long till the end of the world," releasing Jake.

The hell walker simply faded away as Sin flew off.

Jake fell a long way down hitting a ledge causing him bounce rest of the way down until he bounced off a concrete wall onto a car which broke his fall and popped his joints out of place. It felt like there was kind of a poison working through his body which didn't help things. Rolling off the car, he managed to get out his communicator.

"Cyborg, Nightwing, somebody…I need a medic," Jake said.

Passing out, he missed, "Jake, this is Nightwing, what's wrong?"

 _And then he laid his eyes upon her  
That's when the trouble soon began  
And Leroy Brown he learned a lesson 'bout messin'  
With the wife of a jealous man_

 _He's bad, bad Leroy Brown  
Meanest baddest man in the whole damn town  
Badder than old King Kong  
Meaner than a junkyard dog_ \- Big Bad Leroy

Slowly waking up, his ears detected the hum of machines, and people talking.

"Whatever dropped him did a number on him and some kind of poison is slowing his healing factor," said Cyborg.

"Believe me when I say it wasn't fun," Jake said opening his eyes.

He saw standing on one side of his medical bed was Raven while Cyborg on the other side. The rest of the Titans stood around the room.

"Who did this to you?" asked Nightwing.

"Marcus, although he's going by Sin now," groaned Jake, "God knows why. But he wasn't alone. He's working with someone called Malso. They told me in a year they're going to attack the city with an army of demons."

"Is it just me," asked Jinx, "or are there a lot of demon armies out there?"

"Armies aren't hard to come by if your powerful enough," replied Jake, "The more power someone holds, the more they control through fear and pain," looking up, "But right now, we need the other hunters; no way can I do this on my own plus I need to warn Hazara."

The round object entered the Earth's atmosphere. Flames covered the object. It struck then skipped across the water surface. Stopping, the hatch opened as it was sinking. The occupant swum out only to get picked up by the Coast Guard.

Her knees nearly buckling with her last reserve of her royal defiance, the black hair, orange skinned woman said, "I am Blackstar. I need to see my sister, Starfire."

She passed out.

The Titans answered a call from the Coast Guard while Jake had the hunters in the main room of the Tower.

So, here they were again, back at the Tower, Jake noticed a lot of partner shipping been going on. Otomo and Hazara seemed to be partnered up. Daira and Altair wore Robotech Defense Force uniforms. Etana and Cray were partners now.

"It seems Marcus has returned," said Jake trying not to pass out from the poison.

Staring at Etana, "I thought you were keeping an eye on him after he lost his powers," said Daira.

Rubbing her head, "I was, till I looked away for a minute, and when I looked back, he was gone. Only a pool of blood was left."

"It doesn't matter at this point," said Jake, "I thought he was dead before that blood portal opened up, and we know how well that ended. But right now, that's not the point. The point is, we need to find out where Sin is bringing his army through, and find out where this Malso hell walker came from."

Hazara flinched and seemed to go cold at mentioned the hell walker's name.

"Hey, Hazara, are you ok?" asked Altair.

"She remembers her master," broke through the air.

It was Malso. Followed by a cold feeling. Demons appeared around the room grabbing the hunters before they knew what hit them, pinning them to the ground or walls around the room.

Appearing in the middle of room, Malso gleamed with somewhat of an apparent victory. He ignored the grunts and the pissed off comments they made. His focus was completely on Hazara.

Slowly walking towards her, "My dear sweet Luana," he said smiling, "how long has it been, years? And my, what a lovely new face cage you have on. Nothing like the bridle. I believe it looked better on you then this joke of workmanship."

Growling, "How about I run you through, then you wouldn't be in such a good mood."

Smiling, he motioned the demons around her to back off. Taking a moment of hesitation, Hazara launched forward, pulling out her daggers with rage in her eyes.

"Stop!" ordered Malso.

Stopping in half stride, she couldn't move any further. Malso approached her as Otomo struggle against the demons that held him.

Tracing Hazara's cheek with his finger, "Have you forgotten, my pet? I won you. The curse I placed over you, allows me to play with you as I please, and no choice for your body but to obey."

His demon half fade away being replaced with human features. His shaved head sparkled from the fading sun. His eyes were red with passion.

"I'm sure you remember this face, the one you fell in love with so long ago. The one that turned your body against you. The one that order you to kill everyone that meant anything to you."

For those who didn't know her stopped struggling while those who did, had sympathy in their eyes.

Noticing this, Malso stared at the paralyzed Hazara.

"You haven't told them I guess," backhanding her which sent her into a corner, "Stupid girl."

 _Shink_. Cutting through the demons holding him, Otomo had the blade of his katana's pressed against Malso's throat.

Staring into Malso's eyes, "You will not harm her," threatened Otomo.

Raising an eyebrow, Malso's fist connected with the Ninja's exposed stomach. Otomo shot back like a bat out of hell slamming into the wall where he was once pinned. Cracking the wall, Otomo was knock out with one blow.

"Pathetic," said Malso.

"I'll show you pathetic," growled Jake.

Roaring like a girl, Jake unsheathed his claws slicing the demons that held him.

Going into his battle ready stance, "He can't bounce back, I can," charging forward then through Malsco getting his claws stuck in the wall.

Laughing, "Oh my, out of time already. No matter, I just came to see my pet once more and offer her a chance at her freedom. Beat me and I'll remove your curse and leave you alone. I win, you're still my pet and you must leave with me," fading away.

The demons holding the other hunters faded away, too.

Able to move again, Hazara clenched her fists focusing her mind on keeping her balance.

Freeing himself from the wall, "Get him to the med center!" shouted Jake checking on Otomo.

Cray and Altair were already beside him.

"He's hurt bad, I'll need time to heal him," Altair said.

"Help him. Etana," he said turning.

He noticed Hazara was gone.


	57. Hazara vs Malso

Took her awhile to find him. Malso, that damn demon, was in his human form preventing her from sensing him. He moved into the forest to add cover for his movements. Hell, he could be beside her and she won't know it. She wasn't sure whether or not he would have help nearby if that would cause her senses to go off. She was going to watch him die with her own two eyes bringing their personal battle to an end.

He wasn't leading a demonic army. It was a good dozen or so she killed to keep her bloodlust in check. She didn't need Jake ordering her right now. That's why she hated Jake, always sticking his nose into her business. Trying to help her in one way or another until he gave her orders that would interfere with her goals, she hated that. She understood why he did it still kicking his ass will be pleasurable.

Destroying her shackles, she fought letting her rage take control without risking too much blood loss and that demon bastard couldn't control her. Slowly her sparring partners entered her thought process.

Movement to her right caused her snap her head in that direction. She saw him. with two swords on his back and ordering what looked like blood dogs. Then he pointed in a certain direction and they ran off. As he turned to move, she used the branches of the trees to get ahead of him. Finally dropping in front of him, she saw Malso smirking.

Standing face to face, they knew one or both of them would not walk away from this fight. Drawing her daggers from her sash caused Malso to grin.

"Do you think you can cut me with such little things, my pet?" reaching behind his back drawing a pair of large scimitars that were made of black iron.

The blades shook for the hunger of blood to be spilled upon them and pointing at Hazara.

"Come to me my pet, play with me and let me savor your life liquid."

Even with her mask on, one could see the hate and the rage in Hazara's eyes. She launched forward, attacking Malso with her full fury. She didn't land one blow. At this point, the bastard danced around laughing avoiding Hazara attempts to land a blow.

"You have grown stronger my pet but you will not beat your master," bringing one his scimitars down at her.

Rolling out of the way, Hazara sent one of her darts flying at him. It passed right through him as he vanished.

"Too slow, my pet."

His voice behind her as his right sword sliced into her side. His evil grin was still on his face.

"And now look what you made me do, my pet," grabbing her mask, "You made me hurt you. No matter, I can travel between earth and hell…so I will visit you often," removing her mask that Cyborg made for her.

"You can't walk if you're dead," she spat through clenched teeth.

Snapping around, her dagger managed to cut the demon. Collapsing from the deep cut in her side. Malso smiled.

"Nice little trick I have with my sword, pet. See your Dragon Breath doesn't affect me, however once I cut some one with the blade, it releases a poison into their system. Destroying the precious life they hold within their veins."

Focusing on him, she screamed rushing toward him, fighting through the pain, slashing at him with her daggers with her full fury. Not holding back like Jake had ordered her fought with the advice her two sparing partners told her about controlling her impulses. She would be the one to kill him. Her attacks slower as she blocked out the pain.

"I grow rather bored with this my pet, I order you to stop and stand completely still." Sneered Malso.

Not stopping like she was ordered to, Hazara kept coming. This pissed him off to no end.

"If you will not obey me pet, then I have no use for you!" bringing his scimitar down onto Hazara who blocked with her daggers.

Spinning around Malso slashed through them both causing the broken pieces fell on the ground. A hard kick to her stomach sent her flying. Landing on her back caused her to taste her blood then coughed it up covering her jaw.

Studying her mask, "Poor workmanship," tearing it into two.

Malso landed on top of her, smiling with glowing eyes.

"I enjoyed what time we had my pet, but now you will die, but fear not, I have many friends waiting to play with you," leaning forward, "and I will walk to hell to visit you often," running his finger down the side of her cheek, "And I will enjoy hearing you scream," whispering into her ear.

Pulling back both swords, he swung down for the final blow.

 _Clash_

Only to be stopped by a new piece of metal. A katana. Otomo's katana to be exact. With his free hand, he removed his mask revealing a side of him no one had seen. His eyes which were always filled with compassion, now filled with hatred.

"No more of her blood will be spilled tonight," he growled through clenched teeth. "Now you shall spill your own BLOOD!" bringing his second katana towards Malso, who dodged the weapon.

Rushing towards him, Otomo going all out to destroy the demon. His arms were a blur of motion, attacking at every angle.

This demon hurt the one person he cared for the most. He wasn't going to see her die, not this way. Hazara watched in awe as Otomo fought against the Malso. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she snapped around, to see Altair and Etana standing there.

"You'll be ok." spoke Altair handing her back her original mask.

Etana smiled at her but pain and anger were evident in her eyes.

"We're here for you now, sis."

Retying her mask on, Hazara looked at them, and then back at Otomo.

Touching their hands, " _Why is he fighting like that_?"

Squeezing Hazara's hand, "He's fighting like that for you," answered Etana, "He cares about you too much to let you die. He seen too many people he cares for die, I know that now. And you're the first person I think he truly cares for since leaving his family behind."

Hazara looked at Etana, and then back to Otomo. New light dawning in her eyes.

Grabbing Altair, " _Heal me I will not let Otomo die for me, and if my life must end tonight I wish to die standing, and I plan on taking that demon with me_ ," she snarled inside .

Grinning, "One heal coming up!" said Altair pressing her hand on Hazara's side.

Focusing with everything she had, she healed Hazara. Within seconds, Hazara was healed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Altair blacked out allowing Etana catch her before the ground caught her.

Hazara sat up. Etana handed her own army knives to her. Hazara stared at her.

"I know yours were destroyed," said Etana, "Take mine; I'll stay back at look after Altair."

Nodding, Hazara grabbed them from Etana.

"I expect you to be the one who hands them back to me, got it?"

Smiling beneath her mask, " _I promise, sister,"_ spoke Hazara.

Grinning, Etana let go.

"Then go help your boyfriend."

Nodding, Hazara rushed back into the fight. Otomo had managed to get a couple of good hits in while avoiding some of Malso's attacks. He was tiring out, yet he wasn't stopping. He would fight, no, he would die to protect Hazara. Malso can in with a downward blow which Hazara appeared in between them, slashing the demon's exposed stomach. Drawing black blood, Malso screamed in pain stumbling backwards. He looked at Hazara with a new rage in his eyes.

"How are you walking? You should have died by now!"

No one saw her smile.

" _I have friends_ ," talking with her fingers, " _unlike you. You will die alone demon, and you will die by my hand_."

Otomo took a step back, this was her fight, he had no right to be here.

Stopping him, " _But I can't fight alone anymore. I know that now_."

He stared at her while Hazara looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Locking her eyes with his, she gripped his arm.

" _Otomo, I would be honored if you would fight with me_ ," causing him to blink and then to return to her side, " _But remember the kill is mine_."

Nodding, he threw one of his swords towards her while she tossed one of Etana's knives to him. They caught their respective weapons.

Now the walker knew he couldn't win, not with the two of them. Calling out to a pack of wild blood dogs to attack only for a barrage of daggers followed by a series of gunshots preventing the dogs from making it to the two hunters.

"Sorry, but you ain't getting any help that way," causing Hazara and Otomo looked over their shoulders to see Daria, Cray and Jake standing with smiles plastered on their faces. The slots that held Daria's throwing knives were empty while the guns in Cray's and Jake's hands were smoking slightly.

Grinning, the two warriors refaced the pale Malso. His face twisted into anger and with a roar, he charged the two hunters. Otomo disappeared while Hazara ducked and spun away from his attacks.

"Stand still you-" unable to finish with a sword piercing the right side of his chest.

Over his shoulder, he saw the cold glare of the ninja. A second shock of cold steel pierced the other side of his chest. This time from Hazara. Standing there, the pain was intense. Now, he had felt nothing. The two swords were pulled out causing Malso to drop onto the ground. Rolling onto his back, his scream full of rage and pain.

"You will be mine you damn bitch, and your friend's will-."

A pair of knives entered both shoulders even breaking through the bones. Hazara and Otomo stood over the fallen walker. Jake, Daria, Cray, and Etana with a revived Altair walked towards the fallen demon. Malso coughed up blood.

" _I will not die,"_ with her fingers, _"but you will_ ," staring at him, " _Leave_ ," to the other hunters, " _I want to see him die with my own eyes. You may stay Jake but I don't want the rest of you hurt_."

Understanding, they left expect for Jake. After they were safe distance away, Hazara removed her old mask letting the poison from her mouth fill the air. Jake was unaffected. The demon, that cursed her, was immune to it. Sitting top of the demon, Hazara satred into his eyes.

"Listen to me, you hell spawn spit!" she snarled, "I'm done being your pet. I've never been your pet; because of you my life has been hell, my family, old friends dead. And now…it's your turn."

Laughing at her, "And you will burn in hell for it and I plan to be the one burning you, my _pet_."

"Wrong," she growled, "I choose my path now," pulling the knives from the demon's shoulders, "no one will control me anymore," pressing them against his throat, "You will not control me anymore!"

Laughing, "Even in death, my pet. I'm always with you."

Slicing his throat with both knives, she tossed them up. Catching them plunged the blade tips into Malso's eyes. Malso's screams proved difficult with his throat sliced. Twitching for a few minutes, he laid there lifeless. The moment the demon died, the poison in the air dissipated with the wind.

Hazara's curse lifted. The demon's body burned to ash for the wind to carry. It was just Hazara and Jake. Looking back up, she stared into the distance.

"Oh god, what have I done?" was all that she could say before breaking down and crying.

With the curse gone, she was reliving the sins she had committed. Approaching her, Jake embraced her. Jake wasn't the comfortable type.

"It's ok, Hazara. You'll be ok."

Still her tears flowed.

"But…but why…..how can I….get past what…. I've done."

"Your friends haven't abandoned you yet, and they never will. It will be your friends that will help you through this Hazara." Jake didn't understand the meaning of being comfortable.

"Thank you," couching, "my*cough*friend. *cough*No!"

Detecting that familiar scent, "Everyone stay where they are!" staring at the dark covered ground, "Where's her old mask now!"

It seems her victory was short lived. Malsco did leave a keepsake to remind Hazara of him. She still had Dragon Breath.


	58. Enter Blackfire

Few miles away Malsco's ash gathered like a tiny twirling tornado. Some red flash of light for effect, Malsco regained his form. Laughing, his pet will never be freed. Five thin wires wrapped around his neck. A foot to the back his knees brought him down.

"Mort," chocked from his lips.

"Malsco, your victory is short lived."

"Her curse is eternal. No way to free her now."

Smiling, "You forgot about snake magic."

"Their kind is dead."

"Nope. I know one that still exist," slicing his head from his neck.

Absorbing Malsco's lifeforce, she left before the hunters or demons found Malsco's dissolving body.

Exiting the med room, Gojiro saw the crowd of hunters waiting.

"She's been recursed."

"How's that possible?" asked Altair.

Shrugging his shoulders, "This is beyond my healing ability. This is more a snake magic user problem."

"What's a snake magic user?" asked Jake.

"They're experts of transmutation."

"I know transmutation."

"On a base level. The idea is a snake user can eat poison, ingest, integrate, and transmute into spiritual energy if one has the proper state of mind."

Shaking his aching head, "Where can we find one?" asked Jake.

"Don't know. They're a rare breed that were hunted into extinct by those that didn't want cure for problems be easy and cheap."

"Like who?"

"Head doctors."

Buzz, buzz, buzz went Jake's Titans commentator.

Pushing the reply button on his commentator, "Yes,"

"Jake, need you at the Interrogation Room ASAP," said Nightwing.

"Great," clicking the end call button on his commentator, "keep me updated," said Jake entering the elevator.

Pulling Hazara's torn Cyborg built mask from his coat pocket, he examined it.

"Wonder what went wrong?"

 _She just needs a little help,  
To wash away the pain she's felt,  
She wants to feel the healin' hands,  
Of someone who understands_\- Holy Water Big and Rich

Gojiro and the rest of hunters left. Altair and Daria needed to report back at Macross City. It seems she reenlisted and Daria joined her. Daria's on her way being a v-tech fighter. Otomo stayed. Flexing his fingers, he wanted to kill something to release this frustration. So close, she was almost cured. Seeing her in that new mask and fighting beside just added to his feelings for her. He wanted to taste her lips. Punching the wall, stop thinking that way, she's a fellow hunter respect her on that level. Her going to the ball while still wearing her old mask, he wanted to hold her for being that brave.

His mind drifted to burning, blood, death from another lifetime. Their village was burning and those creatures found them. Despite the disadvantage, they killed many. Most of Claus's golden hair had tinted to a deep red. He didn't let go of his weapons and kept fighting. Maiku protected his sister from sharp claws. In return, Miina saved him from the blade of a sword. Midori's nunchaku defended her and attacked her enemies at the same time. With his mind of rage, Otomo fought never knowing how many he killed or how hurt he was. His parents were here so was Rika.

A child's cry among the creatures.

"Aruvis," Claus called out, recognizing his little sister's voice.

There was a survivor. He tried reaching out for her. Almost desperately. And the creatures noticed he lost his balance. The surviving clan's concentration was broken, and it was too late to fight back.

Waking up, Otomo found himself tied to a tree. It was still night, and the village was still burning. He was hurt, lost a lot of blood from a wound in his arm. His weapons taken away. Looking around, he saw Midori and Maiku had their hands and legs tied up and were lying on the ground having been punched and kicked into unconsciousness. Two creatures held Claus to the ground as he yelled at a third standing a few feet from him. Its back to Otomo only able to see strands of long, pale gold hair.

Otomo's eyes widened. Was that creature holding Aruvis?

There was a scream, and then blood everywhere. Claus's sister killed in front of his eyes. He was too shocked to react.

Many of those creatures surrounded him blocking his vision. Otomo never knew what happened to Claus.

Screams and laughter assaulted his ears. Recognizing Miina's voice, he wondered what those creatures were doing to her causing his anger to build up inside him.

And those around him liked it. They brought someone inside the circle. Swallowing hard, Otomo saw it was Rika. Her long black hair was covered in dry blood, most of her clothes were ripped. Her navy blue eyes deprived of the life and determination they once had.

Their clawed hands held torture instruments that Otomo never really used. He did know how they worked and what they could do to someone. That knowledge made it worse.

He tried breaking free. He had to help the others. Had to help her. They dragged her to the opposite side of the tree preventing him from seeing her. for a brief moment, their eyes locked. Before she turned her eyes away, Otomo saw humiliation.

He was cut, broken and burnt for who knows how long. He didn't hear as much as a wince from the girl he loved. At first, he heard the occasional screams from the others as dawn came and the screams ceased. Were they dead? He wanted to get out of there. He knew he couldn't. He wouldn't. He'll die there as soon as those creatures had enough of his pain.

And they seemed to never have enough. With his body broken, they decided to destroy what was left of his mind and will.

The bodies of both Maiku and his fiancée Midori were laid in front of him. Torn apart. Their expressions frozen. Their blank eyes stared at him while their flesh was ripped apart and eaten.

Soon the heads of his teammates were on the ground before him. Followed by Aruvi's. Their faces, their eyes…

They would soon bring Rika, too. He feared that moment the most. A body fell in front of him. Blood stained hair brushing against his feet. It was all cut. Maimed. It didn't breathe. Didn't move. He was despaired. It was Rika. Blood poured from her wrists.

Those monsters got tired of him. He was going to be next. Thank the heavens. He would feel no more. Forget it all.

"Master Jubei, release me from these torment."

"Otomo, you are swordsman and its your destiny to fight. Fight with all your ability. One day when your own darkness defeated you then I'll release you."

It was too soon for the heavens to take him. Three people quickly killed the remaining creatures. Even though he was dizzy, he tried to keep his eyes open watching as bloodied bodies fell around the three. One of them used a gun, another was a sword adept, and the other one used fists.

Then there was his new section leader. Haraza's recruiter . Ordered them to help Jake. Her gray eyes rested on him. With a smirk, "That wasn't the first time you lost your village to demons, was it?"

How did she know that buried secret that even the organization didn't know?

His mind returned to the present. Entering the med bay, he stared as she rested. Slowly walking, his footsteps didn't echo in the room. Hazara sprung up crying. Staying on the bed, she brought her knees her chest rocking with tears still flowing. She didn't hear him enter or as he silently moved closer until he sat beside her and gathered her into his arm. Jumping slightly, calmed down once she realized who wrapped their arms around her. Crying into his shirt, she gripped his shirt with such strength he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. He just sat there letting her cry. She had been alone long enough in her life. He won't leave her now. He won't ever leave her again until the alarms went off.

Stepping off the elevator, Jake headed towards the group of Titans outside the Interrogation Room . Staring through the one way mirror he saw a young woman similar to Starfire except she had black hair.

"Here," handing the torn mask to Cyborg, "It seems a demon can remove it."

Studying the mask, "What was the design flaw?" asked Cyborg placing the mask on a table only for a pair of unseen hands to take it.

Crossing his arms, "So," Jake said keeping his eyes on Blackfire, "who's the Tamaranean?"

"Blackfire, Star's criminal sister," remarked Nighthawk handing Blackfire's file to Jake, "She wants Star's help and only will tell Star the reason."

Reading the file, "Do we trust her enough to go along with this?"

"How do we know this isn't some kind of bluff?" remarked Cyborg, "Wouldn't put it past her to try."

Staring at him, "And what about me?" said Jinx, "Would you be asking the same things if I were in her shoes?"

Revealing a confused look, "No, I care for you too much not to believe you."

"But all the same," said Nightwing rubbing his chin, "I do think I would treat her differently, no offence either of you, two. How could we know Jinx was to trust back when she was first no longer bond to Blood? How do we know she wanted to change, we had no idea."

"And now," said Starfire, "the same thing is with my sister. I wish to trust her, but I am not certain if I should."

Sighing, "What about the galactic prison she went to?" asked Jake, "Any chance we could talk to them, see if she broke out or something?"

Nightwing shook his head, "We have no clue as to how to reach them."

Staring at Raven, "Did you feel anything off with her?" asked Terra.

Shaking her head, " _No, as far as I could feel, she's scared, but it isn't us_."

There were a couple of sighs among the group.

"Night," said Jake looking at him, "mind if I took a bit of time with her? Maybe with me talking to her, I could come up with something as to whether or not we trust her."

Rubbing the back of his head, Nightwing nodded his head.

"Alright, go for it. But don't get to close and don't relax to much in case she gets free."

Jake nodded as he moved to the door of the interrogation room Blackfire was sitting in.

Entering Jake had a blank look on his face just like his brain.

Rolling her eyes, "Try to do the right thing," said Blackfire, "and they don't believe me, so they send the rookie, is that it?"

Raising his right eyebrow, "Oh, I'm no rookie," he said seating across from her, "far from it actually." Yes, he's a rookie.

"Yea, sure," she said smirking, "you know, I might be better company with these off," indicating to the metal encasements covering her hands along with the power restriction collar around her neck.

Keeping his blank face, he drew his gun faster then a eye blink.

Bang. A single shot fired from his gun just scratching her cheek, leaving a red line along with a trickle of blood.

She stared at him keeping his firearm and Jake in the same field of vision.

Listening to the shell casing bounce off the floor, "Guess, you are the crazy one," she said in a tone that some could say sounded better then Jake's serous tone.

"No," he said with the hint of a smile, "if I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I'm just showing you I'm no rookie. Now, unless you no longer enjoy walking, I suggest you tell me the real reason you're here."

"Only to my sister not to a child trying to prove his manhood."

Grabbing Blackfire by her neck, Jake slammed her against a wall.

Titans were ready to stop Jake from killing her.

" _He's testing her_ ," mumbled Raven.

"A little extreme for a test, don't you think," growled Nightwing.

" _Give him a couple more minutes_ ," watching Jake pinning Blackfire against the wall with a gun barrel aimed at her stomach.

Pressing into her face, "Your record says that you've tried to frame your sister and single handily tried to take over a planet, now why the fuck should I or anyone believe your story. You got five seconds to tell me."

"Then I'll physically harm you until I see my sister."

"Three seconds to stop you."

"No, I'm giving the other Titans a five second head start."

Laughing, Jake checked his commentator, "You're on your own, Jake," appeared on screen.

What Jake didn't realize was as the bullet grazed Blackfire's cheek, she moved enough for the bullet to damage her collar. Moving his eyes from the screen to Blackfire's glowing purple eyes, he saw her evil smile.

"Now my turn," sudden burst of power blew the metal encasements off.

Slapping Jake's gun out of his hand, she grabbed the collar of his coat. A sudden movement upwards, they burst through the ceiling as she used him as a shield. Jake's head slammed every steel beam as they went up the full distance of the Tower.

Hazara fell back to sleep while Otomo had to leave when the alarms went off.

Exiting the shadows, Alice smiled still can't be detected. Brushing a lock of Hazara's hair to get better look at her face, she listened to her breathing. Taking Hazara's daggers and sash, she gently pushed her awake. Her hand shoot towards her daggers which were gone. Seeing Alice, she franticly talked with her fingers.

Holding her hand up to stop, "Hazara, take off your mask."

Shaking her head no.

"Luana, I want to hear your normal voice for once. The poison," swallowing a pill, "That gives us two hours to talk."

Removing her mask, Hazara noticed Alice glowing orange.

Placing Hazara's ruined mask in Hazara's hands, "Cyborg didn't see the fine print. That's why your replacement mask failed," said Alice, "There's rune markings on the nanobytes."

"Cyborg didn't know to add them."

"Correct. You see the man who built your original mask, is the same person I want you to see about removing your curse."

"Where is he then?"

"Busy rescuing forgotten hunters."

Exiting through the Tower's roof, Blackfire hovered in the air still gripping Jake's neck.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

"No," smiling, "I just heal very quickly."

"Heal from this," releasing him.

Falling like a stone, Jake repeated his experience from being dropped by Sin except this time he did a belly flop into the ground. Groaning and crawling, he turned on to his back until a foot slammed into his stomach knocking the remaining air from his lungs.

Gripping Jake's neck with her eyes and right hand crackling with purple energy, "Where's my sister?"

"Sister, why did you hurt slinger of guns if you came in peace?" brought her attention onto the hovering Starfire with her eyes glowing and star bolts ready.

Depowering, Blackfire looked fatigued.

"Cause you're the only one who understands what I'm about to say," gasping for air, "Val-Yor plans to attack and wipe all Tamaranians from existence. Even though I might have tried to conquer it, I am still loyal to Tamaran, just as," kicking Jake, "this child is loyal to Earth. Val-Yor hates our people more then anything, a lot of other races know this. And with taking out one of two of the galaxies biggest fears, he became a hero to several races and because of that, they would follow him into battle, even against their better judgment," looking down, "I have changed. I know you don't believe me."

"You know what will happen if you go back," said Starfire.

"I know that's why I came to you," with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Blackfire kicked Jake's ass," said Beast Boy.

"I know," said Cyborg, "Think Raven's been wearing him out. Too much woman for him."

Standing up, "I was weakened by a poison," replied Jake.

"Sure," said Terra.

"And you still pissed her off," remarked Jinx.

" _He was testing her_."

"Too much testing may get him killed," commented Nightwing.

Sighing, "Any idea on just how large of a force this Val-Yor guy has gathered?" asked Jake.

Blackfire shook her head no.

"Listen good, cause I am not going to repeat myself. I'm going out on a very small branch trusting you, and if you so much as blink at someone in a way I see threatening, I will shoot you and make sure you die a slow, extremely painful death. And, you, will, feel, every, once, of, it. Am I clear?"

She nodded her understanding of his threat, then added, "I know someone scarier then you."

"If we're flying to Tamaran," said Cyborg, "The T-ship can only hold five, so who's staying behind?"

Scratching his head, "What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy, "who's staying behind?"

"Yes," added Starfire, "My sister and I can withstand space travel, so that frees up my space on the ship."

"Wait, why did Blackfire use a space pod to get here?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's tiring to fly when one's in a hurry," responded Blackfire.

Nodding, "I know that Star," remarked Cyborg, "but we got three new people and that's only one seat. And the pods can't hold more then one, no buts about it."

"Well," said Jake, "How long would it take for you to prep your ship?"

"God," he said figuring everything he had to do, "two hours minimum."

Nodding, "Well, if I can work it with the organization," said Jake, "I can probably get my ship from the Robotech reality. And that can be fitted as a two seater. So if say, Raven came with me, that would free up enough space in your ship and everyone could still go."

Blinking, "You have your own ship," said Cyborg.

Rubbing his temples, "Yea, but in another reality," said Jake, "It's going to be hell to bring it through," walking towards the door, "just give me and Raven a bit of time, but if you're ready to launch, don't wait on us."


	59. Prepping Red Wolf

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_ \- Rolling Stones

After an attack on Terrain, an untested warp drive system was used within an island city, sending Super Dimensional Fortress One, or SDF-1 for short as well as the entire island into deep space. The ship was able to return home, only to be sent away because the ship and all three hundred thousand people were declared dead. Which in turn, was a blessing, as the Zentraedi, the alien race that originally owned SDF, turned earth into a radioactive wasteland. The SDF-1 would have also been destroyed, had it not been for the efforts of a rouge group of Zentraedi that fought with the SDF-1 and its crew. The ship and its inhabitants searched for a new home which they found.

As the evening hours went by, Macross City slept peacefully until a bright light shattered the city night. Two new forms appeared upon the city streets actually they rolled along the pavement, Jake stopped on his back. Raven pretty much had the same landing.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his rattled skull, "Now you know how we end up in a reality that doesn't have a reality shifter close by," groaned Jake, "we end up with a couple of scraps and bruises."

Glaring at her lover, " _A little warning would have been nice though_."

Nodding, "You're right," Jake said , "I'm sorry."

Sighing as Jake helped her to her feet, " _You apologize the right way later. But right now, where do we need to go_?"

"First the command bridge, that way I can talk with the Captain and get my veritech fighter," said Jake counting off the items with his fingers, "Also need to be refitted and get you fitted with a flight suit, I need to load up said fighter."

Motioning him to lead, " _Alright, lets go_."

As the two stepped out of the space between buildings where they had stopped, a blinding light caused them to cover their eyes.

A six-wheeled military vehicle pulled up and stopped.

Noticing a Browning M2HB aiming at them, " _Jake?_ ," Raven hissed through her teeth.

"Excuse me, are you General Spiegel and Ms. Roth?" asked a sergeant behind the wheel.

Jake nodded and the sergeant saluted, "Sir, I have orders to take you straight to headquarters."

Jake gave him a look, "Who ordered you?"

"Captain Altair, sir," her replied straight-faced.

Jake just shrugged, "Works for me," getting in the back with gunner.

Raven rode in the passenger seat.

Motioning to the M2HB, " _Bit overkill for defending a city inside a ship_ ," replied Raven.

Before the sergeant could answer, Jake let out a whistle when he saw SDF-1 in battiod form and lit up with searchlights

"Thought you guys were still searching for a planet," remarked Jake.

"This is the planet, we found. We monitored your portal. Really should've aimed for the transport terminal."

"In a hurry," said Jake.

" _Truthfully he didn't know about the terminal_ ," remarked Raven.

"What one expects from a JAFO. Anyways, good thing Captain Altair informed us of your arrival."

" _Why's that_?" Raven.

"You would've been shot on sight."

" _Really_?'

"This is a Sanctuary City. It's location must be guarded at all times. Only those with high security clearance can arrive unannounced.

"Like who?"

"Veterans of the Shadow War like Captain Altair."

"I missed it by a month," mumbled Jake.

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves _\- Hero by Skillet

Arriving at Robotech Defense Force Headquarters, Jake and Raven stepped into conference room full of personnel. In the middle of a table opposite of the entrance, sat a lone man. He wore the uniform of a highly decorated officer, showing his medals won in the last Terrain Civil War. A white Captain's hat hid the man's graying hair, but not his graying goatee. Jake knew him as Captain Henry Gloval, leader of the RDF forces.

Along the two side tables sat a pair each. On one side was Altair and Daria, both in matching uniforms.

The other side Raven didn't know. One was thirty something black hair male. The other brown hair female properly the same age as the male. The female wore the same uniform as the two huntress, where as the man wore a pair of navy blue slacks with a red strip down the side.

Standing at attention, Jake saluted the Captain.

Nodding, "It's quite alright," said Glovel, "we both know you out rank me, so we know that it should be I saluting you."

Smiling, "Still your command," said Jake, "I'm just the guest."

Chuckling, "True considering your rank was changed," said Gloval, "Now would you kindly introduce us to your female friend?"

Stepping to the side, Jake motioned towards Raven who stood a bit behind Jake.

"Everyone, this is Raven."

Smiling, "I'm Admiral Henry Gloval," he said, "Now time for my Lieutenants to introduce themselves."

Smiling, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes," said the RDF officer.

"And I'm Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter," said Rick giving his own nod.

Smiling, "And as the failed to mention, Rick is in charge of the premiere fighter group here and Lisa is pretty much first mate on the ship," added Jake.

The two smiled a bit. Lisa blushed.

With the pleasantries done with, Jake returned his gaze to the Admiral.

"Sir, with your permission, I would like to take my fighter out of whatever storage its in and returned to me."

"May I ask why," asked Gloval.

"The only ship available does not have enough seats to accompany everyone wanting to get to their destination," Jake replied truthfully at least as close as he could, "my ship being fitted with a two seated pod, will help everyone."

Nodding, "Very well. Lisa," he said turning his head towards her, "could you see it done?"

Lisa nodded, "Yes sir, shouldn't be to much of a problem. If I may?"

Gloval nodded and Lisa left to find Jake's fighter.

Returning his look back to Jake, "Is that all you're here for?" asked Glovel.

"Well, Raven and I both need flight suits and I was hoping I could get access to weapons storage, because I don't have anything with me," Jake said crossing his arms.

A bit shocked.

"May I ask why you need weapons?"

"Where we are going," Jake said "may or may not be friendly. And being I have no energy weapons, I felt getting them here would be a better idea."

Taking a moment to think, "Very well, see the armory for what you need."

Saluting, "Thank you, sir."

With that, he turned and left, followed out by Rick, Daria, and Altair.

Sitting alone, Gloval pulled out his old pipe and placed a bit of tobacco inside. Jake was hiding something, something big. Gloval felt something was wrong, he always went for his pipe.

Applying a flame to the tobacco, "I hope he hasn't gotten in over his head," he thought. That would go against Jake's nature.

 _Come on, you apes! You wanta live forever_? - Unknown platoon sergeant, 1918

Riding a transporter to the shipyard, Jake saw Battlestar Galactica. Seven Battlestars protected more refugees from earthlike planet were chased from their world by the Cylons along the way they were joined by the survivors of the Mongo Civil War. Add SDF-1, Battlestar Galactica, a group called the Human Defense Corp verse Zentraedi, forces of Ming the Merciless, Cylons, and rogue demon knights, the Shadow War was a cluster fuck and Jake missed it by a month.

"Battlestar Galactica was a staging ship that got decommissioned and turned into museum," said the pilot, "That's where your ship is."

"Why?" asked Jake.

"That's where all relics go to," stopping.

Entering the starboard hanger known as Camp Oilslick of Galactica, Jake wondered if this was how dinosaurs felt like. He saw Thunderfighters, Raptors and Vipers. It seems these ships were used for patrols while v-techs were for war.

Finding his v-tech fighter, Jake went through his checklist. Missing the Shadow War by a month and working out an agreement with a space based scrap yard when the SDF-1 was running low on supplies for making fighters and ammunition, Jake got his own fighter, a VF-1S Super Veritech. The basic model was made for captain and higher fighter pilots in charge of the fighter groups until they got replaced by VF-11 Thunderbolt. If Jake stayed, he would've got to fly one.

What made it super was the modifications done. Basically it's the machine, not the pilot. Glad Jake didn't stay. On the back were two extra pods that gave the fighter more thrust as well as hold a total of twenty missiles each. There were a few other things but really, they weren't important. It being his personal fighter, Jake had a special paint job. Where most fighters were white and maybe had some kind of nose and top art, his was red with black stripes.

The nose art was black outline of red wolf head on either side bearing fangs, and the back was a full wolf's head that looked highly threatening. Jake named his fighter, the Red Wolf. He wanted straight black with red stripes. It seems black was reserved for only those that fought in the Shadow War which he missed by a month.

Finding a flight suit that fit, Raven didn't want to remove her Titan outfit.

"Raven," brought her attention onto Altair.

" _Altair, what's going on_?"

"A lot. When you finish this mission, Jake needs to check with the organization. There's some changes that affect him."

" _Like what_?"

"He just needs to check with the organization."

Jake was running of the last of his specs in his a black strip down the center and a matching red wolf's head on the back white flight suit.

" _These things weren't made to be much of anything, were they_ ," he heard over his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her in a dark gray jumpsuit. Knowing the Raven didn't like wearing white, he managed to have her flight suit done quickly in a darker color.

Smiling at his girlfriend, "Not really, but they keep you alive if the canopy is damaged in some way. You have to admit, that's worth something."

Smiling, " _I guess. All set?"_

"Yea, lets fly."

Helping Raven into the seat right behind the pilot's seat, he made sure she was buckled in, her helmet secured with the faceplate down. Jake proceeded to strap himself into his own seat.

Staring at the tunnel ahead of them, "Ready to leave by flight deck," said Jake.

"Red Wolf, Battlestar Galactica doesn't have a flight deck. It uses electromagnetic launch system."

"Meaning?"

"You'll know what a bullet feels like."

"Still mad about that poker game, Gordon?"

"Jake, you cheated."

Whoosh, Jake felt his stomach joining Raven in the back seat. Within ten minutes, they were through a white light that headed back to their own home.

 _They chased us round and round the barrack square._

 _And now we're on the road to anywhere._

 _No one's in the know._

 _We're singing as we go._

 _Oh, we don't know where we're going until we're there._

Three hours later at Titan's tower

"Launch in three, two, one, launch," counted Cyborg from the front pod of the T-ship.

Jake and Raven left for the hideout three hours and Cyborg was done with his launch preparations. They waited for a half an hour after wards as well, but they still hadn't shown up, so Nightwing finally told him to go ahead with the launch.

And when Cyborg finished his count, the four rockets ignited, pushing G force down on the five occupants.

Starfire and Blackfire watched from midair as the ship launch, and the pillar of smoke it left behind.

Halfway between the ground and the atmosphere when Nightwing saw something approaching on the radar.

"Single ship," he said, "coming right at us."

The five Titans saw against the seas surface, a black dot leaving a trail of water behind it. As the speck got closer, they saw it was a fully armed fighter with two engines over the back of the wings.

The radio crackled to life, "Glad I told you guys not to wait."

"Jake, is that you?" answered Nightwing.

"Damn right."

Turning on his radio, "Dude," remarked Cyborg, "you won't be able to break orbit in that thing."

"Oh no," came back Jake, "watch me."

The ship moved closer to the water. The moment it was near the island, the fighter pulled up. With the force behind his engines, the fighter seemed to pulled the water behind him. Now craning their necks, the Titans saw the engines, which were four, ignited even further. The fighter gained such speed. By the time the T-ship broke the Thermosphere, the fighter was right behind them and catching up.

"Woohoo," came Jake's cheer, "I told you."

Then came Raven's voice over the radio, " _Could you please not do that again_."

"Sorry."

The Titans laughed.

"Ok, I'll admit," said Cyborg, "I was wrong. What is that thing?"

"The VF-1S Super Veritech that I call the Red Wolf," came Jake. "My baby has firepower galore and can almost pull Mach 5."

"Damn, dude," Cyborg replied, "what the hell is that thing running?"

Before Jake could answer, Nightwing came over the radio, "Talk later. We need to get to Tamaran. You two can discuss ships later."

"Right, sorry," came Jake.

And with that, the two ships and the two Tamaranean space flyers were on their way to Tamaran, not knowing what was at stake.


	60. Armada

Staring at the metal guards, "Guess you don't practice the calling a lawyer option," he said getting pushed into a cell.

Noticing black haired orange toned girl, "What are you in for?" asked her new male cellmate sitting across from her, "Plus do you have a spoon? Answer the second question, first."

"I tried to frame my sister, single handily tried to take over a planet," she answered, "and tried stealing my sister's boyfriend."

"Oh, in for jay walking," he commented.

"I might be better company with these off," indicating to the metal encasements covering her hands along with the power restriction collar around her neck, "And no I don't have a spoon."

"Fine," studying the encasements and collar, "As long you can blast through that door," pulling the sonic screwdriver from his boot.

Hearing a low hum, "How do you know I won't betray you?"

"I don't. Figure by removing this collar, you'll blast through that door and I'll make my escape in the chaos."

"Not hero, huh."

"Straight up coward," removing the collar.

"What about this?" motioning to the encasements.

"You should be able to blast them off."

Her eyes glowing purple then the encasement burst from her hands.

Holding her glowing hand at him, "Need to hurry. They're gathering."

Aiming her hand at the cell door, she blasted the door opened. She flew out then sounds of metal being destroyed. Slipping out, he saw the wreckage. Quickly walking towards the elevator, he pushed a button. Surprise it works.

Riding the elevator to the hanger, "Need elevator music," he hummed, "Gonna make a jailbreak. Always looking towards the sky. Gonna make a jailbreak. All in the name of liberty. Got to be free. Jailbreak. Let me outta here. Jailbreak. More than I can take."

Stopping, he stepped from the elevator. Sneaking down the corridor, he saw the warden's escape ship. Studying the ship, he found the button to open the door. Pushing it, the gangplank lowered. He stared at the warden aiming a plasma pistol at him.

"Had a good gig here. These bolt heads didn't tell the difference. You fucked it up."

Shrugging, "Take a number and complain."

Pulling the trigger, the prisoner dropped. Kicking the dead, the warden turned to escape only for a pair of hands to snap his neck.

"Pesco, you should've waited until we left then double cross me," entering the ship.

Sitting in the pilot seat which started the console up, he typed universal code to open the hanger door. Shot from the hanger, the ship left the snow covered surface. Typing in coordinates, his ears caught tapping against the front glass. Looking up, it was his cell mate tapping on the glass. Smirking, he pushed the air lock button. Flying from his sight, she entered the airlock.

Depressurizing the air lock, she entered.

Closing the door, "Hello."

"How I can help you?" he asked.

"Wonder if you needed a traveling companion?"

"Thought you're able to fly through space."

Sitting down in the copilot seat, "I can," pulling down the zipper of her prison uniform, "I'm changing to formal wear," slipping her prison uniform off.

Staring at her naked orange body, "Be free to stay formal," watching her walk towards him, "What planet would you like?"

Sitting on his lap, "I haven't decided, yet," playing with his hair.

"Should mention I'm spoken for," feeling her hands stroking his neck, "A red head with a jealous streak. Would skin that lovely orange skin off your sexy body?"

Blowing onto his ear, "Wouldn't be the first time I had a jealous lover wanted me dead," licking his cheek, "Blackfire is my name," slipping her hand under his shirt

"Manko," he said pushing the cruise control button.

Five hours into a fifteen hour deep space flight later, Jake came to a realization.

"God, I'm bored," he thought. Too late to regret about having a healing factor.

Veritechs were not made for long fights, so comfort wasn't an option. Glancing over to the right, there was the T-ship was with five of the Titans. With a slight smile on his face, Nightwing stared at Starfire . Cyborg kept watch on his computer systems while the other Titans were asleep in their pods. Flying slightly behind was Blackfire, looking a bit down, almost depressed.

Looking further back at Raven, she had her eyes closed and her lips were moving. She must be chanting focusing her time on mediating.

Engaging the internal radio, "Raven?"

Opening one eye that glared at him, " _What_?"

Danger zone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he said, "but I'm wondering something." Yeah, if Raven ditched this dead weight, can she pilot a v-tech without his help?

Opening both eyes, she stared at him.

"When you were with the others the first time on Tameran, you said the Starfire acted as Empress and banished Blackfire, correct."

" _Yes, what of it_?"

"Well, if she going back, what's going to happen to her?".

" _I don't know. My guess, if she's lucky, she'll be put on trial. If she isn't, she is going to be killed_."

Sighing, he should have figured that. This been pointed out, Jake's a little slow.

Giving him look of curiosity, " _Why do you ask_?"

Again, Jake sighed.

"Something just doesn't feel right about her."

" _She's a criminal_ ," Raven said in that cold tone, " _what isn't right about her_."

Glaring back, "You could say the same about me, Jinx, and Terra, and yet were good guys," returning his attention to Blackfire, "I think she's more angry about something. I don't think she's a bad guy per say, I just don't think she's been given the chance." Wow, Jake you don't know a thing.

" _Anyway you look at it,"_ sighed Raven, _"she still has to pay for what she's done_."

"I know. Sorry for disturbing you."

" _It's alright_ ," she replied.

"Well, we still have another ten hours," looking back at her over his shoulder.

Smiling, " _Alright_."

Smiling back as she closed her eyes, "I love you."

Smiling with one eye opened, " _I love you, too_."

Returning to her mediation, he turned around making himself as comfortable as he could within the confines of his fighter.

Flipping the PC on that was installed when he received the fighter. he had music and a couple of small games installed. With the opening rifts of "Seek and Destroy "by Metallica causing him hearing loss, he drifted to sleep after activating the autopilot.

 _Our brains are on fire  
With the feeling to kill  
And it will not go away  
Until our dreams are fulfilled  
There is only one thing  
On our minds  
Don't try running away  
Cause you're the one we will find_ \- Seek and Destroy by Metallica

A few hours later, a warning beacon went off causing Jake eyes to snap open. Shutting off the PC, he went SOP.

Clicking on his mike, "Hey Cyborg, you reading this."

"Yea man," came the reply, "But I can't make head or tails. What's going on?"

"I don't have a clue," said Jake, "but it's big. It is ahead of us, whatever it is. I think we should hold back till it passes."

"I can't argue with that man."

Both Cyborg and Jake cut off the engines of their ships. They lined up beside each while Starfire and Blackfire watched with confusion.

Using his external com, "Cyborg and I are getting weird readings," said Jake, "We're holding back till we can figure out what's going on. Get behind us, we can take a hit."

The two Tamaraneans nodded. Blackfire got behind Jake's fighter while Starfire was behind the T-ship. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Raven asleep.

"Raven," he called over the radio.

Jumping a bit, then glared at Jake.

" _What now?_ ," she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Remember how I showed you how to hook into your combat harness?"

She nodded.

"Do it. Something's happening out there and if we get in a fight, I don't want you getting slapped around in here."

Nodding, she hooked into the combat harness like Jake had told her.

"I heard that Jake," remarked Cyborg, "You think something's coming?"

"Yea," Jake replied, "but what, I don't have a fucking clue."

A moment later, their answer appeared in flashes of blue light. Ships of every size, every shape with no two ship the same appeared.

"Dudes," came from Beast Boy's mic, "I don't think Blackfire was lying."

A a scratchy voice came over the radio.

"Unidentified ships, state your intentions."

Staring at the T-ship, Jake saw a couple of the Titans shrugged. Turning his attention to Nightwing, and motioned for him to reply.

"We would prefer to know who we are speaking with first before we state anything," came Nightwing's reply.

A a deep, more masculine voice spoke this time.

"Why, is that Robin of the Titans? Come to help us fight the Troqs?"

"The name is Nightwing now, and no," came the reply with a tone of someone restraining themselves from verbally ripping the guy a new asshole.

Looking at Raven with a confused expression, he saw, " _Val-Yor,"_ formed by her mouth.

Jake nodded in understanding.

"Very well, and who is in the second ship there with you," came back Val-Yor's voice.

"This is Jake Spiegel in the Red Wolf," Jake replied. "And I'm with the Titans bub, so you can forget about having my help." Make him a offer he can't refuse namely castrate him.

Val-Yor's voice returned, "and I see you have two Troq's flying with you. I hope your not taking them to warn their planet."

"Well," came Jake, "that is the plan."

Val-Yor's voice had a smug tone to it.

"You do know that I have gathered an Armada of over five thousands ships. Not including ground forces and fighter craft stored within the majority of the ships."

Which was true, and by the look on Jake's radar, more were coming.

Before either of ships could reply, Val-Yor came back over the radio.

"However, I know that I will not be able to change your minds. There fore, I can not let you pass."

Again, before the Titans could respond, the fleet of ships opened up on the flyers.

The T-ship and Veritech hit their thrusters, and Starfire and Blackfire went right behind them.

"Shit, Cyborg, get past the ships and push it the rest of the way to Tameran," Jake yelled through, dodging blaster fire coming at him.

"What about the fighters they would launch to come after us," came Nightwing's reply.

"You worry about getting out of here, let me worry about the fighters," Jake called back, shooting straight into the fleets ship lines.

The two ships and the two Tamaraneans worked their way through the enemies' fleet, keeping close to the large ship to reduce the fire coming at them.

It seemed like forever, dodging missiles and heavy blaster fire. The group managed to get past the gathered forces and pull away only to be unable to get scott free. Two squads of interceptor fighters chased them once they got past the group of battleships. And gaining fast.

Running through his weapons checklist while using the external com, "Blackfire, stick with the others."

Nodding at him, she flew away.

"Are you sure you can take them?" asked Nighhtwing.

"This thing is just like riding a bike, you never forget," said Jake unless there's laser fire trying to knock you off said bike, "brace yourself," looking over at Raven, "and I'll tell you now, I'm sorry for what you're going to go through."

Watching Jake slowing the v-tech down and letting the fighters catch him. " _What are you doing_?" she asked as a target lock beacon flashed on his terminal.

"Just hold on," Jake replied pulling a lever marked G.

The thrusters cut completely as the two lower engine pods moved underneath the ship, almost becoming legs. Positioned in front of the ship, they relit sending the fighter backwards without turning the ship around. The fighters flew past, not even having a chance to stop and turn around.

Flipping the missile launch safety off., his targeting computer locked onto five ships.

Grinning, "Jackpot," replied Jake squeezing missile fire trigger on his flight stick which sent a barrage of missile at his targets, destroying them all.

By now, the fighter was in the gerwalk mode, that's a hybrid of jet fighter and humanoid robot with a pair of legs and arms. One arm held rather large machine gun in its hand. Pulling another lever marked 'B', the fighter went into battloid mode. As the fighter began changing, Raven witnessed in awe as her seat shifted positions.

Occupants of the T-ship and the two Tamaraneans watched this while thinking, "Holy shit."

From a distance, they saw Jake's fighter turn into a large red black stripped fifty foot tall robot.

Watching battloid in action, "Um, should we help him?" asked Terra over the radio.

Shaking his head as Jake destroyed an enemy fighter with three rounds, "I don't think we should," replied Nightwing, "I think he's got things under control."

The squads of fighters stood no chance against the battloid form of the Veritech, as Jake dodged their fire and returned his own with deadly accuracy. Nothing remained expect two fighters.

Returning to fighter mode, it flew beside the T-ship.

"What the fuck are you waiting for," came Jake over the radio, "get going. We've got a fleet coming our way, we haven't got time to flock around."

"Jake," said Cyborg still stunned, "what the hell are you flying?"

"Fly now," said Jake lighting his thrusters, "questions later."

With that, they didn't stick around for that fleet to show up.

On the Flagship Hero, Val-Yor watched as the two ships flee from his fighting force towards certain death. He hoped the Titans would have come to their senses about the stupid Troq, but he saw that he was wrong. It didn't matter. This Jake Spiegel and that fighter of his. He would make a powerful ally with a ship like that. Need to use the right leverage on him. Smiling with his combine forces nothing would stop them from wiping out the Troq. Nothing would save them from that glorious destiny.

 _Flash, a-ah, savior of the universe  
Flash, a-ah, he'll save everyone of us  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Flash, a-ah, he's a miracle  
Flash, a-ah, king of the impossible _\- Flash Gordon theme by Queen

Four hours later, Jake broke through Tameran atmosphere without even slowing down. And the T-ship and two Tamaranean females followed.

That fleet might be right behind them, or they might not show up till tomorrow. Either way, forces are coming in, and be here soon.

Flying to the only habited city on the planet with a landing nearby, the T-ship's landing wheels came down. Landing beside them was the Red Wolf in hybrid mode. Using the feet to land, its nose tipped towards the ground allowing Jake and Raven to jump out of the cockpit. Approaching the fighter, The Titans watched the canopy slid open and Jake jumping out with a holster belt in one hand, assault rifle in another.

Shaking his head, "You are really going to need to run the specs by me on this thing," said Cyborg, "I've never seen anything like it." Ask Daria about VF-19.

Slinging the rifle onto his shoulder, "Fine," remarked Jake, "but when we get back to Earth."

A deep voice behind them, "You have brought back the banished one," brought their attention onto a large man with a scar over the right side of his face with bulking muscles, and a purple crown indicating he was the ruler.

Flying towards him quickly, Starfire gave him a rather strong hug.

"Galfore, I am please to see you."

Smiling, "As am I," remarked Galfore, "but why is the one you banish with you."

Starfire pulled away, her face grim, "Warriors come to destroy us. Blackfire came and warned me, being that I would be the only one who would listen."

"But she lies," Galfore stated with a sneer on his face.

Shaking her head, "She does not," said Starfire, "I have seen the warships. And they are coming here soon."

"No matter," sighed Galfore, "truth or not, the penalty remains. She must die."

Two guards appeared pointing their weapons at Blackfire, who just smirked and shook her head. Stepping between them and Blackfire, Jake aimed his rifle at them.

"You want her, come through me first."

Puffing out his chest, "You dare challenge us," roared Galfore. Yes, he does and here's your chance to shoot him.

Before a challenge could be made, Starfire stepped in talking to him in a separate language.

They exchanged words.

"Take her to the dungeon, she will await for her trail."

Jake moved out of the way as the guards took her away.

"Come," said Galfore, "we have much to discuss."

Galfore led the Titans through the street.

"Something's off," he thought noticing men with green eyes and women with red hair watched them head towards the palace.

Then it hit Jake like a steamroller which is normal for him.

"It makes sense now," continuing his train of thought, "Everyone here looks the same."

"Galfore," he said causing the large man looked at him over his shoulder, "I was wondering if you would allow me to speak with the banished one."

A moment to think and with a bit of help from Starfire, Galfore spoke, "You may, but you will not be allowed to carry your weapons."

Nodding, Jake followed the guards to the Palace Dungeon.

" _Yeah, musha rain dum a doo, dum a da, ha, yeah  
Whack for my daddy, oh  
Whack for my daddy, oh  
There's whiskey in the jar, _

_Oh yeah, whiskey, yo, whiskey  
Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah," _filtered from Blackfire's cell.

Sitting on the floor, " _Now some people like a fishin'  
But some people like the fowlin'  
Some people like to hear the cannonball roarin'  
Me, I like sleepin',  
'Specially in my Manko's chamber  
But here I am in prison,  
Here I am with a ball and chain, yeah,"_ hummed from Blackfire's lips.

Shaking her head, "For crying out loud, why couldn't I have kept my nose out of everything," thought Blackfire sitting with a break proof chain around her wrists and neck, "Plus should have got a spoon."

If she just kept out of everything, didn't even come back. If she didn't even go to her sister, she wouldn't be in this spot.

Laughing to herself, "Trial or not, I'm dead."

The door to her cell opened and in stepped Jake. The door closed then locked behind him.

Glaring at him, "What do you want, child? Are you here to kill me already?"

"No," he said as he sat across from her on the ground, "just to talk."

Continuing to glare, "Why? Anyway you look at it, I'm dead."

Thinking about what to say, then just came right out with, "How badly were you treated for being born different?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Should've just told me to eat the high horse that I fell off of."

"Huh? Coming here, it's not hard to notice the fact that every person on this world is almost exactly the same. Same eye color, same hair color, hell, I bet even there star bolts are the same. Expect for you, and you were treated differently because of it," Jake replied, with a look of sympathy on his face.

"What the hell do you know about what I've been through?"

Snikt

Starring at the three exposed claws from in between Jake's knuckles caused Blackfire's eyes to wider.

"I know more then you, and I've suffered more then you," said Jake explaining to her about the organization, about the enhancements, about his hell. Again, he can't keep a secret.

Laughing, "You choose to be different. I was born different," staring at his knuckles, "Minor announce, huh?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"No, you are speeding up my desire to die."

Sighing, "So," he said a bit louder, "anything you want to tell me?"

Sitting back, "I am Koriand'r's, Starfire, older sister, but because of being born different, I was denied my place. Everything was for Starfire, never for me. When she got her K'Norfka, I was left to fend for myself. Everything I achieved, fought for, where as Starfire was just given things. Including the throne when she became of age. Then she disappeared for a full cycle, no one knew what happened. When she return, she was different. Her light was gone, even though she had hid it well. She stayed for a bit, then left again for Earth. With her gone, I would have been able to finally take my place, but the crown was given to another, to wait until Starfire's returned," laying her head against the concrete, "being denied once again, I left. Being I had to fight for everything here, I fought for my place in space. I learned several things in my travels, then finally stole a Centauri Moon Diamond and was going to use it to frame Starfire. With her in jail, I could take my place. The same thing happened when I came back and fought with the ruler before me to take my place. But I still had to, by law, give my rule to Starfire the crown when she turned of age. At which point I worked out a plan with Glgrdsklechhh, who would have given me a powerful artifact that I would have used to bring my people happiness. But both times Starfire had stopped me and I had to pay even further."

"So everything you did," remarked Jake, "that you could to get back the throne that was taken from you."

"I am of royal blood! Yet, I was denied my place because I was different."

"Big fucking deal," said Jake. "Just cause you got kicked off the throne doesn't mean you had to screw with your sister."

"Manko was a bit more understanding," retorted Blackfire glaring, "That is not true. When she would have been five on your world, she broke a priceless urn that had been passed along our line for fifteen generations. I took the blame because she was scared of what would happen to her. Whenever someone would bully her, I protected her. I love my sister, and it killed me every time I had to plot against her, but I had to."

"Then why change now."

"Ryand'r and Manko," she thought instead she returned to staring at ground.

"I don't know. I wanted to make up for my past. I only want my sister back. I know I'll never have my place."

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No, I'm sure she has enough problems."

Jake was going to say something, when the building shook and the sound of an explosion could be heard.

Jake shot up and called for the guard. He looked back at Blackfire and told to her, "Your sister is not a hero here. If you become one when its needed, you'll find your place."

And with that, he rushed off to find out what was going on.

"Strange, Manko made better sense and would have got me out," she thought going back to, " _Now some people like a fishin'  
But some people like the fowlin'  
Some people like to hear the cannonball roarin'  
Me, I like sleepin',  
'Specially in my Manko's chamber  
But here I am in prison,  
Here I am with a ball and chain, yeah"_

In the upper level of the Palace, a second explosion rocked the room that held the Titans. The guards and Jake rushed in.

"Empress Koriand'r, what should we do," asked one of the guards.

Blinking, "What has happened to Galfore?" she asked.

Lowering his head, "Forgive me your majesty, but Galfore was killed in the first explosion. You are our leader now."

"I don't think that really matter," said Jinx from the window.

The others rushed to the windows, and watched an army of soldiers march into the streets, and more could be seen on the outskirts, as well as battlemechs and other assorted armor moving up into a battle ready position.

Everyone was in shook, and the only thought was.

"Oh holy fuck."


	61. The Doomed World

On the upper levels of the Palace with her eyebrows raised, "I think we're screwed," said Jinx showing her fear at the sight of the massed army.

"Jinx," said Beast, "I think you said the understatement of a lifetime."

"Empress, what should we do?" asked a guard.

Slowly shaking her head, "I don't," she said, "I don't know."

Taking his gun belt back, "Where's the safest place the most people can fit?" asked Jake.

"That would be the lower levels of the palace," said Starfire, "It was made to protect the most people."

Turning to the guards, "Then we need to get everyone out there in here," said Nightwing, neither moved, "People are dieing. Why haven't you gone yet?"

Pointing their weapons at Nightwing, "We only follow the orders of Empress Koriand'r."

Starfire said in Tamaran, "He is right, get our people into the palace. Now!" causing the guards raising their weapons again then rushing to carry out the orders given.

Loading up his rifle, "I don't got the-" said Jake then getting caught off by an explosion then followed by half dozen black clad individuals, bearing weapons, then joined by a second and third group.

Raising his weapon at Starfire, "Freeze Troq," said the leader, "you've already lost."

Aiming their weapons, couple commandos fired stunning Nightwing and Jake. The others didn't move fast enough. Orders to freeze and drop to the ground with hands on their heads proved these guys were pros, and the Titans stood no chance with both Nightwing and Jake unconscious. Yeah, they were in trouble.

Half an hour later the commandos group led the captured Titans to the lower Palace levels, .

Throwing Starfire onto the ground, "And stay down," growled one of the commandos, "stupid Troqs."

"Star, are you ok?" asked a worried and still feeling the effects of the weapon's stun setting Nightwing.

"I will be fine," she assured him.

Everyone who was brought into the group was bound in full-encased shackles so that they couldn't use their hands and most with power restraining collars.

A pair of soldiers came up from the dungeons, "We found one more. She was a bit feisty, but we showed her who's boss," throwing a rather beaten and somewhat bloody Blackfire in front of the Titans.

Shocked at the sight of Blackfire, "Sister?" asked a concerned Starfire, .

"Don't worry about me, sister," moaned Blackfire, "I can take a beating, always could."

Starfire gave a small laugh while fighting back her tears. She hated seeing her sister like this.

Approaching the group on four metal crab like legs was a projector of some kind. It rested in front of the group. A holographic image of Val-Yor flickered before them.

This being the first time Jake ever seen the guy and he wasn't impressed by the gray metallic skin on his face with matched his neck, gloves, and boots wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a four point red star on his chest.

Grinning, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," said Val-Yor with a tone of pride, "We didn't even get so much as a struggle. I thought you came to warn the planet, Titans, not get them to surrender it for us."

"How about you come down here yourself," growled Jake, "and try your luck with me, bub."

Looking him over, his grin never faulting, "Ah, so this is Jake Spiegel," replied Val-Yor, "I must say, your fighter has impressed me greatly. Reconsider your place with the Troq, you could do so much better."

Jake just grinned, "If you were here in person, I would be tempted to spit in your face. But then again, I don't think I would want to waste the spit." Like Jake being born.

Val-Yor just shook his head, and motion to a soldier. The soldier came up and kicked Jake in the stomach, hard. Quick record this.

" _Jake_!" shouted Raven, trying to get to him, only to be shoved back to the ground by the one guarding her.

"No matter, finding and looking over your ship and recreating the technology won't be that hard," said Val-Yor. "Now, down to business. The leader of this world will sign a treaty declaring themselves unfit for life, and surrendering themselves to me and my forces for whatever we see fit."

"You mean murdering them," growled Nightwing, knowing full well that he wouldn't let these people live.

Just smiling, "Don't worry, Nightwing," remarked Val-Yor, "you and your team will be included."

Looking the holo over, "And if it isn't signed?" asked Cyborg.

"The ruler watches their people die until the treaty is signed," he said with a smile.

"I will sign nothing," said Starfire.

"Ah, so it is the Troq in your group that is ruler of this world, but being that you are the true heir, I had already known that, I just needed that large oaf out of the way so that you would return to the crown," stated Val-Yor. "Being that I cannot kill your people just yet, I think a sound beating will change your mind."

Three guards with clubs in hand with nasty looking rings towards Starfire, who watched with wide eyes. She screamed in pain as the rings made contact with her skin, sending a huge amount of electricity through her body, along with the pain from being struck with the club.

"STARFIRE!" scream Nightwing trying to get to her.

"Where are you going?" said a soldier, grabbing Nightwing then pinning him to the ground.

The other Titans tried to moved towards their friend, only to be pushed back at gunpoint by the soldiers.

In horror, Blackfire watched as her sister received blow after blow.

Listening to her sister's screams of pain, "This is my fault," she thought, "I screwed up everything. What have I done?" moving her eyes away trying not to cry.

"Your sister is not a hero here. If you become one when it's needed, you'll find your place _,_ " came through her mind along with, "Instead of running away, face your problems head on. I'm sure you will get back on the right track."

Staring at her sister still screaming from the pain, she witnessed her sister managing to open her eyes a bit. Looking at Blackfire pleading quietly for help caused Blackfire's anger to grow.

"No one," she said pulling at her restraints, "Hurts my," the metal groaning in protest, "LITTLE SISTER!" ripping off the shackles.

Rushing forward, smashing her fist into the first guard's face which almost popped like a balloon. In her rage, her attention turned to the other two guards that finally realized what was going on.

Ripping off the collar, she powered up her starbolts, and in a voice that rivaled Jake's pissed off mode, "ever."

Her starbolts slammed into the two remaining soldiers exposing circuitry and metal. They fell to the ground, lifeless.

Knowing that the soldiers were nothing more then war machines, Blackfire swept across of the side of the room, using her eye beams to literally cut the robots in half. Pausing, Blackfire thought of what to do next. More war machines would be coming soon.

"You've brought your people death, little girl, starting with your-," came Val-Yor's voice. Till a black boot smashed into the side of the machine.

"Fuck you, asshole," said Jake to the smashed machine then focused on Blackfire, "Think you can get these off now."

Smiling, Blackfire proceeded ripping his shackles apart.

"Check your sister," ordered Jake, "I'll free the others," stepping away with the unsheathing of his claws.

Blackfire paid him no mind, even when he order her to do something obvious. Her only worry was Starfire. Kneeling down next to her sister, she torn Star's shackles and collar off.

Holding her sister her close, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Slowly opening her eyes, "Why are you sorry," replied Starfire, "you have done nothing?"

Shaking her head, "No, this is all my fault. I'm the reason our people are suffering and dying because I had to try and best you."

Shocked, "Why?"

Staring into her sister's eyes, "Everyone looked up to you. Everyone cared for you, gave you everything. I thought if I could be better then you, people could see me as a true heir, and not a freak."

Again, shocked. Their people, her own people, saw her sister as a freak. It never occurred to Starfire, ever.

"Oh X'Hal, sister, I, I never knew."

"You weren't meant to, why do you think we were separated for so long."

Looking away, "But you were so much stronger," said Starfire, "The better fighter, so much braver. I looked up to you."

Blinking at this information, "Wha..."

Openly crying, "I wanted your strength. I could never stand up against another, even myself for the longest time. I wanted my sister to be proud of me."

Completely shocked. Bringing her sister closer to her, "I have always been proud of you," whispered Blackfire.

For the longest time, they sat there.

A hand touched Starfire's shoulder causing her to look into the masked eyes of her love.

"Star, we need to go," said Nightwing, "Can you walk?"

Taking a moment, Starfire looked at him with fire in her eyes. With support from Blackfire, Starfire stood on her legs.

"I plan to do more then walk, boy that is friend Nightwing. I plan to fight for my people, with my sister," noticing Blackfire beaming her statement, "if, she wants."

Giving her a smile, Blackfire placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Sister, a super nova couldn't separate us."

"I hate to break this up," came from Jake, "but we need a plan." Yeah, Jake never could make a plan work, "What do we need to do?"

"We must free our people, first," said Starfire.

"And push back this army, at least out of the palace. This is the best place to put up any sort of a defense, and the orbital fleet won't bomb the planet because of that treaty."

Crossing his arms, "And what's up with the treaty?" asked Cyborg.

"A group of races created a form of government several hundred years ago," said Blackfire, "Long story short, they created a law stating all planets concurred must sign a treaty declaring their defeat. The idea is that way, races will survive rather then be wiped out."

Thinking for a moment, "Whether they attack the palace or not," said Nightwing, "we don't have the strength to hold back that army long."

"It is likely that the army is being controlled by the ships in orbit," stated Starfire. "If we can find and destroy the ships controlling them, then the majority of the army will stop. How many control ships there are, I do not know."

"If we send too many," said Blackfire, "we won't have as good of a defense."

"And if you don't send enough," said Nightwing, "they won't have a chance."

"I'll go," bringing everyone's attention onto Jake, "I can't take on an army that size, and my guess with the ships we saw, this may only be a third if lucky. I don't have the firepower or stamina on the ground to stop a force like that. But I would have a better chance with my fighter."

" _You can't go by yourself. You saw the fleet. Five thousand ships and if they have fighters, you're dealing with them to_."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, "I have to, that's where I can do the most damage. I still have plenty of ammo to take them down a few pegs, and it gives everyone down here more muscle for whatever defense that's needed."

A bang from the closed door that as a sitting elephant Beast Boy kept closed ended anymore discussion.

"Are you sure, Jake?" asked Nightwing.

Jake nodded.

"Go, leave this place to us," he said, pulling out his staff.

Nodding, Jake looked at Raven.

Producing a weak smile, "Don't worry, be back before you even know I'm gone. You still have your radio in your belt right?"

Patting the holder that held the radio, she held back her tears.

" _Be careful_."

Smiling a bit more, "Hey, its me." In other words, his ass gets saved by someone else.

With that, Jake jumped out the closest window, using his claw's to repel down the side of the palace.

A moment or two later, Beast move out of the way, right when the door broke. In rushed a dozen soldiers, only to be hit with waves of different types of energy. Those who survive meet their fate on the receiving side of a fist or staff.

The battle for the palace had begun. Cue Mr. Blue Sky.

" _Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey"_

"What's your name?" asked the green glowing man.

"Daria."

"Daria. Daria. Daria."

"Daria!" waking her up from her daydream.

"YOU DIED," flashed in red on her screen.

She failed her v-tech test again. Dropping her heard down, she unbuckled her harness. Climbing out of the trainer, she saw Captain William Rogers, her instructor, with his arms cross.

Walking towards him, her ears caught, "If you don't get your head out of your ass, you're going to get drummed out."

"Yes, sir," heading to the locker room.

Looking at the screen of his notebook, "Miss Altair, she got one chance. If she fails, she stays on patrols."

"Understand, sir."

Warm flowed down her bare back as she rested her forehead against the wall. Again, she passed out during Mach 5. Her last chance was coming up.

Rubbing her shoulders, "Want to talk?" entered her ear.

"Stop, Altair. Softening me up won't pass my test."

"You proved you can fly anything"

"Except a v-tech," slipping from Altair's rubs.

Listening to the dryer blowing Daria dry, "It might help."

Repealing downwards, "Maybe staying a hunter isn't such a bad idea," he thought, "this makes what, the third army I've got up against in just this reality. And I've only been here for what, one maybe two years. Sometimes, I hate my life." Too late for regrets and be careful what you wish.

Jake moved as silently as he could towards the landing area he and the Titans used.

Stopping to look at the view in front of him, the T-ship was in plain sight being looked over by a good half dozen of the war bots, or whatever name they had. No sign of Red Wolf. He smiled. Another custom feature was the cloaking device, he used when parking in areas he don't what to be seen in. Namely married women's bedroom. It can't be used in motion. Right now, it was working just fine.

Tapping a button on my watch, "Red Wolf, time to pounce," he said.

The ship's computer recognized his voice pattern causing it to rear up on its own. Disabling the cloak caused the bots to turn in surprise in time to witness the head of the battloid drop down and four barrels focusing on them.

As the four laser mounted ripped through two of the war bots, he used his pistol taking out a third. The head swept across cutting the two standing together as he took out the last one emptying his handgun in the process.

Now clear of enemy movement, he rushed towards his fighter tossing the empty gun onto the ground. Warming up the engines so getting off the landing would be quicker. Good thing Raven took her helmet with her cause it would be flying around the cockpit right now.

Keeping his eyes on the computer screen as he strapped himself in, the engine finally came online in time for him to see a full squad raise their energy rifles at him. Grabbing the controls, the gun pod arm of the Veritech opened up wiping out the aggressors. Sighing with a bit of relief, engines engaged launching upwards. Changing back into fighter mode, he continued upwards dodging stray shots biting at his backside. Broking through the atmosphere, his eyes went wide at the sight of sky filled with huge ships massed around the planet cutting everything off from the world.

The warning light flashed on his screen warning of a target lock producing the only thought that popped in his head was, "Me and my huge fucking mouth." Too late for realizing your short comings.

Sitting in the cockpit of v-tech simulator, Daria moved the control stick.

"Bang. Bang," another enemy fighter biting the dust.

Tap, tap brought her attention to Captain Rogers watching her mock battle.

Blushing, "Sorry, sir," slipping her helmet off.

"If we can imagine our enemies defeat then we wouldn't need fighters," handing her a bottle.

"Whiskey?"

"An old fashion way of remembering. Go to your room and relax," climbing down from her sight.


	62. War

_Oh, war, huh good god why'all  
What is it good for you tell me  
Say it, say it, say it, say it _

_Huh good god why'all  
What is it good for  
Stand up and shout it nothing _\- War by Edwin Starr

At the entrance level of the palace, three Special Forces squads waited just a few feet away from the base of the stairs with weapons at the ready. The Special Forces had their job done. Yet the damn war machines screwed up, they had to recapture the royalty of Tameran and her and her friends at all costs.

Base of the stairs were where the group had to use. A thump from the top brought their weapons up and ready to fire.

Tink, Tink went a small metal ball bouncing down the stairs. Landing at the base, it stopped. The Special Forces glanced at each other, until smoke filled room in an instant blinding the group with a gray cloud. A black aura reached up and quietly picked the group off two and three at a time.

"Switch to vision mode," ordered the leader of the group taking note of the missing troops.

Almost an entire squad had disappeared. Getting struck from behind ended his leadership days. Nightwing heard the order for vision mode allowing him take out his target with a staff to the back of the head. Blaster fire erupted. They didn't stand a chance. The Titans were ready this time. Within minutes, the Special Forces were taken out. Moving out of the room, they came down into the entrance hall of the palace which they found surprisingly clear.

"Any of the guards would be downstairs, if we can get them free, we can setup a decent defense," said Blackfire.

"But we can't just leave this area," said Cyborg, "or else they're going to come through," keeping his arm in sonic cannon mode.

"That's our problem," said Nightwing turning to the Tamaranean sisters, "You, two know the lower levels better then us. Do you think you can free the others?"

They nodded. Nightwing motioned for them to go. As they passed him, he gently took a hold of Star's arm.

Pulling her into a quick kiss, "Be careful down there. We need you too much."

Smiled, she knew he really meant that he needed her., "I will be fine, boy that is friend Nightwing."

The two sisters left while the others appraised the situation.

Noticing her pale skin, "Terra," asked Beast, "are you all right?"

Shaking her head, "No, something's wrong," looking at him, "My powers won't work for some reason."

His eyes went wide.

"But… why not?"

"I don't know. I just feel weak."

Stepping forward being that the Titans were all listening in on the conversation, " _It might have to do with the fact that you're on another planet,"_ said Raven, _"This is not Earth, yet you have Earth based powers, there fore you can't establish a connection with the planet_."

Nodding in agreement, "I think she right," said Cyborg standing behind her, "It does make the most sense."

Panicking a bit, "Then, what will I do?" asked Terra, "I can't fight now, not with my powers not working."

"Don't panic," called Nightwing, "hang to the back and try to stay out of the way as much as you can. If you can't, use your training, its what its there for."

Before another word could be said, the palace doors creaked open, reveling the war machine army on the front door step, that were now coming in.

The Titans rushed into battle with their skills and the fact that the machines were slow helped greatly.

Where the others were thinking about winning, the only thought Raven could produce was, ' _Please come back, Jake_.'

Entering the room she shared with Daria, Altair noticed the bottle on the table and a shot glass.

"Do I need to ask?"

"Trying to remember," said Daira taking a shot.

Coughing, how could Jake stand this stuff?

Sitting across from Daria, "What do you remember?"

"How hot it was that night?"

Oh, when the demons attacked the base.

"It was hot. That night it was stuffing and hot. I slipped out of my room for some air. Sitting on the rooftop, marveled at the stars. Wondering at the possibility of other life which I discovered through the organization. Then explosions followed by the air raid horns. Wait, was it the sirens then the explosions. Never mind. Went to wake my parents up," tears forming, "my mother was eating my father. Stop mommy. Stop. Then a green blast killing her. This man surrounded by a green flame."

"Green flame?"

"Green flame. He wasn't on fire. He asked my name. Told him then cursed him for killing my mommy."

Breaking down, Altiar brought her head against her chest.

"Do you still hate him?"

"No. He just smirked and flew off. Never knew his name," wiping her tears.

"So, that's how it happen?"

"Yes, I never talked about him. Found by Miss Carroll and trained by the organization."

"And we met."

"Yes, we met," kissing Altair's lips then groping her breasts.

Brushing Daria's hands away, "Slept it off," leading Daria to her bed, "You smell of alcohol."

Somewhere in outer space where one can't be heard screaming for help or dying. In this case, one can hear, "Fuckfuckfuck," by Jake. Remember Jake's not a pod racer.

Using the afterburners, managing to keep ahead of the barrage of missiles they launched against him. And from the other side, another set of fighters heading straight towards him.

Pulling straight up, "SHIT," cussed Jake trying to get away from the two.

The fighters that followed him got hit by a few missiles which thinned out several fighters nipping Jake's tail.

Of course, this ran into the problem that Jake now faced with an oncoming barrage of combine laser fire from three battle cruisers and five different destroyers.

"OH FUCK ME!" screamed Jake, flying to the best of his abilities.

Why did Jake volunteer for this hell, well the answer is quite simple. He's done this before, against a smaller armada yes, but really it was the same. Plus it impressed the women. Truthfully, they were doing more damage to each other then him. Taking a close call, still they hadn't hit him and the missiles kept striking the different ships instead of them. They needed Philip 'First Class' Asshole as their gunner.

All the same, they weren't bombarding the planet, which was the important part actually cuddly with Raven was important. And he was alone because no one in this reality was this good and they need as many fighters on the ground as they could get. Can't wait for him to met Jess and Rath. The palace really was the best place for defense with a high canyon wall to its back. Don't underestimate the power of the darkness. The defenders could focus on the front and not worry about the other sides. Guess, he didn't know about the secret ways in.

"Come on all fucking ready," grunted Jake trying to out run the pursuers.

Another missile struck a fighter behind him. It was a bit too close. The resulting explosion rattled Jake knocking his course off, and sending him right into a battleship hanger.

"Welcome to the v-tech, cadet" said Captain Rogers shaking her hand.

"Yes, sir," saluting him.

Returning her salute, "Two days report to Captain Gordon. Then your real training begins."

Switching to guardian mood, he glided to the back of the hanger resting his jets against the back wall.

Realizing there was an enemy vehicle among them, the work crews gathered weapons to kill this intruder. Taking aim at the closest threat, Jake unleashed with his gun pod. Wreaking the hanger, Jake left nothing standing including three rounds into the fuel depot.

Blinking, "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" as the fire ball engulfed the dead hanger.

Using full thrusters and afterburners, "Come on you bucket of bolts," cursed Jake, "move your fucking ass!"

He finally saw the closed hanger door. That didn't stop him ripping it to shreds with his gun.

Exiting the ship's hanger at full speed, the hanger erupted setting off a chain reaction which took thirty seconds for no more battleship. With the armada being so close, the explosion caused two of larger ships to crash against each another therefore destroying them.

Switching to battleoid mode, Jake watched the results of his dumb luck.

Blinking, "Woow, I'm good." No, luck trumps skills when facing those without skills.

His screen flashed on. Turning the fighter towards the alert, his eyes widened to the sight of more missile coming right at him.

Bringing up the arms of the fighter, Jake's only thought was, "I'm sorry Raven." That's why you don't amount to much.

On Battlestar Yashuman being serviced at the shipyard near the planet Sadal, Altair paced the floor of the quarters she shared with Daria.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," said Altair

Since the Dolza case, Altair and Daria had been together getting close as a couple can get. Daria was a little nervous with her emotions and the direction their relationship was going. Altair was able to loosen her vice grip on her emotions a little at a time since they joined RDF.

It seems Daria protected her emotions while Altair was tight lipped about her thoughts. Daria never knew what would sent off Altair thought process and trying to get Altair to talk what was on her mind at times was a challenge.

Digging into Altair's file, Daria discovered the Battlestar they are assigned on was Altair's old ship she served on during the Shadow War. Currently Altair was internship as a nurse. It seemed she was going to be as a shift doctor, however she turned it down stating she wanted to earn her spot which caused some chuckles.

As for Daria, she went from a Thunderstrike patrol working her way to a v-tech squad. With a little help from shots of whiskey, she passed her v-tech training. Now she's waiting for an assignment.

Rolling her eyes, "I know, sweetheart," said Daria, "but if Jake had felt something was off, he would have said something."

Stomping her foot, "Don't you think I know that, but we also know that he wasn't sure about where he was going."

The door chimed before Daria could retort.

"Enter."

The door slide open and in stepped Admiral Gloval. The two hunters shot to their feet and stood at attention.

"At ease," he said with a small smile and a wave of his hand, "these are your quarters, and nether of you are on duty, so no need to stand at attention."

"Sorry, sir," said Altair with a small smile that shared with the one on Daria's face, "Force of habit."

"Quite all right," he said placing his hands behind his back, "I was wondering if I could speak with you to about Spiegel."

They both nodded.

"Is that why you are here, sir?" asked Altair.

"Yes, like to know what did you two think of him appearing at Macross City and his request."

Shaking her head, "Nothing much, sir," replied Daria.

Nodding, Gloval looked at Altair, who seemed to be thinking her answer.

"Medical Officer Altair, I understand you served under Captain Tylor," said Goval.

"That's right, sir. I think something's up that Jake wasn't telling us, sir. He wouldn't have left with an armed fighter if he didn't feel that something might go wrong. It just feels like something's wrong."

Looking at her, "I still think if there was a problem," said Daria, "Jake would have said something, and he wouldn't risk Raven's life if there really was a problem."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't hide it from us too."

Daria sighed.

"I feel the same," remarked Goval, "I do believe Jake was hiding something from us. What I do not know, but I feel nothing good come of it. I asked for outside advice."

"What was suggested, sir?" asked Daria.

"Following him," he stated, "with three Battleships along with the allied Zentraedi forces. I have a feeling they will be needed. The fold systems are already being adjusted as we speak to fold near Jake's location."

"Um," said Altair raising an eyebrow, "how are you planning on doing that?"

"We've done it before," Gloval replied with a smile, "we used the fold system to jump into another section of the universe to escape our own destruction. We would have remained as well, however we felt we must find our own home which we did with help."

"What do you need from us, sir?" asked Daria.

"Just be ready in case you are needed," replied Gloval, "we will be on yellow alert till other wise."

"I hope we're wrong," sighed Daria as Gloval left.

Rubbing Daria's back, "So do I," said Altair, "but we'll find out soon."

Floating in the Tameran section of space was the Red Wolf with its pilot waking up.

"God, my head is killing me," he thought with another hangover in the darkness.

Hurting too much meant he wasn't dead then again he did fight the demons of hell as a disemboweled spirit. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw his helmet faceplate was cracked. His left eye felt swollen shut and maybe cut. Normal for him.

Bringing up the comp screen, it indicted extensive damage. Communication: out. Both battleoid arms gone. No more missiles. Even if he had any, the targeting computer was shot to shit. All in all. He was a cod in a barrel waiting to be shot.

The external camera was still working allowing him to see Val-Yor's armada. He barely put a dent in their forces and here he was going to die. He wasn't only to give up that easy. His healing factor won't let him die.

Switching back to fighter mode, he prepared himself for a suicide run. He was going to take something out.

In the back of his mind, he prayed to a god I didn't believe in, "If you are listening, I could use a miracle." Strange, God believes in you and visited you on Christmas.

A colored light behind him made him use his rear screen. His jaw dropped as his eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck me," escaped his lips.

Clashing of metal echoed through the catacombs of the forgotten. Welding two swords, Sin clashing blades with a dressed in black combat armor. A black cowl shaped like a bird of prey, truthfully he looks like Winslow without the musical abilities, covered his face.

"Stop using the standard attacks," blocking Sin's attempts, "Use the unorthodox," watching Sin throw one sword up, blocked the one in Sin's hand then with his gauntlet blocked the one caught by sin as Sin jumped over him, "How often must I tell you?" witnessing Sin running at him slashing like a tornado of blades, "Control my central line," dodging attacks, "Good," waving of his hand knocking Sin off his feet, "Faster. Destroy my focus. You're holding the sword too tightly," disarming Sin, "Now too lightly," catching Sin's sword while kicking the second one past Sin's right ear.

Kneeling before his master, "Your training will aid me in my revenge."

"Don't let your pursuit of revenge cloud your reality. If you are to succeed in combat against the best of hunters you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. For if any one element is lacking it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them. Only then will ensure victory and your revenge."

Pulling his sword from the wall, "After making Jake suffer, the demon killers will fall."

"You're no ready for killers of demon. Finesse. Artfulness. Economy. Otherwise, you'll lose your head to a demon killer. Refer back to the rule of retreat. That's a different breed. You're a full blooded demon. Hunters are beyond you're concern even this weakling Jake Spiegel. His strength is his healing factor," chuckling, "never dawned on him, that there's those that can defeat him. He relies on his guns and fists. Yet, all he can do is brawl,"

"Malso proved to be a disappointment."

"His downfall was chasing that pussy. Causing many men to do stupid things,. Speaking of pussies," staring at a mirror.

Materializing on the reflective surface, they watched Jake perform the In and Out Load maneuver.

"Plus it doesn't sink into that skull he can be studied. He didn't kill Trigion. Just delayed him. He will crossover in time."

"His daughter sensed us."

"Yet, she couldn't pinpoint your location. Learning to move without making a ripple, will separate you from the lesser of your brethren."

"Is that why demon killers succeed?"

"They can die. They live and die by their skill. Their weakness is that they're not team players. Overwhelm them and they can be defeated. Remember the three points. Have an escape plan ready or you'll lose your head. Now back to your lessons," tossing Sin back his sword.

On the bridge of the Battlestar Yashuman, "Coming out of hyperspace fold in, three, two, one, now," counted Claudia.

The bridge crew looked out into space when the energy screen clear, and gasped.

Brown haired Vanessa, the radar tech looked at her screen, "sir, I count over four thousand ships, in fact, its just shy of five."

Lisa called from her position just in front of the captain, "incoming message sir."

"Put it on speaker," Captain Lee Adama.

"…Unidentified ships, state your business. I repeat, this is the armada of Val-Yor that is here to cleanse the galaxy of the Tameran Troqs, unidentified ships, state your business."

Standing beside Captain Adama, "Tameran," said Altair, "that's Starfire's home world."

"Sir, I'm picking up a single but heavily damaged ship," said Vanessa, "It's the Red Wolf!"

"What?" shouted Adama rushing to the radar screen.

"He's pulling away from what looked like an attack course."

Turning to the other bridge crew, "Go to full red alert, opened up all batteries, and prepare the main gun to fire. Have a fighter squad escort the Red Wolf back to the ship. And Lisa, contact Breetai and tell him to have his forces open fire as well."

"Yes sir," Lisa said.

Turning to her screen, she saw Rick's face. He was ready to launch in Skull 1, the most decorated fighter of the RDF.

"Lisa, what's going on?" he asked.

"Rick," she said, "its bad. Four thousand ship, and we found Jake on radar, and his ship is badly damage, we need someone to make sure he gets back."

"Roger that," said Rick placing his hand on the throttle, "Skull 1 to all Skull squadron, get to Red Wolf and get him back safe. Move out."

The fighter with the skull and cross bone art launched, followed by a blue and red fighter.

Reaching Red Wolf took a bit of time every Jake to figure out what had been going on, finally getting the idea that the infamous skull squadron was escorting him back to the Battlestar Yashuman, considering his ship had absolutely no fight left in it. He rolled into the hanger as a couple of techs came running up.

The first came up and called up to the cockpit, "Sir, Captain Adama requested your presence on the bridge ASAP."

"Understood," called Jake, jumping over the side of the cockpit, not even bothering with the ladder down. He pulled off of his helmet, and looked right into the tech's eyes, "get a spare fighter prepped and fully armed, with an assault rifle with as much ammo you can put in place in the cockpit, and I want it in twenty."

Not even waiting for a reply, Jake rushed off as fast as he could. Making his way to the bridge proved easier on a Battlestar then SDF-1, he found Altair and the bridge crew waiting for him.

"Ok," he said catching his breath, "not that I'm complaining, but where did you guys come from?"

"Well," said Altair, "being that everyone knows how much trouble you get into and can't out of without help so everyone else decided to come after you, and I guess I was wrong."

"Yes," crossing his arms, "why did you not tell Admiral Gloval of this attack?" asked Adama.

Crossing her arms, "And where are the other Titans?" asked Altair.

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't know," replied Jake, "and the others are on the planet, fighting against an army bent on taking over the planet down there."

Their eyes went wide.

"Sir," continued Jake, "they need help down there. I'm taking a spare fighter down, but any support would be helpful."

Turning to Lisa, "Contact Breetai," said Adama, "and tell him to send the micronized combat units."

"Sir, they need medical assistance," said Altair, "permission to follow Spiegel to the planet."

"Permission granted," turning to Lisa again, "and have Rick, Max, and Miriya go with them."

The two hunters didn't wait to hear the other orders given to the bridge crew as they rushed to the fighters.

A commando stared at fallen battle on the floor blood covering his lifeless body.

"Fritz! Fritz, get up for god's sake! Get up! They've killed Fritz! They've killed Fritz! Those lousy, stinking, orange skin Tamaraneans! Those horrible, atrocity filled vermin! Those despicable animal warmongers! They've killed Fritz! Take that!" firing his weapon, "Take this!" Bang, "Take that, you green slime!" Bang, "You black hearted, short bow legged-"

In his blood fury to avenge his comrade, he didn't notice Fitz standing up.

"Max! Max! I'm okay! I'm okay, Max. Just a scratch. Look, I'm alright."

"Oh, oh. Damn! There you go again stepping on my lines, raining on my parade, costing me medals. Oh, damn!" crossing his arms accidentally shooting Fritz, "Ohh, oh, Fritz?" noticing Fritz's dead body, "Fritz, get up for god's sake! Get up! They've killed Fritz! Those lousy, stinking, orange skin Tamaraneans! Those horrible, atrocity filled vermin! Take this!" Bang, "Take that!" Bang, "They killed Fritz!"

In the palace, everyone was dead tired. The army would not stop and there was no end in sight. Three hundred Tamaraneans of mostly guards and servants were rescued. The Titans continued fighting like it was their final fight. Blackfire showed her fighting prowess. Terra managed to help with the wounded.

Slumping against a wall, Raven took a moment to calm herself before the next wave. The army sent wave after wave of war machines against the palace. It was thankful to say the least. It gave them a few moments of rest before the next wave hit.

"Raven," said Nightwing checking on the team, "are you alright?"

Nodding, " _Just tired_."

Patting her shoulder, "We'll be ok. Just need Jake to give us more time."

Chuckling, " _If he's still alive_."

"Hey now," he said, "You know that if anyone could pull it off, it was Jake. And you know you don't believe that he's dead."

" _I know, but for how much longer_?"

The ground shook. A crash followed. Looking out to see a giant of metal with a pair of cannons for armies.

They thundered firing into the top of the palace. Not destroying the actually building, but shaking it to the core causing bits of the ceiling to fall onto the floor.

At that moment, her radio shouted to life, "Raven, can you hear me?"

Her heart stopped.

Grabbing it, " _Jake, what's wrong_?"

"I need a beacon," he shouted back, "I can't find the palace with the smoke out here."

"If you can hold them back," shouted Blackfire, "I can signal him! I'll stand out in the smoke!"

"I will come as well," said Starfire.

"No," called Blackfire, "that would be the perfect time to capture you, at which point we all loss."

"It will not happen," Starfire said calmly.

"And why not," demanded Blackfire.

Stepping closer to her sister, "Because your strength will protect me. And do you remember all those cycles ago, when we first used our bolts together?"

Taking a moment to process that information, the light dawning in her eyes, "Would it work?"

Smiling, "It will."

The three flying females flew towards the roof along the stairwells. It provided the most cover.

Reaching the roof, "Do your best to get us time, friend Raven, " said Starfire.

Without another word, the two sister back to back floated into the air.

"Ready sister," asked Starfire balling her fists.

Bringing her fists up, "I just hope we're strong enough for this to work."

"It will," whispered Starfire.

The two snapped straight smashing their fists together. Screaming as streams of bolts of energy erupted from their hands going in every direction.

The radio came to life again, "I see it. We're coming in hot, twenty seconds."

Raven couldn't ask who Jake was talking about because she noticed the robot not far off preparing to fire again. Raising her remaining strength, she could see the glow of power from the robot's cannon. Until she heard whine of missiles followed by BOOM. upon contact the robot exploded becoming a ball of smoke and flame. And gliding to a stop in front of her position was a Veritch much like Jake's Red Wolf in full battleoid mode .

" _Jake_?" she whispered.

The head turned. A voice from an external com unit, "Sorry, I'm late, but I had to pick up a new fighter and some friends."

Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire turned with the head following its gaze to watch five more fighters like his change and land beside him.

A familiar voice came over one of the fighters, "Hey Star, miss us?"

Starfire gasped, "Daria?"

"Don't forget me," called Altair from the same com unit that Daria used.

"Talk later," remarked Jake, "Max, Miriya, secure a landing zone," he ordered a blue and red Veritech, who changed to Guardian mode and flew off.

"Everyone else," Jake called, raising the gun in his v-tech's hand, "defense positions, and hold at all costs."


	63. Pushing Back

_Roll the dice, play your cards  
Break the rules, that's who you are  
Whoever said play it safe never played the game  
Too many players but too many pawns  
So many judges say what's right or wrong  
Let them jump into the fire if they want to play _\- Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman

The roar of weapon fire could be heard outside the palace as Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire returned.

Rushing towards them, "What's going on out there?" asked Nightwing.

"Some how," started Starfire, "Jake has called in friends, Altair and Daria."

" _And a couple of others with veritechs are holding back that army_ ," said Raven, " _but I don't know how long they'll last_."

Before Nightwing could ask how Jake pulled this stunt off, armored troops wearing symbols matching the ones on Red Wolf not the war bots they had been fighting, walked in.

Stopping in front of them, "I am Commander Metalo of the Zentraedi Micronized forces. We have been dispatched as ground forces to support the Tamaraneans. Who here is known by Starfire?"

"I am."

Saluting, "Ma'am, we await your orders."

Blinking, "What?"

"Ma'am," said the Commander, "I have orders that you are our commanding officer during this battle, and to follow your orders."

Close to panicking, she couldn't lead an army. She didn't know the order the guards to setup a decent defense without Nightwing and Jake. Maybe Nightwing couldn't control an army as it was.

"Sister," from Blackfire snapped Starfire out of panic, "What's wrong?" bringing Starfire's attention onto Blackfire.

A light dawned in her eyes.

Staring at the Commander, "My only order is to follow my sister's commands," said Starfire.

Everyone stared at Starfire. Then a few of the palace guards began shouting their disapproval.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, "Starfire, why?" asked Nightwing.

"She was always the better fighter," answered Starfire, "and that included tactics. I can lead no army, but I have faith in my sister," turning to Blackfire, "as of this moment, as ruler of Tameran, my sister's lifetime ban has been lifted permanently."

Shocked.

Gripping Blackfire's shoulder, "Sister, I wish to trust you. Can you lead our people to victory?"

Looking down lost in thought. Should she, could she. Everyone depending on her. She stared at Starfire with unsure eyes. Only seeing her sister's trusting and pleading eyes.

Snapping her head towards the Commander, "Get a squad to retrieve wounded and get them to a safe location off of the battlefield," ordered Blackfire, "and have to rest of your forces move in to support the Veritechs and start pushing them back."

When the Commander paused, "She gave you your orders," snapped Starfire, "now go!"

Snapping him out of it, "Yes, ma'am!"

Turning to a few men behind him, he motioned ordering them around.

As a new series of fire echoed outside, Blackfire looked at Starfire.

"Why are you trusting me?" asked Blackfire.

Smiling, "My place is Earth, not here," said Starfire, "And it's time to show our people where your place is."

Smiling , "Thank you," formed by Blackfire's lips.

A quick hug for her sister then she walked after the Commander issuing more orders.

As her sister went off, Starfire watched with a smile. She knew she did the right thing.

She had pretty much given the crown to the rightful ruler, her sister.

Outside the Palace, the Robotech and Zentraedi forces aided the battered Tameran army pushing back the war tanks. Veritechs were close to the war mechs in size with twice the firepower and half the speed, still ripped through line after line of the larger war machine tanks, leaving little in their wake. And the smaller human sized war droids survived the close explosions were left with the foot soldiers. So in short, they had no chance either.

Jake's fighter was out of ammunition like the others that he came with. They flew towards a base camp near a mountain, he saw large Mechs armed with missile and 20mm guns acting as sentries. As well as various ground troops and veritechs as extra support. A bit away was the landing zone. Drop ships brought troops and supplies, at least, they were not using the drop system that the HDC used during the Shadow War. MASH tents run by Altair and her fellow medical officers taking care of few that were wounded.

Coming in under the direction of the radio, he stopped removing and placing his helmet of the floor.

Grabbing ammo and the rifle from the backseat, he jumped out.

"Get this fighter fueled and armed," ordered Jake, "and get a spared pilot for this thing. I'm grunting it from here."

"Yes, sir."

Running towards the command tent, he heard Starfire was in charge. Being in a veritech, his radio was connected to the RDF frequency and with the constant fighting, he couldn't change it over. Entering the tent, he blinked at the sight before him.

"Ma'am, enemy forces reported moving in from zone 7," called out a sergeant.

"Have the second and five infantry move to intercept," called Black as she stood over a large digital map of the planet.

"But the second just came off the front line," called the same sergeant.

Staring at him, "That's why the fifth is going with them," she replied, "and if you allowed me to finished, I was also going to say have artillery support open fire to lower the enemy's number and have air support stand by if they are needed."

Saluting, "Yes, ma'am," rushing off to relay her orders.

" _Jake_ ," causing him to look to the side as she came up and wrapping her arms around him.

Avoiding bashing her with his rifle in his hand, "Glad to see you too, Angel, you ok?"

Giving a small laugh, " _Me, what about you_?" pulling back a bit to stare at his tattered flight suit.

Shrugging, "Eh, nothing I won't walk away from."

"I take it you're here to take over," bring his attention onto Blackfire.

Watching her for a moment, he saw her lowering her head a bit. Depressed at the thought of losing her place yet again to someone else.

"No, I don't think so," sighed Jake.

Lifting her head for a look, "What?"

"Well, lets see," replied Jake counting of his fingers, "you were the first to fight against the army that had taken over your world. You took charge of an army that has led to pushing back a larger enemy army with very little experience in doing so. And you're also a rightful heir and I'm pretty sure your sister's forgiving personality is who put you in charge in the first place. So I think that me coming in a take a chance of ruining everything is a bad idea."

Looking him over, "Then why are you here?"

Smiling, "Where do you need me?" beside jumping into an ocean and drown.

"What do you mean by…" asked Blackfire when another sergeant came up.

"Ma'am reports coming of an artillery unit outside range of ours," he reported. "All air support units are either down for resupply or involved in other fronts and can't get away. What are your orders?"

Thinking for a moment, then glancing over at Jake, who shrugged, answering a silent question with, "I can take it out in twenty, just give me the word."

Returning her attention to the sergeant, "Get a fast transport for him," ordered Blackfire.

Stepping forward, " _No need_ ," said Raven taking Jake's hand in hers, " _And consider it taken care of._ "

Without another word, black energy encased Raven and Jake then disappeared into the ground.

Watching them, the sergeant turned to Blackfire.

"Do you think they can succeed, ma'am?"

Smiling, "Yes," replied Blackfire, "so you might as well mark off that artillery unit."

From there, Blackfire went back to directing to army at her disposal, and with it, began pushing back ever harder.

Victory was so close.

On Val-Yor's flagship, things were not turning out well.

"The Armain fleet is pulling back into a retreat," called an ensign.

Another called out, "The Vomincon's have suffered heavy losses and are turning about to retreat as well."

"No," called out Val-Yor, "order them about and have them join together and follow attack pattern troy omega."

"No good, the Armain fleet just slipped into hyperdrive and the Hanus are following," called the first ensign.

"The remaining Vomincon have been destroyed," was called out again.

Since the arrival of the strange ships, the fleet of five thousand-warship fleet that Val-Yor had assembled was down to less then a hundred, and most that remained was in full retreat, even though Val-Yor had given no such order.

"That is it," called the captain of the flagship, "communications, send out our unconditional surrender."

"No," called Val-Yor, "we're too close…"

"To our own deaths you fool," replied the captain. "There is no victory today and I will not watch more people die for your hatred. Take him to the brig."

Two guards moved and took hold of Val-Yor.

"I will not go," he shouted, as he struggled, "we are to close to just walk away now. Bomb the planet."

"No," said the captain in a cold voice, "we will do no such thing."

Val-Yor growled and broke free of the guards and charged the captain. Only to be hit with a stun stick from behind.

Looking down on the once great hero, the captain sneered, "I would have you killed, but death would be to good for the likes of you," as Val-Yor was hauled off, "tell them we have detained the instigator and we are willing to turn him over to them if they are willing to spare us in return," said the captain to his communication officer, "And have the single remaining controller ship disable the ground forces. They are no longer needed."

As the communication officer did so, the captain could only pray that they would be allowed to live.

On the planet surface, the battle was finally over, after nine hours of fighting. The Robotech forces had Val-Yor in custody and were bringing him down to the surface. The remain 84 ships that had once been under his command had fled for their lives.

And other then the building and ground itself, not many Tameran people died in the battle. 138 Tamerans and 115 combined human and Zentraedi lost their lives. The wounded combined totaled 302 which was not many considering it was combined Tameran, Human, and Zentraedi.

Occupants of the main city returned after most of the dangerous weapons had been removed and began looking for the thing they had once called home.

Watching from a surviving balcony at the front of the palace, Starfire's arms crossed as if they were cold. This is the worst she has seen after any fight, and it involved her people.

Feeling arms wrapping around her, she stared into the masked eyes of Nightwing.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Smiling, "I am fine," moving closer enjoying his loving embrace.

"Star, what's wrong?"

Sighing, "I just can't understand how people could do things like this. Tameran has done nothing to others, yet we suffer."

Tightening his arm around her a bit as a tear came to her eye, "I don't know Star, I wish I could give you an answer, but I really can't."

Before she could ask anymore, a guard came in.

"Empress, your people are calling for words of wisdom from you."

Nodding, she followed the guard.

Left alone, Nightwing only hoped she could remain strong for her people and more importantly, herself. At this point, he doubted she would return to earth with him.

 _Love and marriage, love and marriage  
It's an institute you can't disparage  
Ask the local gentry  
And they will say it's elementary_

Stepping onto the platform to deliver words to her people to try and brighten her people's sprites if just a bit, she looked over the hundreds of people before her. They quieted themselves when they saw her wearing the purple crown that symbolized her as ruler.

"My people of Tameran," she started though it was tough for her, "today, we have face many losses, but proven to the galaxy that we are not as worthless as we are seen. We have beaten a hero that sought to destroy us and who had the support of massive fleets and large armies, and we still won,"

Looking away as her people cheered, not sure as how to continue, she saw the small smile on her sister's face. Looking back over her people, waiting for silence, she made a decision that changed things.

"Though I may have been ruler of our people, I was not the one who you should be giving credit to our victory. That alone goes to my sister, Blackfire. Had it not been for her mind for tactics or her role as leader that had not been given to her, we would no longer be here. And I have stated before, this is the place of my birth, but it is no longer of my home. I shall be returning to earth with my friends, and once again, I will be leaving Tameran under one who will be a leader that will go into our history as one of our greatest."

Without another word, she turned. Approaching Blackfire, Starfire removed her crown.

Placing the crown on Blackfire's head, "My sister, I crown you, Empress of Tameran," she said with a smile.

In complete shock, Blackfire went from a banished criminal trying to frame her own sister, now being crowned ruler of a world by her sister. That didn't happen often.

"But," she said until the roar of cheers began, scaring her a bit more.

The crowd of Tameran people cheered louder then when Glafore got crowned. A chant of Blackfire had begun. They were cheering for her. Blackfire was in a state of complete shock and awe, until a hand touched her shoulder.

Looking into the eyes of Jake, "Time to take your place," he said, "now that you've found it."

"No, just got back on the right track," returning her gaze back on her sister, who smiled and moved to where Nightwing stood, taking his hand in hers with a smile on her face.

Moving forward causing the crowd to go quiet, "Thank you, everyone," she said still not fully believing, "I realize that I may have made mistakes, but knowing you support me is all that I need to continue on. I will make you proud as Empress, and together, we will rebuild and grow, and we will together as one, show the galaxy that we will no longer be taken likely as a race or as a people."

The cheer erupted again.

Looking over her shoulder at her sister again, who was smiling back, she saw her hand still held Nightwing's hand remembering how close they had been during the whole ordeal. Suddenly, an evil smiled grew on her lips.

Focusing on the mass of people before her, "Before I leave and we begin the rebuilding of our homes and of our world, I have an announcement to share with you regarding my dear sister."

Looking back over her shoulder, grinning at the Titans's confused faces especially Jake's, "My sister is to be married to the Earthman, known as Nightwing, tomorrow night."

The crowd erupted into cheers. At least, she didn't need a shotgun, yet.


	64. Wedding Bells

Following day in Starfire's quarter, she stood in front of the mirror in her room, the second time that she held her wedding dress in front of her. She couldn't believe that after Blackfire's 'announcements,' Richard actually agreed. Today was going to be one of the happiest days of her life. Closing her eyes, she imaged her life in the near future with Richard's arms around her. She would follow him anywhere, would do anything from this day forth, and she was the happiest she could ever be.

Knocking on her door caused her to return the dress to its stand. Approaching the door, Starfire opened the door.

"Sister, what bring you here?" asked Starfire surprised to see her.

Smiling, "Am I not allowed to see my sister on her wedding day?" replied Blackfire

Blackfire gave her sister a powerful hug. Starfire returned it with pride.

"I'm so proud of you. I cannot wait to perform the Matory Dous."

Breaking the embrace, "Sister, you cannot be serious," said Star stepping back, "Nightwing does not even know the meaning behind it."

Smiling, "I plan on seeing him next and explaining it to him. Don't worry little sister, if he truly loves you like I've seen, he will not be afraid of a bit of pain."

"If your sure," said Starfire nervously.

"Sister, what is wrong?"

"Why are you doing this sister? Why are you marrying us?"

Giving a kind smile across her lips, "Because, you're my sister. I've hurt you far too much, and by not giving you to your human love, then I could hurt you even more. And by marrying you, we both are helping our people by showing there is happiness in the darkest of our times. So by me doing this, I can improve everyone's life at the same time, rather then just my own, or yours," sighing, "Wished Ryand'r was here."

"It was not your fault," said Starfire nodding, "I understand why. And thank you."

"You are very welcome sister," said Blackfire with her own small smile, "I shall leave you to prepare while I talk to your husband to be."

"Yes, I have so much to do."

Blackfire smiled as Starfire began to move around the room, starting a dozen things at

once. Leaving her sister to her privacy, Blackfire headed towards Nightwing's quarters.

Knocking, she waited. Opening of the door, she saw the same surprised look she received from her sister.

"Blackfire, what can I do for you?" asked Nightwing.

"I wish to speak to you about the ritual I am going to perform on my sister and you," she said.

Looking her over, he ushered her inside.

Once in the room, Blackfire stopped allowing Nightwing to close the door.

Standing beside to her, Nightwing crossed his arms crossed.

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

Looking him over for a minute, "I will be performing a ritual called Matory Dous."

With a confused look, he started to open his mouth until Blackfire raised a hand to stop him.

"I realize you have no idea what it means, which is why I'm here," she said, "Do you remember the first time I was going to marry Star?" waiting for his nod, "That was just a simple mating ceremony, where two people are joined, even though they have no feelings for one another. The Matory Dous is on its own level."

Raising his eyebrow, "How so?"

"It's a blood ritual," noticing Nightwing going pale for a bit, "the ceremony is two join to hearts already forged by there passion for each other. I feel that this is really the only way I can give me sister away to the man she truly loves."

Thinking for a moment, he stared directly at Blackfire.

"What must I do?"

Being led in chains like animal, the mighty Val-Tor betrayed by weak lieutenants. Heaven hates cowards. Two Troq guards led him to his cell until a proper trial for war crimes. Only crime was that whore Troq was going to judge him. Him, that would bring a new golden era onto the universe.

Hate burned from his eyes. A metal piece prevented the truth of their Empress, her sister, generally all Tameraneans from being heard and they existed to lick his boots. Already thoughts of punishment, he'll inflict onto the naked body of their Empress and her sister kept his soul from being consumed by despair.

Stopping, a head of them was an Earthwoman wearing a black cloak with gold trim which looked like a single roll of cloth covering her body.

"Should you not be with the other liberators celebrating the marriage of Princess Koriand'r to Nightwing Grayson of Earth.

"I'm not with those losers," she said rushing towards them.

In a blink, she beheaded the guards. Prepared for death. His eyes didn't flinch as the curved blade headed towards him.

Slicing through the mouth guard, "Listen, cockroach, I would crush you if my master didn't have a use for you," leading him through a portal.

In a makeshift throne room, Nightwing waited with a room full of Tamerans, along with the male Titans acting like his best men and the bridesmaids for Starfire. Captain Adama, Altair, and Daria were also in the hall. Altair and Daria held hands. As for Adama's presence, being that the Battlestar was still in orbit, Blackfire felt that he should be here to represent his ship. It had been a bit of a shock for those that were not paying a attention to learn that Altair and Daria had become a couple and no one seemed to mind it except for Jake. He always did have trouble grasping the obvious.

Standing just in front of Nightwing with her rebuilt throne behind her, "Present the Bride!" boomed her voice.

The palace doors opened. A reveling of armed royal guard in ceremonial uniforms marched in. Sets of two breaking off and standing either side of the makeshift aisle. They formed a protective line in the middle of room.

The bride in question began her slow walk up the pathway as the guards saluted with their spears. She wore a white dress without gloves covering her hands. Behind her, walked Terra, Raven, and Jinx in that order. In the Matory Dous ritual, they were in a way, bridesmaids, but more so as personal guardians of the bride. And in so, they did not wear dresses like Starfire, but fresh Titans' uniforms.

The male Titans wore new uniforms expect for the polished up Cyborg. Jake wore a full combat officer's uniform with his pistols at his side.

As the bride approached, Nightwing couldn't help but stare. Yes, she was beautiful, he always knew that. Right now, she was his goddess. Smiling at his look, she stop in front of him.

Blackfire opened her mouth only for Nightwing to stop her.

Fear came over Starfire's eyes when he looked at her.

"If we are to be married Koriand'r, I will not wear my mask."

Removing it in front of her, she saw those lovely blue eyes melted all of her fears away.

Richard gave a small nod towards Blackfire, signaling her to continue.

"Guardians!"

The remaining members of the Titans walked in front of the three forming a half circle. It was the term, as it was explained to them, that they were the line of defense as two warriors joined in spirit and hearts. Each group of three protected either the bride or the groom, until the ceremony. Many times in the past, someone would interrupt and issue a fight to stop the wedding. The guardians were to protect the two until the ceremony was completed.

As the six Titans watched the crowd, Blackfire called out to all, "We are here to see the joining of my sister, Koriand'r of Tameran, and Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson of Earth. This will be no simple wedding as these halls have seen before instead it is a ritual of the Matory Dous. I have seen in them both, the fire of passion and strength of two warriors, completely taken with each other's lives. Should anyone challenge this joining, they must first face the chosen guardians of groom and bride. Are there any challengers?"

The six Titans watched, tense, and ready to fight. Jake had the urge to pop his claws out, but restrained himself at the silence.

Acknowledging the silence, "Very well. Then allow us to begin," grapping a pair of daggers off a red cushion.

Gripping a dagger in each hand, she approached the two. She presented the blades to each. Starfire took hers without question. After a moment, Richard followed.

Looking into each other's eyes, they saw the shared love between them as they each drew the blade across their left hands. Red blood began to stream out of Richard's hand as a paler red blood came from Starfire's. Blackfire held the pillow. As the blood crept down their arms, the two placed the bloody daggers on the pillow.

Once the pillow was returned to its resting place, Blackfire said, "Please join you hands."

Richard and Starfire brought their hands together, but neither closed.

"Warrior Grayson, if you take Koriand'r as your bride, do you swear on your life and the life of your guardians, that you will protect, love, cherish, and above all, fight along her side, until the day that you ether fall to another's blade or time itself?"

Fighting to stay up from the shock of seeing ones own blood, he didn't black out.

"I swear on everything I hold dear," he called out for the entire hall to hear, "I will."

Looking to her sister, "Warrior Koriand'r, if you take Richard as your husband, do you swear upon your own life and the lives of your own guardians, to follow him into battle, to care for him when he is wounded, and to love him, no matter the wounds he receives upon the field of battle?"

Looking into Richard's eyes, Starfire saw the pain. Her alien nature didn't mind seeing her own blood, but she knew he was having trouble.

"I swear upon my own life, I will."

Nodding her satisfaction with both answers, Blackfire stepped forward closing their hands.

"Then let it be known," she called out with her purple star bolts forming, "that they have pledges their lives and the lives of others to each other, and as Empress of Tameran, and I grace this joining."

Gritting his teeth, Richard watched Starfire through Blackfire's purple spheres. He would do anything for her. Starfire also watched with her fear growing at his pain. She knew that he loved her, and fighting to make her happy.

Soon Blackfire's star bolts depowered.

Stepping back, "I give to the people of Tameran, Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson and Princess Koriand'r have become one warrior, joined together not through emotions, but of blood. AND MAY THE GALAXY FEAR THEM, SHOULD ANYTHING COME BETWEEN THE TWO!"

Roars of applause filled the room. Staring at his arm, Richard saw the blood was gone only a scar remained. The shock passed. He felt something new. Something closer, even if possible, more in love with Starfire. Looking into her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply.

Starfire returned it feeling such passions coming from the man she could now truly call her husband. She felt closer to him. She knew it was going to happen. That was the point of the warrior's wedding. With the joining of the two hearts, they could feel each other's pain in battle, but also feel each other's love and passion for one another. They didn't become psychic in anyway, but they just became closer. Ending the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"You know," jokingly Richard said, "everyone on earth we know missed our wedding. We might have to have an earth wedding when we get back."

Smiling, "If it is what you wish, husband, "her heart soaring at that word" Richard, then I will gladly do it again on Earth."

"Do you really mean that?" Richard asked.

Standing in the darkness, actually another led up to another test from his captors. Increasing the blood flow to his irises allowed him to use what little light he had to focus on the door before him. The door slide open.

"Prisoner 770219 step through the door."

He didn't let's test them.

The wall behind him crackled with electricity slowly inching him closer to the opening. Finally walking through, his eyes studied his surroundings. Below him a long way to fall and above him a long way to the top. Xina and Miguel joined him. Xina's neck length hair proved they were in zero gravity shaft.

"Prisoners. It's a race to the top. Those who lag behind are killed."

Placing his foot against the wall, Nemo propelled himself towards the other two contestants. Gripping their prison uniforms, his feet against the metal walls upwards thrust of both his legs and arms sent the two skyrocketing upwards.

Running upwards, then jumping side to side, he caught up with them and repeat. Three repeated attempts got Miguel close, however a cable tangled up Xina. Bouncing off the walls at an forty five degree angle, Nemo zig zagged his way towards her. Freeing her, he applies a little palm power to start twirling. Holding her ankles, he gains speed letting go, she rocketed towards Miguel. Knocking them both through the exit.

"Alright, jack asses, your choice," said Nemo smirking.

After eating a light meal of military rations, the dancing had begun. Strange, how belly dancing is an universal thing. Starfire and Blackfire joined the dancers telling the story of how love formed the universe. Then Starfire and Richard had their first dance as a couple.

Noticing her dance partner missing, " _Where did he go off_?" Raven thought getting up.

Heading outside, she found him staring at the setting sun with his hands in his pockets.

" _Why is he out there_?" she wondered walking towards him.

Lost in his thoughts prevented from hearing until her hand touched his arm. His head turned from the sunset to her lovely face.

" _Penny for your thoughts_ ," she said.

Smiling, "No, I was thinking about you. And you are worth for more then a penny."

Smiling, " _So what would I be worth then_?"

"A quarter," he replied with a smile.

Trying not to roll her eyes, she just smiled.

Holding his hands, " _And what were you thinking about me_?"

Jake went quiet causing Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"You truly mean a lot to me, Raven," he said, "more then anything. I know you deserve better." Yeah, she does.

" _Jake, please, I_ …"

"No Angel, let me finish," he said, "We've been together through very bad times, with only having each other for the good times. And you've been there for me every moment I've needed you," watching her smile, "But I feel that, I haven't been able to be there for you. I haven't been able to fully support you, and you deserve better because of it. I've only hurt you by being with you." Is he finally seeing the truth about himself?

Stunned from listening to him. Didn't he love her, because damn it, she loved him more then anything she's ever known. Actually, she doesn't know any better.

Staring her dead in the eyes, "But I have done my best to protect you, and I will for the rest of my life, together or not. But I want us to be together." Or until a better woman enters his life.

" _What are you saying_?" she asked feeling his nervousness and fear.

Pulling out a box, "Raven, I love you more then anything."

Dropping to one knee, he opened the box revealing a gold ring with an amethyst stone.

Then her heart stopped when he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Had she heard it right? She saw the ring, he was on one knee, and he was looking on, in fear of failure. He just proposed to her, over looking a city devastated by war during a sunset.

Smiling with tears ready to flow, " _Yes, I will_."

Jake had the biggest smile she's ever seen. Standing up, he pulled her into a deep kiss, which she gladly returned with such passion that it rivaled his. Pulling apart their lips, Jake took the ring from the box placing it on her finger.

Smiling, she stared at her boyfriend now turned fiancé.

" _I want you to know, you have always been there for me, don't ever think I will never want to be away from you. I love you_."

Smiling, "I love you too, more then anything on any of the worlds I've been to."

Smiling, she shared another passionate kiss. After a few moments, their lips separated.

" _You know, we're going to need to tell the others_ ," said Raven , " _and do things properly_."

Smiling, their embrace ended.

"I think I can do that."

Together headed back to the ceremony like a guided missile to announce their big future moment. Not knowing the storm waiting to turn their world and understanding of it upside down. For now, Raven was soon to be his wife, and he loved her to where it was the most painful thing he's ever felt. And he loved every freaking minute of it.

To be continued in Teen Titans: Demon Knights


End file.
